Archer's Dilemma Redux
by Angelus-2003
Summary: A 'Director's Cut' of my first fan fiction story.


Author's Note: It has been many years since I originally wrote this story, and there were a number of things I didn't like about it, so I have gone back and made some changes to it. I guess you could call it my 'Director's Cut' LOL. I hope those of you who read it, enjoy it as much as the previous version.

Captains Personal Log:

"_Enterprise_. A ship whose mission is primarily one of, exploration and discovery. But in the last year, all that has changed. My crew and I now look for a race of aliens called the Xindi. Our mission is to find and stop them before they can launch another attack against Earth."

"A few months ago, a Xindi probe appeared in Earth orbit and fired a beam that cut a swath of destruction from Florida, south to Venezuela. 7 million people lost their lives. They attacked us because they believed that we would destroy them in 400 years' time."

"The ship and crew have had to undertake some pretty serious changes in the course of our new mission. For the ship it means upgrades to both the Phase Cannons and Torpedo's, as well as improved hull plating for defense. As for the crew, well, most of them knew someone who was lost. I asked for and received a detachment of MACO's to join us as I feel we'll need all the help we can get. Only a few of the crew elected to stay behind on Earth during this mission, and I do not blame them at all. My deepest thanks go out to our ships Denobulan medical officer, Doctor Phlox, who thankfully decided to remain aboard."

"I would also like to thank Sub-Commander T'Pol, who actually resigned her commission with the Vulcan High Command to stay aboard _Enterprise_."

"Still, I have noticed that I do come to rely on her a great deal more than I used to, and things would feel wrong if she wasn't here. I've also noticed that she doesn't complain when I touch her arm, or put my hands on her shoulders, yet I know that Vulcans do not like to be touched. So why is it different when I do it? Maybe, maybe she likes it when I touch her? C'mon Jon, quit fooling yourself. A Vulcan falling for a human?"

"Course the touching thing may not be just when I do it. As Captain I try to stay out of my crews personal lives, unless it interferes with ships business. That doesn't mean I don't hear things. Like the saying goes, the only thing to travel faster than warp 5 is gossip. Apparently, ever since we've been here in the Delphic Expanse, T'Pol and my Chief Engineer, Commander Tucker (Trip for short) have been spending an unusual amount of time together, on the average of three nights a week. Apparently from what I've 'innocently' overheard, T'Pol is helping Trip through his sisters death, by using a Vulcan neuro-pressure technique that is helping him sleep and get past his nightmares. "

"Ok, so I asked Phlox about it, when he tried to mention patient confidentiality, I overrode that with ships safety, and he let the cat out of the bag. Although he assures me that nothing else is going on between them, in fact it seems T'Pol was very reluctant to do this. For some reason I made the silly remark of knowing that made me feel better. Phlox just got one of those abnormally huge smiles on his face and said he suspected it would. I admit for some reason I felt jealous when I first heard of this, but I put it off to too much stress. I haven't spoken to Phlox much since then. Still, I can't help but sit here and wonder what it would feel like if T'Pol were performing that Vulcan massage on me."

"Damn, there I go again. But, would it be so wrong? I know fraternization amongst the ranks is frowned upon by Star Fleet, although my view is if it helps the crew and doesn't interfere with the running of the ship then I look the other way. But as soon as something goes wrong, it's back to the book. Technically T'Pol doesn't fall under Star Fleet's jurisdiction, she's basically a volunteer, so, would she really be off limits? There have been times when I've felt, something between us. Something that seemed to be more than just a working relationship. As the time she asked me to help her find Menos, We actually seem to have gotten closer during those two days. And the comment made by Ambassador V'Lar, that she could feel a 'bond' between us."

"And even more recently, when we were aboard the Vulcan ship _Seleya_, and she was beginning to show signs of extreme paranoia from the Trellium D, there were times when I thought I was going to lose her, I actually had to physically remove her from the ship as she said she wasn't going to leave and it scared me. And I'm not sure to include this or not, I haven't told anyone about this, even Phlox, But sometimes, just sometimes when I dream, it is of a different time, it's the future and it's just me and T'Pol living together on some colony world. I don't know what causes the dream or where it comes from, but damn it, everything feels just so, right, her and I together. I would be lost without her, I need her."

"There I said it, I need T'Pol, not the ship needs her, or the mission needs her, but me, Jonathan Jon. But should I say anything? What would her response be? That it is illogical for a human and a Vulcan to enter into a relationship? Or would she just raise her eyebrow and go about her work. I wonder what she would do if I told her how much I want to kiss her each time she does that."

"Does she know how I feel? Does she know that I think she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen? Phlox says that Vulcans have the same emotions as humans, they've just had lots more practice at suppressing them. So, could she feel the same thing? Could there be a chance for us? I've seen the looks she gives me sometimes, when she thinks I'm not watching. I think I should end this entry here, and go take Phlox up on his offer of an ear to bend. I think right now I would probably be better off talking to a living person about it than a computer screen. Also there is Doctor patient confidentiality that makes a good bonus. I think we need someone aboard ship who can help the Captain and crew with these kinds of problems, not just dump everything on the ships doctor."

Jonathan Jon stood up from his desk in his ready room and stretched, he looked down towards his desk screen, "Computer file and encrypt log entry under 'Archer's Dilemma"

Jon waited the few moments it takes for the computer to finish the task. He noticed the time and realized that Beta shift should be just arriving to take over. He stepped out of his ready room and up the few steps to the Bridge. As he walks through the second door he automatically looked over to the science station to see if T'Pol is there, but sadly he seems to have missed her departure. From the way her replacement is working it would seem that she had just departed, possibly the same moment he came onto the bridge.

Jon watched as Ensigns Sato and Mayweather give instructions to their replacements and departed the bridge, they both greeted him as they left. Jon talks with Lt. Reed for a few moments about some abnormal power curves he'd picked up in the weapons array, Jon tells him to look into it then get back to him. A call comes through from Engineering from Trip, asking Jon if he plans on eating alone again tonight. Jon quickly smiles and informs Trip he has some things to attend to but that trip could join him in the Captain's mess in a couple of hours. Jon then looks around the bridge and realized he is the last member of Alpha shift to still be there, he nods to the rest of the crew and headed for the turbo lift.

Jon headed for his quarters to make sure Porthos is doing ok. Jon quickly leashes Porthos and heads for the door. He reached over and hit the panel and the door opens. As he is about to step out, Porthos barks, and Jon looks up and to see there is someone standing in the doorway. Jon's heart begins to beat faster as sees who it is.

Quickly taking note of the situation, T'Pol breaks the silence. "Captain, I see you are about to take Porthos for his walk. If you wish I could come back later."

Jonathan quickly recovers and realized he'd been staring at her. "No that's alright, I'm sure Porthos wouldn't mind waiting a few more minutes." Looking down at the dog he says "Would you boy?"

Jon looked back at T'Pol and noticed that her eyebrow has risen in response to the dog.

Jon: "There, told you he wouldn't mind. Now what can I do for you T'Pol?"

He stepped back into his quarters and motioned for her to come inside. Somewhat reluctantly she came inside. From the way she is standing and the way she seemed to be avoiding eye contact. Jon came to the conclusion T'Pol wasn't comfortable with something.

Jon: "Is there something wrong T'Pol?"

T'Pol glanced at Jon then just as quickly looked away. "Captain, I…"

Jon: "Jonathan, remember? I asked you to call me Jonathan when we are not on duty. You don't hear me calling Trip, Commander all the time right?"

T'Pol got a very slight frown on her face; she definitely didn't like being interrupted. Jon smiled at that, it wasn't often he was able to catch one of her expressions showing through her 'mask' so he motioned for her to sit on the couch and continue.

T'Pol sat on the very edge of the couch, a sign she was uncomfortable. She took a few moments to gather her thoughts, Jonathan waited patiently. Finally she spoke up.

T'Pol: "Captain… Jonathan. I believe it has come time for us to talk."

Jon looked at her with bewilderment. "Well I had guessed that, what do 'we' need to talk about T'Pol?"

Again it seemed as if T'Pol had a hard time meeting Jon's gaze. But after a few minutes she finally looked him straight in the eye, raised her right eyebrow and said.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, we need to talk about us."

Jon nervously cleared his throat and felt a trickle of sweat slide slowly down his back.

Jon: "A-about us? What, um, what do you mean?"

T'Pol: "Jonathan, it is apparent, even to a Vulcan, that you and I have formed what could be called a close friendship, correct?"

Jon nodded and seemed to have a bit of trouble swallowing. T'Pol took his silence as permission to continue.

T'Pol: "I am rather, reluctant to admit, that I have sensed a bond forming between us. Something that goes beyond simple friendship. Tell me Jonathan, have you been having thoughts that you felt were not your own? Have you had dreams or visions of a time that was not now?"

Jon looked up sharply at T'Pol's last statement.

Jon: "How could you know that? No one knows about that."

T'Pol said something so softly that he missed it and asked her to repeat it. He watched as her eyes shifted from side to side, another sign she was nervous.

T'Pol: "I have had them as well Jonathan."

Jon who had stood up and had been pacing his quarters during this, stopped suddenly and sat down heavily on the other end if his couch.

Jon: "Then, wouldn't that mean that it really happened? That that, other time was real?"

T'Pol: "As you know, the Vulcan Science Directorate has determined that time travel is impossible" She caught the look of astonishment on his face "However, they have never stated anything about alternate timelines. So it is highly probable that what happened, in a way, actually did happen" She looked at him and he caught a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Jon sighed and shook his head. "So, does that mean that that for 12 years you and I lived together alone?"

T'Pol: "No, we were not alone."

Jon looked at her and was about to say something when, this time she interrupted him.

T'Pol: "Your, dog, was with us as well, for a time."

Jon looked at T'Pol again." You mentioned something about, if I had visions or thoughts that weren't my own. I have on occasion when I wasn't thinking about something else felt, for an instant, feelings and thoughts that most definitely were not my own, they were too, logical. Would you have any idea whose thoughts and feelings they could have been?" he said with a smirk on his face.

T'Pol, as usual merely raised an eyebrow, Jon had to restrain himself.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, What I am about to tell you, no non Vulcan has ever heard, I would request your silence in this."

Jon nodded and T'Pol turned to face him. Again he was struck by her sheer beauty.

T'Pol: "What you experienced Captain, sorry, Jonathan, were my emotions and thoughts. It is not experienced by outsiders; in fact it is rarely experience among Vulcans. But there are some instances of a person, broadcasting as it were, their feelings to one they consider a potential, bond mate."

Jon looked at her: "A bond mate? I'm sorry I'm not familiar with that term, also what did you mean about broadcasting, I thought you had once mentioned that Vulcan's are only touch telepaths"

T'Pol: "That is true, but on occasion, we can, connect with someone who we feel, would make a suitable bond mate."

Jon looked at T'Pol with shock showing on his face. "So I take it, you think that you and I would make suitable bond mates?"

T'Pol shifted uncomfortably and looked at the floor.

T'Pol: "I have to admit something to you, Jonathan. I find that after spending time being with you, I find you necessary to my life." She saw his face light up at that and decided to continue "I surmise that in the other time line that is the reason I stayed with you. In the corridor that day you stayed with me because I was necessary to you. That you needed me. Am I correct in this assessment?"

Jon could do nothing but nod at that.

T'Pol had been speaking in such a soft voice that Jon had a hard time hearing her. He reached over and simply took her hand in his. Her head snapped up at that and she looked him square in the face, he watched as her expression slowly softened.

T'Pol: "I need you as well Jonathan."

Jon held T'Pol's hand in his own, he was amazed at how warm it was, and he could feel her nervousness as she was ever so slightly shaking.

Jon looked deep into T'Pol's eyes and could not believe he was doing this.

Jon: "T'Pol, what do you think we should do about this?"

T'Pol studied his face intently, this was all so new to her, ever since she terminated her bond with Koss, and resigned her commission to stay with _Enterprise_, she had been unsure if she would find someone to be her mate. On her planet she was now considered Vrekasht or what the humans would call an outcast.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, I think we should proceed with caution. I presume that there will be some, negativity to our being, together."

She looked down at her hands, both of which were now held in his own. It was fascinating the feeling of relaxation she got just by this simple gesture.

T'Pol: "I would ask that you give me time to get used to this. I will need to meditate on this to some great lengths."

Jon nodded "T'Pol, I don't want you to feel forced into this, we will go slow and see how things develop, How about you let me know how these things are done the Vulcan way? It would probably be better for you than how we do it on Earth."

T'Pol nodded; she reluctantly disengaged her hands from his and stood up. "Jonathan, with your permission I will return to my quarters. As I said I need to meditate on what to do next. I will contact you with instructions on what we should do to, increase our bond."

Jon smiled at her "Sure T'Pol that would be fine."

As T'Pol turned to leave. Jon quickly stood and reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. He gently turned her to face him. She looked up into his eyes with what could only be described an expectant look in her eyes. Jon pulled her close and leaned down and finally did something he had only fantasized about. He kissed her.

As their lips touched, he could feel T'Pol stiffen, he thought she was about to push him away, he knew that she could literally toss him across the room with ease. But to his surprise he felt her slowly relax.

For a few minutes there was no sound in the Captain's cabin as the two of them had something else on their minds. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. The COMM panel on the wall came to life. "Trip to Jon."

Jon didn't move, didn't care, he was too lost in the moment, lost in the flood of images that surged through him as T'Pol's mental shields relaxed. The call came through again. After the second time T'Pol broke their kiss.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, I believe your wall needs attention. I will leave you to attend to it."

As she stepped out the door into the corridor, she looked back at him.

T'Pol: "I enjoyed the kiss Jonathan."

Jon smiled as the door closed; he turned and hit the COMM panel.

Jon: "Jon here, go ahead Trip."

Trip: "Cap'n what were you doing?"

Jon quickly searched for something to say: "I was, playing with Porthos, what did you want Trip?" Jon was rather pleased with his cover there.

Trip: "Well Jon, just thought I'd remind you we were gonna meet for dinner tonight. Did you forget or were you planning' on cancellin' out again."

Jon just shook his head, "I'm sorry Trip, just let me give Porthos his walk and I'll join you, say in about 20 minutes?"

Trip: "Fine with me Jon, see you in 20."

Jon reached out and clicked off the COMM panel and then looked over at Porthos.

"Well boy, shall we go for that walk?"

Porthos jumped up and went to the door; Jon smiled and followed the dog out into the corridor.

Later as Jon was heading to the mess hall, it occurred to him that Trip would probably be asking him about what he was doing. He felt that the *playing with Porthos* story wouldn't last long. He'd have to think up something else so as to not embarrass T'Pol.

T'Pol walked the short distance to her quarters, greeting a few crewmembers along the way. None of them suspected in any way that beneath the Sub-Commanders emotionless facade, her inner thoughts was in turmoil.

She entered her quarters and let out a heavy sigh. The kiss with Jon was wrong. But it was also very right. She shook her head. It wasn't right to keep referring to him as Captain. He was now Jonathan. She felt an illogical surge of pleasure at how good it was to say his name.

Snapping herself out of her reverie, T'Pol looked around her cabin. She must meditate on this. Quickly she changed out of her uniform into the clothes she normally would wear to bed, A pair of blue green silk pajamas. They were an indulgence she was unwilling to give up, besides they felt refreshingly cool against her skin.

Once this was done, T'Pol took down her meditation candle, placing it on the floor of her cabin. She knelt beside it and lit it. Gazing into the flickering light it produced, she endeavored to calm herself and try to sort out her conflicting thoughts. As she stared at the flame, one thought came into her mind, of how the candles flame looked so much like the fire she had seen in Jonathan's eyes on many occasions.

Jerking herself upright, T'Pol wondered why she had come out of her meditation. Then she remembered. Taking a deep breath, she tried once again to enter a meditative state. As she breathed in, she could smell him, the cologne he was wearing, the smell of the detergent that came from the ships laundry, and underneath it all, she could smell him. She could taste him still. The taste of his lips on her own. And her body cried out for more.

T'Pol opened her eyes. It was futile to continue. But she knew she must try. She was Vulcan. One last time she tried, and finally she was successful. In her meditative state, T'Pol allowed her logical side to dominate her thoughts about all that had happened. She gave herself the questions she knew that would be asked. What was she thinking? Entering into a relationship, with a Human? An illogical, emotional, destructive species. It was beneath her, she was Vulcan, their superior, in all things. She was better than this.

There was only one answer she had for these and the other questions that flooded her mind. It was quite illogical and very emotional. And the thought of it almost overwhelmed her.

She loved him.

She knew that they would have to work at keeping their professional lives separate from their private ones. A relationship other than a working one between Captain Jonathan Archer and Sub-Commander T'Pol would never work. But one between Jonathan and T'Pol just might. And T'Pol for one was willing to try. T'Pol relaxed deeper into her meditation and let herself relive the moment when she was in Jonathan's arms

After a few hours of meditation, the door panel in her quarters beeped, announcing someone was outside. Quickly coming out of her meditation, T'Pol glanced irritably at the door and called out "Who is it?"

From the other side of the door came a voice which she had not expected nor welcomed. At least not right now. "Sub-Commander? It is only me Dr. Phlox. I have the results of your latest scan and I thought I'd drop them off for you to see."

T'Pol quickly lifted herself off the floor and walked over to the door. Hitting the button on the side panel, the door slid open to reveal the smiling face of Phlox. He quickly looked into her cabin and saw the lit candle and what she was wearing.

Phlox: "Forgive me Sub-Commander, I didn't mean to interrupt your meditation," He looked again at T'Pol, noticing the fine sheen of perspiration that clung to her skin. She also seemed to be breathing more heavily, than was normal for her. "Are you alright Sub-Commander?"

T'Pol raised an eyebrow and simply stared at him. "I am fine Doctor. There is no need for concern."

Phlox smiled and nodded "Of course, Sub-Commander. As I was saying I have the latest results from your last checkup. It would seem that our last batch of tests for your Pa'nar syndrome shows that it has not progressed any further."

T'Pol tilted her head to the side and stepped back from the door, an invitation for Phlox to come in. He did so and she motioned him to sit in the chair at her desk.

T'Pol: "Would this mean that the new drug you have been using is successful?"

Phlox: "I would say that this would be a bit early to tell if it has worked fully or not. We should wait a bit longer and keep monitoring your progress. Are you sure that you're feeling alright?

"I am fine!" T'Pol snapped at him

Phlox: "Are you really?"

T'Pol sat on the edge of her bed "Forgive me Doctor. That was, unkind, of me. Earlier, Jonath…Captain Archer and I had a, meeting, and it has been on my mind since then."

Phlox smiled slyly, He had caught T'Pol's use of Captain Archer's first name. Something she rarely called him, unless he basically ordered her to do so. Phlox quickly deduced what their 'meeting' had been about. But instead of pressing the issue, he decided to let nature take her course.

Phlox: "That's quite alright Sub-Commander. The Captains meetings of late have been known to get to the best of us. No explanation is necessary. However, if you would like to come down to sickbay at any time and discuss this meeting, my door is always open."

T'Pol stared at the Doctor. Could he know what she had alluded to? Did the Captain confide in him?

T'Pol: "I thank you for your offer Doctor. If I feel the need to talk, I will take you up on it. But for now I must rest."

Phlox nodded: "Of course. I will bid you good night then."

As Phlox left her cabin he called out "Good luck with your task Sub-Commander"

T'Pol stood there; staring at the door long after the Doctor had gone.

*Captain's Mess*

Trip had left a few hours ago after what was a rather quiet dinner. He had tried numerous times is making small talk but it seemed to Trip that Jon's mind was someplace else the whole time. For a while there it seemed like the old Captain was back, he had been friendly almost happy. But after Trip had asked if T'Pol was going to be joining them, Jon had suddenly turned back into broody Jon. Trip figured they'd been friends long enough that Jon would tell him what was going on when he was ready.

Trip knew what the rest of the crew called him, Airlock Archer, or in a few cases, Asshole Archer. Trip quickly set those people straight when he'd hear that. You just didn't say things like that about your captain. Especially when the captain was his best friend. So Trip had sat there in silence watching Jon push his food around his plate. It finally became too uncomfortable and he made the excuse to leave. Jon just nodded at him, Trip shook his head and left.

That had been about 2 hours ago. Now Jon sat there still, he had turned the lights down so that most of the illumination was being provided by the stars rushing by the window as the ship sped along at warp. His thoughts were tumbled and confused. After 2 and a half years he had finally told the woman he had been crazy about since he had first seen her, that he had feelings for her. And she felt the same.

Jon thought back to their first meeting. It was at Star Fleet medical. When Admiral Forrest had called him in about the Klaang situation. The Vulcans were there as well. Ambassador Soval, T'Pol and another Vulcan who Jon had never met. He recalled T'Pol saying he was as usual being an emotional human and must learn restraint. Jon then turned on her and told her he was restraining himself from knocking her on her ass. Jon smiled to himself and shook his head; it definitely wasn't the right way to get off to a proper start. He hoped that she had forgiven him by now for his outburst.

He looked up at the stars rushing past the window and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. As Captain, he had the responsibility of the entire ship and his mission to consider. And that included doing some things he wasn't proud with. He knew that his hardest decision would be to send a crewmember to their death. Could he order T'Pol to her death now knowing how they felt about one another? Jon stood and began to pace. He knew that Captain Archer would do it. If it meant saving the ship and crew or the mission he would do it in a second. And he also knew that T'Pol would go. But as Jonathan, he could never do such a thing; he could never send the woman he loved to her death.

This was the hard part. Finding the balance between Captain Archer and Jonathan. He knew what his crew thought of him, 'Airlock Jon' was the most prominent name. He'd heard others, and paid them no mind. He was here to save his race, his planet, his home. And if they couldn't understand that, then to hell with them. He'll do this mission and get them all home, T'Pol included.

Jon let his thoughts drift to T'Pol. What was she feeling? Was she thinking about this as much as he was? He knew they were going to create a bit of a scandal with both their races. But frankly Jon didn't care, he finally had what he wanted. And he had wanted her from the moment she first stepped into his ready room announcing her transfer to his command.

She had seemed so sure of herself, so superior to them. But now Jon had seen that as just the way she was. It wasn't meant as an insult to Humans. It was just the way Humans perceived Vulcans. Her dislike at not being touched came from her being a 'touch telepath' not cause the Humans disgusted her. Jon smiled at that. T'Pol had admitted to him that she was finally getting used to their smell.

Suddenly Jon stopped in his tracks. T'Pol hadn't stayed onboard ship for the mission. She had stayed because of him. A huge smile appeared on his face. Now that he thought about it, he would have been devastated if she had left. He would never have had the chance to tell her how he felt.

Jon sat back down in the chair and closed his eyes. Sometimes if he concentrated hard enough, he could pull up the image of her from his dreams. The one of the future where Earth had been destroyed and she had been his caretaker. She looked so beautiful with her long hair swept back into a simple ponytail. He wished he could remember more but that was the only image that stayed with him.

Jon opened his eyes and checked the time. He saw that he had been here for quite a while. He'd have to apologize to Trip. But for now he had work to catch up on. He stood and left his mess and made his way back to his cabin.

On his way down the corridor, Jon saw Dr. Phlox, as the two walked up to each other, Phlox was the first one to greet the other.

Phlox: "Ah Captain, how are you doing this fine evening?"

Jon looked at Phlox for a minute. He seemed unusually; chipper, well ok more than normal anyways.

Jon: "I'm feeling ok Doc. How about you?"

Phlox smiled, and to Jon it looked like it literally went from ear to ear. "I am doing quite well this evening Captain. I was just speaking with Sub-Commander T'Pol and she informs me that the two of you had a meeting earlier. She seemed, rather distracted by it. Should I guess as to what it was about?"

Jon caught the glint in Phlox's eye. "No Doctor you may not. It was a, personal matter."

Jon turned away from Phlox and resumed his way to his quarters. Feeling like an idiot for what he just said he quickly stopped and turned.

Jon: "I'm sorry Doc, I just have a lot on my mind right now. All I can say is that it had something to do with our discussion in sickbay."

Jon then turned and headed for his cabin, not seeing the wide grin again spread on Phlox's face. Phlox headed back to sickbay humming merrily to himself.

Jon entered his cabin and was immediately attacked by his over eager dog.

Jon: "Hey there boy, how are ya doin, here I got something for you. This is a treat for being so nice a quiet when T'Pol was here earlier."

Jon reached down and handed Porthos a small piece of cheese. The dog greedily gobbled it up and looked for more. Jon quickly shook his finger at the dog. "Oh no, you know you're not even supposed to be having this. Special occasions only."

Jon made his way into his washroom and quickly stripped and showered, he changed into his favourite pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt. Grabbing the book he had been trying to read for a while now, he reclined on his couch and tried to get into the story. He had already decided to put his work off till later.

Jon had been reading for about an hour, Porthos was curled up beside him and he was absent mindedly stroking the dog when his door chime went off. Without looking up he called out for whoever it was to enter. He never even looked up when the door opened. It was in this position that T'Pol saw him in when she entered his cabin, for a brief instant a thought flashed through her mind. _*Will he stroke my hair like that if we become mates?* _Quickly pushing the thought away she made a small noise and Jonathan looked at her, She saw his face light up and felt an irrational wave of pleasure roll over her due to the simple fact he was smiling cause of her mere presence. She came farther into the room and he motioned for her to sit on the couch.

She looked at the other being who was currently occupying the spot. "I believe that the expression would be, 'that seat is already taken'."

Jon frowned and then looked over at Porthos, who simply wagged his tail. Jon chuckled and shooed the dog off the couch. He made a show of wiping of the spot where Porthos had been and once again invited T'Pol to sit. This time she accepted. As she sat stiffly on one end of the couch, Jonathan reached over and put his book away. He turned to her and saw she was watching him intently.

Jon: "Would you like some tea?"

T'Pol: "No I am fine thank you. Jonathan, I have come to tell you more about how Vulcans deal with, relationships."

Jon nodded: "Well I figured you hadn't come to discuss the last water polo results."

T'Pol simply raised her eyebrow and stared at him. Jon shook his head and asked her to continue.

T'Pol: "As you can guess, Vulcan's do not mate as you Humans do. Vulcan's do not have 'casual' relationships, as Humans do."

Jon stopped T'Pol there and spoke up "T'Pol, are you saying that you think I only want a casual relationship? Because if you are then you would be wrong. Now that' I've found you, I don't ever want to lose you."

T'Pol thought for a moment on what he said then continued. "Jonathan I simply want to make sure you understood what you were undertaking. Vulcan's mate for life. Once we have found our mate, then we form a mental bond with each other that links us together until one of us dies. This mental link cannot be simply severed if one or the other decides to find someone new."

Jon reached over and took her hand in his, once again amazed by how hot it felt in his. "T'Pol, I understand this already. I, uh, I looked it up." He said with a guilty look on his face.

T'Pol stared at him. She had not realized that he would do something like this just to understand her customs better. She looked down at her hand entwined with his. Even this small gesture filled her with joy. She reached down with her other hand and took his left hand off hers; he stared at her with confusion.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, I wish to show you a Vulcan gesture. It would be the same as our holding hands, it is also a sign to others that we are mates."

Jonathan nodded at her. And watched as she took the first two fingers of his left hand and extended them, folding the rest into each other's as in a partial fist. She then took the first two fingers of her right hand and touched them to his.

T'Pol: "Vulcan's are not publicly demonstrative of their feelings with their mate. You could also call this touching of the fingertips a kiss." She said to him with a slight glint in her eye.

Jonathan smiled and suddenly felt himself beginning to blush. He could feel a tingle travelling up his arm, and he felt relaxed and calm. He watched as she guided his fingers up over his and down the back of her hand and then back up around her wrist to touch the tips together again. She then repeated the motion with her own hand across his and he felt chills race up and down his spine.

Jon: "Wow that was interesting. Still I think I prefer a kiss." he said with a smile in his eyes.

T'Pol: "Indeed. However this gesture may be more acceptable in certain situations. And you were the one who said we should proceed due to Vulcan customs."

Jon laughed. He then looked at their hands and slowly performed the same motion with his fingers she had shown him. He watched as her eyes closed and a look of, contentment appeared on her face. As their fingers were still joined he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. She quickly opened her eyes, she was about to admonish him when she saw the look of boyish innocence on his face.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, while it is quite, enjoyable, when you do that, I to have done some research into human mating, and I believe that the correct way to do that is like this."

T'Pol reached over and put her hand behind his neck, she slowly drew him close to her and snuggled her body into his, she then touched her lips against his and after she felt him relax she deepened the kiss. The two of them stayed that way for quite a while, simply enjoying each other's presence.

0600hrs the next day

Jonathan Jon rolled over in his bed and stretched, the memories of his most recent dream slowly fading from his mind. In this one T'Pol had come to his quarters and shown him a Vulcan gesture that was the normal way for two members of her species to show they were mated. And then he had kissed her, A kiss which she not only liked, she had initiated the second longer one. Then the two of them had simply held each other for quite a while.

*_One of the nicest dreams I've had in a long time_* Jon thought to himself.

As he sat up and walked into the small bathroom in his cabin he began humming to himself, he absently reached down and patted Porthos on his head, the pup wagged its tail a few times and went back to sleep. Jon grinned. He began his usual morning ritual of shaving, his affectation of using an old fashioned straight razor, had earned him more than a few jibes from his friends, least of all Trip

"Yer gonna slice yer head off with that thing one of these days Jon." Trip would usually quip.

Jon didn't care, he felt it gave him a closer shave than using anything else.

Once his face was lathered, he began a slow, even stroke down the side of his face with the razor. Unfortunately it was at that time the COMM went off. Jon jumped a bit and felt the sharp sting of the blade cutting into his skin. He quickly pulled the razor away but it was too late, immediately blood began streaming from the cut.

"Damn!" Jon swore, he reached for a towel to help stem the flow, but to no avail, the cloth began to turn red. Holding it there for a few minutes, he went over and answered the COMM. "Jon here"

Lt. Reed's voice came from the speaker. "Captain, I thought I would let you know we traced down the fluctuations in the weapons array."

Jon interrupted him. "And this couldn't wait until I came on duty Malcolm?" he could hear other people talking in the background.

Reed: "Uh, no sir, It's actually rather hard to explain over the COMM, could you please come to the Armoury as soon as possible?"

Jon nodded to himself. "I'll be there in 20 minutes, let me get ready first."

Reed: "Aye sir. 20 minutes"

Jon clicked off the COMM and headed back to the mirror, the towel was quite red now, Jon pulled it away from his face and saw the wound was deeper than he had thought, it was still bleeding. Shaking his head and muttering to himself about getting normal shaving gear, something he did at least twice a week, he used another towel to clean the shaving cream off his face. Jon then quickly got dressed and hit the COMM "Jon to Reed"

Reed: "Reed here Sir"

Jon: "Make that 30 minutes Lt. I have to stop by sickbay."

Reed: "Sickbay? Are you alright sir?"

Jon: "I'm fine, had a small accident shaving when you called."

Reed: "I'm sorry for.."

Jon: "Never mind Lt, I'll be there in 30" He clicked off the COMM before Reed could say anything more.

Jon quickly left some food and water for Porthos and headed off to Sickbay. On his way he got quite a few odd looks from the various crew he passed. He returned their looks with one of *_what you never see a guy bleed before_?* thankfully no one stopped to ask him what had caused his injury.

As the turbo Lift door opened he noticed Sub-Commander T'Pol inside it and his dream from the night before quickly flashed through his mind. Feeling his face begin to flush, he stepped inside the lift and pressed the control for E deck where Sickbay was located, he turned and faced the door. T'Pol however was not so easily swayed

T'Pol: "Captain are you alright? I was in the Armoury looking over Lt. Reeds discovery when I had heard you had injured yourself, I was coming to see if you were in need of assistance."

Jon took a quick glance at her then nodded "Yes, I'm fine thanks, just a shaving cut."

T'Pol looked at him: "I hope you were not shaving with one of Chef's knives."

Jon reached over and stopped the lift, then turned fully to look at her. "Was that actually a joke Sub-Commander? And no it wasn't a knife, it is called a straight razor." he said with amusement

T'Pol simply stood there and slowly raised and eyebrow. "There is a difference? And Vulcans do not joke Captain"

Jon simply smiled at that and then grimaced as the action hurt his face.

As he was reaching for the button to engage the lift again, T'Pol reached out and laid her hand on his arm.

T'Pol: "Jonathan. I wish to take a moment and let you know that last night was an, enjoyable experience. Perhaps tonight you can come to my quarters and I can continue to teach you the Vulcan way, as you asked."

Jon suddenly realized that his dream, had been reality. He quickly smiled to himself, but this time it was a small one. With a mischievous glint in his eye he looked into T'Pol's eyes and said "Wouldn't that interfere with yours and Trips, neuropressure treatments?"

T'Pol regarded him for a moment, she slid her hand down his arm and grasped his hand in her own. "I believe he will 'get over it', besides it is only logical that I show the one who is to be my mate these techniques."

Jon's grin reached all the way to his eyes, and he didn't care how much it hurt. "How about I get this fixed first before you start showing me what you got." he hoped she caught his intended pun.

T'Pol once again raised her eyebrow "Indeed, I would not want you to sustain further injuries. Some Vulcan techniques can be quite, rough."

With her other hand she reached over and started the lift moving again.

Once it had reached the correct deck, T'Pol released her hand from his just before the door opened. Jon looked at her and gave her a quick wink.

The two of them walked the short distance to Sickbay in silence. Jon hit the button and waited for the doors to open.

Phlox looked up from where he was feeding one of his menagerie of animals. "Ah, Captain. Sub-Commander. How good it is to see you today, now what can I do for you, hmmm?"

Jon opened his mouth to state the obvious bloody towel still clutched to the side of his face when T'Pol beat him to the punch.

T'Pol: "The Captain injured himself while trying to shave with a straight razor. Apparently he needs more practice."

Jon looked at her with amazement on his face, two jokes in a row.

Phlox simply chuckled. "Now Captain, how many times do I have to tell you, you have to be more careful when using that device."

T'Pol looked at Phlox and arched her eyebrow "Are you saying doctor that the Captain has done this before?"

Phlox: "Why yes, I think this will make this his, 12th visit here since we started this mission. Now come over here Captain and let's have a look at this one shall we?"

Jon gave T'Pol a look of resignation and let Phlox lead him to one of the bio beds. As Phlox busied himself with cleaning and preparing to fix Jons wound. Jon and T'Pol simply looked at one another. After a few moments Jon took a quick glance at the Doctor, who was on the other side of the room, preparing something for his cut. He looked back at T'Pol.

Jon whispered, knowing her increased hearing would pick it up "You look beautiful."

He watched as T'Pol's face and neck began to get a slightly more greenish hue to them, and he realised he had made her blush. T'Pol quickly looked everywhere but at him.

T'Pol : "Captain I hardly think that this is the appropriate time or place to say that." She looked his straight in the eye "But I would like to let you know that I find you, aesthetically pleasing as well."

Jon chuckled "I hope that meant what I think it did."

At that moment Phlox returned and applied a salve to Jons face, which he then covered with an adhesive bandage.

Phlox: "There you go Captain, almost good as new, the cut should be fully healed in a few days. Now once again I'm sure I don't need to remind you that in my opinion you should be using something else to shave with."

Jon smiled: "Thanks Doc, I believe someone else mentioned that to me as well." He jumped off the bed and along with T'Pol exited Sickbay, heading for the Armoury.

Phlox chuckled to himself. This was so exciting! The chance to witness an inter-species relationship. Too bad it had taken the two of them this long to finally admit their feelings for one another.

Jon and T'Pol headed back to the turbo lift, once inside Jon hit the control for F deck and the lift promptly dropped one deck. As Jon headed for the normal way to the Armoury, T'Pol stopped him with a hand on his arm.

T'Pol: Captain, you do not want to go that way."

Jon looked at her: "And why not Sub-Commander?"

T'Pol: "It would be hard to explain, it would be easier for you to see for yourself. It has to do with Lt. Reeds discovery."

Jon and T'Pol took a side corridor and came into the Armoury from the secondary entrance. Immediately Jon could see why T'Pol had told him he couldn't enter the normal way. The stairs leading up to the second level were bent and folded against the wall and the main entryway was warped and twisted in its frame.

Jon walked slowly over to Reed. "What happened here Lt.?"

Reed looked up from the open panel he was working on. "Sir! We were hit by an anomaly sometime yesterday during alpha shift. Most of the controls are barley working, I would have to say that there was enough power running through the right junctions to show this as only a minor problem."

Jon: "But what about the crewmen who were stationed here at the time?"

Reed looked away and then back at Jon "They're gone sir."

Jon clenched his eyes shut. Two more crew had died on this damn mission, two more lives lost under his command.

T'Pol could feel the suffering pouring off Jon even through her shields. His grief was that strong. She wished she could reach out and hold him, but knew that in this setting it wouldn't be right.

Jon composed himself and looked back at Reed. The strain in his voice was evident. "What's the weapon status?"

Reed: "Well I'm not sure, it will take a while to go over everything, see what was damaged, what is fixable, I'll need someone to come and replace both the stairs and the doorway, I'd say give me, 4 hours to make a full report."

Jon got that look on his face, the one that everyone knew meant broody Archer was back. "Fine, proceed with your diagnostic, I'll be in the Command Centre, T'Pol you have the bridge."

As he turned and headed for the exit, T'Pol's voice called out to him. "Captain may I see you in private?"

Jon kept striding away "Not now T'Pol!

T'Pol gave a quick look to both Commander Tucker and Lt. Reed before she followed the Captain.

"Captain, wait." She called out

Jon was already quite a ways ahead of her, he had already reached the lift and was standing there waiting for it. T'Pol calmly walked up to him and stood by his side. "I thank you for waiting" she said

Jon glanced over at her, not realising she was there, "I wasn't waiting for you, the lift is slow."

She did not turn to look at him, but continued speaking. "It is considered rude to ignore someone who has asked you to wait for them."

"I was not ignoring you Sub-Commander, I wished to be alone." Jon punched the control to the lift again, anger clearly evident in both his voice and action.

T'Pol tilted her head to the side as she asked "Have I done something for you to be angry with me?"

Jon suddenly froze. He slowly turned and looked at her. "No, no. Please T'Pol, I hope you know that there is very little you could do to make me angry at you. I am just so… so frustrated by all of this!" To prove his point, he drove his fist into the door of the turbo lift. Which seemingly sensing his anger, obediently opened. "'Bout damn time" he grumbled as he entered, followed by T'Pol.

T'Pol, stunned by the brief flash of his anger, thought for a moment before trying again to get him to see the logical side of his actions.

T'Pol: "Captain …. Jonathan, perhaps if you tell me what it is that is troubling you, I may be able to help."

Jon looked at her, momentarily lost in her eyes, he shook his head then looked back at the wall. "For now, help me stop the Xindi, help me stop them before I lose any more of my crew." He looks into her eyes again "Before I lose you."

T'Pol holds up the first two fingers of her right hand, Jon waited a moment, and then touched them with the fingers of his left hand. He suddenly feels a wave of peace and calmness flow over him, his shoulders slump a bit, and he closed his eyes.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, you need rest, you need time to think, you need to sort out your thoughts and feelings over this. I will go to the bridge and take command. You should go and get something to eat, I noticed that once again, you missed breakfast. Please, take a couple of hours and have a break. If you are needed, I will call you."

Jon slowly nodded. He knew she was right, all the late hours, all the work and stress at trying to find the Xindi were taking a toll on him. His attempt at distancing himself from the crew to help him focus more on the mission had been a disaster. He had heard snatches of conversations here and there, and felt as if the crew no longer knew their captain.

"Ok, T'Pol. I will take a break. But only 2 hours. After that I want you to meet me in the Command Centre and give me a status report."

As T'Pol broke the contact between them, Jon caught felt a thought that was not his own flicker across his mind. *_Yes Jonathan_*. He looked at T'Pol but she did not meet his eyes, so he decided he was imagining things.

The lift stopped and the door opened, but before he got off, Jon turned to T'Pol and said "Remember, 2 hours, no longer."

T'Pol simply nodded once and the lift door closed and Jon was alone once again. He headed for the mess hall, once there he noticed the crew there seemed to collectively hold their breath as soon as he walked into the room.

*_Have I really been that bad_?* He thought to himself. Putting a smile on, he greeted a few of them and went over to grab a cup of coffee from the resequencer, and a bowl of cereal from the shelf.

The crew let out an almost audible sigh as they saw Jon beginning to act more like the Captain of old. Jon shook his head and smiled to himself. Taking his small tray he made his way to his private dining room and in silence slowly began to relax.

T'Pol entered the Bridge and made her way to the Captains chair. She looked at Ensigns Hoshi and Mayweather as she sat down. They both looked a little confused. T'Pol felt it would be only logical to tell them the truth, from a certain point of view.

T'Pol: "The Captain will be delayed for approximately two hours. The doctor discovered he had been skipping meals and ordered him to take a break and to get something to eat, I will be in command until he returns."

Hoshi and Mayweather looked at each other, and then returned to their work. Both seeming to accept T'Pol's excuse for the Captain. T'Pol looked over to the Ensign manning the tactical station "Are there any vessels in the vicinity?"

Ensign Brooks looked at the sensor readings and then back at T'Pol.

"No Sub-Commander, both short and long range scans show no other ships in the area. However they have picked up a Minshara class planet about 3 light years away."

Mayweather looked back over his shoulder at T'Pol. "Should I set a course Sub-Commander?"

T'Pol thought for a moment, a course change would mean a delay in finding the Xindi weapon. However from the low performance rating she had given the crew and the increasing stress levels the Doctor had mentioned to her the other day. Perhaps they needed a break. It would help them to regain much needed energy and lost rest. Especially for Jonathan. Besides, it was only logical. The ship could not function properly without a crew fit to do their jobs.

T'Pol: "Yes Ensign, set a course, hold speed steady at warp 3."

Mayweather smoothly changed the ships heading: "We should arrive in about 12 hours Sub- Commander."

T'Pol nodded. She rose and went to her science station. Picking up a PADD, she went back to the Captain's chair. Her internal clock telling her Jon still had 1 hour and 45 minutes of his break left.

Looking around she decided to take her work into the ready room. "I will be in the ready room, Ensign Mayweather, you have the bridge."

As T'Pol crossed over to the first door, she heard the Captains voice come over the COMM system "Archer to the Bridge. Why have we changed course?"

Hoshi looked over at T'Pol. T'Pol gave a small sigh and pointed to the ready room. Hoshi nodded and transferred the signal into there. T'Pol went down the few steps and as the door closed, she hit the COMM button.

"T'Pol here Captain. We changed course to investigate a Minshara class planet nearby."

Jon: "How nearby is it?"

T'Pol: "It is 12 hours away at warp 3 Captain."

She could here Jonathan sigh: "Very well T'Pol, Archer… "

She quickly cut him off before he could close the channel. "Captain I believe it would be beneficial to the crew that if this planet turns out to be hospitable, that they should be given an opportunity for shore leave."

She waited a moment, then another. She could tell Jonathan was thinking about it, as he had yet to close the channel. After exactly 56.8 seconds, he came back on.

Jon: "That's actually a good idea Sub-Commander. If you and the rest of the crew want to take some down time go ahead."

T'Pol: "Captain. I meant 'all' of the crew, yourself included."

Jon: "No T'Pol. I have too much work to do, we need to recover the lost data on the spheres. I can work on that while you're on the planet."

T'Pol; "Jonathan, I wish for you to join me on the planet. You are the one crewmember aboard who needs this the most. Your reaction times have begun to slip, your stress levels are off the board, as the Doctor says. You need this. I want you there with me."

T'Pol could hear Jonathan in the background, it sounded as if he was pacing, something he did when he was stuck on a particularly hard problem.

Jon: "Alright T'Pol, I'll go planet side with you. Heck, maybe if it's nice enough, I'll even tell you some campfire ghost stories." T'Pol could hear the amusement in his voice.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, Ghosts are not real."

Jon rose to the bait. "Sure they are. Just because you've never seen one doesn't mean they're not real."

T'Pol: "Jonathan, have you ever seen a Ghost?"

Jon: "Well, no I haven't. But that…"

T'Pol: "Then I believe our discussion has ended, logically you should not believe something is there due to some 'stories'. And remember Jonathan, you now have 1 hour and 25 minutes till your break is over."

Just as Jon was about to say her name she reached over and closed the channel. What was that Commander Tucker had said the last time she and Jon had sparred in the gym? Score one for the Vulcan.

Jon looked at the COMM box with a mixture of surprise and amusement. T'Pol had actually turned him off. He couldn't believe it. Damn she was sneaky. Who'd ever have guessed Vulcans could be as sneaky as Humans?

But T'Pol had been right, out of all the crew onboard, he was the most in need of a break. And sitting in the Command Centre in the middle of the night, or his cabin, or here in his dining room, wouldn't cut it anymore. He needed to get off the ship, he needed to get away.

He reached over and hit the COMM "Hoshi, give me ship wide please."

Hoshi: "Aye Captain."

Jon waited a moment, then he could hear the click as the COMM switched over to intra ship. "This is Captain Archer to all crew. We are headed for a Minshara class planet. We should be arriving in about 12 hours. When we arrive, and if the scans of the planet prove successful. I am authorizing Shore leave for all crew, no exceptions. Archer out."

Jon smiled as he could hear the crew cheering in the mess hall next door

He knew this would make them happy.

"Phlox to Captain Archer."

Jon pushed the COMM button "Jon here, how can I help you doctor?"

Phlox: "Am I correct in assuming that when you said no exceptions, you included yourself in that?"

Jon shook his head. What was this? A conspiracy to get him to take some down time?

Jon: "Yes doc, that meant me as well."

Phlox: "Ahhh, that's good. Because I didn't want to have to make it a Doctor's orders kind of situation. May I suggest that if we have the time, that we allow two shifts, one on planet and one on ship, I'd say for a maximum of two days each?"

Jon frowned, four days was a lot of time. He had only thought of maybe a day.

Jon: "I don't think so doc, four days is a huge chunk of time."

Phlox: "Captain. It is my medical opinion that the crew needs that time. Please don't make me make it a medical order Captain."

Jon groaned. Phlox had him over a barrel on this one. On all else, Jon was in total command of this ship and crew. But when it came to medical matters. Phlox was the only one aboard who could order him around.

Jon: "Very well doc, four days. But no more"

Phlox: "Thank you Captain."

Jon clicked off the button, then hit another one. "Hoshi, send a message to Star Fleet. Let them know we are diverting for shore leave. Time on planet, four days. Jon out"

Jon heard the excitement in Hoshi's voice as she acknowledged him.

He returned to his seat and relaxed again. He still had enough time left for a quick nap.

"Cap'n…"

*_Jonathan, wake up_*

Jon could hear the voice calling him, but he was so tired. The hunt for the Xindi weapon had taken its toll on him. He was on the verge of total exhaustion.

"Captain, you must wake up!"

Jon awoke with a start, only then understanding it had been T'Pol's voice that he'd been hearing. He blinked, trying to bring things into focus, standing over him with her hands clasped behind her back was T'Pol and right beside her smiling that goofy smile of his was Trip.

Jon: "What's going on? What's happening?"

Trip: "Looks like you gone an overslept Cap'n"

Jon looked at his Chief engineer and then looked at T'Pol

"How long?"

T'Pol: "Your break was only to be 2 hours Captain. When you did not appear at the end of that time, Commander Tucker and I went to find you. Since you had neglected to inform me of your actual location, I felt we should check the more obvious places first. This was our last destination."

Jon smiled. He hadn't told her where he was going because she had known it already, she was the one who had told him to have a break and get something to eat. He wished he could reach out and give her a hug in gratitude for allowing him the extra time to rest. But with Trip here, he knew it wouldn't be appropriate. He was sure she had lead Trip on a wild goose chase through the ship looking for him.

Jon: "My apologies Sub-Commander, Trip. Now that you've found your wayward Captain, perhaps we should head to the Command Centre. I believe you owe me a status report T'Pol."

T'Pol: "Indeed"

Trip: "If you don't mind Cap'n, I'll head on up to the Bridge and let everyone know you're safe and sound."

Jon, still tired from his nap didn't have the energy to banter with Trip. So he dismissed him. He looked at T'Pol and motioned for her to follow as he left the mess hall.

Jon: "So, anything I should know about? Anything happen while I was missing?"

T'Pol: "You were only 'missing' as you call it, for an hour longer than planned, in that time the only developments I can note would be that we are now closer to the Minshara class planet and will arrive in just over 10 hours.

And Lt. Reed should have his preliminary report on the conditions of the weapons in another hour."

She watched him as a dark cloud settled over his features. The loss of the crewman was still affecting him. She almost reached out to place her hand on his shoulder, and then drew it back as it was illogical for her to do such a thing in public. They continued along in silence.

Eventually they reached the Command Centre, where T'Pol sat at the main interface at the meeting table and Jon went over to the big screen dominating the far wall. He looked back at her "Do we have any scans of this new planet yet?"

He watched as T'Pol punched in something and the screen came to life with an image of a planet vaguely resembling Earth. The oceans tended to be more green look than blue to them, and it appeared there was only one mid-sized continent, about the size of Australia.

Jon: "Just one continent?"

T'Pol: "This is all we've scanned so far Captain. But from studies it would appear the may be another larger landmass on the opposite side of the planet."

Jon: "Any signs of life?"

T'Pol punched in something else, and a mass of numbers appeared next to the planets image. "Indications at this range are inconclusive. However, it would appear that the planet may be devoid of higher life forms."

Jon nodded and walked around the table to her position. "Any signs of other vessels in the area?"

T'Pol gave a small shake to her head "None at this time."

Jon: "Well it seems normal and quiet. But it's so strange to be this deep into the Expanse and then to run across an uninhabited world like this. My gut is telling me we need to be careful."

T'Pol looked at him with a look of what Jon would call as close to exasperation a Vulcan could get. "Captain, I have told you before; there is no scientific or logical reason for you to trust how your gut feels."

Jon smiled at that "And how many times have my 'gut feelings' been right Sub-Commander? It's never wrong"

Without missing a beat, T'Pol replied "23.8 percent."

Jon: "What?"

T'Pol's eyebrow rose as she looked at him: "Your 'gut feeling has only been correct, as you put it, 23.8 percent of the time."

Jon shook his head and a small smile appeared: "Ok, hardly ever wrong."

T'Pol turned back to the screen after giving Jon a patented raised eyebrow.

The two of them continued working, trying to recover the rest of the lost data on the spheres from the emergency backup buffers. Jon found his attention wondering, many times he caught himself looking over at T'Pol.

He stopped himself a few times already from going to her.

Jon was interrupted in his musings by the opening of the door. He looked up as Malcolm walked in. Jon gestured for the man to take a seat.

Jon: "Well Lt., what do you have for us?"

Reed: "Well sir, it would appear that most of the weapons are, well, there's nothing wrong with them. However I wouldn't want to go into a fight with them."

T'Pol: "Explain Lt."

Reed shifted uncomfortably in his seat before being froze in place by Jon's glare. "Well, it would appear that when the anomaly hit, besides the structural damage, it also played havoc with the power relays. The weapons were not damaged, but the linkages were twisted around. There seems to be a loop in the systems, they show power to the weapons and relays, but there is no power going to them."

Jon: "How long till they're repaired?"

Reed: "Well if I could get Commander Tuckers assistance. We'd need to track down where the fault is, and then perform a diagnostic to check for other damages. Then re-align everything. I'd say, 2 days sir."

Jon slammed his hands down on the table and stood. He began to pace.

"Two days! And what are we supposed to do in the event someone comes across us while we are down on the planet? Throw rocks at them?"

T'Pol looked at Jon, then back at Reed "Lt., please proceed with the repairs. Inform Commander Tucker he shall be assisting you."

Reed nodded and gratefully exited the room. T'Pol stood and made her way over to where Jon was standing. He was facing the wall, his hands were placed up against it and his head was hanging down. She hesitated only a moment before reaching out and placing her hand on his shoulder. At her touch, he quickly stood erect. She took a step back, he looked over at her. She could see the pain on his face.

T'Pol: "Jonathan…. "

Jon: "I'm sorry T'Pol, you know, normally with a problem like this I would have shrugged it off and let Malcolm and Trip handle it. But ever since we began this mission, I've been finding everything that happens, to be like it seems something is bound and determined to stop us, to stop me."

T'Pol: "Jonathan that is an illogical assumption."

Jon: "If we don't stop the Xindi soon. I think… I think that if I don't do something soon, Enterprise may need a new Captain."

T'Pol: "Jonathan, that is why I insisted you accompany the crew and I on the shore leave. "

Jon slumped back against the wall "T'Pol. Have I ever told you that I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't stayed with the ship for this mission?"

T'Pol: "No Jonathan, and to be fair I did not stay with the ship. I stayed with you."

Jon looked at T'Pol with affection. He reached out to take her into his arms for a hug, but she stepped back from him. He frowned

T'Pol: "Remember Captain, not while on duty."

Jon ran his hand through his hair, "This is gonna be harder than I thought, you are just too beautiful."

T'Pol: "Thank you Jonathan."

The rest of the day proceeded without incident, well almost, Trip had attempted to reroute one of the plasma conduits and would have taken out three decks if he hadn't noticed the power spikes. Luckily there resulting explosion was small and only required minimal repairs. Trip however had to report to sickbay as he had injured his shoulder. After that Jon gave him a dressing down he hoped Trip wouldn't forget.

Jon spent the rest of the shift on the bridge, going over reports and requisitions. Although it would be nice to just once not see a request from Malcolm to upgrade ships security. During this time they had finally closed the distance to the planet. Closer scans had revealed a pastoral world with no signs of higher life forms as T'Pol had stated. They also showed a world whose climate appeared to be similar to that of Earths tropical regions, well at least they wouldn't have to worry about freezing down there. Near the end of the shift Jon was pulled out of his thoughts by Travis.

Travis: "Captain, we are coming into range now, ETA to orbit, 30 minutes."

Jon thanked Travis and turned to T'Pol: "Have you finished the crew rotations for shore leave?"

T'Pol simply glanced at him: "Yes Captain. And I have already posted in in the ships mainframe.

Jon nodded and went back to working on his PADD. He started when a message flashed on the screen.

*We are on the first trip down, you must go and get ready*

Jon looked over at T'Pol, she simply stared back at him. Chuckling to himself he got up and walked over to her station, he leaned down and whispered to her.

Jon: "As I recall, Sub-Commander, I don't take orders from you, however it is a good suggestion. I believe our shift is over, shouldn't you go pack as well?"

T'Pol simply nodded and as Jon stepped back, she handed her station over to her replacement that had just come on to the Bridge along with the rest of Beta shift.

Jon stood and more loudly said to Hoshi's replacement, Ensign Turner.

"Ship wide please Ensign." he paused then continued. "All hands, this is the Captain, we have achieved orbit, please consult your department heads for crew rotations on the planet. Please remember that with only two shuttle pods it will take a while to get everyone down there, so please be patient, Jon out."

Jon turned and was pleased to see T'Pol had held the lift for him, the two of them were alone as the other Alpha shift crew had already departed.

Jon smiled and looked over at T'Pol, "So I guess this means we'll have to postpone our meeting in your cabin till we get back?"

T'Pol looked at him: "No Jonathan, I can continue to instruct you in the Vulcan way while we are on the planet, so long as it is kept private."

Jon smiled: "Well, we have the camping gear aboard from when you and I went on our, mission together last year. How about the three of us take a break from the rest of the crew for our stay?"

T'Pol turned her head to look at him, her eyebrow shooting up into her bangs: "I do not understand, the three of us?"

Jon resisted the urge to laugh: "Yeah, you, me and…. Porthos"

T'Pol: "Oh. That would be acceptable Jonathan"

Jon had become very good at reading T'Pol's expressions. And what he saw now was nothing but pure relief.

Jon: "Don't tell me you actually thought I was going to invite someone else along, like maybe…Trip?"

T'Pol: "Of course not."

Jon turned to fully face her "Yes you were, you thought I was going to ask someone else to join us. I could see the relief on your face."

T'Pol looked away from him: "That is illogical, relief is an emotion"

Jon cut her off: "Wait, don't try to get out of this one by saying you don't have emotions, because I know different."

T'Pol: "Be that as it may Jonathan, you are wrong. I was merely, gratified that Porthos would be joining us."

The lift stopped and Jon escorted T'Pol to hers. She pressed the control and the door opened, as she stepped inside she turned to face him. She held up her hand in the Vulcan gesture, Jonathan quickly joined his fingers to hers.

Every time he touched her, Jon was amazed at the sensations that would flow through him. If this is what it was like just touching fingers, and the occasional kiss, he wondered what it would be like when they became ready for a more, physical relationship. Jon quickly checked the corridor and not seeing anyone in sight he bent down and kissed T'Pol very passionately.

T'Pol returned the kiss for a few moments, then pulled away

"Jonathan, we are not alone."

Jon just smiled "Lady, I can't wait till we are alone, then I can have you all to myself."

Jon saw just the briefest of smiles flicker along T'Pol's mouth. And then he heard her say

*_I as well, Jonathan_*

But wait, he couldn't have heard her say that, her lips hadn't moved, he was watching them. Quickly his eyes met hers, he saw in them a look of astonishment and disbelief. T'Pol lowered her hand and stopped Jon before he could say anything.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, we will discuss this on the planet, alone. Here is not the proper time and place."

T'Pol stepped back and let the door close cutting off anything Jon would have said.

Jon nodded absently, and headed for his own cabin, deep in thought.

About twenty minutes later, Jon had finished his packing and was in the launch bay awaiting the arrival of the rest of the people who were to go down to the planet in the first two shuttle pods. He knew one of them wouldn't be Malcolm as he had requested to be moved to the second rotation, allowing him time to complete repairs on the weapons. Jon had told him it wasn't necessary, that he could assign someone else to do it and then he, Trip, and Malcolm would work on the rest when they got back.

But Malcolm got that look in his eyes that he wasn't backing down. He had been ordered to fix the problem and was going to do so. Jon had even told Major Hayes that he and his MACO's were to get some down time as well. And strangely enough, the Major had agreed. Jon looked around and still saw that no one else had arrived yet. It was only him and a couple of nervous looking crewmen. Jon thought that they probably felt he was here to evaluate them. He shrugged and went back to his musings. With the problems they were having lately with trying to fight the Xindi ships, Jonathan had been sorely tempted on going to Crewman Daniels old quarters and using the information in there to upgrade the ships offensive and defensive capabilities. But he wasn't sure if they could pull it off. He'd have to talk to Trip and T'Pol about it when they got back.

At the thought of her name, Jon let his thoughts drift over what had happened at her cabin. He had heard her, clearly, in his head. This discovery strangely, didn't frighten him. In truth, he actually found it quite refreshing to hear her thoughts in his head. However, be that as it may, he did plan on getting her away from the rest of the group so they could discuss what this new revelation meant in their blossoming relationship.

Jon was brought out of his rambling thoughts as he heard the door to the launch bay open and Trips southern drawl.

Trip: "I'm telling' ya, you wouldn't' believe the size of the beach where we're gonna be landin' at. It's gotta be 10 kilometers long, and sand as white as…. As that shirt the Cap'n is wearin'."

Jon smiled at his longtime friend, and stood up from the box he had been sitting on to see who he had been talking with. As he came to his feet, Jon saw that Trip had been talking with one of the MACO female soldiers.

Another thing that astonished Jon was that Trip was guiding the woman by placing his hand at the small of her back, a rather intimate gesture.

Trip: "Hiya Jon, All ready to go have some fun in the sun? Oh this here's Corporal Amanda Cole."

Jon reached out and shook the corporal's hand. She looked at him and smiled.

Amanda: "Pleased to finally meet you Captain Jon. Trip has told me a lot about you."

Jon: "Oh he has has he? Well hopefully most of it was nice. And please, we are all off duty here, I'm Jonathan. Not the Captain, Well not for the next two days at least. So tell me Amanda, how long have you known Trip?"

Trip started to try to say something as Jon's question had caught him off guard. "Um perhaps we should get aboard the shuttle pod and get our gear stowed?" He pulled Amanda away from Jon and practically dragged her over to pod 2. Jon couldn't help but laugh at his friend's embarrassment.

"That is a sound that I believe has not been heard in quite some time."

Jon turned around to see T'Pol standing almost directly behind him.

"And what sound is that Sub-Commander?"

"The sound of your laughter Captain." T'Pol stated, switching to his formal title as she had not missed when he used hers. "And did you not say we were not on duty and that for the next 48 hour you were not the Captain?"

Jon smiled and hung his head: "Yes I did say that T'Pol, forgive my mistake."

T'Pol turned her head and simply stared at him: "To forgive your mistake Jonathan would imply I had taken offense at it. I assure you, none was taken."

Jon reached down and grabbed his bag, and surprising T'Pol, hers as well, He gestured for her to proceed him. To Trips dismay and from what Jon could tell, horror, they also headed for shuttle pod 2. "That's true, I did say that, As my last order before leaving the ship, there are to be no ranks used on the planet, unless in an emergency situation. So for the next two days, we're simply Jon and T'Pol." He leaned a little closer to her and whispered "Think you can handle that?"

T'Pol didn't stop walking but simply looked back at him briefly "I believe T'Pol can handle it accordingly. But can Jonathan?"

Trip had overheard T'Pol's reply and threw Jon a questioning glance. Jon just grinned sheepishly and went to put the bags in the storage area. When he returned he noticed Trip was busy introducing T'Pol and Amanda. Jon walked over and stood next to T'Pol as he could see the rest of the crew filing into the launch bay and heading for their respective rides down.

Jon: "So Amanda, you never did say how long you've know Trip for."

Jon smiled a bit at the look he was getting from Trip right now.

Amanda: "Well I guess it would be only a couple of weeks. I have some engineering expertise and was sent to assist Trip and we just kinda hit it off from there, also I've been helping him during the crew training sessions. He's getting pretty good."

Trip for his part just blushed a bit and got what Jon liked to call his 'aww shucks' look on his face. It was good to see his friend happy and that he was finally getting past the grief of the death of his sister. T'Pol kinda put a damper on the moment when she suggested they board the shuttle pod as they were delaying the departure.

Trip and Amanda were in and seated first, Trip had turned in his seat to say something to Amanda when he saw something he wasn't sure was real. His friend, Jonathan Jon was holding a woman's hand and helping her to a seat. Now that wouldn't be so bad as Trip knew Jon was always the helpful one. But the look that Jon had on his face was nothing but pure affection.

Now normally in a situation such as this, Trip would be downright happy for Jon, but what really knocked Trip for a loop, was that the woman Jon was lavishing all the attention on was his own first officer, was a 'don't like to be touched Vulcan, and was T'Pol! And what was even stranger was that T'Pol seemed to welcome his touch and dang it all! He could swear he caught a glimpse of the same look in her eyes.

Trip turned back around and got a huge goofy grin on his face as the shuttle pod dropped down through the launch bay doors and headed for the planet below. *_Yup, this was most definitely gonna be one hell of an interesting shore leave_*

The trip down to the planet lasted maybe 30 minutes, during that time, Jon had to stop himself many times from reaching over and holding T'Pol's hand. Partly due to T'Pol's and his decision to be discreet, but also because Jon knew Trip had seen the way he acted toward her during the launch. And even though he considered Trip a good friend, almost a brother, he was also one of the biggest blabbermouths on the ship.

The shuttle pod made its landing on a beach of fine soft sand, and Jon had to admit Trip was right. The sand was as white as the loose shirt he had on. Jon glanced over at what T'Pol had chosen to wear, it seemed to be a cross between her Vulcan robes and a sundress. He had asked about it just after launch and she had said it was a very efficient design. Jon hadn't minded one bit. It still looked absolutely beautiful on her.

The people onboard the pod made a quick exit and grabbed their stuff from the storage area quicker than Jon had thought possible. No sooner had they had retrieved their things, the shuttle was already lifting off again, back to the ship for another run. As the shuttle pod arched overhead, Jon caught the glimpse of shuttle pod 1 coming down for its landing. He walked a short distance away from the landing site, trailing a bit behind the rest of the group. He turned his head and stopped. He had been caught by the indescribable beauty of the scene. Jon turned and faced the sea, his bag dropped at his side. There was a soft breeze coming in and it was neither cold nor warm, but pleasantly in between. Jon closed his eyes and leaned his head back, he raised his arms out from his sides until they were level with his shoulders and simply relaxed, letting the breeze and the moment wash over him.

Up ahead the others had kept walking, but when T'Pol's hypersensitive hearing no longer caught the sound of Jon's footsteps in the sand she turned and sought him out. Trip and Amanda had also stopped and they turned to see what T'Pol was staring at. When he saw the way his friend was standing, Trip just chuckled a bit and smiled. T'Pol looked over at him.

T'Pol: "What is he doing?"

Trip: "He's… well… he's… uhm..I guess you could call it bein' lost in the moment."

T'Pol stared at the man destiny had chosen to be her potential mate.

"If he continues to stand in such a position, he will undoubtedly suffer neck injury." She said.

Trip for his part, shook his head, maybe he had been wrong about seeing something in T'Pol's eyes back on the shuttle when she had looked at Jon. His temper started to rise. *_Typical Vulcan! Can't even let the man give his body the rest everyone knows he needs before she starts in on him. Well if she thinks she's gonna ruin this for Jon she's got another thing comin'_*

He thought to himself. The longer he thought, the redder his face got. Luckily, Amanda noticed it and put a warning hand on his arm before Trip could say anything out loud.

Trip spun and looked at her, Amanda just slowly shook her head. She then pointed back to T'Pol. Trip turned his head, and the angry retort died on his lips at what he saw. T'Pol had cocked her head to the side and stood there, simply watching Jon. And by golly if she didn't have a smile on her face!

Ok it wasn't a smile as such, more like a very slight up turning of the corners of her mouth, and an even slighter crinkling around her eyes. But Trip had served with her for over two and a half years, and in that time he and Jon had gotten pretty good at reading T'Pol's moods. And T'Pol was happy.

Trip couldn't believe it, but before he could do anything, Amanda was pulling him away, dragging him to the area where they were gonna set up the main camp. Although Jon had given the crew permission to go off on their own and explore. He had wanted a main area for everyone to start and finish from.

Trip looked back only once and T'Pol had finally moved. Although it wasn't to join them, she had slowly walked over to where Jon was standing and stood by him.

Jon, for his part, had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed the others leave him behind, nor when the other crew from the shuttle walked by, giving him a few understanding looks. And he certainly hadn't heard T'Pol return to his side. After a while he finally lowered his arms and opened his eyes. He had a huge smile on his face and knew he would have to return here after all this was over. "Paradise couldn't have been this good" he whispered.

"Jonathan?"

Jon jumped a good foot in the air. Looking around he spied the one who had scared the crap out of him. T'Pol stood only a foot away from him. She was looking at him with her usual Vulcan expression on and one eyebrow raised.

T'Pol: "Forgive me Jonathan, I did not mean to startle you. But it looked as if your meditation was over and I was wondering if you had planned to join the rest of us. There is still much you and I need to, sort out and discuss."

Jon: "I wasn't meditating T'Pol, I was, relaxing. That is why we're here isn't it?" Jon reached down and grabbed his bag. Hefting it over his shoulder he turned back to her. "I'm sorry T'Pol, You're absolutely right, We do have lots to discuss. Should we head on up to the camp with the others?"

T'Pol turned and looked in the direction of where the rest of the crew had begun to gather. She saw that while some had begun to set up tents, others had forgone that to partake of the pleasure of going for a swim and laying on the beach. Scans had shown no dangerous animals or microbes in the water.

T'Pol: "Actually Jonathan. I was hoping you and I could go someplace else? What I have to teach you and tell you is not for outsiders to hear. It is something only those who could be potential mates to discuss amongst themselves."

Jon smirked: "Does that mean you want to be alone with me?

T'Pol: "Yes Jonathan, but not in the way I know you are thinking, I merely wish to continue to teach you how Vulcan relationships are handled. And that is best done without so many, distractions."

Jon decided not to tell her being alone in this place with just her was his biggest distraction ever.

As the two of them walked the opposite direction down the beach from the rest of the crew, Jon smiled as he could hear Trip call out "Hey Jon! Ain't you two gonna be joinin' the rest of us?"

Turning around but still walking Jon called back "No Trip, T'Pol and I are going to go and do some, exploring, we'll meet you back here day after tomorrow."

Trip just waved and smile *_Yeah, exploring, like I believe that one_*

Jon and T'Pol walked for about half an hour, the beach just kept going on and on ahead of them, Jon suddenly stopped and dropped both his bag and himself to the ground. He sat there and then slowly fell onto his back.

Jon: "I think this should be far enough"

T'Pol looked around and walked up to where the sand met the grass, and looked intently at the area. "I believe this would be a more suitable location."

Jon smiled, even on shore leave things never changed. Wearily he got up and headed over to where T'Pol was busy unpacking her tent and sleeping bag.

Jon watched her for a moment and began to set up his as well. Jon liked these new survival tents they were using. They literally only took a minute to set up. Once his tent was up and properly anchored into place, Jon unzipped the front and crawled inside. He quickly set up his sleeping bag and went back out into the bright sunlight.

He found T'Pol already outside seated on a small camp stool. She looked up at him as he walked over to her. "Jonathan, I think it would be best if we started right away."

Jon looked slightly disappointed; he had been hoping to go for a swim himself. But that was now out of the question from the intent look on T'Pol's face. He reached over and grabbed his own stool and sat down. He looked back at T'Pol, who sat there quietly; she appeared to be collecting her thoughts before speaking.

T'Pol: "Jonathan I feel I must explain something to you. When we were on the ship outside my cabin, you heard my thoughts correct?"

Jon nodded: "Yes, it was only brief."

T'Pol looked down at the sand and then back at Jon

T'Pol: "I had no knowledge if something like this would be possible with someone who was not Vulcan, let alone a Human. So please do not be upset at me for not mentioning this sooner."

Jon nodded and waited for her to continue

T'Pol: "As you know Jonathan, Vulcans are touch telepaths that means we have to be touching someone in order to hear the most basic thoughts. When you and I touched, it allowed us to join telepathically. You could hear me, and I could hear your thoughts. I need to know if this troubles you."

Jon looked at T'Pol and saw a look of apprehension in her eyes. "T'Pol I will admit that for a moment, I was a little shocked by it, but, it doesn't bother me one bit. Actually I kind of like the thought of you in my head"

T'Pol simply blinked. "Thank you Jonathan. Let's continue your lesson."

By the tone in her voice, Jon knew that T'Pol was pleased with what he had said.

T'Pol: "As you know Vulcans mate for life, we do not have casual relationships that is the reasoning behind the mental bond. Once we have found the one who is to be our mate, we join with them mentally. Thus we become bond mates. And then life mates."

Jon nodded at this: "I had heard something of this, and I believe you mentioned something of this before. Please continue T'Pol, I want to know everything about this, thing we have."

T'Pol gathered her thoughts again before going on. "Jonathan, this is why I asked you to accompany me to the planet. I knew you needed the time to relax, to bring you back to the man I knew you as. I would like, with your permission. To try to see if our bond could be strengthened."

Jon looked at T'Pol. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Does this mean we'll be bond mates?"

T'Pol: "If successful, yes."

Jon shrugged: "Alright, what do we do?"

T'Pol: "Simply sit there and I will do the rest"

T'Pol help up her fingers, and Jon repeated the gesture, joining his to hers.

T'Pol then kneeled close to him and placed her other hand on his cheek.

"Please relax Jonathan, I will not hurt you."

Suddenly Jon was no longer alone in his mind

T'Pol: *_Jonathan, can you hear me?*_

Jon nodded

T'Pol: *_Do not move, respond to me, with your thoughts_.*

Jon: *_Yes, I hear you, can… can you hear me?*_

T'Pol: *_Yes. That is very good Jonathan, but you must learn to lower your voice, it is considered rude to shout_.*

Jon caught the amusement in what she said. Then he realised something. He could feel T'Pol's emotions. They were not as strong as his, they were more ordered and serene. But they were still there.

T'Pol: *_To answer your question, Aisha is a Vulcan word. In your language it means, Beloved_*

T'Pol felt the wash of Jon's emotion as they swept over her, she strengthened her mental shields against them. She probed a little deeper and saw his love for her. It was like an endless ocean. T'Pol was stunned by this. Then she knew, that she had chosen correctly. She knew that Jonathan Jon was the only one who could truly be her life mate.

Jon wasn't sure what he felt, but he knew that no matter what the outcome of this mission, He knew he would never be parted from T'Pol. She meant everything to him.

Jon opened his eyes as T'Pol broke their contact. She had returned to her seat and looked a little tired. He moved his stool closer to hers and looked into her eyes.

Jon: "Are you ok?"

T'Pol: "I am, fatigued. The bonding process is somewhat taxing, do not worry, I will be fine."

Jon: "If you don't mind, I'll worry just a bit, I'm an emotional, illogical Human, remember?"

T'Pol raised her eyebrow. "Indeed you are Jonathan." She looked at him for a few minutes, finally noticing in detail the added lines of stress around his eyes, the few grey hairs. "Tell me Jonathan, what are you thinking?"

Jon stood up and walked a few steps away, gathering his thoughts. He turned back to her and sighed, running his hand across his face.

Jon: "I have a hard job T'Pol, Not only am I the captain of Earths first warp 5 Starship, but I also now have to try to stop an attack against Earth, keep my crew alive and my ship together in this, nightmare we've been travelling through, and …. I'm … not sure if I am up to the task. There are so many people counting on me. I have the weight of a planet on my shoulders. I don't know if I am the right person to do this."

Jon stopped and sank down to the sand, he hung his head between his knees. "The stars are all I've ever dreamed of, I've always wanted to be out here. The stars have always been my constant. Now I no longer know what to do." He looks over at T'Pol "This mission could very well be a one way ticket for all of us. And it scares me to think that if I fail, I've let down everyone back on Earth."

T'Pol went over to Jon, slowly she knelt beside him "Jonathan, I know the kind of man you are, you are strong and courageous, you are impulsive and sometimes reckless. But you are the only person who can do this. I highly doubt even a Vulcan captain could have gotten their ship this far without turning back."

T'Pol reached over and gently stroked his cheek. "You are a fine Captain. And if I may be so bold, there is no other who could have done as well for the ship and crew."

Jon: "Thank you T'Pol, I hope now you understand why I've been so, withdrawn lately. I felt it was best to help me focus more on the mission if I distanced myself from the crew."

Jon reached up and placed his hand over hers, holding it against his face. "Promise me T'Pol, promise me you'll never leave me."

T'Pol gazed at Jonathan: "I could never leave you Jonathan, not before, not now, not ever. We are bonded, we are mates, I am yours, and you are mine. You are the reason I stayed with _**Enterprise**_, the reason I always stay."

Jonathan smiled at that. He reached out and pulled her to him and simply hugged her. "How could I have ever gotten by without you?"

T'Pol: "Hopefully we'll never need to know. You are necessary to me as well, I cherish thee, Aisha"

Jon, knowing it was a big step for her to say that so soon, simply whispered in her ear: "I love you T'Pol."

With those three words, Jon had finally admitted something, not only to T'Pol, but to himself as well. He did indeed love her. He had from the minute she walked into his ready room with her orders. *_I cherish thee_* he thought to himself, well they weren't the same words, but from what he could tell, they meant the same thing.

The two of them spent the remainder of the planets day sitting and talking, Jon talked about his feelings for her as simply T'Pol, and how he was trying and not always succeeding in integrating them with his role as her captain.

She listened as he told her that before they had come into the Expanse, that he had been on the verge of telling her how he felt, that she was the first thing he thought about when he awoke, and the last thing he thought of when he went to sleep. He told he had died a little inside when he had been forced to shoot her on the _Seleya_, so she would return to _Enterprise_. Granted it was only on stun, but he had shot her none the less.

He told her he was sorry for not being there for her as her friend to help her fight her illness when he had been captured by the Tellarite. He told her how much, joy he had felt when she had told him she did not wish to return to Vulcan. He then told her how saddened he was by the loss of Sim. Of how much it hurt him to order him to his death, as he had become so much like Trip. It had sobered him, thinking that he'd have to possibly do the same thing to his friends. And deep inside he knew he would be hurting forever if he did. He opened up to her, letting everything out. He had never done this before with anyone, except maybe Porthos.

Perhaps it was due to his trust and respect for her. He trusted her with his very life, along with the lives of everyone on the crew. He respected her enormously. Of course it may just be because he needed this type of release.

He told her that the moment he laid eyes on her, he had found her to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He smiled as he saw the tips of her ears begin to turn green. Who else can say they've made a Vulcan blush?

He sat and listened as she told him of their first meeting, where he had said he was restraining himself from knocking her on her posterior. He smiled at her replacement of the word he had actually used. She told him from that moment, he had intrigued her. She told him that she did and probably always will find Humans a highly illogical species. Yet she found that when it came to him, she had discovered that hidden in among his impulsiveness and rashness, there was a certain type of logic behind everything he did.

She told him her reasons for asking him to join her in trying to capture Menos. He had been the only logical choice. She told him that with every decision he had ever made to put himself into harm's way, hurt her. She told him that when he and Reed were about to be hung as spies, she had acted so rashly because she could not bear to lose him. She told him that she had been both honoured and pleased when, out of the other members of the crew, Trip, his friend, and Reed who would have been better suited. That he had requested her aid in returning to the past with him to stop the Xindi.

She also told him that she had been saddened by the loss of Sim as well, she even revealed to him that Sim had expressed feelings for her, and she had maybe thought they were in actuality, Trips. She calmed his jealous feelings by letting him know she had never felt anything for Commander Tucker beyond simple friendship, and never would. She had told him of her own pain she felt when he had been shot by Bennings on the world of the Skagaran's, how she had wanted to go to him and help him, but was unable.

She then let him know what had affected her the most, was when he had pushed everyone including her away from himself, so he could focus more on the mission. How she had gone to his cabin numerous times to talk with him about his behaviour, only to turn away and return to her meditation instead. She also told him she had found him to be exceedingly handsome, for a Human. She even admitted to him that she too had, felt something for him since their first meeting.

Jon was surprised at what she had said, not only by her revelations, but by her blatant admissions of feelings. He knew that this was something she would never had said to anyone else, It had shown him just how she actually 'felt' about him to reveal so much to him. He smiled at her, and held up two fingers on his hand. He watched as she willingly came to him and joined her fingers to his.

He reached out and caressed her cheek very gently. With a sigh she collapsed into him, her head resting on his chest, her arms sliding around his neck. T'Pol looked up into Jon's eyes and a thought came to her. If they never left this place, if they were forced to stay here for the rest of their lives, then she was quite content to remain in this spot with him until the end of his all too brief life.

T'Pol knew that Jon had at best, only another 40-50 years of life left, barring disease or un-natural interruptions. While she on the other hand had at least twice that. While this knowledge saddened her greatly, she knew that there never would be another for her after Jonathan died. He completed her, their souls, their Katra's if you will, were joined now, and perhaps they always had been. That's why he was the perfect bond mate for her. Because he always was meant to be.

She would go on after he had passed, after all their friends had passed, She would be the only one left alive to tell the universe of this special man. And she meant to spend every minute of her life with him to make sure she didn't miss any of his. No matter how illogical, emotional and un-Vulcan it sounded. It was something she was going to do.

Jon absently stroked T'Pol's hair. It amazed him to know the depths of her feelings for him. He knew it was hard for her to admit them. He had laid it all on the line with her, and been pleased beyond belief when he found she not only accepted his feelings for her, but reciprocated them as well! He was happy with himself for the first time in a long time. Well, maybe not a long time, at least since they had received the scans of the Xindi firing matrix from Shran's ship, and gotten the location of the weapon from Degra.

Jon leaned down and kissed T'Pol's forehead as she looked up at him. He smiled at the slight frown that appeared on her face.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, you know among my people, we do not normally kiss."

Jon: "Yes, I believe you mentioned something about it once. I also believe you mentioned you enjoyed it."

T'Pol: "That is true, however I was not going to take you to task for doing it, I was going to ask you for more information on it."

Jon looked puzzled at that, so T'Pol continued.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, I am… not used to kissing or being kissed. I would like to learn more about it."

Jon smiled: "You seemed to do it well enough the other day."

T'Pol: "That is only because I studied the database on human relations. I have noticed that each time we kissed, it was different. I have also noted that the database mentioned many types of kisses." She looked up at him, with a look in her eyes that it took Jon a moment to realize what it meant. She wanted to learn.

Jon: "So let me get this straight, you would like me to teach you how to kiss? And what all the different types of kisses mean?"

T'Pol nodded

Jon sighed, shook his head and said "Oh boy…"

He looked down at her "Well better get started."

Jon leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against her cheek "This is a kiss one might give to a close friend or family member."

T'Pol: "I do not see you doing this to Commander Tucker."

Jon shook his head: "No. kisses are mainly reserved for the opposite sex."

T'Pol: "This is not how we kissed."

Jon: "No, I've wanted to on many occasions, but didn't because I knew you wouldn't have been comfortable with it. Do you want me to go on?"

T'Pol nodded

As Jon leaned forward, T'Pol automatically raised her mouth up, but was mildly surprised when he cupped her face with his hands and tipped her head down, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Jon: "This is a kiss also for friends, but more for family, such as small children, affectionate, but brief. And no, this is not how I've wanted to kiss you."

T'Pol: "Why?"

Jon: "Because there's nothing childlike about you."

Jon reached down and took her hand in his, raising it to his lips and kissing it lightly. "This kiss may be used for new acquaintances, usually female. It is an old gesture signifying respect, but with possible romantic intentions. It is rarely used."

T'Pol: "Have you wanted to kiss me like this?"

Jon: "Not quite." he said with amusement in his voice.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, you still have not kissed me the way we did the first night."

Jon laughed "You know for a Vulcan your pretty impatient. I can't kiss you that way, because it was your first kiss, and a first kiss is always something special."

T'Pol only raised her eyebrow

Jon took her face in his hands again, he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. The pressure was soft, gentle, the texture smooth and undemanding, not rough or urgent. "This is more intimate, an affectionate pressure reserved for very close friends, lovers and spouses."

Jon slid one hand behind her head and leaned down and kissed her again, this time there was more pressure, more urgency, more himself. His body was flush against hers, and was more demanding. However she was not frightened. When the kiss ended, she looked at him "Is this how you wanted to kiss me?"

Jon simply smiled at her: "Yes, this is the kiss between lovers."

T'Pol: "Are there more?"

Jon nodded

T'Pol: "Will you show me?"

Jon pulled back from her and stared at her. He traced his fingers gently along her jaw: "T'Pol, do you understand what you're asking me?"

He saw the brief flash of uncertainty in her eyes, she looked at him and settled herself more firmly against him. This was the man she trusted with her life. It seemed so natural to her to continue.

T'Pol said very softly: "I think so."

Jon: "Is this how it is done on Vulcan?"

T'Pol looked away. "No"

Jon reached over and turned her head so he could look her in the eyes.

Jon: "I thought so. T'Pol I asked that we do this by your customs for one very important reason. I don't want to rush you. I don't want you feel you need to do anything that is uncomfortable with you. If we continue with this relationship, and I sure as hell want to, we'll have lots of time to explore all aspects of it. Both Vulcan and Human."

T'Pol nodded, understanding what he was saying. "Jonathan… "

Jon: "T'Pol do you trust me?

She nodded again

Jon: "Good, because I'm sorry to say that even though I want it a lot as well, this is as far as we're going now. I respect you too much to ruin anything we may have by plunging into something we both may not be ready for."

T'Pol: "I understand Jonathan. Can we stay here like this though? I find it, comforting and your presence is soothing."

Jon: "Sure T'Pol, we can stay here as long as you like."

Jon leaned back against the tent, feeling it give slightly under their combined weight, he pulled her close to him and the two of them lay cuddled together and watched the stars until very late into the night.

The morning sun was already shining brightly when Jonathan Jon opened his eyes. He lay in his sleeping bag and stretched, feeling his joints pop more than he thought possible. *I'm getting too old for this* he thought to himself. As he lay there not moving he could hear the sounds of this world. The surf hitting the beach, the wind rustling the leaves of the grove of trees not too far away. A group of this planets bird life calling to each other. And he could hear T'Pol moving around outside.

Sighing, he crawled out of his sleeping bag. He quickly used some water from his canteen and brushed his teeth before changing into his swim trunks. He was definitely going for a swim today that water was just too damn inviting. He reached over and grabbed a towel before undoing the opening to the tent and stepping out.

He squinted in the bright light and looked around for T'Pol. Once his vision cleared enough, he saw her sitting on her stool by a small campfire drinking something.

Jon smiled at her, once again his heart filled with joy at the thought of her finally being his. "Good morning"

T'Pol looked up at Jonathan, she felt her pulse quicken at the site of him standing before her. It always seemed strange to her to see him unclothed. Particularly because he was more hairy, than a Vulcan male, who had little to no body hair. She studied him for a moment, her eyes roaming over his figure and a thought crept into the front of her mind, one which she didn't suppress *mine*. He was quite muscular and she noticed that he did indeed appear thinner that when they had begun this mission, it appeared that Doctor Phlox was correct in his assumptions. Jonathan had been missing too many meals.

T'Pol: "Good morning Jonathan, did you sleep well?"

Jon: "Yes thank you, and yourself?"

T'Pol: "I am well rested. What are you doing?" She said, pointing to the towel he had tossed over a shoulder.

Jon: "I thought I'd take that swim I missed yesterday" He began walking towards the water, only to stop after a few steps. He turned and gave her a look that was filled with both humour and mischief "Care to join me?"

T'Pol smiled inwardly, but did not let it show on her face. "Thank you but no, while I do know how to swim, I would like to remain here for now. Perhaps later?"

Jon: "Alright, it's a date."

T'Pol watched as he once again turned and headed for the water. Again she felt her pulse quicken as she watched how the muscles in his back and legs moved. It was quite… pleasing. Giving herself a mental shake she turned back to the PADD she had been looking at earlier before Jonathan had awoken. It was a scan on the area surrounding where there were currently camped. She noticed that the area would be well suited to doing some hiking. She enjoyed hiking among other things. She would suggest the idea to Jonathan upon his return.

Turning her head she looked out to where Jonathan was swimming, he appeared to be enjoying himself. T'Pol wanted to go out and join him but she had not brought along suitable attire for swimming. On her planet, there was only about 15% percent water, so it was too precious a resource to waste for such an indulgence. Yet when she had gone to Earth, one of the first things she had done was learn to swim.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Jonathan running back up the beach to their small camp site. Jon stopped near to her and shook his head, sending water drops flying, most of them seemed to land on her.

T'Pol: "Really Jonathan, you are incorrigible."

T'Pol stood as Jon stood there grinning, She wiped herself off and retreated into her tent to change her clothes. Jon stood there smiling the whole time. He dried himself off with the towel and then sat and made himself some coffee. While he did this T'Pol had returned and sat down again. He looked over at her, he could tell she wasn't pleased with what he had done.

Jon: "T'Pol, I'm sorry, I just thought it would be funny. It was stupid of me. Are you mad?"

T'Pol: "You forget, I cannot get mad Jonathan."

Jon: "Oh really? How about the time when we were imprisoned together, I offered you to come share the blanket because you were freezing, and then you took it from me. You were mad then."

T'Pol: "Incorrect. I was…. cold"

Jon laughed. "Ok you were cold, we'll go with that…for now. What time would you say it is?"

T'Pol without looking at him said "Ship time or planet?"

Jon: "Uhm, both?"

T'Pol: "It is currently 1130 hrs aboard Enterprise. Here on the planet it is 6 hours past sunrise."

Jon looked at her, shocked. He didn't think it was already so late in the day.

Jon: "Why did you let me sleep so late, why didn't you wake me?"

There was a note of anger creeping into his voice. So T'Pol decided to be truthful.

T'Pol: "Because you needed it Jonathan. And we are here to get some rest correct?"

Jon saw the look of sincerity in her eyes, and let his irritation cool.

Jon: "You're right as usual T'Pol, I'm sorry for getting angry."

T'Pol: "It is of no consequence, but at least you are finally right about one thing."

Jon, who had gotten up and was reaching into his tent for his bag called back over his shoulder "Oh? And what's that?"

T'Pol: "That I am usually right."

Jon pulled himself out from the tent and sat on his knees, he was silent for a moment before turning to her "Yeah, we're definitely gonna have to talk about that one."

Jon brought his hand up and T'Pol saw that he had grabbed a communicator, she watched as Jon flipped it open and heard the slight chirp it made as the channel opened.

Jon: "Jon to Enterprise"

After a few moments Jon heard Malcolm's voice in reply.

Reed: "Reed here sir"

Jon: "How are things going up there Malcolm?"

Reed: "Well sir as of our last sensor sweep, we are still alone here, and repairs to the weapons grid should be completed tonight at the earliest, Tomorrow morning at the latest."

Jon: "That's good to hear Malcolm, I'm sure you're doing a fine job. I'll check back in with you later."

Reed: "Thank you sir, oh Captain, did the Sub-commander receive those scans we sent her?"

Jon looked over at T'Pol, who nodded, before responding "What scans Lt.?"

Reed: "Just some scans of the general area sir. I believe they were topological and geological in nature."

Jon: "Yes, she received them thanks. Archer out"

Jon closed the communicator and tossed it back in his bag. He got up and had a questioning look on his face.

Jon: "Scans?"

T'Pol: "I merely asked to be sent a scan of the immediate area. I had thought that we may do some hiking before the day is over"

Jon: "Good idea T'Pol, give me a few minutes to change it to something better suited, and I'll be ready."

It only took Jon about 10 minutes to change into some loose shorts and a t-shirt, he also put on more appropriate footwear. While T'Pol doused the fire, he grabbed some extra water for the both of them and stuffed it into a small back pack.

One they were ready the two of them set off into the underbrush. The going was relatively easy, there wasn't much to impede their progress but tall grass and the occasional bush. After a couple of minutes they came to the grove of trees and plunged into it. Once they crossed the boundary the air temperature notably dropped, instead of being hot and a little muggy, Jon found it now cool and refreshing. He had slowed a bit and looked up to find T'Pol quite aways ahead of him. Boy was she ever setting a pace.

Jon finally caught up to T'Pol as she continued walking as if she had a set destination already in mind. After hiking for another 30 minutes, his theory proved to be true. The two of them emerged onto a plateau overlooking a small valley. Jon walked to the edge and sat down. Keeping up with T'Pol had been no easy task. He looked over at the other side of the small valley and saw a sparkling water fall. It dropped about 50 feet before splashing into a pool at the bottom. The water looked quite clear, and with the sun positioned where it was Jon could tell the pool was quite deep.

Jon took a sip of the water and looked around for a way to get down into the valley, which was filled with lush trees and plants. It was a stunning site. He wished he had a camera. Soon he and T'Pol located a way down and followed it to the bottom. Once there they walked to the edge of the pool and sat down.

Jon: "You know if we hadn't found this trail, I was thinking about jumping off the cliff into the pool"

T'Pol: "That would have been illogical and foolish Jonathan, You do not know how deep this pool is, and you could have been seriously injured or killed."

Jon: "I know, I said I was only thinking of it"

T'Pol: "Do not think of it again."

Jon: "Alright, I'm sorry"

The two of them stayed there for quite a while before heading back to their camp site. It was late in the afternoon by the time they returned to the tents. Once they arrived, Jon noticed they had had a visitor. Sitting by the fire pit was a small basket. Jon reached over and opened it, inside there were two glasses, and a bottle of wine. Along with some dinner, a salad for T'Pol and a chicken dish for him.

Jon pulled out the small note that was on top of the food, it read:

-Hope you're having a great time. Compliments of the crew-

Jon crumpled the note and tossed it back into the basket. T'Pol could tell he was not pleased. She went over to him and put her hands on his shoulders, slowly she began to stimulate the nerve areas for relaxation.

T'Pol: "What is wrong?"

Jon sighed as her motions began to take effect: "Trip, he's the only one who would have done this. I'm gonna kill him."

T'Pol: "That would be unwise and illogical. The Enterprise needs its Chief Engineer. I believe he did it out of his concern for you as a friend. He also mentioned recently how much you've changed."

Jon: "Does everyone on the ship think I've gone nuts?"

T'Pol: "No. I believe Crewman O'Brian is unaware of your current situation."

Jon laughed: "T'Pol anyone ever tell you you have a great sense of humour?"

T'Pol had brought her hands up and was now slowly stroking the sides of his neck. *_There is no need to insult me Jonathan_*

Jon chuckled again and let himself relax into her hands. *_My apologies*_

After eating the dinner the had been 'provided', T'Pol watched as Jon started a new fire, then she held him in her arms, with his head placed in her lap and watched a spectacular sunset together. Jon shifted a bit and from their bond she could tell he was, unsettled about something.

T'Pol: "Is there something wrong Jonathan?"

Jon: "No, yes, well not really. It's just something that I've been thinking about ever since I first admitted to myself how I really felt about you."

T'Pol: "What is it?"

Jon: "How old are you T'Pol?"

T'Pol looked down at him and raised her eyebrow: "In Earth or Vulcan terms?"

Jon smiled: "Earth first, then Vulcan"

T'Pol thought for a moment: "I would say that by Earth standards I am 64 years old, by Vulcan standards I am 29. Why did you wish to know?

Jon: "How long do Vulcans normally live?"

Jonathans question sent a cold shiver down T'Pols spine. Absently she continued to stroke his hair. "By human standards, about 200 years."

Jon: "I figure, baring anything out of the ordinary, I'll live another 40, maybe 50 years."

T'Pol: "Jonathan…"

Jon: "T'Pol, please let me finish. I've always known Vulcans live a lot longer than humans, I mean I've known Ambassador Soval practically since I was a kid. You will live what, two, three times longer than I will…"

T'Pol: "Jonathan, please do not…" Could he not tell this was difficult for her?

Jon kept talking, he was trying to give her an out. "I just wanted you to know, that, after my death, I would want you to go on, even if you meet someone else and want to make a life with them…"

T'Pol whispered: "There will never be, _can_ never be another."

T'Pol pulled him up so he faced her: "I have told you, Vulcans mate for life. It does not matter how long either of them shall live. It is extremely rare for a Vulcan to take another mate. I will not take another after you Jonathan."

Jon: "I guess I just wanted to hear you say it, I guess I was trying to give you a way out. I want to stay with you until the end T'Pol"

T'Pol: "And I with you." With those words she pulled Jonathan into a crushing embrace, her lips enveloping his. *_I cherish thee beloved_, _I always will*_

Jon, always a little shocked to hear her voice in his head, returned the thought. *_I'll always love you T'Pol_*

T'Pol: *_I wish to stay with you tonight_*

Jon: *_T'Pol_….*

T'Pol: *_I only want to be by your side Jonathan. I want to awaken in your arms_*

Jon: *_Alright, but having you in my arms may prove a challenge to my will power, you are extremely attractive_.*

T'Pol: *_I have every confidence in your will power, but if anything happens there is a word in my language that may apply. Kaiidth_.*

The two of them got up and walked to Jon's tent, he helped her inside. As her turned to seal the opening he asked "And what does that mean?"

T'Pol: "What is… is"

Jon sighed: "T'Pol…"

T'Pol: "I am only teasing you Jonathan, Come to bed"

Jon: "Yes dear"

Morning dawned and T'Pol awoke to find herself wrapped securely in Jonathans embrace. Slowly she turned her body to face his. She gazed into his face and a small smile tugged at her lips. It always surprised her how 'rumpled' humans got when they slept. Slowly and very lightly she traced her finger down the side of his face and along his jaw. It still amazed her just how much, feeling, she had for this man

She longed to spend the rest of the day cuddled up to him like this, but she knew they would have to get up and pack, and then rejoin the rest of the crew for the trip back to _**Enterprise**_.

T'Pol: "Jonathan…"

There was no reaction, so she decided to try a little louder.

T'Pol: "Jonathan!"

Still nothing, she had known that he needed rest but she didn't think he would sleep like the very dead themselves. She decided to try again, but using a different tactic.

T'Pol: _*Jonathan!*_

Jon never moved or even blinked but his thought came into her head almost immediately.

Jon: _*You know T'Pol, it is considered rude to shout, especially at someone who was having one of the best dreams he's had in a long while.*_

T'Pol: *_My apologies Jonathan, but unfortunately we must get ready to join the others, there are other crew who need shore leave as well_.*

Jon sighed both outwardly and inward. He finally spoke aloud, opening his eyes to stare into hers.

Jon: "Do you think if we were to stay here and not show up at the rendezvous site, they wouldn't come looking for us?"

T'Pol: "While that is an intriguing idea Jonathan, we must return to the ship. I am sorry."

Jon: "That's ok, at least it won't be all that bad returning to the ship this time."

T'Pol: "And why is that?"

Jon leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Jon: "Because this time instead of us returning and the Captain and his XO, we'll be going back as, a couple."

T'Pol: "That is true. But we will still have to be Captain and First Officer, there is no escaping that part."

Jon: "Anyone ever told you you're a pessimist?"

T'Pol: "I am only being logical"

Jon traced a hand down along her shoulder, and down along her side until it came to her hip "I know, and I wouldn't have you any other way"

T'Pol raised an eyebrow: "Indeed"

Eventually the two got up and packed up their tents and cleaned up the area. Once they were finished and had their bags ready to go, Jon stood up and looked over the area again. He shook his head and genuinely regretted having to leave this place.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, it is time."

Jon: "Ok, let's go."

On the walk back to the rest of their ship mates, the two of them talked a little more about how much they needed to be discreet in this new relationship.

Jon: "I still want you to call me Jonathan."

T'Pol: "Of course, but only off duty and in private, for now"

Jon: "I call you T'Pol all the time, you should be able to call me by my name."

T'Pol: "It would be against protocol for a junior officer to call her superior by his first name, no matter how deeply she cares for him. Protocol does however allow you to call your junior officers by their first names, I have heard you do it on many occasions."

Jon: "Ok we'll come back to this one later. How about touching?"

T'Pol: "You often touch me during the day Jonathan."

Jon: "I mean more than just putting my hand on your shoulder or arm, what about holding hands?"

T'Pol: "That would be difficult on the Bridge considering the distance between your chair and my station. Vulcans do not normally touch, even their mates, in public. It is reserved for privacy."

Jon: "What about the gesture you taught me? You said that was like holding hands."

T'Pol: "That is also a very intimate touch Jonathan, as I said it is the same as a Human kiss. It is also a sign to others that you are my mate, and I am yours. Vulcans would recognize it instantly. As for the rest of the crew I do not think they would understand what it meant, aside from Ensign Sato."

Jon: "Ok, you won't call me Jonathan unless in private or off duty, same goes for touching. Anything else?"

T'Pol: "Yes, also do not call me Aisha unless in private, until we have deepened our bond and have come to the decision of informing the crew. The reason for this is once again, Ensign Sato, she does understand Vulcan."

Jon: "Yeah, she's almost as bad as Trip when it comes to keeping a secret. I'm not looking forward to the day we inform Star Fleet and the Vulcan High Command about this. I can almost hear Soval telling me I contaminated you."

T'Pol: "I too feel, uneasy about what their reaction will be."

Jon: "Well no matter what they say, I'm not willing to end this. I'm not giving you up for anyone, you've got me, and now you're stuck with me till the end."

T'Pol: "I am also unwilling to end what we have Jonathan. But what if you are ordered to? What will you do then?"

Jon: "I'll resign"

T'Pol couldn't believe what he had said. He was willing to end his career for her. It was foolish, it was highly illogical. And it was totally Jonathan

T'Pol: "I would not wish to be the cause of your ending your career in Star Fleet. Besides we have a mission to complete."

Jon smiled at her: "I'm not giving you up T'Pol and I mean it, and don't worry about the mission, we just won't inform them until it's over. But what about you? What if the High Command tells you to end your, illogical relationship with a human?"

T'Pol: "They really can't order me to do such a thing, I already resigned my commission to stay with you. I believe that shows what I would do, and have done. And I seem to keep having to tell you, Vulcans mate for life."

Jon: "Yeah and I also seem to recall you telling me few Vulcans ever chose to mate outside their own species."

T'Pol: "If it is not too much of an insult to your character Jonathan, I find you to be the most, Vulcan-like Human I have ever known. At least in your thought patterns if not your behavior"

Jon: "I think I'll take it as a compliment, as soon as I figure out what you said"

T'Pol: "Indeed"

Jon and T'Pol finally joined their friends and other crew back at the shuttle pods. Jon looked around and saw that a surprising number of crew had 'paired off' during this shore leave, and it looked as if the pairings were going to continue. Trip had his arm casually wrapped around Amanda's shoulders, he was whispering something in her ear while glancing over at Jon and T'Pol. Jon knew that he'd have to take Trip aside and have a serious talk with him as soon as they got back to the ship.

Jon gestured at the crew to begin loading up and was one of the first to put his and T'Pol's gear into the storage area of the nearest shuttle pod. Unfortunately, he noticed Trip had elbowed his way among the other crew and was waiting in line behind Jon and T'Pol to climb into the pod.

Trip: "So Jon, how'd your, explorin' go? Find anything interestin'?"

Jon: "Yeah Trip I did, T'Pol and I found a really nice little valley with a great little pool and water fall that was only a short hike from where we camped."

Trip: "Oh? You didn't find anythin' else? Somethin' perhaps of the, personal variety?"

Jon: "No I didn't Commander, and you're treading pretty close to crossing the line with where you're trying to take this conversation. The Sub-Commander and I happen to both enjoy hiking among other things."

Trip sensed that Jon was slipping back into Captain mode, especially with his use of their ranks, but as a friend he couldn't help but trying to push a little further.

Trip: "That why the two of you had to go off all alone for two days?"

Jon whirled on Trip, and Trip took a step back, bumping into Amanda who was right behind him. Trip saw that last remark was definitely the wrong thing to say.

Trip: "Jon I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that. I didn't mean nuthin' by it."

Jon: "What the Sub-Commander and I do on shore leave is of no consequence to the Chief Engineer. We are friends Commander, who happen to enjoy some of the same activities. Do you have a problem with that?"

Trip: "No sir Captain sir!"

The whole scene had been witnessed by everyone present, Jon felt both guilty and embarrassed by his display, it had been so easy to slide back into the uncaring person he had been a few days ago. He looked around at the rest of the crew, none of them would meet his eyes, except for T'Pol, who merely raised her eyebrow.

Jon sighed and ran his hand across his face, he'd apologize to Trip later. For now he simply gestured for the crew to board the shuttles. The ride back to Enterprise seated next to T'Pol was a very quiet one.

As the shuttle pod settled to the deck, Jon could see the other members of the crew awaiting shore leave lined up un the deck of the launch bay. When he reached over to open the hatch, he could feel the eyes of the people inside the pod on him. He knew his outburst on the surface had been over the top. But right now wasn't the time or place to do anything about it. As he locked eyes with T'Pol, he could tell from the look in her eyes, that she was not upset about what had happened. But he was, and that's what mattered.

Jon sat in his seat and let the rest of the passengers file out, including T'Pol, who gave him a quick nod as she passed. Finally, taking a deep breath He also left the shuttle. He went over to the storage area and grabbed his bags, As he turned and headed for the door he could tell from the other crews looks that they had already picked up the sense that something had happened. As he passed them he smiled and nodded to them, trying to let them know everything was alright.

To his relief he noticed that T'Pol was waiting for him by the door. As he looked at her, he knew that it was going to be much harder than he thought to be just her Captain when necessary. T'Pol preceded him through the door and matched his steps as they walked down the corridor towards the turbo lift in silence. They passed other crew in the hall, most of them either walking fairly quickly or in the case of an eager crewman, outright running for the launch bay. Jon smiled at that.

Jon: "They must know I'm back on board if they can't wait to get off the ship."

T'Pol looked at him but did not say anything, at least not until they were safely alone in the turbo lift. Once the door closed and the lift began moving, she counted to three and hit the stop button. As the lift came to a halt, Jon quickly looked at her.

Jon: "What are you doing?"

T'Pol: "Jonathan, what you did on the surface, while not the…smartest of things, was in retrospect, the wisest. Even though you may have injured Commander Tucker's pride, and hurt his, feelings, I believe you can rectify things with him if you broach the matter to him carefully. Also it did deflect anyone's thought as to our being away from the group was for anything improper."

Jon just stared at her, he doubted he blinked even once during her little speech. Then he simply chuckled and smiled.

Jon: "Well, you did say we needed to be discreet."

T'Pol: "That is true."

Jon reached over and took T'Pol's hand in his, as he intertwined his fingers with hers, he simply stared at her with adoration. The two of them stood in the lift and let their shared thought speak to each other. After a few minutes, they were interrupted by the COMM.

Reed: "Bridge to Turbo lift 1. Is everything alright down there?"

Jon cleared his throat before answering. "It's me Malcolm, I'm here with T'Pol"

Reed: "Captain, welcome back, may I ask what you two were doing sir?"

Jon: "We were, testing the reaction time, to see how long it would take before anyone noticed the lift was stopped. In case of emergencies."

Reed: "I see sir, and, how'd I do sir?"

Jon smiled: "You did fine Malcolm, even the Sub-Commander was, impressed with the results."

Reed: "Understood sir, I mean sirs."

Jon: "Malcolm, are the repairs finished to the weapons?"

Reed: "Yes sir, they were finished about 2 hours ago."

Jon: "Then why are you still aboard Malcolm?"

Reed: "Sir? I don't understand"

Jon: "You're relieved Lt. Go get some R & R. That's an order."

Reed: "Aye sir, and thank you sir"

Jon nodded and closed the channel and hit the button to start the lift going. He turned to T'Pol and was surprised to see a smile on her face.

Jon: "T'Pol, are you smiling?"

The smile instantly vanished

T'Pol: "Vulcans do not smile, but that was a generous thing you did for Lt Reed."

Jon simply shrugged "He needs shore leave also, especially after that fight between him and Major Hayes. So what are your plans?"

T'Pol: "I am heading to my cabin to get ready for my shift. How about you?"

Jon, kept no actual set schedule, but preferred to work A shift, and stay awake for B shift, didn't really know what he was going to do, but had an idea of what he should do.

Jon: "I think that Trip and I need to talk. I need to apologize to him and see if I damaged our friendship even more than normal."

T'Pol: "That would be advisable. If possible, would you please also advise him that I no longer wish to continue our neuro pressure sessions. I believe he has long past the point where they have stopped being necessary."

Jon: "Ok, but why are you stopping them if you've been doing them for longer than he needed?"

T'Pol: "I am stopping them as I feel it would be improper for us to continue them. And I continued them as it gave us a chance to review the current events going on."

Jon: "You could have discussed that with me, we used to talk all the time."

T'Pol: "There are many things we 'used' to do Jonathan, but since we entered the Expanse, you have taken more upon yourself and the Commander and I both decided not to trouble you more."

The lift finally stopped on the deck their cabins were on and they headed to them, albeit at a rather slow pace.

Jon: "I'm sorry to have pushed you away, it was, necessary. Why would it be improper now for you to keep giving Trip these, sessions?"

T'Pol: "They are actually quite intimate. And I feel it would be better if this intimacy was better given to the one who is my mate. Also I believe Commander Tucker had developed feelings for me."

Jon stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at her "What do you mean developed feelings for you?"

T'Pol: "It as I said, I discovered this when Sim stopped by my quarters one night. He professed his having feelings for me, but was uncertain if they were his own, or Commander Tuckers."

T'Pol could see a look come over Jon's face, one that she recognized among her time spent with Humans, jealousy. Quickly she continued

T'Pol: "There is no need to be angry or jealous Captain. I do not return these feelings for him, I see Commander Tucker simply as a friend. I care deeply for another, and have for a very long time."

Jon smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, it's human nature to feel jealous of another guy when he's been trying to put the moves on my girl. It seems as if all I'm doing lately is apologizing for the way I've acted over the past eight months."

T'Pol watched with regret as Jon removed his hand as a couple of crewmen came down the corridor.

T'Pol: "Yes, that is true. Now, if you'll excuse me Captain, I must go and get ready for my shift."

Jon nodded: "Join me for lunch later?"

T'Pol: "Yes, I believe I will"

Jon watched her enter her cabin and turned and headed to his own, where he quickly dropped off his own things, he decided to go and pick up Porthos from Phlox and then go and see if Trip would accept his apology.

Jon walked over and grabbed a bottle off his shelf and headed for the door. He headed down to Sickbay, passing hardly anyone along the way. With half the crew gone to the surface, the ship seemed so quiet and empty, it was eerie.

Arriving at Sickbay, Jon pushed the control for the door and waited for it to open, he only got two feet inside the door when a small ball of brown fur attacked his feet, he reached down and picked Porthos up, he was quickly rewarded with a furious tongue attack. Jon just laughed.

Jon: "Ok boy, settle down, I'm happy to see you to."

Phlox poked his head out from behind a screen and smiled

Phlox: "Ah, Captain. Good to see you, how are you feeling hmmm?"

Jon: "I'm feeling much better doc, thanks. And you were right."

Phlox: "Oh thank you, and what was it I was right about?"

Jon: "That I needed to take a break. It, helped, a lot."

Phlox: "Well I'm glad. All crew need to take a break or they run the risk of doing damage to themselves. As Captain you should be the first one to set an example, even in this."

Jon: "I know doc, T'Pol gave me the lecture enough times down on the planet. I just want to say, sorry for how I've been lately."

Phlox: "That is quite alright Captain."

Jon turned to leave, he still had another person to apologize to. But he stopped and turned back to Phlox.

Jon: "Doc, remember when we had that body onboard last year? You know the one who had various types of DNA in him. Do you still have the scans of him?"

Phlox: "Yes Captain, I do, why do you ask?"

Jon: "I was wondering, in your studies of those scans. Do you think Humans and Vulcans could ever…produce a child?"

Phlox smiled and sat down on a stool. "Ah, if you'll forgive me for speaking freely Captain, but yes, I believe one day, Humans and Vulcans may be able to have children. Would I be wrong in thinking that there is a certain reasoning behind this questioning Captain?"

Jon smiled: "No, you wouldn't be wrong. But I also am ordering you to keep your thoughts to yourself…for now"

Phlox: "Certainly Captain, we'll just classify this under doctor patient confidentiality."

Jon nodded his thanks to Phlox and left sickbay. Porthos running along the deck ahead of him, stopping and running back. The site made Jon happy.

He headed to the turbo lift where Porthos was already waiting. He followed the dog into the lift and headed for the officers quarters.

As the lift opened, Porthos bolted for Jon's cabin, but Jon called him back as he headed the other way, "C'mon boy, we're gonna go see Trip."

Porthos gave a small bark and headed for Trips quarters. Two years living in an enclosed community had given the dog the time to learn where all the important places were. Although he liked going to the T'Pol's cabin better than the Trips cabin, cause of the way she made his owner feel. But they didn't go there very often, cause of the way he smelled to her.

Jon reached out and pushed the chime to Trips cabin. After a moment the door opened and Trip stood there. He just looked at Jon with a blank look on his face. After a minute he finally spoke.

Trip: "What can I do for you Captain sir?"

Jon: "Knock it off Trip, I'm not on duty and neither are you." He held up the bottle. "Besides, I brought a peace offering."

Trip was about to tell Jon to go away when Porthos strolled into his cabin and hopped up onto his bunk, Trip just sighed and let Jon come in.

Trip: "Might as well c'mon in, seein' as you brought back up an' all"

Jon walked over and pulled out the chair from Trips desk and sat down, Trip just sat on his bunk, Jon handed Trip the bottle and motioned for him to take a belt.

Trip did just that, and grimaced from the taste. "Whooeee, this more of that Andorian Ale?"

Jon: "Yeah, I still have a bottle or two left from when Shran was here. Look Trip, I just want to explain why I acted how I did on the planet."

Trip: "That's ok Jon, I crossed the line. If you an' T'Pol wanna go off and do Cap'n and XO stuff, that's fine by me."

Jon ran a hand through his hair and took the bottle back from Trip, after taking a small drink from it he handed it back. "That's just it. We weren't exactly doing, ship related stuff."

Trip smirked

Jon: "Look, what I'm about to tell you, cannot leave this room, and I'll make it an order if I have to."

Trip: "Ok scouts honour Cap, not a peep outta me, ever"

Jon took the bottle back and took a larger drink this time. He held onto the bottle as if trying to gain strength from it.

Jon: "Trip, We knew long ago that, certain rules out here just wouldn't apply, so for the sake of the crew, I've let some of those rules, slip."

Trip: "Uh huh, and which rules would that be Jon?"

Jon knew then that Trip wasn't gonna make this easy for him

Jon: "The uhm…the rule about, you know…fraternization."

Trip: "Oh yeah, that rule."

Jon glowered at him till Trip laughed, Jon laughed as well. It felt good. They passed the bottle back and forth a few more times before Jon continued.

Jon: "Trip. T'Pol and I, well, I guess you could say, we are exploring a different type of frontier."

Trip: "Well shoot Jon, s'bout damn time."

Jon was totally shocked at that "What are you talking about?"

Trip: "Well Jon, before the attack on Earth, the crew had a bet, well more like we had a pool goin' on to see how long it would be before you two finally woke up an' smelled the coffee. Heck I think Malcolm was buggin me almost once a week for any news, seeing on account of you an' me being such good buddies an' all. And I'd just sit there an' tell him, keep yer shirt on Lieutenant."

Jon: "I simply don't believe this. Are you telling me that the whole crew thought there was something going on between T'Pol and me?"

Trip: "Naw we didn't know anythin' was goin' on, we could tell you had feelin's for her, and that she had em for you too. You could tell by the way you two acted to each other, the way you'd look at her, the way you'd touch her an stuff, the way she'd always be tryin to do things with you, how she'd go to every length to get you back when you'd be captured or sumthin'"

Jon: "Sheesh, didn't know I was such an open book to the crew."

Trip took another long pull from the bottle, and sat back against the bulkhead.

Trip: "Yeah, too bad, that was all before we came here."

Jon: "What do you mean?"

Trip: "You shut us out Jon, not just the crew, but your friends as well. Malcolm finally felt he could approach you and talk, Travis looked up to you like you were his hero, an Hoshi, well you were like her big brother. I'm your best friend Jon, all of a sudden I felt shoved to the side, and T'Pol, well she wouldn't admit it, but I knew she felt, hurt when you changed."

"I had to do it, it was for the mission, it was for Earth…" Jon whispered

Trip sighed: "Hell I know it was for the mission, but we coulda helped ya Jon. You didn't need to take it all on yourself, we're not just your crew Jon, we're your friends, this matters to us as much as it does to you. All ya had to do was ask."

Jon: "Thanks Trip, that means a lot, really, and I promise I'll try not to be, such a hard ass. T'Pol's already told me she's gonna let me know more often when I'm going back to being 'Broody Jon'."

Trip: "Ya just gotta trust us more Jon. It's our home as well"

Jon: "I trust you all Trip, really I do and thanks for understanding."

Trip: "Ah shoot, what're friends for. So how're you gonna handle having a relationship with T'Pol and still be her Captain?"

Jon: "I don't know, it's something we discussed on the surface, among other things, but I know it's gonna be hard at times."

Trip chuckled a bit at Jon's unintentional pun. The Andorian Ale was already beginning to affect them.

Jon: "Oh before I forget Trip, T'Pol wanted me to pass on a message. She wanted to let you know that she feels you no longer need your treatments and should be able to do well on your own."

Trip: "Huh? How come she doesn't want to do 'em no more?"

Jon sat back and crossed his legs. "Well, she mentioned something abut it being a very intimate act, and that she preferred to perform it on her mate than on you."

Jon smiled as a look of confusion crossed Trips face

Trip: "On her mate? But, you said you two had just started seeing each other?"

Jon: "Yeah, well it seems Vulcans don't take small steps in something like this. It's hard to explain, but they don't have casual relationships like most Humans do. When they choose a mate, it's for life, period, end of story, till death do you part, literally."

Trip: "Wow, an how do you feel about her Jon? Honestly."

Jon: "I love her Trip. I think I loved her from the moment she came into my ready room with her change of command orders back when we were taking Klaang home. I'm not gonna leave her or end this."

Trip: "I know ya won't Jon. That's what makes you a good man."

Jon: "Thanks Trip, look I gotta go and have a shower an change, I'm gonna meet T'Pol for lunch in a while. You wanna join us?"

Trip: "Uh, no thanks Jon, see I was headin over to visit with Amanda before you showed up."

Jon smiled: "Ok, I just wanted to stop by and make sure we were still ok. I'll see you later, oh and you can keep the bottle."

Jon turned and headed out of Trips cabin closely followed by Porthos. Trip chuckled and reached up to his shelf and pulled down a PADD. He'd have to check to see who won the pool.

Jon checked the time as soon as he got back to his cabin, seeing he still had a while left before he had to meet T'Pol for lunch, he decided to get a bit of work done first. He fed and watered Porthos and then headed for the shower, he really needed to clear his head, that Andorian ale was pretty good but boy did it ever have a kick.

Jon finished his shower and changed into his uniform, he decided to not go up to the bridge and check on things, rather he'd go down to his other place to work, the Command Centre. Once he arrived there he quickly pulled up the latest scans of the area. He went over them twice before he saw something, quickly he reached over and hit the COMM button.

Jon: "Jon to the bridge"

T'Pol: "T'Pol here Captain."

Jon: "T'Pol, can you focus the sensors on the co-ordinates I'm sending you? I was just reviewing the last set of scans and I thought I saw something odd."

T'Pol: "One moment Captain while I take a new set of scans of that area."

Jon sat and waited, on the main veiwer he pulled up a shot of the planet below. He stared at it for a few moments until T'Pol's voice came back on.

T'Pol: "Sir, I have the new data now, your signal shows you in the Command Centre, would you like me to route the scans to there?"

Jon: "Yes Sub-Commander, please do so, I will take a closer look at them here, and I want you to do the same there. Oh and don't forget to remind me when it's time for lunch."

T'Pol: "I will remember to remind you Captain."

T'Pol closed the COMM line and took a quick glance around the bridge, it was only herself and Crewman Jeffries manning the posts. T'Pol looking after her station as well as communications, and Jeffries manning the helm and tactical. Jeffries was in the middle of re aligning the targeting sensors at the tactical station so she doubted he had heard too much of her and the Captains conversation. She would enjoy being in his presence again, even after this short time, she missed him, it was, comforting to be near him. Giving herself a mental reprimand, she quickly turned back to her viewer and went over the scans, trying to find anything out of the ordinary.

Jon put a close up shot of the area he had been looking at on the view screen in the Command Centre, he peered at it again and again, trying to bring the image into better definition. When he finally got the image as good as it would go, he got up and walked over to the screen. He stood there and looked at it. There was definitely something there, almost at the limit of the long range sensors. It didn't appear to be a ship, it seemed to be another set of anomalies, but not quite.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, he'd been looking to hard at the screen. He'd discuss this with T'Pol when they met for lunch. He'd also have to remember to schedule a meeting with himself and her and Trip, to discuss the possibilities of using the knowledge stored in Danials old cabin to try and upgrade Enterprise. He was getting tired of having his ass handed to him every time they took on the Xindi ships. Especially the Insectoid ships, those were the ones that kept giving his ship hell.

Jon looked around the room, this was getting him nowhere, and he could feel himself getting restless and angry at not being able to do anything. What that alien had said right before he vanished still troubled him

"When the Xindi destroy Earth, my people will prevail."

His people, who the hell were his people? And the Xindi were not going to destroy Earth, that's why he was here, he was gonna make damn sure they were never going to launch their weapon, even if he had to crash the Enterprise into it to destroy it. Jon sighed and decided to go for a walk around the ship, he needed to get out of this room, it felt as if the walls were beginning to close in.

Jon walked around his ship from top to bottom, starting with a quick check of the bridge, he received a raised eyebrow for that. He then made his way to the cargo bays, Engineering, the Armoury. He even stopped by to see how Phlox was doing. He chatted with him for a bit and asked him why he had refused to go down to the planet. Phlox had explained he was working on a series of projects designed to help limit the effects of this space on people. Also his search to find a cure for T'Pol's Pa'nar syndrome had shown some positive results, and he hadn't wanted to leave them, besides he'd gotten a number of the crew to bring him back samples of the local plant life, so far things looked encouraging that he could use them.

Jon had continued his walk until it was time to go meet T'Pol for lunch, as he was heading to the Mess hall, he quickly realized that he had not gotten anything for T'Pol this Christmas, well he had but Sun Tzu's Art of War was kinda the wrong thing to give to a Vulcan, and he'd been rushed. He hadn't even wanted to follow the traditions this year, but Hoshi and Trip had pretty much begged him to do it. They had even threatened to go to Phlox.

Jon decided he'd have to take the time to get T'Pol something really special. Something that came from the heart, as well as something that symbolised their new found feelings for one another.

He'd look in the ships Vulcan data base later to try and find her something appropriately…Vulcan. Entering the mess hall he looked around at all the vacant seats and again was struck at how empty the ship seemed with half her crew on the surface. He greeted those few of the crew who were taking a break and made his way into his private mess.

T'Pol was already seated as he walked through the door. He grinned at her and felt his stress vanish.

Jon: "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was late."

T'Pol: "Your apology is unnecessary Jonathan, I only just sat down a minute before you came in."

Jon made his way around the table to his seat, passing behind T'Pol as he did so. As he passed her, he trailed his fingers along her neck, seeing her stiffen slightly at his touch brought another smile to his face. She was staring at him as he sat down. From the look in her eyes, she enjoyed the brief contact, but was about to take him to task for it when they were interrupted by the steward entering with their orders. Jonathan looked at T'Pol and gave a passable impression of her when he raised his own eyebrow.

T'Pol: "I took the liberty of ordering ahead of time before I left the bridge. I hope you don't mind."

Jon: "No that was very thoughtful of you Sub-Commander, thank you."

The two of them waited for the steward to leave before eating. Jon looked at T'Pols lunch, it seemed to be more of that, plomeek soup she often had, as well as a small salad. Jon's own lunch was a simple chicken salad sandwich with french fries on the side. Not quite what he would have chosen but he wasn't going to argue seeing as he hadn't eaten breakfast and was still feeling the affects of the Andorian Ale he and Trip had shared earlier.

T'Pol: "Captain…"

Jon: "Jonathan…we're alone and technically not on duty."

T'Pol: "Jonathan, I was simply going to ask how your morning has gone, were you able to speak to Commander Tucker? And do not worry, I…enjoy it, when you touch me."

Jon: "My morning has gone very well thank you. Other than finding that new anomaly I've been doing a walk around of the ship, which I plan to continue after lunch. I am planning on speaking with Major Hayes and Malcolm after they return from the surface about this training the senior officers are doing. I was thinking maybe it should include, all senior officers."

T'Pol: "Would that mean you are interested in joining us during the sessions Jonathan?"

Jon: "Yeah, but I was also thinking that Phlox could maybe use some pointers on it as well. I'll talk to him about it later."

T'Pol: "Since you are interested in learning these techniques, and Lt Reed and Major Hayes will not be back from shore leave for another 42 hours. Would you be interested in joining me for some sparring once my shift ends?"

Jon smiled at that, Trip had told him how the MACO corporal had knocked T'Pol down during their first lesson.

Jon: "I don't know T'Pol. I mean, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

T'Pol: "Jonathan, I have twice your reaction speed and three times your strength. It is more likely you would be the one who would be hurt by me."

Jon, never one to back down from a blatantly open challenge such as that, quickly agreed to meet T'Pol in the gym as soon as her shift was over. T'Pol nodded her acceptance as well.

T'Pol finished her lunch and looked over at Jonathan, "I must return to the bridge now. Should I inform the Doctor to be ready to treat you after we are done?"

Jon: "Ha ha, very funny. I'm in great shape and I used to box all the time when I was at the Academy."

T'Pol: "Very well Jonathan, I will see you after my shift."

T'Pol stepped closer to him and held up her fingers, Jon quickly met them with his own.

Jon: *_**A Vulcan kiss is still a kiss**_*

T'Pol: *****_**Indeed**_*

Jon: *_**Dinner tonight, my quarters, after the match?***_

T'Pol: *_**I would like that Aisha**_*

Jon: *_**Good, so would I, maybe you could, spend the night, just to sleep, nothing more**_.*

T'Pol *_**Perhaps, we shall see.***_

They two quickly broke their link and T'Pol turned and left the mess hall to return to the Bridge. Jon Gazed longingly at her form as he watched her leave. It was becoming harder and harder to resist going further than just sleeping together, he desired her, badly. And she desired him as well, he could feel it through their link. But he was bound and determined to not take advantage of her, no matter how much his body craved her. Jon sighed and ran his hand across his face, maybe when he goes to talk to Phlox about joining the training, he'd see if he could get a shot to help him tamp down his libido.

Jon finally got up and continued his tour of the ship, he visited parts of the ship that he was sure the crew had never seen him in. but it was good to get out and mingle with the crew again, even if it wasn't all of them. It felt as if he'd regained a part of him that had been lost.

Jon eventually made his way back to Sick bay, where he found Phlox treating a crewman who appeared to have a nasty burn across his leg.

Phlox: "Ah Captain, welcome back, if you'll wait one moment while I finish up on Lt Tomas here I will be right with you."

Jon leaned against the counter and watched as Phlox applied some type of brown gelatine like substance to the Lt's leg, he watched as the young man winced at the contact and then looked a little woozy. Jon looked down at the brown goo and saw that it was actually moving! The poor Lt couldn't take the site anymore than Jon could, and promptly passed out.

Phlox just smile and wealked over to where Jon was standing.

Jon: "Phlox! What the hell is that thing?"

Phlox looked nonplussed as he glanced back over at his patient

Phlox: "Do not worry Captain, The young man has a skin irritation and my Fultarian Eel will fix it right up in no time"

Jon just shuddered at the sight and looked away

Phlox: "Now what may I do for you Captain?"

Jon: "Well doc, you of course know about the training drills being conducted by Lt Reed and Major Hayes for the senior staff?"

Phlox: "Yes, I've had to treat all those involved numerous times. Especially Lt Reed and Major Hayes."

Jons eyes lit up with a spark of anger. He had ordered the two of them to settle their differences. Apparently they hadn't.

Phlox: "There is no need to be concerned Captain, none of the injuries are anything as severe as the first time. I would say they are training each other, sparring partners."

Jon nodded: "That's good, I didn't want to have to reprimand the two of them for disobeying an order. But that's not quite what I wanted to talk to you about. I have decided that all senior staff should be participating, including myself. I plan to discuss it with Reed and Hayes when they return."

Phlox: "Ah that is good news indeed. I have been wanting to talk to you about your decreased activities in this area. This will help you a great deal Captain."

Jon thought Phlox was a bit too pleased with himself. So now was the time to drop the other shoe, as it were.

Jon: "Thanks doc, but you see, I'm not the only other senior staff member who hasn't reported for the training, there is one other. As the top medical person aboard, you would fall under the heading of senior medical officer, even if you carry no rank."

It pleased Jon to no end to see the look that crossed Phlox's face upon realizing what Jon had just said.

Phlox: "But Captain, surely you can't be serious, I uhm I am too old for such rough housing."

Jon: "Nonsense, T'Pol's over 60 and she's doing great, even showing them some Vulcan moves."

Phlox: "The Sub-Commander is quite young for a member of her species Captain. I am not."

Jon chuckled: "Don't worry Phlox, I'm just asking you to show up for a few of the classes and learn some of the basics, that's all. They may help you next time you get attacked from behind."

Phlox still looked none too happy about it but agreed to at least try.

Jon was pleased with that, he looked at the time and noticed he'd have just enough time to head down to the gym and change for his little sparring lesson with T'Pol. Time to find out if he could really knock her on her ass, or if he was gonna get his handed to him.

Jon had returned to his cabin and changed into a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He then headed down to the gym. When he arrived there was no sign of T'Pol but there were a few others there working out on the machines. Jon nodded at them and headed over to the equipment lockers, where he grabbed a pair of fingerless padded gloves. Putting them on he walked over to the mat and did some stretching to loosen up his muscles and spent a minute or two doing some shadow boxing. Yes, it was coming back to him now, he began to dance a bit on the balls of his feet, all those lessons he took came flooding back.

T'Pol: "You move very well Captain. Much more gracefully than normal."

Jon stopped and looked over at her, by the way she was standing, it was apparent she had been there for a while, watching him.

Jon: "Well Sub-Commander, are you ready?"

T'Pol: "Indeed I am, how shall we begin? Shall I show you some of what Major Hayes has already instructed us?"

Jon nodded "Yes that would be probably good. But remember, take it easy on me, I'm not that young anymore" he teased.

T'Pol: "Captain, you are still 20 years younger than I am. And do not worry. I shall try not to harm you."

T'Pol stepped onto the mat and faced Jon "She began by showing him the more basic moves, such as how to block punches, and how to turn that against an opponent. She showed him different ways to throw someone, shoulder throws, hip toss and arm flips. After about 45 minutes the two of them were trading jabs and blocks with each other, neither one really getting any serious hits or throws in. Until T'Pol neatly sidestepped a jab, grabbed his arm and tossed him effortlessly over her shoulder. Jon hit the mat hard, but T'Pol wasn't finished. As soon as he hit the mat, he felt his head being wrenched back, exposing his throat. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the site of T'Pol's fist coming down.

Fortunately for him she stopped her punch just above his Adam's apple. She then released him and helped him to his feet. Jon was sweating, he looked at T'Pol and noticed she was barely even breathing hard.

T'Pol: "Very good Captain, you're doing well, for a novice."

Jon: "Hayes showed you all this already?"

T'Pol: "Some of it yes, but the rest are Vulcan moves I learned when I was part of the Ministry of Security."

Jon: "Oh so you cheated."

T'Pol raised both her eyebrows at that "Vulcans do not cheat."

Jon smiled and looked around, he noticed the crew who had been working out were now watching him and T'Pol, one was even over talking into the COMM. Great, just what he needed, the crew seeing him get beat up by his first officer….his female fist officer.

T'Pol: "Captain, when I entered the gym, what were you doing?"

Jon: "I was shadow boxing, something you do when you don't have a sparring partner."

T'Pol: "Interesting, I prefer to use the bag, but I find that it offers no real challenge. Would you be willing to practice boxing with me?"

Jon smiled. "Sure T'Pol, go grab some gloves."

Jon waited while she walked over and got her own set of gloves and a pair of head gear, he looked around the gym again and saw that more crew had shown up, there were about 20 of them now.

T'Pol walked back over to the mat, casually tossing the protective head gear to Jon, the two of them quickly donned the gear and got ready, Jon waited for T'Pol to signal she was ready to begin. She simply nodded.

Jon began to move and dance around her, forcing her to turn to follow him, He threw some halfhearted jabs, to test how well she blocked them. She easily blocked all of them. Jon was about to move in closer and throw some more jabs when without any type of tell, T'Pol had moved in on him and hit him three times, good hard blows, two in the body and as soon as his hands dropped slightly, one across the face.

Jon staggered back from the force of her hits. He had forgotten her strength. He shook his head to clear it and readjusted his headgear.

T'Pol: "Really Captain, you are not much better than the punching bag."

Jon narrowed his eyes: "How long have you been practicing boxing Sub-Commander?"

T'Pol: "Not long, only since I was first stationed on Earth, about 4 years."

Jon swore softly. Well if she wanted a boxing match then she was gonna get one, mate or not. He had planned on going easy on her but now saw she hadn't planned on it for him.

Jon hit his hands together showing he was ready for her, she moved in on him again and began to throw punches so rapidly he was having a hard time blocking them. Although this time he fared better, only one hit to his side.

As T'Pol threw a roundhouse at his head, Jon blocked it with his forearm and brought his other arm up and hit her with a uppercut that staggered her back a good five feet.

T'Pol dropped her arms and stared at him, Jon could see a thin trickle of green beginning to wind its way down her chin. Jon shrugged at her. She raised her eyebrow.

T'Pol: "That block was good, but unexpected in a boxing match."

Jon: "I improvised. Captain's prerogative."

T'Pol: "Indeed"

Jon: "Still feel like continuing?" He glanced quickly at the crowed, now it seemed as if all off duty crew were gathered around the mat, even Phlox was there, watching interestedly.

T'Pol: "I am willing to go on, if you are."

Jon: "Fine, let's see if I can make good on my threat." he began to dance and move around her again.

T'Pol: "Your threat?"

Jon tossed a quick jab which she easily blocked "Yeah, when I first met you, said I was restraining myself from knocking' you on your ass, I bet I can"

T'Pol brought her hands up in a guard position "You can try"

The two of them closed in on each other and began trading punches, neither one getting an opening, until Jon landed a hard hit in T'Pol's side, she grunted with the pain, but brought her own fist up and landed a hit square in his face, Jon immediately felt the blood begin to flow. Still they kept at it, hit, punch, jab, block, hit, block, punch.

It ended only after Jon hit T'Pol in the side if the head with a round house, she turned right around with the force of the blow, but when she faced him again he could see a fire in her eyes he recognized from seeing it in his own, anger. T'Pol then practically exploded, Jon couldn't stop all the punches she was throwing, She hit him more times in 30 seconds than he had ever been hit in most fights, A right cross to his head left him dazed, and he felt the sharp pain of a rib break. At the sound of the muffled crack, T'Pol stopped dead in her tracks. She quickly regained her composure and stepped away from Jon, who had fallen to his knees. Quickly Dr Phlox moved in to examine him, T'Pol, not caring about protocol or propriety had removed her head gear and gloves and knelt on Jon's other side, her hand resting on his shoulder.

T'Pol: "Captain, I apologize, are you alright?" *_**Aisha, I am sorry***_

Jon: "I'm fine, just a little dazed" *_**It's alright, I keep forgetting about that famous Vulcan strength. I'll be ok**_*

Jon looked up at her and smiled, blood from his nose was still dripping down his chin.

Phlox: "Captain, you have broken a rib, and cracked two others, your nose is all but broken, I can repair it so no need to worry about your looks." Phlox then aimed his scanner at T'Pol "You Sub-Commander have a cracked cheek bone, no doubt from the last punch the Captain threw. You'll both be joining me in sickbay while I attend to your injuries. It was a good match though."

Phlox watched as T'Pol helped Jon to his feet, then placed his arm around her shoulders and began to help him to the exit. He smiled. Yes this was going to be a very interesting pairing to watch.

As Jon and T'Pol passed through the crowd of onlookers, he was surprised at how pleased they seemed, some offered there sympathies on their injuries, some patted him on the back as he passed, one or two even patted T'Pol's shoulder. He caught the surprised look in her eye.

Jon shook his head and smiled at her "Humans, go figure"

T'Pol: "Indeed"

Jon *_**Still on for dinner later**_?*

T'Pol *_**Yes, once the doctor is finished with us, I would like to go get cleaned up first and meditate. Would you be hurt if it was a late supper**_?*

Jon *_**No of course not, I know you need to meditate, Just come by when you're done**_*

T'Pol *_**Thank you, I will**_*

The three of them arrived in sickbay, Jon lay back on a bio bed while Phlox worked on T'Pol's cheek, he said hers was the easier injury to handle and so did it first. He did however give Jon an injection to alleviate the pain of his own injuries.

After a while, Phlox finished with T'Pol and began getting ready to work on Jon. T'Pol walked over to Jon's side, He looked at her face, seeing its beauty was marred only by a small bandage.

Jon: "So, I'll see you later then?"

T'Pol: "Yes, You may order for me if you like"

With that she nodded once and turned and left, Jon on a whim tried sending out a thought to her, even though they were not touching, *_**I love you T'Pol***_

T'Pol however apparently didn't catch the thought as she kept walking, stopping only once as the doors opened to allow her to pass through. But Jon thought he had seen her steps falter, if only for a brief instant.

Phlox: "Now Captain, if you were anyone else I would be placing a call to the captain to report on the extent of injuries. However since you're the one who is the injured party, I can only say that I caution you against further activities until you are properly ready."

Jon simply nodded and went back to thinking how T'Pol seemed to take a miss-step when he had sent his thought out to her.

Jon waited patiently while Phlox cleaned the blood from his face and gave him another injection to help him breathe easier, the swelling around his nose and eyes was already beginning to go down, however the bruising would remain for another day or so.

Phlox bandaged his side and with another word against 'strenuous activities' until after he was healed, Jon left the sickbay and headed for his cabin, he just wanted nothing more than a nice hot shower by now. He walked through the corridors to the turbo lift, the few crew that he passed congratulated him on a good match. One even said thanks for the money he'd won. Jon wondered if that meant they had bet for him or against him.

Jon finally made his way to his cabin, once there he slowly stripped out of his clothes, leaving a trail from his door to the head. He climbed into the shower and turned in on nice and hot. Jon winced as the steaming water hit his bruises, but then sagged against the wall, and let the water wash over him. Jon leaned his head against the wall and began to laugh. He couldn't believe he just got beat by T'Pol, in front of the crew no less. This was a serious blow to his ego, but he felt he could live with it.

Jon stayed in the shower for almost half an hour, he was starting to nod off when he decided it was time to get out and get ready for his dinner with T'Pol. Jon climbed out of the shower and toweled himself off, he wrapped the towel around himself and walked out into his cabin, stopping short when he saw Trip on the couch, with a drink in his hand.

Jon: "Hi Trip, sure c'mon in, sit down, have a drink."

Trip: "Why thank ya Jon, I believe I will."

Trip took a sip of his drink and watched as Jon grabbed some clothes and headed back into his bathroom, after a minute Jon came back out wearing a pair of black slacks and a white turtleneck shirt. Trip just smiled at his friend.

Trip: "Gee Jon, looks like you got sumthin' hot set up for tonight"

Jon: "You could say that. So any reason you're sitting on my couch drinking my booze?"

Trip: "Naw, just wanted to see how you were doin' after getting whooped by a girl."

Jon: "I didn't get whooped, she took me by surprise, and I'm fine."

Trip: "Yeah, sure, by surprise, So I heard that you wanna join our little drill sessions"

Jon shrugged: "Yeah well, I felt I should, especially after getting 'whooped' by T'Pol"

Trip: "Well, glad to have ya Jon. Bout time ya did more stuff with the crew."

Jon smiled "Yeah I know, now get your sorry behind off my couch and go do something else, I got plans tonight."

Trip: "Aye, aye Cap'n sir"

Trip and Jon both laughed as Trip got up, finished his drink and headed out of Jons cabin. Jon placed an order with the mess and asked for it to be delivered to his cabin. In order to dispel any rumours, he ordered one meal, but made sure to order one that came with a salad, T'Pol would need something to eat. Jon busied himself by cleaning up the mess he'd left his cabin in on his hurry to get in the shower. The he made sure the bed was made, made sure the entire cabin was spotless. He then turned his attention to Porthos.

Jon: "And you better be on your best behavior tonight, no jumping up, no licking. Just sit there and be good. And maybe you'll get a piece of cheese or two."

Porthos just sat there wagging his tail

Jon: "Well I guess that's the best I can hope for."

Jon was busy brushing off some dog hair on the couch when the door chime rang. He quickly jumped up and answered the door. He was mildly disappointed when he saw it was only the steward with his dinner order. He thanked the young man and brought the dinner in and placed it on his desk. Removing the cover he placed it on the side, Jon then took the salad for T'Pol and some silverware and placed it on one side of the desk, He then put his dinner, a pasta dish with no meat, on the other side, he then looked for where to put the tray and cover, finally settling on stashing them in the bathroom.

As he walked back out of the bathroom, the chime went off again, this time he called out for the person to enter. As the door slid open, Jon's breath caught in his throat. T'Pol stood there, wearing a cream colored shirt and light grey pants that hugged her perfect legs. Jon couldn't keep himself from staring, she was so beautiful. The only thing marring the perfect image was the small bandage on her cheek.

T'Pol: "May I come in Captain?"

Jon looked her in the eye and simply nodded

T'Pol stepped over the threshold and the door slid closed behind her.

"I believe Crewman Willis may have seen me come in here."

Jon: "I'm sure he can be discreet. Please, have a seat."

T'Pol: "Thank you Jonathan, It was nice of you to order for me."

Jon: "Yeah well I was getting hungry as well."

T'Pol sat and Jon followed suit. T'Pol watched Jon as she saw him sit rather slowly, he still appeared to be in some pain.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, I would like to apologize again for…."

Jon: "T'Pol, don't worry about it, it was a simple sparring session between two friends, it just got a little, out of hand. I'll be fine, it wasn't the first time I've been beaten. Course, it's been a long time since it's happened"

T'Pol: "Still I believe I own you an apology"

Jon sat there, waiting for more, before he realized that that was all she was going to say.

Jon: "Well, apology accepted, so long as you accept mine. It shouldn't have gone as far as it did, I should have ended the match."

T'Pol: "Well Jonathan, I can say that there is not much I feel you'd need to learn during the drills. It appears you are more than capable at handling yourself in an altercation."

Jon smirked: "Yeah, as long as I'm not going up against a mad Vulcan woman."

That earned him a raised eyebrow.

Jon and T'Pol eat for a while in silence, before Jon remembered something he wanted discuss with her.

Jon: "Now that we're getting closer to the world where the weapon may be, I was thinking that we need to beef up our capabilities."

T'Pol: "I do not understand"

Jon: "Well, Crewman Danials quarters are still vacant, and with half the crew down on the surface, now would probably be a good time to see if there is anything in there we could use to, enhance Enterprise's offensive and defensive capabilities."

T'Pol: "I do not think that any of this so called information could be used by us to make Enterprise better."

Jon: "Well we have to do something, we're getting beat almost every time we go up against the Xindi. I want you to talk to Trip and Reed as soon as we get underway again, I will go into Danials cabin tomorrow and see if there is anything we can use."

T'Pol: "Alright. But I still do not believe anything in there will be of help to us."

Jon: "Let me guess, it's because of the time travel thing right?"

T'Pol: "Correct, as you know, the Vulcan Science Directorate has determined time travel to be impossible. However, I have come to believe that it may not be impossible, more than improbable. I am thinking however that if anything is found, we may not be able to adapt it for our use."

Jon nodded. "Like I said, there's no harm in trying."

Once they had finished eating, Jon cleared the table, and then led T'Pol over to the couch, when he sat and pulled her down into his lap. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead, she snuggled into his chest, and he had to suppress a cry of pain as she pressed against his injured side. She looked up at him and shifted her position so she was now leaning against his other side. He smiled at her and traced a hand along her uninjured cheek.

Jon: "Stay the night?"

T'Pol: "Are you sure I should? You need time to recover."

Jon: "Well so long as we avoid anything strenuous, we should be ok."

T'Pol: "I believe we can avoid further injury to you. If we are careful"

Jon: "T'Pol, we're just gonna sleep, that's it."

T'Pol looked him in the eyes, she slowly leaned forward and brushed her lips across his. She brushed his hair back off his forehead

T'Pol: "I…..desire thee Jonathan."

Jon: "I, desire you as well T'Pol, but I think it would be best if we, waited a while longer before we, take that next step, don't you? God you don't know how hard it was for me to say that."

T'Pol: "I understand your reluctance to engage in sexual activities so soon into our relationship. You are afraid that you may not be able to perform to my, expectations and I will no longer want you. I can assure you Jonathan that is not the case. You are my mate, now and forever, you could never disappoint me."

Jon just stared at her: "T'Pol, I do not have, performance issues, I just feel that when we do finally, make love, it should be special and something we remember for a long time."

T'Pol: "I understand Jonathan. I am only letting you know how I…feel for you."

Jon: "I love you T'Pol, I will till I die." Jon leaned over and kissed her deeply. He then pulled her into himself and held on to her for the rest of the night.

Jonathan Jon opened his eyes, before him lay a vast stretch of desert, off in the distance he could just make a mountain, whose peak thrust into the sky. He turned slowly, as he figured, he was totally alone. The red coloured sand shifted under him as he began to head for the mountain. Something kept tickling the back of his mind, something wasn't right about this place. The almost unbearable heat, the red colouring, the thinness of the air. He knew he wasn't on Mars, so where else could he be?

"Jonathan"

At the far off sound of his name, Jon stopped and took another look around. He was still alone, but, that voice, he could swear he knew it. Jon shrugged and began walking again, trying to remember how he had gotten here. He had been having dinner with T'Pol, and then they cuddled on the couch for a while. Then the two of them had moved to the bed, where after some fumbling around, they had found a comfortable position, he on his back with her head resting on his shoulder. One of her legs positioned possessively over both of his, he had then wrapped both his arms around her and had drifted off to sleep in that position.

Jon looked at himself, he was wearing his standard uniform, quickly he patted himself down, *_**No of course not, having a communicator would be too easy**_* He thought. He continued walking towards the mountain, it still seemed to be as far away as before, and Jon wondered if he was actually moving. Taking a quick glance behind him, he saw a long trail of foot prints disappear back the way he had come.

"Jonathan"

Again the voice called out, this time it was louder and more distinct. Jon still couldn't place the voice but was sure it was familiar. Topping the next rise he stopped, not too far ahead of him sat a person. They were seated facing away from him. So he was unable to tell who it was. Jon wiped a hand across his face to clear the sweat from his eyes, the heat was getting to him.

Jon began his walk again, slowly he approached the seated person, from the size and shape of the person, Jon quickly deduced the it, was a she. Slowly he circled the woman, noting everything from the hair cut to the pointed ears, Vulcan. Jon was on Vulcan, but how did he get here? Why was he here? Where was the Enterprise?

As Jon finally came far enough around the seated woman he could at last make out her face, it was T'Pol! Jon dropped to his knees in front of her and T'Pol opened her eyes.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, did you not hear me calling you?"

Jon: "That was you?"

T'Pol: "Indeed"

Jon: "Why are we here T'Pol? How'd we get here? What is going on?"

T'Pol: "I'm sorry Jonathan, but you shouldn't be here, this should not have happened, it was, unexpected. It is time for you to go Aisha"

Jon awoke with a start, sitting up in bed, the sheets falling away from his sweat drenched upper body. He looked around the cabin and his gaze quickly registered the time, it was only 0245 hrs. Jon looked over at T'Pol, she was still asleep, she had curled into a fetal position with her back facing him.

Jon slowly climbed out of bed and tip toed into his bathroom, after shutting the door he switched on the light, blinking for a few moments to get used to the brightness he looked into the mirror. What he saw didn't really surprise him. The bruises on his nose and under his eyes stood out clearly, but had already started to slowly fade, thanks to one of the shots Phlox had given him. Jon stepped back a bit and raised his arm, a large purple bruise started just under his armpit and extended all the way down his side, vanishing under the wrapping that Plox had applied, and then reappearing at the bottom of his ribcage. That also would fade within a few days, but the area would be sore for a while longer.

Jon looked himself in the eyes and thought to himself, why would he be dreaming of Vulcan? He'd dreamt about a certain Vulcan woman many, many times, but never had he dreamt about just the planet. And what did T'Pol mean by something should not have happened? What shouldn't have happened? Jon felt a headache coming on, he was thinking too much and was too tired. He'd have to make time to talk to T'Pol about it in the morning.

Shutting off the light, Jon opened the bathroom door and made his way back to the bed. In the starlight, he could make out T'Pol's form, she hadn't moved at all. Jon slowly crawled back into the bed and curled up against T'Pol's back, as sleep once again began to claim him, T'Pol rolled over and wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in the crook of his neck. It could have been his imagination playing tricks on him as he was falling asleep, but he could have sworn he had heard a very self-satisfied purr come from T'Pol.

T'Pol opened her eyes, the cabin was still dark, She gazed at Jonathans sleeping form. She took in every aspect of his nearly naked form, He had forgone the wearing of his t-shirt to bed, as her body temperature was greater than his, he said he wouldn't need it. She felt her pulse quicken as she looked at his uncovered upper body. She had not lied to him earlier, she did feel desire for him, she had and did desire him, with an intensity that she found both frightening, and arousing.

As she snuggled closer to her mate, she resolved to pay a visit with Dr. Phlox before her shift in the morning. She would need verification if what she thought was true. Of the crew, only Phlox would be able to tell her if she was about to enter Pon'Farr or if it was another virus that mimicked it. She had told Phlox that the virus had brought the blood fever upon her earlier than expected, she just had not realised it would actually come upon her so soon.

T'Pol slowly traced her fingers along Jonathan's chest, she smiled a bit as he shifted positions, seemingly trying to evade her touch. Yes, she would most definitely have to see Phlox, she could feel her emotions lurking just beneath the surface, and being this close to the one she had chosen to be her mate was not helping her very much.

She returned her hand to its previous position, wrapping it again around Jon's neck. She tamped down the feeling of regret at not being able to proceed further with her exploration of his body. But she knew that Jonathan would ask too many questions, and would possibly even be angry at her. He had said he wanted to leave that aspect of their relationship for a better time when they were both ready. She knew that she would have no choice but to inform Jonathan about the Pon'farr and all the changes she would be undergoing while under its influence.

Perhaps she should distance herself from Jonathan and spend the time in meditation, she had not been able to do that as of late, at least not as well as she would wish. Her thoughts always carried her back to him. She wondered at how he would react to her information that when they finally did bond as true bond mates, that they would be in each other's minds, being able to constantly feel the presence of the other, sense their thoughts and feelings, not just when they touched. Then they would be Adun and Adun'a, or in his language, husband and wife.

She looked at his sleeping form again and thought *_**Yes, I would be most pleased to have him as my life mate, my Adun**_.* But I must meditate more on this, after I speak to Phlox. If I am Entering Pon'farr, then I am only in the very earliest stages of it. As it progresses I will lose more control of my emotions, then I will feel the urge to join with my mate, or die.

*_**Yes, that is what I must do, I must distance myself from Jonathan for now, and focus on my meditations. He will be angry with me, and hurt and confused. I will explain it to him, he is rational, if not always logical, he will understand**_*

T'Pol tried to rise from the bed and return to her own cabin, but Jon's arms were wrapped firmly about her, and it would appear as if he wasn't about to let her go. She sighed and lay back down beside him. She would go in the morning, he would remain here for the rest of the night, besides now that she was once again curled in close to him, feeling his skin touching hers, she was reluctant to leave.

She once again raised her hand, and this time she very gently stroked the side of his face and chin.

"I have caught your scent, Jonathan Jon. You cannot get away, you are mine, now and forever." She whispered very softly.

Unfortunately it wasn't soft enough, as Jon opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her.

"What'd you say T'Pol?" Jon mumbled

T'Pol: "Nothing Jonathan, go back to sleep"

Jon: "Oh ok, you should get some rest too, you must be tired…."

T'Pol was about to say that Vulcan's didn't need as much sleep as humans when she noticed he had already fallen back to sleep. She was glad he was getting the rest he so sorely needed. He would need all his energy to face both his upcoming battles, for the Xindi, and for her. When in the grip of Pon'farr, Vulcans needed to mate for a week, often 4-5 times a day during that week. T'Pol was unsure if a Human was capable of sustaining such a frenzied pace. Perhaps she should inquire if Phlox had anything he could give the captain to increase his, stamina.

T'Pol closed her eyes and leaned her head against Jon's chest, she could hear his heart beating. Yes, she would have a number of things to discuss with Phlox, but that was for tomorrow, for now, she would remain here, and be content.

'BREEP, BREEP, BREEP'

Jon reached up above his head and angrily hit the alarm. No sooner had his arm dropped back down than Porthos had jumped up onto the bed.

Jon: "Morning boy, sorry, but you can't be up here, not enough room for all of us."

Gingerly he picked Pothos up and deposited him back on the floor. As he lay back against his pillow he turned and looked at T'Pol, he saw that she was already awake and watching him. There was a glint of, something, in her eyes. He couldn't really place it. But he was sure he hadn't seen that look in her eyes, ever. He shrugged and leaned over to kiss her forehead, but was surprised when she raised her lips up to meet his.

Jon: "Mmmmm….good morning. Sleep well?"

T'Pol: "Yes, thank you Jonathan. And you?"

Jon: "Well I slept very well, except for a strange dream about Vulcan"

T'Pol: "I am sure it was nothing. Do you have plans for today?"

Jon: "No, it's my day off from regular duty, I've normally skipped it since we entered the Expanse, and stayed at my post or in the Command Centre, but today I think I'll take it off, seeing as the rest of the crew still has another day off also. So after I investigate Daniels cabin, I had no other plans."

T'Pol: "I see, then perhaps you would agree to having lunch with me later?"

Jon: "I'd enjoy that"

T'Pol: "As would I, but for now I must get ready as I have the bridge soon."

Jon: "Would you like to use my shower? You're welcome to if you'd like, it's still early enough that the way back to your cabin should be clear if you want to use your own."

Jon had to stubbornly repress an image of a naked T'Pol in his shower. He didn't need to become overly excited now and ruin the moment.

T'Pol on the other hand, allowed an image of her and Jon together under the shower to flick through her mind. Yes, she would definitely need to speak with Dr Phlox, and soon.

T'Pol: "I believe it would be best if I were to utilize my own cabin, for now. It would be, more discreet."

Jon frowned a bit: "Alright."

He lay in bed and watched her as she quickly rose and got dressed. How he had ended up falling for the most exotically beautiful woman he had ever met, was beyond him. And even more amazing, she liked him as well!

T'Pol: "Jonathan, staring at me is not a productive use of your time."

Jon was sure there was a hidden meaning to that, especially by her tone of voice. But to take her up on it meant breaking his word to her. And he'd never do that.

Jon: "I'm sorry T'Pol, but you're just so….hard not to look at"

T'Pol leaned back over the bed and held up her two fingers, Jon met them with his own.

T'Pol: "You are quite, pleasing to my eyes as well Aisha."

With that, T'Pol quickly stood and exited Jons cabin with one last look at him. And Jon would have bet his captaincy that she had winked at him!

This was weird. Of course they had finally expressed their feelings for one another, had declared to each other they would be together forever, no matter what. T'Pol said they were on the verge of being bond mates. Jon liked that word, mate. He had surmised it was the same as being boyfriend and girlfriend.

But still, to get a wink from a Vulcan, even one who was your girlfriend was a little strange, perhaps he should go talk to Phlox and see what he says. Jon also knew that he should have asked T'Pol more about his dream, but for some reason as soon as he had looked at her, all thought had taken a holiday.

Jon got up and headed for his shower, today, he needed a long, cold one.

Trip was walking down the corridor heading towards the turbo lift, he was planning on getting an early start to some new engine modifications he and Reed had discussed. It involved trying to see if they could route power from the warp drive directly to the phase cannons to try and increase their potential. Trip had thought it was crazy, but Malcolm had persuaded him to run some simulations on it.

"Good morning Commander Tucker"

Trip snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at who had called out to him. And his jaw hit the deck with a loud thud. It was T'Pol, but he'd never seen her like this before, for one she was out of uniform, she was wearing some cream colored top and form fitting pants. But what really shocked him was the way she was walking by him. Trip could swear, and would for the longest time after, that their Vulcan first officer, was strutting.

Trip watched her as she walked past, and then into her cabin. Finally he mumble "Good morning' to ya to T'Pol"

Still not believing what he had just seen, Trip decided to take this matter to the only person on board he could take it to. He took it to Jon.

"I'm tellin' ya Cap'n, she was struttin', and not just some normal satisfied strut mind you, but one that said she knew she was a woman and was showin' it off." Trip said after he convinced Jon to listen to him for a minute.

Jon just sat there with a smile on his face. "Are you sure it was T'Pol? Maybe you were thinking of a certain MACO corporal and imagined it?"

Trip let out an exasperated sigh: "Dammit Jon, Amanda don't got pointed ears, I know what I saw, an' I figured, you bein her mate an' all, that you'd like to know about it."

Jon patted his friends shoulder: "Ok Trip, calm down I was only kidding. How about this, I'll talk to her when I see her for lunch, that sound ok? I'll tell her my chief engineer was having visions in the corridor."

Trip: "Ha ha really funny Jon."

Jon watched his friend leave and gave him his word he'd talk to T'Pol. This was getting stranger and stranger by the minute. Jon put on some off duty clothes and decided he'd better go and talk to Phlox right now.

On his way to Sickbay, Jon was stopped by Travis who had asked him to review some new routines he wanted to upload and program into the Helm controls. Jon looked them over and saw that they were actually quite good. He patted Travis on his shoulder and with a "Good work" set the young man on his way.

Jon was then stopped shortly after by a call from the surface, apparently Malcolm had discovered some of the rocks had an alloy in them that could be used to help shield Enterprise, but without the harmful effects to Vulcans as Trellium D, and was requesting some engineers to take a look at them. Jon approved it and re-routed the call to Trip.

Jon couldn't shake the feeling that someone was trying to delay his going to Sickbay.

Meanwhile, in Sickbay, T'Pol was describing to Phlox what she had been feeling lately.

Phlox: "I see, and would you say you felt this before or after you and the Captain decided to become involved with one another Sub-Commander?"

T'Pol: "Please understand Doctor, that I am not all together comfortable with discussing any of this with outsiders, it is a very private aspect of my culture. If it not for your assistance last year, I would not be seeking your advice with this at all, but I have found you can, on occasion, be trusted."

Phlox smiled and watched T'Pol gather her thoughts. He watched as she paced for a few minutes and then turned to face him, placing her hands behind her back.

T'Pol: "I have known that that virus brought on the symptoms of Pon'farr earlier than expected. What I didn't know was that I was this close to coming under the influence of the actual event."

Phlox: "Perhaps the virus merely sped up your body's natural state. If you would be willing, I could take some scans of you and…."

T'Pol: "No, I would not be willing, your scans would only show what I know to be now evident."

Phlox: "Then I fail to see why you came to me Sub-Commander?"

T'Pol: "I was, hoping, that you would be able to give me some type of treatment or injection that would counter most of the effects of my, condition."

Phlox: "Sub-Commander, you and the Captain have entered a personal relationship, do you not think you should inform him of this so the problem can be taken care of in the more, mmm, traditional sense?"

T'Pol sighed, she might as well inform the Doctor fully of what was going on, she was not sure if Jonathan had said anything or not.

T'Pol: "The Captain and I have begun to form a bond, we are in essence, bond mates. But I am choosing not to inform him of this as of yet due to his decisions that it is too soon in our relationship to explore the more, physical side of it. Also with us being so close to finding the Xindi weapon, it would be better for him to focus on that."

Phlox: "I understand Sub-Commander, you wish to avoid adding to the Captains already overloaded sense of responsibilities. But I must warn you, knowing the Captain as I do, he will be rather upset with you if you with hold this from him, especially once he finds out the consequences of what will happen if you do not complete your Pon'farr, yes, he will be most upset indeed."

T'Pol: "I do intend to tell him Doctor, but not right now, I still feel it will be some time before the full effects of my condition become necessary for me to do something about it. At that time I will inform him and let him choose the course of action. I would also suggest that you prepare something for him in the case he chooses to aid me, He will need to be ready for the rather, strenuous aspect of it."

Phlox: "Of course Sub-Commander, now if you'll excuse me I shall endeavor to see if I can find something to help you, suppress your urges."

T'Pol was mildly shocked at that "I'm sorry Doctor, but I believed you had said you were not going to help me."

Phlox: "Tsk tsk tsk, I said no such thing Sub-Commander, I merely wished to hear your reasons behind not wanting to inform the Captain, your bond mate, of this now. I had every intention of helping you."

T'Pol arched her eyebrow: "Very well Doctor, I shall leave you to your work."

With that, she spun on her heel and left him alone.

Phlox: "Hmmm, this is going to be quite interesting, I wonder if they'll let me publish a paper on this?"

Phlox busied himself with gathering together some of the chemicals he had used when T'Pol was infected, and was about to try to strengthen their effectiveness when the doors to Sickbay opened. He smiled as he saw who was walking into the room.

Phlox: "Ahhh, Captain, good day to you, how can I be of service to you hmmm?"

Jon frowned and then smiled, Phlox's good humour was always catchy, well most of the time.

Jon: "Actually doc, I was wondering if you could tell me anything you could about, Vulcan women, and why they would be acting, out of character."

Phlox's smile slowly vanished, this was going to be a long morning.

Phlox gestured for the Captain to have a seat.

Phlox: "I'm not certain how to answer that Captain, without more information to go on, what would you mean by out of character?"

Jon rubbed his hand across his face, and looked around before answering.

Jon: "Well I'm not sure doc, it wasn't me that actually saw anything. It was Trip. No wait, I did see one thing. Do Vulcans wink at people?"

Phlox: "Wink? I'm unsure as to what you would be referring to Captain?"

Jon: "It means to blink at someone, but only using one eye, it's…well…I guess you could call it a type of flirting."

Phlox: "Ah yes, now I understand, more of your interesting courtship rituals. Uhm, to my knowledge I would have to say that Vulcans definitely do not wink. Did the Sub-Commander wink at you Captain?"

Jon: "Uhh….yeah she did, this morning, when she (clears throat) left my cabin."

Phlox: "I see. And what did Cdr. Tucker think he saw?"

Jon: "Well, he said he saw her, strutting," At Phlox's puzzled look he tried to explain better "She was walking, in Trip's words 'As if she knew she was a woman and was showing it off'. Now I'm not sure what to think her Phlox, You know T'Pol and I just began to explore this relationship, and this could have happened at a better time, but I am glad we finally did admit our feelings, but I'm not sure what to think when my crew begins to tell me stuff like this."

Phlox: "Well Captain, I am pleased that you saw fit to confide in me with this, but I doubt there is little I can do to help you."

Jon sighed and was about to get up and leave when Phlox put a hand on his arm.

Phlox: "I said there was little I could do, not nothing I could do. My advice is this. Go talk to the only person on board who knows the whole story, so to speak. Go talk to T'Pol"

Jon: "She's probably just going to tell me it's a Vulcan thing and brush me off"

Phlox: "That may have been what she would have done before Captain, but things are now different between the two of you, perhaps being her mate is just what it takes to get her to explain things."

Jon nodded, he thanked Phlox with a pat on the shoulder and left, heading for the Bridge, this time he was going to make sure no one delayed him on his way.

Jon rode the lift up to the Bridge in silence, It was a good thing that the place would be practically empty, with Travis off doing his work on the new programming for the helm, and Malcolm and Hoshi planet side. With his normal bridge crew out of the way, this would be much easier.

As the doors slid open Jon stepped onto the Bridge. Even now, after commanding this ship for almost three years, he still felt a sense of wonder when he came onto his Bridge, because it was his, no one else's. He looked around a bit and saw T'Pol and a crewman he couldn't bring a name to looking at him. Then he realized why they were looking at him that way. He was out of uniform, in fact he was out of uniform while on the Bridge no less.

Jon smiled at the crewman who returned to her duties at the Tactical station. He looked over at T'Pol, she had her eyebrow raised. Jon figured her Vulcan sense of propriety was listing this as another Human fault, oh well, it was his ship and his bridge, he'd come onto it dressed however he damn well pleased.

Jon walked over to T'Pol's station and leaned down so the Crewman wouldn't hear him.

Jon: "Can I see you in my ready room for a few minutes?"

T'Pol nodded and gracefully rose from her seat, she began to follow Jon and then stopped, she looked over at Crewman Gibbons, "Crewman, you have the Bridge, I will return shortly."

T'Pol then finished her journey to Jon's ready room, to find him already seated behind his desk. He motioned for her to sit as well.

T'Pol: "You wanted to see me Jonathan?"

Jon: "Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about something, but I'm not sure how to phrase it."

T'Pol slowly crossed her legs and gazed at Jon, for some reason Jon was finding the temperature in the room growing warmer.

Jon: "T'Pol, did you wink at me this morning?"

T'Pol: "Vulcans do not wink Jonathan. However, if I were to 'wink' at you, you would certainly know it."

Jon: "I…see…"

Yes, it was definitely getting warm in here Jon thought, maybe he'd have Trip look at the environmental controls after he was done with T'Pol

T'Pol: "Was there, anything else you wanted from me, Jonathan?"

This time there was no mistaking the sexual under current to that question. Jon had to use almost all his will power to keep from jumping his desk and taking her right here in his office.

Jon: "J…just one more thing, Trip said he saw you this morning, and he said that the way you seemed to be walking was, well he said it was, sexually suggestive."

T'Pol: "I do recall seeing Commander Tucker this morning near my cabin, but I believe there was nothing suggestive to the way I was walking, I submit the Commander was using his overactive imagination again."

T'Pol put both her feet back on the floor and leaned forward, she locked eyes with Jon and held him in her gaze.

T'Pol: "Now Jonathan, if you are sure there is nothing else you would like from me at this time. I have duties to attend to."

Jon broke out in a sweat.

T'Pol slowly stood and headed for the door, as she was about to push the button to open it Jon said something so low, even her Vulcan hearing was hard pressed to pick it up. She turned her head and looked at him.

Jon: "I said, what's Pon'Farr?"

T'Pol: "That is not something we discuss with outsiders"

Jon watched her press the button almost angrily and stomp from his office, as the door slip closed behind her he sank back into his chair, this was going to be harder than he thought.

Jon slowly stood and went over to the window of his ready room, unfortunately, due to it being on the starboard side of the ship, he couldn't see anything of the planet. He'd give her as much time as she felt she needed, he was a patient man, hell it'd only taken him almost three years to tell her he loved her.

Jon turned and strode from his ready room, once he came onto the Bridge, he saw T'Pol was back at her station and had her head buried in her viewer. He decided to keep walking without saying anything. He calmly stood by the lift door waiting for it to open, He glanced over at T'Pol once or twice but she never acknowledged his presence. Finally the lift arrived and Jon stepped into it and hit the level for the crew's quarters. As the door closed he sighed and leaned back against the wall.

Back on the Bridge, once the door had closed to the Turbo Lift, T'Pol sank wearily back into her seat. It had taken considerable effort for her to not respond to Jonathan's presence. The symptoms of Pon'farr were progressing faster than she had foreseen. From her realization last night until now, she had surmised that she would be forced to find a choice in how to handle it within less than 24 hours. T'Pol let out a quiet sigh, she stood and handed the Bridge over to the crewman again and walked into the ready room.

Once there she sank slowly into Jon's chair, the room was permeated with his scent. But this time instead of it arousing her, she felt comforted by it. T'Pol had already begun to feel her control of her emotions begin to slip.

While she was in here with Jonathan even though she had been trying to seduce him, it had taken great will power to keep herself from forcing him to help her, to claim him finally as her own. Taking a few deep breaths she calmed her racing heart. She would need her mates help, and soon, but she was still unsure of how to explain this to him.

Yes, he was her mate, yes she would let nothing separate them again, ever, they were almost fully bond mates, and she wanted him as her life mate. But to tell an outsider of this, still went against all her teachings. This was a very difficult decision. Finally feeling herself under control again, T'Pol returned to her duties on the bridge. She returned to her station in time to take a call from the Captain.

Jon stepped out of the lift and made his way towards Daniels old cabin. Once there he punched in his override code on the lock and the door slid open. He reached over and hit the light switch, he then walked over to the lockers. Opening one he saw that everything inside it was still the same. Taking a deep breath, he reached up and put his hand into the locker door, he kept pushing until almost his whole arm was gone. He felt around in that other space for a few seconds before his fingers closed on an object.

Slowly he pulled his arm out, clutched in his hand was a small item resembling a PADD. Jon closed the locker and exited the cabin, relocking the door behind him. He walked down the corridor and came to a COMM box. He reached up and hit the button with his thumb.

Jon: "Jon to Tucker"

Trip: "Tucker here, what can I do for ya Cap'n?"

Jon: "Meet me in the Command Centre right away, I have something for you to look at."

Trip: "Uh yeah ok sir, I'll be right there."

Jon hit the button twice more, once to close the channel, then again to open another one.

Jon: "Jon to T'Pol"

T'Pol: "Yes Captain?"

Jon: "Report to the Command Centre in 10 minutes Sub-Commander."

T'Pol: "Understood Captain."

Jon arrived at the Command Centre only a few moments before Trip did, Trip took one look at what was in Jon's hand and stopped cold.

Trip: "Uhh, Cap'n, that what I think it is?"

Jon simply nodded

Trip's shoulders slumped "An' what're ya plannin' on doin' with it?"

Jon: "Well Trip, I want you, T'Pol and Malcolm to look through it and see if there was anything in it we could use to help us."

Trip: "Gee, I dunno Cap, I'm not sure we should be pokin' our noses into that thing. Couldn't we be messin' with some sort of time dealy?"

Jon's voice hardened. "The Xindi already tried to do that by going back to the 21st century and trying to create a bio weapon to use against us. I'm leveling the playing field. We need everything we can to stop them. If the answers are in here, I mean to use them."

T'Pol chose that moment to enter the room, with her mental shields already weakened by her condition she had no trouble feeling the anger emanating from Jonathan, it slammed into her like a wall. She fought the urge to collapse. Her only outward sign of discomfort was a slow closing of her eyes for a moment.

She opened her eyes again to find both Trip and Jonathan staring at her. Undaunted she continued into the room. She tamped down on the impulse to show these pathetic males what a true woman was.

T'Pol: "Captain, as I stated before. What if we cannot utilize anything that is contained in there?"

Jon slipped so easily back into his 'Airlock Jon' role: "Then we continue to do the best we can with what we have. I am trying to use all options available to complete this mission. This is an option. I want it done!"

T'Pol pressed the matter: "Captain, it is illogical to use this knowledge."

Jon: "I gave the two of you an order. I expect it to be carried out."

Trip: "Jon."

Jon: "If you cannot follow a simple order Commander, do I need to relieve you of duty and find someone else who can?"

Trip was shocked at that. Never had Jon threatened to relieve anyone of their post. He stood ramrod straight "No sir, Captain sir!"

Jon slid the PADD over to Trip: "Good, get it done. Dismissed."

Trip angrily stalked from the room. T'Pol however, lingered.

T'Pol: "Jonathan."

Jon whirled on her: "T'Pol…"

T'Pol strode up to him and took his face in her hands "Jonathan, listen to me. You must calm yourself. Remember on the surface, when it was quiet and peaceful, remember standing on the beach. Please. Calm yourself. Commander Tucker and I will get started on the work. Lt. Reed will assist us when he returns."

Jon: "I'm sorry T'Pol, I want this mission to end. I want a lot of things, right now I want you to help me finish this. Can you do as I've asked without any further arguments?"

T'Pol nodded then reached her head up and brushed her lips against his. She needed him so desperately, but she was unwilling to force him. It must be his decision to aid her in her time of need. Slowly she turned and headed for the door. Once there however, she stopped and gave him a long smoldering look back over her shoulder that made his heart flutter. With a smirk she left the room.

Jon sat heavily in a hastily pulled out chair. It was the better alternative to falling on the floor. This time he was positive. T'Pol was trying to seduce him!

Jon spent the rest of the morning sequestered away in his cabin, until the COMM went off.

"T'Pol to Jon"

Jon jumped a bit, he had been lost in catching up on his reports. He reached over and hit the button.

"Jon here, what is it T'Pol?"

T'Pol: "Captain, it is 1300 hrs, I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch?"

Jon shook his head it was later than he thought, he was about to decline when his stomach made the answer for him, with a rather loud growl.

T'Pol: "Shall I take that as a yes?"

Jon: "Yeah, ok I'll meet you in my dining room in say 10 minutes?"

T'Pol: "Agreed, T'Pol out"

Jon stood and rubbed his eyes, too many hours staring at PADDS, was giving him eye strain, he should go see Phlox after lunch and get something for it. He looked over at Porthos and saw the dog was sleeping on his back, all four feet splayed out to the sides.

Jon: "Must be nice"

Jon left his cabin and headed for the mess hall, upon entering it he nodded greetings to the few crew who were also on a break at that time. He walked through the door to his private dining room, and headed for his seat. T'Pol glanced at him as he sat down.

T'Pol: "I took the liberty of ordering for you, I hope you do not mind."

Jon: "No, I don't mind, thank you"

Jon and T'Pol sat in silence as the steward brought out their orders, T'Pol had a salad, and Jon saw to his surprise, that she had ordered him a hamburger with all the trimmings. He looked up at her and did a passable imitation of her raised eyebrow.

T'Pol: "I've noticed you still are not eating correctly, I thought it best to help you out in this area."

Jon smiled his thanks at her and dug in, after eating in silence for a few minutes, Jon decided to break the ice.

Jon: "How's the work coming on the information stored in Daniels PADD?"

T'Pol: "It is quite frustrating. Unlike the first time you and I accessed it, it now appears to be either encrypted or fragmented. Commander Tucker and I are having difficulties in finding anything useful."

Jon: "Well keep at it, I know you two will get it working."

T'Pol merely nodded and went back to picking at her salad. Jon watched this for a few minutes before finally taking the bait.

Jon: "So, anything else you want to talk about?"

T'Pol: "Not to my knowledge no"

Jon: "You sure? You know you can talk to me about anything. And I'm not saying this as your Captain, but as your friend and as your mate."

T'Pol narrowed her eyes at Jon, and from the tone her voice took he could tell she was angry.

T'Pol: "My mate? You claim to be my mate yet when I wish to further our relationship, you push me away. I have told you of my, desire for you. You informed me that you desired me as well. Yet you will not act on it."

T'Pol stood and stretched her arms above her head, and then brought her hands down, running them sensuously over her curves. Jon could not help but follow her movements with his eyes.

T'Pol's voice became low and seductive: "You have no idea what you are denying yourself. You informed me that you found me beautiful. Do you think I am beautiful Jonathan?"

Jon nodded, his mouth going dry. He had begun to break out in a sweat.

T'Pol slid her hands over the swell of her breasts and down her flat stomach: "Do you find me desirable Jonathan?"

Jon: "T'Pol…"

T'Pol walked over to him and placed her fingers on his mouth, silencing him. "It is rude to interrupt me when I am talking."

T'Pol placed her foot on his chair between his legs, and bracing herself against the table, pushed him backwards away from the table. Before he could move, she had quickly straddled him. Sitting in his lap she begun to trace her fingers along the contours of his face.

T'Pol's breathing was heaving and erratic, Jon's heart was hammering in his chest.

T'Pol: "You wished to know more about Pon'farr, I will tell you now. Every seven years, Vulcans enter a time of mating. Our bodies undergo a change that drives us to mate at any and all costs. This change causes a buildup of chemicals in our bodies that can only be purged by mating, or through the ritual of Kun'ut kali'fe, a fight to the death. But do not worry Jonathan, I will not invoke that right."

T'Pol paused long enough to capture Jon's mouth with her own. Her tongue darting inside his mouth, tasting him. Jon's mind was being assaulted by the erotic images sent to him through the link they shared by T'Pol.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, if we do not complete the Pon'farr. I will die. The chemical build up in my body will reach toxic levels, this will lead to madness, and then death. I need you to help me Aisha."

T'Pol began nuzzling Jon's neck, placing small kisses all over his exposed flesh. Jon was still reeling from the information when T'Pol bit his neck hard enough to draw blood. Jon had to use almost all his strength to push her off him, the motion caused his chair to fall backwards, dumping him onto the floor. At any other time this would have been quite funny.

Jon quickly rolled to his feet, his hand automatically going to his neck, pulling it back, he saw it was covered in blood. She had bit him deep. He looked up at T'Pol, she was standing against the table, her hand was covering her mouth, but he could still see a thin line of red standing out against her chin.

Jon: "What the hell was that T'Pol! First you're begging me to help you, then you go and bite me? I think we had better go see Phlox."

Jon reached out for her, T'Pol drew back and hissed at him "You are mine Jonathan Jon, that mark shows it. And now you are rejecting me? If you do not wish to help me, I do not want you touching me again!" T'Pol was screaming at him. Quickly she grabbed his still outstretched hand and with her usual fluid like grace, threw him across the table with no strain at all. Jon landed in a stunned heap on the other side of the room. He raised his head in time to see T'Pol run from the room.

Jon shook his head and pulled himself up the wall, His side was screaming in pain. Great, he'd re-injured his ribs. Jon grabbed a cloth off the table and held it to his neck. He strode over to the COMM unit and hit the button. "Jon to Sickbay"

Phlox quickly answered "Yes Captain? How can I help you?"

Jon: "Meet me at T'Pol's quarters on the double, and bring something strong enough to knock out an angry Vulcan. Oh, and some bandages as well."

Phlox, knowing what was wrong with T'Pol tried to tell the Captain, that there was nothing he could do, there was no cure for what T'Pol was going through, except one. But Jon had already closed the channel. With a sigh Phlox grabbed a medical case and headed for T'Pol's cabin, perhaps when he got there, he could try to tell the Captain his only recourse if he wanted to save the Sub-Commander, was to mate with her.

Jon had arrived outside T'Pol's cabin and watched as Phlox emerged from the lift and walked toward him, Phlox reached the Captain and motioned for him to remove the cloth covering the wound on his neck. Phlox inspected the injury for a few moments before speaking.

Phlox: "Hmm, yes, I don't think you'll need anything to help you with this Captain, it will heal on its own and should leave no trace behind."

Jon: "Aren't you going to give me something for it?"

Phlox: "No, there is little to no chance of infection, and as I said it will heal. Now Captain, I wanted to discuss the Sub-Commanders condition with you before you barged into her quarters."

Jon: "I don't have time for this now Phlox, just give me the cure and I'll inject her with it. I can't let her die."

Phlox: "Captain, has the Sub-Commander informed you of how this is treated?"

Jon nodded "Yeah, she mentioned something about either mating or fighting. Why?"

Phlox: "Because Captain. Those are the only known methods of curing her. There is nothing I can do for her, no antibiotic I can inject her with. No cream I can give her. Do you understand?"

Jon: "Can you give her a sedative or something until you can find something to cure her?"

Phlox: "The sedative will not delay what is happening to her. May I ask Captain, why are you so against the use of the traditional method of helping her? The Sub-Commander informed me that the two of you had decided to begin a relationship together."

Jon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of her. In her condition, she wouldn't be in control. It would….well it would be like rape."

Phlox: "I understand how you feel Captain, but she had already chosen you, before the onset of this matter. It would be extremely foolish of you to not help her when she needs you the most."

Jon slowly nodded: "Alright Phlox, I can see your point. I guess I was trying to justify it to myself more."

Phlox: "Excellent Captain, now I brought this for you, it is an injection to help you, cope with her demands. In case you came to your senses."

Phlox reached over and placed the hypo spray on the side of Jon's neck, after a moment Jon began to feel more, energized.

Jon: "Thanks for, showing me the right thing to do. Inform Trip that he's in charge for the next…?"

Phlox: "36 hrs. should suffice for now Captain, But I must warn you. Pon'farr has lasted up to a week in most cases. But after the initial phase, T'Pol's needs should diminish, however that does not mean you should relax. I believe she will need you quite frequently until she is fully healed."

Jon: "Ok fine 36 hours, once the rest of the crew are back on board, make something up, tell them we got sick or something. But tell Trip to set course for Azati Prime again after shore leave is finished."

Phlox: "Do not worry Captain, I will handle everything. Oh and good luck. I expect to see the both of you in sickbay in 2 days."

Phlox watched a s Jon used his override code on T'Pol's door. Once it had closed, Phlox headed back to sickbay

Phlox: "Hmmm, perhaps I should have informed that Captain of the need for restraints. I hope she doesn't hurt him too badly."

Jon stood just inside the doorway, not counting the star light coming into the room from the window, there was very little light. He could not make out much of anything. He took a few tentative steps further into the room.

Jon: "T'Pol?"

He heard a noise in the corner, it seemed to be coming from just underneath the window.

T'Pol: "You should leave."

Jon: "I'm not leaving."

T'Pol: "You do not want me, therefore there is no reason for you to be here. Now leave."

Jon could hear her moving around, but still could not see her.

Jon: "I said I'm not leaving, I'm here to help you get through this. I'm sorry T'Pol, I was a fool. I never answered your question earlier."

T'Pol's voice came from his right side, it sounded like she was standing near her bunk. "Which question?"

Jon: "You asked if I found you desirable. I do. I desire you greatly. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I want to stay, and help you, if you'll have me."

This time T'Pol's voice came from right in front of him. She was standing so close to him, he could feel the heat coming off her body.

T'Pol: "I want you to stay, forever."

Jon: "I have no plans on leaving anytime soon."

The lights in the room slowly came on until it was bright enough for Jon to make out T'Pol. She had moved away from him and had gone over to the controls on the wall. She stopped the lights once there was enough light to see each other. She came over to him and wrapped her hands around his neck. She pulled his head down and kissed him forcefully and deeply.

She trailed her right hand down his left arm and grabbed his hand in her own, with her fingers she made his fingers form the mating gesture, she then traced an intricate design on his hand with her own fingers.

Jon: "T'Pol, what…"

T'Pol: "Shhh..this is the ritual, it must be completed."

Again she leaned into him, her lithe body pressing against him. She began to speak in Vulcan as her hands traced their way over his body. He heard her breathing quicken and she looked as if she was desperately trying to find something on him. When without warning, she curled her fingers around the top of the shirt he was wearing, and ripped it from his body. He then heard her sigh of pleasure as she pressed the side of her face against his now bare chest.

Jon was stunned at the violence of her action. T'Pol pulled the remains of his shirt from his upper body and began placing kisses all over his chest and stomach. Jon felt his own body respond to her administrations. T'Pol pushed against Jon with more force and he stepped back to keep from falling over.

T'Pol actually growled as the contact between them was broken by his move. She looked him in the eyes and he saw a look of intense desire mingled with a need to make him hers. She moved back from him a few paces and begun to undo her own outfit. Jon figured it would be better if they continued this on her bunk instead of standing in the middle of the room, As he turned his back on her in order to move to her bunk, he heard another growl come from her, and then he was driven to the floor by her.

T'Pol: "You are mine! You will not escape me!"

Jon struggled underneath her, finally he was able to turn so he was lying on his back staring up at the half naked woman on top of him. T'Pol leaned down and kissed him, her hands grabbing his and pinning him to the floor. Jon then felt his own desires explode inside him, He swung his legs and using the motion, managed to flip her over, landing on top of her, she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist.

The rest of their clothes vanished as Jon let himself go and gave way to his own burning desire for the woman beneath him. He explored every part of her body with his hands and mouth. When they finally joined, it was with an animalistic fury.

During those 36 hours, they taught each other many things. Jon did learn one thing, the next time T'Pol went into Pon'farr…he'd definitely be using the restraints.

32 hours earlier

Jon opened his eyes and looked around the darkened cabin, it had been about,4 hours since he had come to his senses and decided to help his mate. Turning his head he looked over at her sleeping form, and smiled. Their lovemaking had been incredible, passionate, wild, and as Jon winced, rather painful. Very slowly he extricated himself from the sleeping body next to him and made his way into T'Pol's bathroom.

He closed the door and turned on the light, turning to look into the mirror, Jon was slightly taken aback at what he saw. His arms, shoulders and back were covered in long scratches and bite marks. He had numerous bruises and a small cut on his forehead. Jon leaned in closer and looked at his face again, yup, he definitely had a black eye. Jon looked at his side and winced. The bruising around his ribs was more severe, yet he felt no pain from the area, *_Must have been some pretty strong painkillers Phlox had in that shot he gave me_*

Jon turned on the cold water and splashed it onto his face, he had forgotten how hot T'Pol kept her cabin. Cupping his hands under the flow, he took several drinks before turning the water off. Standing he turned out the light and made his way back to T'Pol's bunk. As he snuggled against her body , she moved and opened her eyes.

T'Pol: "Hello"

Jon: "Hi"

With her superior night vision, T'Pol could see the marks on his body.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, I…"

Jon: "It's ok T'Pol, they'll heal, I'm just glad you're ok."

T'Pol felt her need for him beginning to rise again.

T'Pol: "I am not healed yet Jonathan, in fact, I believe we will have to mate several more times yet."

Jon: "Well, I hope they're not all as, rough as the last time."

T'Pol began running her hands over his body and placing kisses on his face and neck

T'Pol: *_I make no promises Aisha_*

Jon: *_I love you T'Pol_*

T'Pol: *_I cherish thee_*

Jon felt his own body responding to T'Pol's movements, he let her push him onto his back as she straddled him.

T'Pol: *_I have need of thee Adun_*

Jon: *_I'm right here, I'll always be here_.*

T'Pol: *_Yes, you will be_*

Jon: *_What does Adun mean_?*

T'Pol: *_Hush, talk later, I need you now_*

Jon let himself go as the breadth of T'Pol's desire washed over him, echoing his own. He kissed her passionately and deeply, their bodies joined as one. Once again their universe shrunk until it encompassed only the two of them, time lost all meaning except for the here and now. No one or nothing else mattered except Jon and T'Pol. And Jon did his best to try to match Vulcan stamina.

40 hours after Jon entered T'Pol's quarters, the two of them walked into sickbay, for Phlox's check up on them.

Phlox: "Ahhh, Captain, Sub-Commander, nice to see you, I was just about to come down to see you myself, you are 4 hours late you know."

Jon smiled and looked at T'Pol who simply gazed back at him before averting her eyes and looking at the floor.

Jon: "Sorry doc, we….we were kinda busy."

Phlox: "That's quite alright Captain, now if you'll please come over here, and Sub-Commander, if you'll sit over here, then I'll get started."

Jon placed his hand on the small of T'Pol's back and guided her to the bio-bed, after making sure she was settled, Jon walked over to the other one, and with some pain, managed to hop up on it. Phlox began to run scans of T'Pol. Humming something and making a few oh's and ahh's whenever the little device beeped.

Phlox: "Well Sub-Commander, it would appear your condition is progressing nicely, your hormone levels are slowly returning to normal. I should say you should be over this in another 48 hours. How are you feeling?"

T'Pol: "How I 'feel' is of no consequence, however, I am still having troubles controlling my emotions."

Phlox: "Yes, your electrolyte levels are also depleted, I recommend getting something to eat before you return to your cabin. You're still under quarantine until I clear you to return to duty."

T'Pol nodded once. Phlox turned his attention to the Captain and began scanning him. He then stopped and turned back to T'Pol who was still sitting on the bio-bed "You are free to go Sub-Commander"

T'Pol: "With your permission Doctor, I would prefer to remain. I am reluctant to venture back to my cabin in my condition, alone."

Phlox: "Alright you may remain, but by looking at the Captain, this may take a while."

T'Pol: "I will remain"

Phlox: "Are you certain T'Pol? He may…."

T'Pol glared at Phlox: "I said I will stay here!"

Phlox nodded and turned back to Jon.

Jon smiled and waited for Phlox to finish his scans.

Phlox: "Well Captain, aside from numerous contusions and the injury to your eye, you have a strained shoulder muscle, you have also re-injured your ribs, and your knee is strained. And you appear to have a very slight concussion."

Jon: "How long to fix it?"

Phlox: "Give me a moment to gather the necessary supplies and I'll let you know."

Phlox walked away and Jon looked over at T'Pol, she raised her eyebrow and walked over to him, she ran her hands across his face,.

T'Pol: "I hope this will not take too long, I feel my need for you beginning to build again Adun."

Jon: "T'Pol…in the last few hours I've been hearing your thoughts in my head when we weren't touching. How's that possible?"

T'Pol: "When we completed the ritual Jonathan, we bonded fully. Although it was determined that a Vulcan/Human bond could never last, apparently ours has not only lasted, but is growing stronger."

Jon: "So we can now talk to each other telepathically?"

T'Pol: "That is correct. I surmise that as the bond grows so will the distance we will be able to communicate."

Jon: "Hmm. I think I'm going to need a while to think about this." Seeing the look that quickly flashed in her eyes, Jon placed his hands on T'Pol's shoulders. "Hey, I'm not saying I don't like the thought of you in my head, I told you I liked it. It's just that I'm not used to having someone else in my head all the time."

T'Pol nodded and Jon pulled her into a hug, he could feel the heat from her body through his clothes. "Are you going to be ok? How are you holding up?"

T'Pol: "I am, having difficulties, but with your help, I should be alright. Even though my need for you is close, I believe I can wait until you are finished here."

Jon smiled and kissed the top of her head. Phlox's voice broke the mood.

Phlox: "Now Sub-Commander, are you badgering my patient?"

T'Pol pulled away from Jon and looked at the doctor. "He is my Aisha, my Adun, I will badger him if I wish."

Phlox was momentarily shocked by the tone of T'Pol's voice.

Phlox: "Now Sub-Commander it's quite alright, I was only teasing."

T'Pol: "If you are quite finished with me Doctor, I believe I will await the Captains return in my cabin."

The two men stared at her as she turned and walked out of sickbay. As the doors closed behind her, Jon turned to Phlox.

Jon: "Doc, you've been on Vulcan before, do you know what the word Adun means? T'Pol wouldn't tell me."

Phlox: "Captain perhaps it would be best if T'Pol informed you."

Jon: "Phlox, just tell me"

Phlox: "Oh very well Captain, It is the Vulcan word for Husband. Hmm I guess in that case you could call the Sub-Commander your Adun'a, or wife."

Jon looked slightly taken aback by that. "You mean we're married? Just cause of this Pon'farr thing?"

Phlox: "Oh no Captain, but you are now life mates, if I understand the ritual correctly. But I am also guessing that the Sub-Commander is just taking the next logical step in assigning this term to you."

Jon: "I see, thanks for the info doc. I guess I have a lot of brushing up to do with Vulcan rituals and terms. Maybe it's time I learned how to speak the language."

Phlox began to tend to Jon's various injuries. "It is quite exhilarating to be part of this Captain. I was thinking that when this part of your relationship has ended, that you and the Sub-Commander will allow me to submit a paper on it?"

Jon just stared at Phlox

Jon: "Definitely not, T'Pol and I are going to have enough trouble explaining all this to our respective governments, the last thing I need right now is to have you blab the whole thing to the medical community."

Jon smiled a bit as he saw Phlox's face fall. And then he leaned back on the bed and waited for Phlox to finish. He could feel T'Pol's thoughts, they seemed, agitated and worrisome. He sent out a thought to her.

Jon: *_Everything will be ok…Adun'a_*

He was rewarded by a feeling of relief and joy from her.

After enduring Phlox's tender care, Jon called up to the bridge to check on things.

Jon: "Jon to the Bridge."

Trip: "Cap'n boy it's sure good to hear your voice. How you feelin'?"

Jon: "Not bad trip, but Phlox says I'm not cleared for duty yet, perhaps another couple of days. Give me a status report."

Trip: "Well, as you know we broke orbit about 12 hours ago, we had a minor problem with the plasma relays, but we figured it out. We are now on course again to Azati Prime. No indications of any Xindi ships in the area."

Jon: "How about that other project I assigned you. How's that coming?"

Trip: "I'm sorry Cap'n, but Reed and I couldn't find any way to break the encryption on that PADD. Even using the codes T'Pol left before the two of you got sick. We can't use it."

Jon slammed his hand against the wall. Then let out a sigh. "Ok Trip, I know you all did your best."

Trip: "We did have another idea, actually it was Malcolm's but we tried a few simulations and it looks like it would work"

Jon: "Well, what is it?"

Reed: "Reed here sir, I thought that if we could draw power directly from the warp reactor, and channel it through the Phase Cannons, it would increase their yield."

Jon: "Ok gentlemen, you have my permission to try it, but Malcolm, no blowing up the ship."

Reed: "Aye Captain."

Jon: "Trip you're still in charge, you need to get ahold of me, contact Phlox first and he'll pass it along. I'll see you all in a couple of days."

Trip: "Ok Cap, hope you n T'Pol get better soon, seems kinda strange not havin you up here."

Jon: "I know what you mean. Jon out"

Jon leaned against the wall in sickbay and waited for the pain medication Phlox had given him kick in. He sent out a quick thought to T'Pol but didn't get anything back, he guessed she was either sleeping or meditating. He figured he had enough time to go to his cabin and get some new clothes, and grab something to eat, if T'Pol needed him, he was sure she'd let him know

Jon: "Doc, if you need me, I'm going to my cabin to change and have something to eat, if I'm not there, then I'm sure you'll know where I'll be."

Phlox: "Fine, fine, just remember, try not to come into contact with any of the crew, you are supposed to be sick after all"

Jon waved at Phlox and headed down the corridor to his cabin. Thankfully the only person he saw was Crewman Fuller, who strangely enough, always seemed to be around when Jon was trying to be…discreet about something. She always seemed to be nearby, especially whenever he'd go to T'Pol's cabin for something.

Jon keyed in his code to open his cabin door, and made a mental note to check what Fuller's duty roster was. Jon walked into his cabin and was glad for a moment that Hoshi was looking after Porthos for him. The way he felt right now he didn't think he had the energy to cope with the exuberant pup.

Jon removed the undershirt he had gotten from sickbay, walking there with T'Pol, in only his pants was bad enough, he didn't want to run the chance of anyone seeing their half-naked Captain wandering the ship. Jon walked into his own bathroom and turned the shower on, while it was heating up he finished removing his clothing and stepped into it. While Jon let the water rush over him he felt a tentative brushing of his mind, almost like a butterfly's wings on a person's skin.

T'Pol: *_Aisha, where are you?*_

Jon: *_I'm in my shower_.*

Jon was almost driven to his knees by the intense wave of desire that hit him through his link with T'Pol. He waited a moment for the feeling to pass, but it never did, it only, diminished slightly. Jon found that he was holding onto the side of the stall so hard his knuckles had turned white. Prying his fingers lose from the door, he sent out his thoughts to T'Pol.

Jon: *_Love, give me some warning next time please?*_

T'Pol: *_I apologize Jonathan, but I have need of you again_.*

Jon: *_Alright, give me a few moments to dry off and change, and I'll be right there_.*

T'Pol: *_Nam-tor sahris_*

Jon: *_What?*_

T'Pol: *_Be quick_*

Jon turned off his shower and quickly dried himself, going into the main room he pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He had figured, the easier the clothes went on, the easier they would come off. He didn't know if his wardrobe would stand up to the way T'Pol undressed him.

Jon left his cabin at a quick walk, luckily, T'Pol was only a few doors down. As he reached out to hit the chime, he heard her voice

T'Pol: *_K'vath….enter_*

Jon did as he was told and entered the cabin, this time there were many candles burning and the smell of incense and smoke filled the room. He looked at T'Pol and saw she was wearing a loose fitting robe that still seemed to accent her curves. Jon felt his body begin to respond at the sight of her. Slowly she approached him and reached up to take his face in her hands. She kissed him tenderly.

T'Pol: "This time, I shall try not to be as, forceful with you, I have noted you are somewhat fragile. But I think I will keep you none the less."

Jon: "That's good, cause I was hoping to keep you also"

T'Pol took his hand and guided him to her bed, she stood by it and turned him to face her, she slowly removed the clothes he was wearing, fighting the urge to once again rip them from his body. The need to mate was almost overwhelming. Once she was done disrobing him, she let her own robe slip slowly to the floor. As it left her body she noted Jonathans own body react more to her naked form, and felt his thoughts. She was very pleased.

Taking his hands in hers, T'Pol brought him down onto the bed with her and whispered into his ear.

T'Pol: "This should be more pleasurable, for the both of us. The need for force has passed, now it is the need of desire that remains"

As she took Jonathan into both her body and mind, she knew that there would have been no way that she would have been able to fulfill her Pon'farr with any other male member of the crew. Logically, Jonathan had always been, and would always be, the perfect choice.

**5 days later, after **_**Enterprise**_** has cleared the Trans dimensional disturbance.**

Jon rubbed his head and watched as Phlox left the room, for some reason he had a feeling that something was up with Phlox, he hoped he'd tell him if it was something troubling. Jon patted Porthos and set him on the floor. After being in the same clothes and not bathing for 4 days, Jon really wanted a shower. Quickly he sent out a thought to T'Pol, but there was no reply, so he guessed she must still be sleeping.

Jon quickly shed his clothes and stepped into the shower, he decided to make it a quick one as he also hadn't eaten in 4 days. After 15 minutes, he stepped out and dried himself off. Jon lathered up his face and prepared to remove 4 days' worth of beard, eyeing his straight razor, he decided to use something a little more modern, he didn't want a repeat of what happened last time.

Finally, after showering, shaving and donning a clean uniform, Jon headed for the mess hall, he was starving by now. Upon entering the mess, Jon saw that almost every table and seat was already taken. He looked around the room and spied T'Pol and Phlox sitting together. He smiled as she caught his eye.

T'Pol: *_Good morning Aisha, are you well_?*

Jon: *_Yes thank you, I'm doing well. Have you eaten yet_?*

T'Pol: * _I have yes, I am sorry, did you wish me to join you for breakfast_?*

Jon: * _No that's alright. You continue your talk with Phlox. I didn't mean to interrupt you_.*

T'Pol: *_You are never an interruption to me Adun_.*

Jon: *_Thank you, Adun'a_*

While they were having their silent conversation, Jon had grabbed a coffee, and had placed his order with Chef, as he walked by the table, he gave T'Pol a quick wink and patted Phlox on the shoulder, silently thanking him again for looking after the ship and crew. Jon also nodded to Trip who was sitting with Amanda, and then entered his dining room.

Jon picked up the PADD that was sitting on the table as he sat down. He looked at it and saw that it was from Trip, he was letting Jon know that it was going to take at least 2 days to repair the warp reactor after the damage Phlox did to it when he took the ship to warp. But, he said the Doc had done a pretty good job for not knowing anything about the reactor.

After he finished eating, Jon went up to the Bridge to check in and see how the others were doing. As he stepped out of the lift and looked around, he saw that all the regular bridge crew were on shift, he glanced over at Reed, and then to Mayweather and Hoshi, finally settling his gaze on T'Pol. He smiled at her as she looked up at him. He walked over and sat in his command chair, the 4 days asleep went a long way towards helping the rest of his injuries to finally heal.

Jon: "Travis, how's our heading?"

Mayweather: "Besides a minor adjustment from the Doctors warp jump, we are still on course for Azati Prime, Captain, we should be entering the system in a little more than a week and a half."

Reed: "So long as we don't run into anymore detours or those spatial disruptions."

Jon: "Don't worry Malcolm, we'll get there. How are things on your end?"

Reed: "Phase Cannons and Torpedoes are fully operable, hull plating ready as ever."

Jon: "Good, how's your side project coming?"

Reed: "I have a meeting scheduled with Commander Tucker this afternoon to implement the changes you authorized."

Jon: "Very good." Jon looked over at Hoshi "Picking up anything Hoshi?"

Hoshi: "No sir, just normal background chatter. No signs of any Xindi communications so far."

Jon nodded and looked over at T'Pol.

T'Pol: "No signs of any Xindi vessels in the area."

Jon smiled and decided to update his logs and send them off to Star Fleet. He got up and headed for his ready room after giving T'Pol the Bridge. Just as he was about to enter the first door down to his office, he heard T'Pol mention something about her sensors needing re-aligning.

Jon: "Perhaps you should get someone to look at them." he casually commented.

The Bridge grew quiet. Jon stopped and looked back, everyone was staring at him, and T'Pol sitting in the command chair had raised both her eyebrows

T'Pol: "No one said anything Captain"

Jon blushed slightly. "Sorry, was caught up in these…reports."

Jon quickly retreated into his office and as the doors closed, collapsed behind his desk and put his head in his hands.

T'Pol: *_I see I shall have to teach you how to distinguish the difference between spoken word, and thought_.*

Jon: *_No kidding.*_

T'Pol: *_Tonight after dinner_?*

Jon: *_It's a date_*

T'Pol: *_Very well, my cabin, 1900 hrs_*

Jon: *_Yes, Sub-Commander, As you order_*

Jon felt T'Pol's thoughts slip away from his, but her mind was still there, although not as strongly. He shook his head and turned back to his log entry.

Captains Log, January 2154

The Enterprise has just cleared another spatial distortion field. The ship and crew came through it with little to no ill effects. However we did have to be put into a coma in order to survive the passage. I left Dr. Phlox in charge of the ship, as it seems Denobulans were immune to the effects of the distortion. It appears my trust in him was not misplaced.

There was one downside to our journey, apparently the distortion grew more rapidly than we had anticipated and Phlox had to take the ship to warp to clear us out of it. Commander Tucker, claims it will take a few days to repair the damage done to the warp reactor by Dr. Phlox, however I am filing a commendation for the doctor along with this report. If it wasn't for him we'd still be spending 2 weeks going around the distortion.

Lt Reed and Cmdr. Tucker believe they have found a way to increase the output of our Phase Cannons. They intend to channel energy from the reactor to the weapons. According to preliminary simulations, it looks as if it would work. I have given the two of them the go ahead to begin the tests.

We are still on course for Azati Prime where we believe the Xindi weapon to be. If all goes well, we will arrive there in less than two weeks.

Jon: "Computer, end recording and file under current log entries."

Once the computer was finished, Jon pulled up the various departmental reports and requests. Chef was once again asking for more protein for the crew, Phlox signed off on the request, so Jon put a notation on it to see what they could do.

There was a request from both Lt Reed and Major Hayes to increase the drills for the senior officers. Also they wanted to know when Jon would be joining the drills himself. Jon sent a note to both men authorizing increased drill times. He'd let them know about his joining the drills.

A request from T'Pol to upgrade the scanners, again. He'd make a note to have Trip check them. Jon sighed, he hated paper work. Turning the monitor off, he stood and walked over to the window, resting his hands on the sill he gazed out at the stars rushing by at warp. Jon shook his head, he needed to get out of this room. Phlox and T'Pol were bugging him lately about getting back in touch with his crew. So that's what he would do.

Jon walked out of his office and back onto the Bridge. T'Pol turned to look at him then started to rise from the command chair, Jon motioned for her to sit back down

Jon: "I'll be in engineering Sub-Commander, you still have the bridge."

T'Pol: "Yes Captain."

Jon left the bridge. Making his way down to Engineering. He walked into a scene of controlled chaos. Standing in the middle of it all was his friend Trip. Trip was on the small catwalk in front of the warp reactor. He was directing crewmembers and looked like he was having a lot of fun doing it.

Trip: "Now Johansson, when I tell ya, I want ya to re-initialize the starboard power flow. Wilks, while he's doin' that you run over and engage the secondary backups."

The two crewmembers nodded and ran to where they were supposed to be, at Trips signal, they both began working their consoles. Jon watched as the lights dimmed momentarily and then came back up to the proper level.

Trip: "Easy now, that's it, just a little more…got it!"

Jon walked over to Trip and looked up at him

Jon: "Having fun?"

Trip: "Oh hey Jon, come on by to check on what Phlox did to my warp coils?"

Jon smiled: "Yeah I guess I did. How bad is it, really?"

Trip thought for a moment, then climbed down from the controls and motioned for Jon to join him over at the display.

Trip: "Well he did a heck of a job, for a doctor. We did get some damage, but like I said, it mainly was centered around the coils. There are a mess of relays that got blown out, but those are nothing to replace, half a day at most. The coils will take a few days to re-align."

Jon: "And how does that affect the warp drive?"

Trip: "Well it does and it doesn't. Obviously we have warp, but until I can get the coils back in shape, I can't give you more than, warp 3.5."

Jon nodded: "Alright, I'll get out of your hair and let you get back to work."

Trip: "Ok Cap, thanks for stoppin' by. I'm not sure if anyone said anything to him yet or not. But if you see Phlox, tell him I said he did a good job, and to stay away from my engine."

Jon smiled and left the room. He spent the rest of the morning traveling around the ship, checking in with everyone, making sure they were all doing well after the prolonged nap. He stopped in and talked to Major Hayes for a few minutes, He informed him that as soon as he talked to Lt Reed, then he'd be joining the drills with the rest of the senior staff as soon as possible.

Jon checked the time and decided to get a bite to eat, just as he was about to contact T'Pol through their link he was interrupted by her voice on ship wide.

T'Pol: "Tactical alert! All staff to their posts. Captain to the bridge"

Jon turned and raced for the turbo lift. Once there he had to wait while it cleared. He'd have to talk to Trip and Malcolm about seeing if they could increase the speed of the lift during alerts. Finally the door opened and Jon jumped inside, hitting the button for the Bridge.

As Jon strode onto the darkened Bridge, T'Pol quickly vacated his chair. Looking at the view screen he saw two ships appear almost out of nowhere, Jon knew who they were instantly.

Jon: "Xindi!"

T'Pol: "I'm sorry Captain, we didn't detect them until just moments ago."

Jon: "Charge weapons, bring hull plating online!"

Reed nodded and quickly went to work

Jon: "Distance?"

T'Pol: "Both ships are less than 30,000 meters out and are on an intercept course"

Jon turned to Travis. "Drop to impulse, let them come to us."

Travis: "Aye Captain"

Reed: "Sir, they're charging weapons"

Jon: "Target their engines and weapons arrays"

Quickly the two ships closed the distance to Enterprise. As soon as they were within range they both began to open fire on the Earth ship.

Jon fought to remain standing and the ship began taking hits

Jon: "Malcolm, return fire, all weapons!"

Beams from the Enterprise's Phase Cannons leapt out and touched one ship while torpedoes flew after the other.

Reed: "No damage to the first ship, Minor damage to the second's weapons"

Jon was tossed backwards as another volley of fire hit the ship, he landed hard in his seat.

Jon: "Travis, evasive action"

Travis: "I'm doing my best sir, but they're pretty good"

More consoles blew out as the ship was pounded again.

Reed: "Hull plating down to 80 percent, Sir they are targeting the nacelles."

Jon: "Keep firing. Take them out."

Reed nodded and adjusted his targeting scanners.

Reddish gold beams once again lashed out from the Enterprise and struck the Xindi ship again and again. These were followed by a salvo of torpedoes which turned the first Xindi vessel into free floating scrap.

Reed: "One down sir!"

Jon: "Find that other ship"

Suddenly the ship was rocked by a massive hit. All the crew were thrown forward. As Jon picked himself up off the floor he called out

"Report!"

T'Pol was the first to answer.

T'Pol: "Hull Plating is offline, warp drive is down, we've lost aft torpedoes, and the port impulse engine is out"

Jon: "Travis do your best to get behind him and stay there. Reed fire everything we have once they come into range."

Jon reached over and hit a button on his chair. "Jon to engineering, what's your status?"

After a moment of silence, Trips voice came on. "Cap'n we got a big mess down here, hurry up and take those bastards out. We have wounded. I'll get back to ya with more good news once we're in the clear"

Jon: "Helps on the way Trip, and we're doing our best"

Jon looked up and saw the Xindi ship on the screen, it was coming right at them.

Jon: "Malcolm fire!"

Malcolm unleashed the ships forward weapons and within moments the Xindi vessel joined its companion in oblivion.

Jon saw however that they weren't out of danger yet. Debris from the ship was heading towards them and they were too close to avoid it

Jon: "All Hands, brace for impact"

The remains of the Xindi ship slammed into the hull of the unprotected Enterprise, rattling all inside her.

Jon: "Damage report"

T'Pol: "Damage to the forward sections of the ship, hull breaches on D and E decks"

Jon: "Emergency bulkheads."

T'Pol: "Already in place."

Jon: "Send damage control teams to those areas. Malcolm get weapons and hull plating back on line."

Jon: "Jon to Phlox"

Phlox: "Phlox here captain, we have casualties throughout the ship, nothing overly serious though. I'll have my report you as soon as I've finished."

Jon: "Alright Doctor. Malcolm if there are no other surprises in the area, stand down from Tactical alert."

After a quick scan, the bridge lighting returned to normal.

"Engineering to the Bridge, you guys done causin' me headaches?"

Jon: "What's the damage like down there Trip?"

Trip: "Well, it ain't pretty. We have only half impulse for now, until I can get the port engine back on line, we have damage to both nacelles, warp reactor is offline, and I don't recommend going to warp anyways till I can have a look and see if we have any structural damage from those hull breaches."

Jon sat heavily in his chair and ran his hand through his hair, he glanced over at T'Pol and she sent him reassuring thoughts.

Jon: "Give me an estimate Trip"

Trip: "I'm sorry Jon… at least a day for the impulse drive. Another to check the damage. Two more to get the warp drive back up to snuff. To be safe, I'd say, gimme 5 days to get us back up to fightin' trim"

Jon slammed his hand down on the arm of his chair. "Not good enough Commander. I want all your people who are able to working on those engines. You have three days maximum"

Trip: "Cap'n you can't be serious, I need…"

Jon: "Three days Trip!"

Jon closed the channel before Trip could argue anymore.

T'Pol: "Captain it is illogical to rush the repairs, we should wait until they are complete before proceeding."

Jon just looked at her.

T'Pol met his gaze with one of her own

T'Pol: *_You know I'm right Aisha_*

Jon sighed * _I know love, I know_*

Jon hit the control on his chair again "Bridge to engineering. Disregard previous orders, Focus on impulse drive, then take what time you need to fix the rest of the damage."

Trip: "Aye Cap'n"

Jon stood "T'Pol you have the Bridge, I'm going to see if I can lend Trip a hand"

T'Pol nodded as Jon left the Bridge.

Jon decided to stop by Sickbay before heading down to Engineering; he needed to make sure all those who were injured were going to be ok. As he walked through the doors. He noticed all three bio beds were taken and there were another dozen crew either sitting or standing. Jon saw that Phlox and his medical staff had their hands full, so instead of bothering them, he stopped by each of his crew and made sure they were ok, making sure they knew he was proud of them.

Once Jon finished with that, Phlox had a free moment for him, the two men walked into the back where Phlox kept most of his menagerie.

Jon: "How's it looking doc, anyone serious?"

Phlox: "No Captain, thankfully we mostly have some pretty nasty bruises and cuts, although a few of the crew from Engineering have some first and second degree burns, and Crewman Wilkes broke his arm when he fell from the catwalk. I foresee all crew returning to duty soon."

Jon: "Thanks doc, keep up the good work"

Jon turned and made his way from Sickbay and headed once again for the turbo lift. Once there he sagged against the wall. If two Xindi ships can cause this much damage, how in the hell were they gonna get past that defense network that Degra mentioned. Jon needed to come up with something quick.

As the lift stopped on the Engineering deck, Jon was through the door before it had a chance to open fully. As he walked the short distance to the main Engine room, he could tell there had been more damage done down here, the corridor was almost filled with smoke, there were a number of small fires burning which the crew were easily dealing with.

Jon opened the hatch to engineering and walked in, the place was a mess, to put it nicely. The warp reactor was dim, a sign it was powered down. Trip was on the second level catwalk, apparently trying to jury rig one of the consoles. Instead of bothering him, Jon looked around and saw some crew who looked to be in need of an extra set of hands. Jon went over to them and began helping.

Jon moved from one station to another giving assistance. Soon he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Trip: "What're you doin' here?"

Jon turned and looked at Trip and shrugged.

Jon: "Thought I could lend a hand."

Trip smiled a bit: "Thanks, it's appreciated. Wanna help me try to re initialize the secondary power grid?"

Jon nodded and the two travelled up to the second level, Trip had Jon work on one console while Trip manned the other. Jon tried to make small talk while they worked.

Jon: "Trip, how soon do you think you and Malcolm could be able to get those modifications to the Phase Cannons working, I mean, after you have everything else back in order."

Trip had his head inside one of the consoles so didn't look at Jon as he responded.

Trip: "Well, I figure, about a day. We'd need to run a couple more simulations just to be safe."

Jon pressed a sequence on the panel he was working on and Trip gave a shout of surprise and pulled his head back out from where it was. He gave a cold stare to Jon.

Trip: "Warn a body when ya do that will ya"

Jon shrugged: "It worked didn't it?"

Trip looked at the readings on his scanner. "Well, I'll be a son of a…"

Jon: "Trip"

Trip grinned at Jon and also shrugged. "Still, be nice if ya warned me next time."

The two friends worked almost side by side for the rest of the shift. They had managed to restore 75% power to the impulse drive, while the rest of engineering worked on the other problems. Trip and Jon had decided to take an inspection pod out and look at the damage to the forward hull. It would need to be repaired before they could polarize the hull again, or go to warp. As the two of them walked down the upper lever, alarms began to go off, Trip ran ahead and peered over the rail.

Trip: "What's goin' on?"

Crewman: "I don't know, we got a coolant leak forming but can't trace where it is, hold on, I think I found it. Sir we need to clear the upper catwalk, conduit 17 Baker is gonna rupture."

Trips mind whirled at where that particular conduit was located, suddenly he turned and look back at where Jon had stopped to look at some readings on a monitor.

Trip: "Jon ya gotta move!"

Trip turned to run and grab his friend, but as his foot made the first step, it was already too late. Trip watched in horror as the bulkhead in front of Jon erupted. He watched as his friends body was thrown backwards over the rail to land on top of the warp reactor. Alarms began to ring throughout Engineering, Trip ran over and yelled out to the rest of the crew

Trip: "Medical emergency, the Captain's down, someone hit the main cutoff, kill the power!"

Trip stepped up on the rail and jumped to where Jon was laying. As he knelt by his friend all power went out on the deck, to be replaced by emergency lighting. Trip could hear the high pitched whistle of escaping coolant fade and die. He looked at Jon but was unable to tell if the red covering his face and the front of his uniform was blood, or just the lighting.

*Bridge, moments earlier*

T'Pol was sitting in the command chair when she sense Jon was in trouble, As she turned to instruct Hoshi to contact him, she was hit by a blinding pain that, if she hadn't been sitting, would have driven her to her knees.

Malcolm who had been looking in her direction at the time sprang to his feet and went to her aid.

Reed: "Sub-Commander are you alright?"

T'Pol, fought back the pain and emotions that threatened to burst forth, the link with Jonathan had suddenly been severed, she wanted to scream in anguish. She took a few deep breaths before responding.

T'Pol: "I am, uncertain. But I believe I will be fine, thank you for your assistance Lt. Please return to your station."

Reed looked at T'Pol again, he had been sure she was about to cry out, but looking at her again, he could no longer be sure. He nodded and went back to his station.

Hoshi: "Ma'am, we have an explosion in Engineering"

T'Pol felt her stomach drop "Any casualties?"

Hoshi: "Coming in now. There is one. Oh no…"

T'Pol: "Ensign?"

Hoshi turned and looked at T'Pol, Hoshi had tears in her eyes.

Hoshi: "It's…it's the Captain. It's bad Sub-Commander"

T'Pol quickly stood and headed for the turbo lift, she had to get to engineering, he couldn't be gone, not now, not when they had just found each other.

As the door closed on T'Pol Hoshi looked at Travis and Reed, she couldn't stop the tears.

T'Pol couldn't think, all her energy was driven to trying get to sickbay and her Adun. She reached the doors and pounded her hand on the control to open them, she squeezed through them as soon as they were side enough for her small frame. The first person she saw was Trip, he was covered in soot and grime and his uniform showed burn marks. She strode up to him and grabbed his shoulder and spun him to face her. She could no longer control her temper.

T'Pol: "Where is he!?"

Trip: "T'Pol just hang on a sec."

T'Pol: "Where is Jonathan? I must see him."

Trip was taken aback, He had never seen this type of emotional display from T'Pol before, and it worried him. She had gone from anger with her first question, to almost pleading with her second.

Trip looked down at the small woman: "T'Pol, Phlox took Jon into surgery before you came in, he uh…he said it didn't look too good."

T'Pol looked everywhere but at Trip, a clear sign she was agitated. Trip grabbed a stool for her to sit on, as she slowly sat down, Trip went over and got her a drink of water, he handed it to her, T'Pol took it and held on to the cup as if it were a life line.

T'Pol looked at Trip and saw the pain in his eyes.

"I can no longer sense his presence" T'Pol whispered

Trip: "It shoulda been me, heck, it's not his job to do repairs in engineerin', it's mine. He shouldn't have been there. I'm sorry T'Pol"

T'Pol: "Do not blame yourself Commander. He would have been there even if you had advised against it. He is the Captain."

Trip nodded and stood by here as the hours passed, both waiting for news of the one they cared about. One cause he was his friend, the other cause she was his love, his life.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Trip, though T'Pol knew it had only been 4 hours and 26 minutes, Phlox and two of his medical staff appeared, they wheeled the Captains gurney over to a now vacant bio bed and quickly transferred him to it. After spending a few moments checking the readings on the monitor, Phlox turned and wearily made his way over to the two officers. T'Pol stood as he approached.

T'Pol: "Doctor?"

Phlox sighed, and the look on his face told them both, the news was far from good.

Phlox: "I have managed to repair the injuries; he is out of the worst danger for now. The explosion caused severe burns to his face, neck and hands, but with proper treatment, those will heal. The Captain also suffered a broken collar bone and a skull fracture from when he landed on the warp reactor."

Trip: "How soon do you think he can return to duty?"

Phlox looked back at the Captains prone form before looking back at Trip.

Phlox: "Perhaps, never"

T'Pol looked at Phlox with a look of shock clearly evident on her face

T'Pol: "What are you saying Doctor?"

Phlox: "Captain Archer suffered severe head trauma. I've repaired all his injuries but, Captain Archer appears to be in a coma like state, there is some brain functions, but it's almost as if he's shut himself away. And it will be up to him if he awakes or not."

Trip: "A coma? Kinda like what you put us in when we went through that thing a week ago? You woke us then, why can't you do it now?"

Phlox: "Because Commander, that one was artificially induced by myself. It was a simple matter to re-awaken the crew. This time, it was caused by the Captains mind shutting down. As I said, there is nothing I can do."

T'Pol was silent for a moment, and then seemed to make a decision

T'Pol: "Very well, thank you for doing what you could Doctor, I believe that now places me in command of the ship, Commander Tucker, please return to your duties, The ship is still in need of repairs."

Trip: "What are you talking about? That's Jon over there. Don't you even care?"

T'Pol: "Commander, I am aware that the Captain has informed you of the change in our relationship, however, we both agreed that when it came down to it, we would not let it interfere with the running of this ship. You have your orders, please carry them out."

Trip just stood there and stared at her, before tuning and angrily storming from the room.

Once they were alone, T'Pol gesture to Phlox and the two of them moved into a more private area.

T'Pol: "Doctor, you said the scans showed brain activity correct?"

Phlox: "Yes but what…"

T'Pol: "You also stated that my Pa'nar syndrome could not be transferred to any other species but Vulcan correct?"

Phlox: "Yes but that would mean you…Sub-Commander are you saying you wish to perform a mind meld with the Captain?"

T'Pol: "It is only logical, if he has retreated into his mind, then he will need someone to guide him out, someone he trusts. Who better than his mate?"

Phlox: "I don't know if it will work T'Pol, has a meld with a Human ever been successful?"

T'Pol: "Not to my knowledge, but as the Earth saying goes, there's always a first time."

Phlox: "I am not happy with your plan, but it is your choice. But I want you to know, if there is any signs of danger to you or the Captain I am ending it. Understood?"

T'Pol: "Of course Doctor, I will return in approximately 2 hours, I will need that time to meditate and prepare for what I must do to save Jonathan."

T'Pol quickly turned and left, heading for her cabin, she had a lot of work to do ahead of her.

Exactly 2 hours later, T'Pol walked back into Sickbay, she had spent the entire time in her cabin meditating. Since she had never tried a full mind meld before, she needed all her strength and concentration. She had given commands to Commander Tucker, as there was no telling how long this would take, or if it would even work. Trip had not been happy about her decision, but agreed to follow her choice. The only thing he had said to her before she came to sickbay was to bring back his friend.

T'Pol looked around, but could not see Phlox. She walked over to Jon's bed and gazed at his face. He always looked so peaceful when he slept, the lines of stress and worry were gone. She reached up and brushed her hand across his cheek, she waited to see if he would react to her touch, but there was nothing, she didn't even detect any surface thoughts from the touch.

She placed her hand on the top of his head, just above the bandage that Phlox had wrapped around it, and leaned down and brushed her lips across his.

T'Pol: "You will come back to me Aisha, I need you"

T'Pol stood and pulled a nearby stool closer to the bed. Once she got it adjusted properly, she turned at a noise, only to find Phlox standing behind her.

Phlox: "Are you certain you wish to continue?"

T'Pol: "I am"

Phlox: "He may awaken on his own."

T'Pol: "You said it was uncertain when or if that would happen. This is the only way, _Enterprise_ needs it's Captain."

Phlox looked at T'Pol and noticed other than her looking in his direction when she first heard him, her eyes never left Jon's face.

Phlox: "Are you sure that is the only reason you are doing this T'Pol?"

T'Pol: "What do you wish me to say Doctor? That I need him as well? Then yes, I do need him."

Phlox: "I simply wanted to make sure you knew that T'Pol, you know the Captain asked me what that term meant, Adun. I told him it meant the same as the Human term, husband. Perhaps when he is fully recovered, you shall sit him down and let him know the rest of the bonding ceremony hmm?"

T'Pol: "Perhaps, now if I may begin Doctor?"

Phlox: "Just one moment, I would like to give you an injection that will help you, it should keep you focused and keep your strength up."

T'Pol nodded and Phlox pressed the hypo spray against her neck. She then sat on the stool and reached over and placed her fingers along certain points on Jonathans face.

T'Pol: "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts…"

T'Pol repeated this until she grew silent. Phlox stood nearby and kept a watchful eye on his scanners.

T'Pol opened her eyes to find herself standing in an empty corridor of the ship, lighting was reduced and there seemed to be smoke in the air, the ship looked as if it had come out of a major battle. Walls were blasted, ceiling supports were knocked loose, there were sounds coming from different directions, but even her superior hearing could not identify them. She decided to call out.

T'Pol: "Captain?"

T'Pol waited a moment but there was no reply. For some reason, it seemed fitting that Jonathans mind would be represented as the Starship he loved so much. But she could not understand why it looked as it did. Perhaps it was due to the damage suffered.

T'Pol walked over to a nearby COMM panel, logically she told herself, if this was a representation of Enterprise, then it should be functional. She pressed the button and was rewarded by the sound of a channel opening.

T'Pol: "Captain Archer….Jonathan, please respond."

Still there was no reply. Quickly gaining her bearings she realized she was only a few steps away from Jon's cabin, quickly she walked over and opened the door, using the code he had given her. As the door opened and she walked in, she was shocked to find the room had been destroyed. The cushions on the couch were slashed and torn, the bedding had been ripped apart, the mattress had been flung across the room and Jon's desk was smashed. Even Porthos's small bed had not escaped damage.

T'Pol walked through the mess and peered into the bathroom, the scene was much the same in here with the mirror and shower stall both having been smashed. However she noticed a difference, there were drops of blood in the sink. It was Human, and appeared to be fresh.

Turning, T'Pol exited the room and headed for her own cabin, she had an illogical urge to see if it had suffered the same fate. Once arriving there she found she needn't have worried. Upon the opening of her door, she saw the cabin was more spotless than ever, and everything seemed to glow with an unusual radiance. T'Pol then left the representation of her cabin and began to search in earnest for her mate.

After searching the areas where she thought he would be, the mess hall, his dining room, the bridge, his ready room, even hydroponics, she found no trace of him. Realizing she had one more place to look for him, she made her way to sickbay.

Once arriving there she noticed that most if not all the lighting was out, with only a small light showing the figures of two men, one laying on a bio bed, and the other simply standing over him. Slowly T'Pol walked over to stand by the one standing, she had known as soon as she saw him it had been Jonathan.

She looked at him, the uniform he was wearing was burned and blood stained, he had a distant, haunted look to his eyes and face.

T'Pol: "Aisha…"

Jon: "You shouldn't be here T'Pol"

T'Pol: "Just as you shouldn't have been in my dream?"

Jon shrugged but other than that showed no movement.

Jon: "Please go T'Pol"

T'Pol: "To return now without you, would be illogical."

Jon: "Why did you come?"

T'Pol: "To retrieve my mate, my Aisha….my Adun"

Jon: "I'm not your husband T'Pol, we haven't been married."

T'Pol: "Not in the sense you are thinking of, but when you helped me with the Pon'farr, you completed the bonding ceremony, we are now true bond mates. And Vulcans mate, and bond for life. Logically you are in essence my husband."

Jon: "I'm sorry T'Pol"

T'Pol: "What are you sorry for Jonathan?"

Jon: "I'm sorry for getting hurt, I'm sorry for not being a Vulcan, so I can be with you forever, I'm sorry for being a frail, fragile Human."

T'Pol: "There is no need to feel sorrow for any of those things my love. You are who you are, and I would not wish you to be any other way."

T'Pol turned and began to walk in the direction of the doors. She then turned and held her hand out to him.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, Enterprise needs its Captain, the First Officer needs her Captain, and I need my mate. Please come back with me?"

Jon turned away from looking at his body laying on the biobed, and looked at her. They stared at each other for a few minutes, Jon not moving and T'Pol not lowering her hand.

Jon then smirked: "I guess it would be the logical thing to do"

T'Pol: "Indeed"

Jon slowly walked over and took T'Pol's hand, bringing it up to his mouth he softly kissed the back of it.

Jon: "I don't know what I would do without you T'Pol"

T'Pol: "You shall never have to find out, Aisha"

Jon smiled and the two walked hand in hand back to the world that awaited them.

Phlox watched as T'Pol's readings began to climb from the near dangerous levels they had fallen to, he then smiled as he saw the Captain's readings also begin to rise and level off at a more normal level.

Slowly T'Pol opened her eyes and removed her hands from Jonathans face. She was very tired and drained. Phlox handed her a cup of water which she gratefully accepted. She looked up at him and asked how long it had been

Phlox: "It was almost too long Sub-Commander, you were in the meld for approximately 12 hours. I had to disable the COMM unit to avoid Commander Tuckers constant interruptions. How are you feeling?"

T'Pol: "I am rather fatigued. How is Jonathan?"

Phlox smiled: "He appears to be out of the woods, as the Human expression goes, his brain functions appears to have returned to near normal levels. Right now I believe he is merely sleeping. Good work T'Pol"

T'Pol nodded and wearily stood, she needed rest, and she was almost out on her feet.

T'Pol: "Doctor, I am returning to my cabin to rest, please inform me the moment Jonathan awakens."

Phlox nodded and began to busy himself by taking new scans of his patient.

T'Pol turned and once again leaned down and touched her lips tenderly to Jonathans, as she turned to leave, she felt a hand grab her own, looking back she saw it was Jonathans hand, she looked into his face and saw his eyes open and meet hers.

Phlox: "I believe the Captain is awake now Sub-Commander." he said with that Cheshire cat like grin on his face.

T'Pol: "Thank you Doctor for your keen observation, Jonathan, you need to rest."

Jon slowly shook his head, and replied in a weary voice that was barely no more than a whisper.

Jon: "Thank you T'Pol, for helping me find the path home."

T'Pol was about to say thank were unnecessary, when Jon help up his other hand, stopping her.

Jon: "Just wanted to say it…It's a Human thing….Oh…one more thing…..When this is all over and we get back home….Would you honour me by becoming Mrs. Archer?"

T'Pol was stunned by this. Yes they had formed a bond, and were now bond mates, but she had not thought Jonathan would wish to take this next step to becoming life mate so soon, although she called him her Adun as a sign of how she felt. She leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek

T'Pol: "I believe I would find that, most agreeable."

Jon smiled and as his eyes began to close as sleep claimed him managed to say one last sentence

Jon: "Good, I would find it…most agreeable…also…."

Phlox looked at the couple and just beamed with joy.

Phlox: "Well T'Pol, let me be the first to congratulate you. I'm sure you'll both be quite happy. Now off to bed with you, doctor's orders."

T'Pol: "Thank you doctor."

T'Pol carefully removed her hand from Jonathans so she would not awaken him and turned and left sickbay. If the Doctor were to inquire now as to how she felt, she would truthfully have to say, happy.

Jon opened his eyes, his head hurt, he looked around, the room was dark. He felt confusion, where was he? Taking a deep breath told him his answer, sickbay, he could tell by the smell.

Jon: "Doc?"

Jon heard some movement and then the curtain surrounding his bed was quietly pulled aside. He could make out the shape of someone, but that was about it.

Phlox: "Ah Captain, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

Jon: "Tired…thirsty…very sore, why's it so dark in here?"

Phlox looked at Jon and held his scanner over the Captains head for a few seconds.

Phlox: "Well you need more rest, I can get you something for your thirst, and your injuries will take some time to heal. But, tell me Captain, how well can you see?"

Jon: "It's pretty dark, I can make out your shape, but that's about it, why don't you turn the lights up?"

Phlox: "I see, Captain, what would you say if I told you the lights were on?"

Jon: "I'd say you need to work on your humour Phlox"

Phlox: "Interesting, but unfortunately, I am not joking, it appears I may have missed the fact that your eyes may have been damaged in the accident, I was so focused on treating your head injury, I must apologise Captain, I will need to run some further tests to see how extensive the damage is, but if you can make out some things, it would seem to be not too bad."

Jon: "It's ok Phlox, just do them quickly, I don't like being blind."

Phlox assisted Jon over to the main examination table, and helped him lay on it, Phlox then secured the restraints and pushed a few buttons on a console, and watched as the table slid into the imaging chamber and the screen close.

At that moment, the doors to sickbay opened and in walked T'Pol and Trip.

Phlox: "Ah good day sub-Commander, Commander, How can I help you?"

T'Pol looked around and noticed all the bio beds empty

T'Pol: "Where is Jonathan?"

Phlox: "Do not worry Sub-Commander, he is in the imaging chamber, I am taking some scans of his injury and his eyes."

Trip: "What do ya mean his eyes?"

Phlox: "Well it would seem that the Captain has damage to his vision, he informed me of this only moments before you came in." Phlox pointed to the displays above the imaging chamber "However it would appear the damage is not great, and with a little rest he should regain full sight soon."

T'Pol: "How soon Doctor?"

Phlox: "Oh, hmm I'd say in about 48 hours."

T'Pol: "Do you see this as an impediment towards his returning to duty?"

Phlox: "No more than his other injuries. I am removing the Captain from active duty for at least a week."

Trip: "Whooeee, Jon ain't gonna like that, not one bit, especially since we're a week and a half from reachin' this Azati Prime place."

Phlox: "Yes well he will complain, but in this instance it is a medical order. One which he will have to comply with"

T'Pol: "How long before he will be able to leave sickbay?"

Phlox: "Well I wish to monitor his condition more, and make sure his head injury will not cause him any more trouble, I'd say, he should be able to return to his cabin in 3 days."

T'Pol: "Thank you Doctor, please keep us informed of his progress, I will return later to check on him."

With a nod to the Doctor and a look to Trip, the two officers turned and left sickbay. Phlox went over and opened the screen and wheeled Jon's bed back out into the main area. He noticed that the Captain had once again fallen asleep. Which was a good sign, as he needed all the rest he could get now.

A few hours later T'Pol returned carrying a covered tray. She walked over to Jonathan's bed and saw he was awake, he had his arm underneath his head and seemed to be staring at the ceiling.

T'Pol: "Good morning Jonathan. Are you hungry?"

Jon looked over at T'Pol, she could see that his eyes tried to focus, but by the look on his face, it wasn't succeeding.

Jon: "Hello T'Pol, actually I was just thinking of asking Phlox to order something."

T'Pol: "No need, I have brought you something I believe you would like."

Jon: "Thank you T'Pol, are you going to join me?'

T'Pol: "Yes, I have brought some soup for myself."

T'Pol set the tray, on a stand and helped Jon sit up, She handed him the utensils and watched as he struggled to eat.

T'Pol: "Are you in need of assistance Jonathan?"

Jon smiled and blushed a bit, he put the silverware back down and turned his head toward her.

Jon: "I guess I may need some help."

T'Pol: "Very well"

Phlox was watching from the other side of the room and smiled as he saw T'Pol begin to feed the Captain. It was a very touching moment and he did not wish to interrupt it, so he quietly turned and went back into the lab.

-3 days later-

Jon had finally regained most of his site, his vision was still blurry and it took longer for him to be able to focus at certain distances, but at least he could see people and objects without running into them. Right now he was pacing sickbay, he was getting restless, and being cooped up in here with nothing to do was getting nerve wracking. The visits from T'Pol, Trip and the others had been nice, and he was never really alone, for example T'Pol had just sent him a thought to calm down. Jon reached up and scratched his shoulder under the sling he was still wearing.

Jon: "Phlox, when can I take this off?"

Phlox: "Now Captain, I told you three times already today, you must wear the sling for 5 days, you not only broke your collarbone in the accident, you also managed to tear away half the muscles and tendons holding your shoulder on. They still need to heal."

Jon nodded, he stopped pacing and looked at Phlox

Jon: "It's been 3 days doc, I would like to return to my cabin."

Phlox, looked at him and then put down the PADD he was working on.

Phlox: "Oh very well, I was going to suggest you remain one more night for safeties sake, but if you did then I'd probably have to get Commander Tucker in here to replace the hole in my floor you're making."

Jon smiled and went to grab his small kit bag.

Phlox: "Now remember Captain, your wounds have not fully healed, that means no strenuous activities until I say, also due to the head injury, I want to be informed of the slightest headache or dizziness, understood?"

Jon: "Ok, ok, I get it. How long before I can return to duty?"

Phlox: "I would recommend not placing you back on active duty for another 2 weeks." seeing the captain about to say something, Phlox held up his hand. "However, you are making an excellent recovery, return here in 48 hours, and if there are no further complications, I see no troubles with you returning to light duties at that time."

Jon smiled: "Thanks doc, I'll see you in 48 hours."

Jon walked from sickbay, once the doors had closed behind him, he let out the deep breath he had been holding, he really liked Phlox, and trusted him. But he had been afraid that if he hadn't gotten out of there when he did, he'd be looking for a new medical officer.

Jon slowly walked down the corridor to his cabin, the lighting in the halls was not quite as bright as in sickbay, and with his vision problems, the effect was making it a little more difficult to see. Jon finally made it to his door, without running into any one, well he had almost walked into Ensign Collins, but that didn't count as Collins hadn't really been watching where he had been going.

After opening his door and tossing his small bag onto his bunk, Jon sat down in his chair, He looked at the time and after a few moments saw that it was only 1000 hrs, still too early to go for lunch, not that he was that hungry anyways, he had only finished breakfast with T'Pol an hour and a half ago. He smiled, between T'Pol and Phlox, Jon figured he'd gain the weight back soon enough that they had said he'd lost due to his skipping sleep and meals.

*_You are still thinner than you were when we entered the Expanse Aisha_*

Jon laughed and sent a thought back *_Makes it easier for you to wrap your arms around me_*

He felt T'Pol's return thought, rather than words it was an images, of her doing just what he had said. He blushed and felt his body begin to react.

T'Pol: *_Jonathan, behave_*

Jon: *_Yes dear_*

Jon felt T'Pol give him a quick caress through their bond *_I have missed thee Aisha_*

Jon returned the caress and sent her his love *_I've missed you too. Adun'a_*

He felt T'Pol's joy at his use of the term that in her language meant, wife.

After the quick conversation, Jon needed to get out and do something, He decided to take a walk, let the crew know he was back on his feet, and see how everything was going, Jon figured the best place to start, would be the last place he had been before sickbay, engineering.

Jon made his way through the ship and arrived in engineering, he wasn't in uniform, just a pair of dark pants and a light blue shirt. He figured it would put the crew more at ease if he wasn't exactly the Captain for now. Jon walked into the room and saw Trip working on the plasma injectors.

Jon: "Hey Trip, how's it going?"

Trip looked up in surprise "Jon what're you doin' here? Phlox know you've escaped?"

Jon chuckled: "Yeah, I've been released to my own care for the next little while."

Trip: "When you goin back on duty?"

Jon: "Not for another two days yet, Phlox wants to run a check on me at that time. Then he'll let me know."

Trip: "So no work or nothin' huh?"

Jon nodded and looked around engineering, he could just make out the area where the accident occurred, a small shudder went down his back.

Trip: "Good cause if T'Pol heard I let you do anything, she'd skin me alive"

Jon: "Oh she wouldn't do that, Vulcans are bred to peace remember"

Trip gave him a sidelong look "You've never seen her from our end whenever you were captured. You know, I even think she's thinking of how to get Malcolm back for shooting her on that Skagarran world."

Jon laughed: "Revenge would be illogical"

Trip smirked: "True, but she's still a woman."

Jon: "Yeah, that she is alright"

Trip: "So what're you doin here anyways?"

Jon: "Just a tour, trying to get my eyes working again, and wanted to see how repairs were going."

Trip: "Ah, I see, well we're almost done down here, impulse is back up n runnin', Malcolm's got all the weapons and the hull plating back on line, and we should be back up to warp 5 in about a day."

Jon: "Good to hear, well I'm gonna get out of your hair and head on out, maybe I'll stop by hydroponics, I have a need to see some flowers."

Trip: "Ok Cap'n, see ya later"

Jon headed for the door and then turned around "Hey Trip, I forgot to ask. How's things going with you and, corporal Cole?"

Jon smiled as he saw Trip blush "Uhm, good Jon, real good, thanks for askin'"

Jon: No problem, you know if you ever want to use my dining room for a 'private' dinner, you can."

Trip smiled: "Thanks Jon, I may just do that"

Jon nodded and headed for hydroponics, perhaps T'Pol would like some roses.

Jon entered the room that contained the ships hydroponics lab, in here were samples of Earths many varieties of plants, mostly flowers, as there was not enough room to bring trees along, sorry Porthos. There were even some plants from some of the planets they had visited, they were attempting to find out if it was possible to cross breed them with Earth plants, as well as seeing if they would adapt to other locations.

Jon walked among the rows of flowers, lost in their heavy aroma. He stopped at a batch of pink roses and wondered what T'Pol would think if she got off shift and found them in her cabin, he smiled and thought that she'd probably say they were aesthetically pleasing or something logical. But he knew in her way, she would like them.

Jon carefully removed only two of the roses, any more and it would really show that someone had been in here, not that it was against the rule for someone to take the flowers. It's just that it was kinda frowned upon, as they were meant for everyone, as well as for studying. Jon smiled to himself, if anyone noticed the missing plants, who would they report it to? He was the Captain after all, and as Captain, he should be allowed a few privileges.

Jon walked back out of the room and as he turned the corner to head to the turbo lift, he ran smack dab into Malcolm, The two of them looked at each other for a moment, Jon saw Malcolm's eyes dart down to the flowers he was holding, then back up to meet his eyes again.

Jon: "Good morning Malcolm, aren't you on duty?"

Malcolm: "Yes sir, I am, but I came down to check on some of the work Commander Tuckers team has been doing to routing the extra power to the phase canons, one of the main power feeds is down this corridor."

Jon: "Oh I see, anything else going on that I need to know?"

Malcolm looked at the flowers in Jon's hand again before answering: "No sir, the Sub-Commander has pretty much everything under control, uhm, Captain, if I may, what are you doing with those flowers?"

Jon had to think quickly, he and T'Pol were still trying to be discreet about their new relationship.

Jon: "I just wanted something for my cabin Lt. It seemed to be getting kinda drab in there, and with everyone commenting on how I've let myself become too focused on this mission, I thought this would be a start."

Malcolm did not look convinced

Malcolm: "I see, well it is good to see you up and around again sir, hopefully you'll be back on the Bridge soon, if you'll excuse me?"

Jon nodded and Malcolm continued his way down the corridor. As Jon quickly headed for the turbo lift again, he didn't see Malcolm turn and look back at him, shake his head and smile a knowing smile.

Jon finally made it to T'Pol's cabin without any further interruptions, he punched in his code and entered her cabin. He always liked coming in here, it was filled with a particular scent. He'd always assumed it was the incense she burned when she meditated. He could never quite place what it reminded him of, but the smell always comforted him.

Looking around her cabin, he finally located a small glass vase tucked away on her shelf, he recognized it as something Travis had given to T'Pol for the crews first Christmas together. They had played secret Santa, using the computer to decide the names, even then he had been annoyed he hadn't gotten T'Pol's name. He grimaced and remembered the horrid looking tie that Phlox had given him that year. It was currently residing in a dark corner of his closet, hopefully to never again see the light of day.

As Jon went about filling the small vase with water and looking for a good place to place it, he thought about the present he had gotten for T'Pol for this past Christmas, and still hadn't given to her. He had been unable at the time to bring himself to do it. It was still sitting in its box on the shelf in his closet. It was a small pendant on a gold chain, the pendant was actually a rather expensive red jewel in the shape of a heart. He had picked it up at a small out of the way shop a few days before he had been kidnapped by the Tellerite, he had every intention of giving it to her when Christmas had come by, but unfortunately, fate intervened in the form of the Xindi.

He had only remembered it the day before the crew had been put to sleep when he had gone looking for one of Porthos's balls, and saw the box. Jon now had planned on giving it to T'Pol tonight, he had planned on inviting her to dinner in his cabin when he met her for lunch in an hour. Jon finally located the proper placing for the flowers, it was a spot on her desk, she would see them as soon as she came in.

As Jon left he cabin and relocked it, he felt her mind touch his.

T'Pol: *_Aisha, what are you doing_?*

Jon: *_Nothing, just taking a walk around the ship. And you_?*

T'Pol: *_I am studying the ore that Lt Reed thought might help us against further distortions, unfortunately from my analysis, the ore is too degraded to be of any use to us at all_*

Jon: *_I see, recommendations_?*

T'Pol: *_I do not find any way we can utilize it, I recommend dumping what we have collected as it now serves no purpose._*

Jon: *_Alright Aisha, it's your call, you're still in charge_*

T'Pol: *_Yes I am, I merely wished to advise you of my findings. Are you still willing to meet for lunch_?*

Jon smiled: *_Yes, I am, I missed spending time with you_*

T'Pol: *_Jonathan, I visited you frequently while you were in sickbay. And we conversed through our bond_*

Jon: *_I know my love, but that wasn't very private, Phlox was always hovering nearby. I think he was hoping to catch us doing something so he could study it. What I meant was I missed having you to my self_.*

T'Pol: *_I missed you as well Adun. I have found that any prolonged time separated from you is, unappealing to me_*

Jon smiled and sent his love to her, which she returned: *_I should let you get back to work, I will see you soon, I love you._*

T'Pol: *_And I you Aisha_*

Jon felt T'Pol give him a mental caress as she returned to her work, he closed his eyes and let the feeling linger. Jon then headed down the hall to his own cabin, he was happy that T'Pol hadn't been able to find out what he'd been up to. He still had about an hour and a half before he had to meet T'Pol, she normally didn't take her lunch break until 1300 hours. Perhaps he'd take a quick nap, he was feeling a little tired from his short journey.

Meanwhile, in the Armoury, Reed had returned and was co-ordinating the power transfer with Trip who was down in Engineering.

Reed: "I've checked all the connections from here to Engineering Commander, let's start the test."

Trip: "Keep yer shirt on Lieutenant, I'm still runnin' a final check from our end. You'll get yer test when I'm ready."

Reed looked at the COMM and shook his head, even after all the time he'd known him, Trip still had the ability to antagonize him. Reed began to drum his fingers on the console, he looked over at the other two crewmembers who were on duty and shrugged.

Trip: "Ok Malcolm, everything is ok on this end, go ahead when yer ready."

Reed let out a breath "Finally, Reed to Bridge"

T'Pol: "T'Pol here, go ahead Lieutenant"

Reed: "Ma'am we are ready to commence the test on the phase cannons, but we'll need to drop out of warp to do it."

T'Pol: "Understood Lieutenant. Ensign Mayweather, take us to impulse power:"

The Enterprise gracefully dropped out of warp and cruised along at ¾ impulse.

T'Pol: "Proceed with your weapons test Mr Reed"

Reed began the power up sequence for the phase cannons, so far there were no indications of any problems.

Reed: "Phase cannons on line and fully charged, commencing fire."

Reed reached out and pushed a button on the console. Twin beams of red/gold lanced out from the forward emitters.

Trip's voice came over the COMM; "Everything looks good so far Malcolm, no power spikes or surges, power feed is holding steady."

Reed: "I'm not showing any undue stress on the emitters down here either. I believe we've done it Commander."

T'Pol: "Lieutenant, what do the reading show, how much were you able to increase the output?"

Reed glanced at the monitor and read the numbers that were scrolling by as the weapons continued firing.

Reed: "From this initial test Sub-Commander, it would appear we've increase the output by 28 percent. However, there is no way to judge the effect that will have on enemy ships until we go into battle."

T'Pol: "That is true, but do not worry, if the information we received from Degra is correct, you shall indeed have that opportunity to try out your improved weapons soon enough."

Reed: "Indeed Sub-Commander, perhaps we can…"

Trip: "Malcolm, we're beginning to show a feedback building up, maybe you should shut down the weapons huh?"

Reed quickly reached over and hit the power cut-off for the cannons, but he wasn't quite fast enough, sparks danced over the main control board in the Armoury as the power was cut off from Engineering. The Phase Cannons died with a whine.

T'Pol: "Report Lieutenant"

Reed: "One moment Sub-Commander."

Reed looked at the board, nothing seemed to be amiss, but a quick glance at the display told him otherwise.

Reed: "Sub-Commander, apparently we had a feedback of power in the forward cannons, both emitters experienced minor damage, the cannons will be off line for a few hours while we repair them."

T'Pol: "Explain what happened"

Reed: "Well, I'd say we were channeling more power through the emitters than what they were designed for, kind of like trying to force water through a narrow pipe, not all of it will go through, that's what happened here. Luckily we were able to detect what was happening in time, we could have destroyed both forward phase Cannons if we hadn't. As it is besides some blown relays and the damage to the emitters we still have at least a few hours' work ahead of us, instead of a complete rebuild, which would take 3 months out here."

T'Pol: "Very well Lieutenant, proceed with your work."

T'Pol closed the channel and glanced at Travis "Resume course for Azati Prime, Ensign, warp 4."

Travis: "Yes ma'am"

Enterprise once again jumped to warp heading for what many hoped would be their final showdown with the Xindi.

The rest of the day passed quickly, T'Pol and Jon met for lunch where they discussed ships business, she informed him of the test with the Phase Cannons, and that they were still on course for Azati Prime. Jon asked her to join him for dinner that night in his cabin, she accepted without hesitation, as she had also missed being with him.

Later that night around 1900 hours, Jon was busy in his cabin, he had cleaned it up, lit some candles and put on some light jazz to play softly in the background. He had even given Porthos to Phlox to watch for the night, just in case. Dinner for T'Pol and himself had arrived and now all he was waiting on was his guest.

2 minutes later, his door chime rang, Jon went over and opened the door. Jon smiled and invited T'Pol inside. She was still dressed in her uniform she had worn that day. He motioned for her to enter, which she did, she noticed the dinner awaiting them on his desk.

T'Pol: "Thank you for getting dinner Jonathan, it was quite thoughtful."

Jon smiled and stepped close to her and held out his arms, willingly T'Pol stepped into his embrace, Jon wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. They stayed in their hug for 10 minutes before T'Pol spoke.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, I believe the food is getting cold."

Jon: "I've been waiting to hold you for the last three days, don't spoil the moment."

After another 5 minutes, Jon released his hold on her and stepped back. He looked her deep in the eyes and smiled. T'Pol raised her eyebrow and tilted her head to the side and met his gaze. Jon the gestured for her to sit and eat, he had gotten her a salad and a bowl of plomeek broth. Jon sat near her and they both ate in silence for a while, and T'Pol had been right, the food had gotten cold. Jon just shrugged and ate his chicken and rice dish anyways.

Once they were done and Jon cleared the dishes away, T'Pol moved and sat on the couch, she looked up at Jon as he was working. Jon turned to her and she saw that he had a look in his eye as if he was embarrassed about something.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, what is wrong?"

Jon: "Oh, nothing's wrong, I just have something for you, and I guess I feel kinda nervous about giving it to you now."

T'Pol watched as Jon reached up to the shelf above the desk and pulled down a small box. He hesitantly handed it to her and smiled again. T'Pol took the box from him and noticed it had a hinged top, she opened it and if she were Human, would have gasped at what lay in the box. Inside, sitting nestled on a bed of silk, was a heart shaped red jewel suspended from a gold chain. T'Pol simply stared at it.

Jon got worried when T'Pol neither moved to pull the necklace from the box, or said anything.

Jon: "T'Pol, do you like it?"

T'Pol looked up at Jon and then back down to the obviously expensive gift he had just given her.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, it is very, pleasing to me. Thank you, but why did you get it?"

Jon sat down next to her on the couch, he reached over and took the necklace from the box, as he held it in his hands, T'Pol's eyes never left the jewel. Jon undid the clasp and rather awkwardly fastened the chain around T'Pol's neck, it hung down her neck with the jewel falling into the open v of her uniform. Strangely enough the way it hung, you could hardly tell she was wearing it, the jewel hung just below the open collar of her uniform and the chain lay along the sides of the collar.

Jon brushed a hand along T'Pol's ear, moving the hair behind it, the shape of her ears had always fascinated him. "I got it last year, before we were recalled back to Earth, before I was taken by the Tellarite. I had every intention of giving it to you this Christmas. I was…I was going to let you know, in this subtle way, that I cared for you, but events kinda turned against me."

T'Pol: "Yes, you did not show for the small Christmas gathering the crew had. I was…disappointed."

Jon: "I'm sorry, with everything that had been going on, I felt that it was something I should be doing, at the time I needed to stay away from the crew to remain focused on the mission."

T'Pol fingered the chain around her throat, and looked up at Jonathan's eyes. "Jonathan, you do not need to explain your actions to me, I can see your thoughts, I understand." She reached up and tenderly caressed his face.

Jon pulled T'Pol to him and the two kissed passionately. T'Pol slipped her arms about his neck and held him to her, lengthening their kiss. Soon though, they broke the embrace and she lay her head on his chest while he held her in his arms.

Jon: *_I love you T'Pol, I have almost from the day you walked into my ready room almost three years ago. It was love at first sight_*

T'Pol: *_That is an illogical concept Aisha_*

Jon: *_I know, but it's true_*

T'Pol: *_I believe my attraction for you came much earlier than yours did, Aisha_*

Jon: *_How do you mean?*_

T'Pol: * _The first time we saw each other was in Starfleet Medical. When you said you were restraining yourself from knocking me on my backside. It was then, that I…I felt something towards you. When I received the orders transferring me to your command, I was elated_.*

Jon looked down at his fiancé and smiled. "I'm glad you're here with me T'Pol, I don't think I would have gotten this far without you."

T'Pol looked up at him and ran her fingers along his cheek. "I am glad as well. I know you would not have gotten as far as you did without me."

Jon kissed the top of T'Pol's head and snuggled against her. They lay against each other for quite some time before T'Pol moved and sat up.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, this position has grown uncomfortable, perhaps we could continue it in another location?"

Jon: "Where, your place?"

T'Pol: "No I was thinking of someplace much closer at hand."

Jon caught the image in his mind from her and blushed.

Jon: "Sorry love, my head's still a little out of it."

T'Pol stood and held a hand out to Jon who took it in his. She pulled him up and led him to his bed. Jon stopped before he got on it, suddenly he was hesitant.

Jon: "T'Pol, are you sure you want to do this?"

T'Pol reached up and began undoing the buttons on Jon's shirt.

T'Pol: "I would not be here now if I wasn't Aisha I have, missed you, it has been some time since we were intimate with one another. I would like to be with you."

Jon smiled and waited while she removed his shirt. She ran her hands along his chest.

T'Pol: "Your form is very pleasing to me Jonathan. Please come, be with me."

Jon shook his head and went to her: "With an offer like that, how can I refuse?"

T'Pol: "You could not"

This time, their joining was full of desire, tenderness and passion. There was no longer the need of the Pon'farr behind their mating, now it was simply, love.

Captain's Personal Log:

"This is it, we're here, Azati Prime, no matter what happens, it will end here. According to our scans, Enterprise has little chance of entering the system any further without being detected. I have ordered the ship to take refuge behind a small moon while we try to come up with a way to find the weapon."

"After detailed scans of the system, I've asked Trip and Mayweather to take the captured Insectoid shuttle and try to make it past the defence network and find the weapon and take scans of it. They left the ship and got underway after a rather rough start."

"We came close to being discovered, we had been scanned by a small outpost on one of the moons, I couldn't risk having our position reported, so I ordered Malcolm to destroy the outpost. 3 more lives on my conscience. T'Pol objected to my action, like I knew she would, but I overrode her opinion and carried through with my decision. I can feel T'Pol through the bond we share, don't let anyone ever tell you Vulcan's don't feel anger. She tells me through the bond that while she does not agree with what I did, she will support it."

"I've just returned from the Tactical Command Centre, where we've had time to go over the scans Trip and Travis took of the weapon. Trip says by the looks of the scans, all that is left is pretty much maintenance work, the weapon is finished. We've discovered in the scans what looks to be the power matrix of the weapon, Reed thinks by setting off a large enough explosion next to it will destroy the weapon. Malcolm figures that three torpedoes should be able to do the job. I informed them that this would be a 'one-way' only mission, and after much argument between Travis and Trip about which of them should pilot the shuttle, I let them know that I would be flying it. T'Pol didn't look happy with that and I know she's gonna want to talk to me about it. But it's the only way."

I've just had another visit from Daniels, he took me to the future once again, this time 400 years, to a Starfleet ship, the Enterprise-J. I have to admit I was shocked. I learned from Daniels that if I go on this mission I will die, and that would have a negative effect for this Federation of his. I also learned that in this future, the Expanse has grown in size and that this Federation is at war with the people who built the spheres, Daniels says the Federation wins, this time. But if I continue with the mission, there will be no Federation and the sphere-builders will win and invade. I asked Daniels how I could change things, he gave me another alternative, convince the Xindi it's a ploy, the sphere-builders will turn on the Xindi and wipe them out after they've invaded. I got tired of what Daniels was saying and ordered him to send me back here, he did, but not before giving me a small medallion and saying this should convince the Xindi I'm telling the truth."

"T'Pol and I had our talk, we were in the corridor, I had given her the medallion to quantum date it. She asked me what my intentions were now, I told her the same, to carry out the mission, she told me I was being illogical, as I couldn't fulfill the future that I had been shown if I was dead. So I looked at her and asked what was I supposed to do, fly into the system and see if anyone wanted to talk? The weapon was too close to being launched, I didn't have time to consider talking. I guess I let myself get carried away, cause I had even blocked her from my mind, I turned and walked away from her, she called out that she didn't want me to die, that it wasn't necessary, and that I was being selfish in not considering her feelings for me before deciding on this course of action. I walked back to her and took her in my arms, I told her how much I loved her and cared for her, she then asked me why I had to go, and I told her, cause I was the Captain."

"I just returned from my flying lesson on the Xindi shuttle with Travis, he surprised me as well today, by asking, as the least expendable person on the ship, why I decided to take the risk. So I told him, an hour ago I had killed three Xindi in cold blood. A month ago I had ordered Phlox to create a being and then put it to death, Travis said I was seeking penance, I told him I simply couldn't order anyone else to die. I have to take Porthos to Phlox now, he'll watch him from now on. Maybe I can convince him to slip Porthos some cheese now and then."

I've had my final meeting with the command staff, they are a good group of people. I told them that no matter how many other captains sit in the chair, none of them will be prouder of their crews than I am. I told them to remember back to when the ship was launched, back when they were explorers, I want them to return to that. I also had a final, more private meeting with T'Pol in the ready room. We said lots of things, none of which I'm going to repeat here. I wish to place formal commendations for each member of the crew into their records. There never will be a better crew on this ship."

"Computer end log entry and encrypt"

On the bridge, the rest of the command crew watch as the shuttle with Jon at the helm, launches, and receives one final communication from him.

Jon: "I'm heading in."

T'Pol nods to Hoshi who acknowledges the signal, then she turns and heads into the ready room, once there she staggers against the wall, and looking physically drained, and sheds a tear for her mate.

Jon's shuttle heads for the water planet where Travis and Trip found the hidden weapon, setting his course he enters a steep dive and cuts through the planet's atmosphere and then plunges into the water. Jon sets the same course as Trip and Travis and soon comes to the location of the weapon, he looks out the window in surprise, the damn thing is gone!

Jon rechecked the readings and is angered to find that he's in the right place, only the weapon has vanished. Suddenly an alarm begins to go off, three Xindi ships are closing on him.

Xindi translated: "Power. Down. Your. Shuttle"

Jon desperately thinks of what to do, he hadn't counted on the damn thing being gone. The Xindi voice comes over the speakers again.

Xindi: "Power. Down. Or. We. Will. Open. Fire."

Jon reaches for the controls as the shuttle is rocked from a hit, *_They sure don't give a guy much time before they make good on their word.* _Jon thought to himself as the shuttle was rocked again by another hit. Jon had no choice but to power down and surrender.

Back on Enterprise, Trip is standing by Malcolms station, too much time has passed since Jon left, he takes a look around the Bridge and sees the worried looks on everyone's face. Trip mutters an oath and heads to the ready room.

Upon entering it he looks at T'Pol who is seated behind Jon's desk.

Trip: "Still no news"

T'Pol: "I am aware of that Commander"

Trip: "Ya know, it's been 2 hours, it only took Travis n me about 25 minutes to find the thing, and we didn't know where to look. Do ya think our sensors coulda missed it? The explosion I mean."

T'Pol: "It is, doubtful."

Trip: "Ya know, ya should be out there, on the bridge, the Captain isn't coming back, you're in command now, the crew needs to see you out there."

T'Pol: "I do not need command advice from you Mr. Tucker."

Trip: "Look, T'Pol…"

T'Pol: "Dismissed."

Trip: "What?"

T'Pol: "Get out!"

Trip shook his head and exited the room, T'Pol wearily collapsed into the chair. She tries to reach out to Jonathan through their link, but receives no reply, she has even lost contact with his presence in her mind, where he once was, is now a void.

Jon meanwhile is being held captive, his wrists chained and hung above his head, he is being interrogated, by Xindi Reptilian soldiers, from the blood running down his face and the numerous bruises, the questioning has been going on for a while. Of course Jon wasn't making it any easier on himself.

Each time he would be questioned, he would give a flippant reply, earning him another few blows. The one who appeared to be in charge came up to Jon and looked at his face and sneered.

Reptile: "I had no idea Humans were so, resilient. You know, I selected the pilot of the probe that attacked your pitiful planet."

Jon coughed a few times and then replied: "65 million years ago, reptiles ruled my planet, but a comet wiped them out, then mammals rose to become the dominant life form, funny, reptiles might have come out on top, if they hadn't had a mild disadvantage."

Reptile: "And what was that?"

Jon: "They all had brains the size of walnuts, and it seems to be a constant in the universe. But I'm sorry, not all reptiles died, some evolved, into turtles, I know of this restaurant that make a great turtle soup."

The Reptilian reaches out and grasps Jons throat, squeezing off his air, he leans in and hisses "I should kill you! But not yet" he releases Jon who hangs limp from his chains.

The Reptilian paces a bit before coming back to where Jon is.

Rep: "We have the location of your vessel Human, tell us what we want to know, or we'll send a squadron after them."

Jon knows that Enterprise is no match for that many Xindi ships, agrees to tell them, but on one condition.

Jon: "Degra….I'll only talk to Degra."

Rep: "Who is Degra?"

Jon: "You know damn well who he is, he's the one who built your weapon."

Rep: "Why would Degra want to talk with you?"

Jon: "Tells Degra (cough cough) Tell Degra, the name of his third child is, Trennia."

The Reptilian laughs. "Degra has only two offspring."

Jon looks up with steel in his eyes: "Go tell him."

On Enterprise, standing at the rear of the bridge, T'Pol, Trip and Malcolm are discussing what to do next.

Trip: "We need to go in and finish this ourselves, let's take Enterprise down there and blow the hell out of that thing."

Reed: "I agree, we need to destroy it."

T'Pol: "Well I do not agree, that course of action is foolhardy and reckless. The Captain may yet succeed."

Trip: "Jeeze! T'Pol, look how long it's been, if he had succeeded, then we'd have known something by now, the Cap'n failed, now we need to finish it."

T'Pol: "Emotional outbursts will not help Commander, I am in charge, however, if we do not hear from the Captain or detect anything else in one hour, then I will take a shuttle into the system, and try to establish a diplomatic solution."

As T'Pol turns away, Trip looks at Reed and shakes his head.

Jon, still hanging around, hears the door to the chamber he is in open, he tries without success to swing around. But he didn't need to bother, as he sees Degra step in front of him.

Degra: "How do you know me? Repeat what you told the Reptilian to tell me."

Jon: "The name of your third child is Trennia"

Degra takes a step back, clearly shocked. He looks around at the other Xindi in the room, then barks a command.

Degra: "Out!"

Soon the room is cleared, leaving only Jon and Degra, Jon looks Degra in the eyes and continues speaking.

Jon: "You and your wife, lost a child, when you reviewed the telemetry from the probe, you wondered to yourself, how many of the dead were children."

Degra stands there stunned "Who are you?"

Jon: "It doesn't matter who I am, or where I got my information, what matters is that you listen to me. The reason you're building the weapon, is a lie."

Degra reply's to this with anger in his voice: "What is the reason then? It's no lie that Humans will destroy the Xindi."

Jon: "What about the spheres? They were built by a race we call the sphere-builders in order to invade, they're the ones who will destroy you, not us."

Degra: "That isn't true, there's no evidence to support any of what you've told me."

Jon takes a deep breath: "I've been to the future, I've seen it."

Degra scoffs openly: "You expect me to believe that?"

Jon: "In my right pocket, there is something that will back up what I'm saying."

Degra unzips the pocket and pulls out the medallion Daniels had given to Jon. Degra shakes his head.

Degra: "This is a simple initiation medal."

Jon: "Have it quantum dated, it will confirm what I've said."

Degra: "Why should…"

Jon angrily shouts out: "Do it, because if you don't believe me, you'll not only be destroying my species, but your own as well!"

Later, Degra meets with a Xindi-Sloth and a Xindi-Primate. Degra is showing them the medallion he took from Jon.

Degra: "It's been quantum dated, it confirms what he's told us."

Sloth: "If that is so, then what we've been told by Her, cannot be true."

Degra: "Archer has told me, that our future contact, has had secret dealings with the Reptilians, he saw them in the past on his home planet. He said they were developing a bio-weapon."

Sloth: "Impossible, the council has forbidden that."

Degra: "Archer described it in great detail. And if I wanted to keep what I was doing a secret from the rest of us, the past would be a good place to do it."

The three continue to discuss these events, finally coming to the agreement that what they've been told by Jon merits further investigation, Also they decide to inform the Aquatics secretly of this news, as to keep their advantage over the Reptilians.

On Enterprise, Trip and T'Pol are heading for the launch bay. Trip is still trying to talk T'Pol out of going.

Trip: "You're in command, you can't go."

T'Pol raised her eyebrow "Jonathan was in command and he left"

Trip: "You're only doing this to try and get him back."

T'Pol: "I am doing this for the mission Commander, without Captain Jon, we will fail."

Trip: "That's bullshit an you know it."

T'Pol turns on Trip once more, this time the anger just isn't in his eyes, but all over her face: "I am in charge! You will do as I've ordered you! I'm tired of you always questioning my orders…"

"Bridge to Sub-Commander T'Pol"

T'Pol calms down enough to answer the COMM

"T'Pol here, go ahead Lieutenant"

Reed: "Ma'am, I think you better get back to the Bridge, it appears we're going to have uninvited guests for tea."

T'Pol: "I don't understand"

Reed: "The Xindi are here."

Back in Jons interrogation room, the three Xindi have come to meet with Jon.

Xindi-Primate: "What is your proposal?"

Jon: "That we begin to trust each other."

XP: "Trust each other? We captured you in a stolen shuttle filled with explosives, how do you expect us to trust you? I think you are only trying this tactic because you failed, Tell me Human, if we do join together, would you protect us in the future?"

Jon: "We are both fighting the wrong enemy here. Let me address your council, let me present my case to everyone."

Degra: "Some of the council would rather you are dead than listen to you."

Jon: "Then help me change their minds."

Sloth: "You haven't even changed ours."

Jon: "True, but I have made an impression, or else you wouldn't still be here."

T'Pol makes it to the bridge in time to see the first ships open fire on them, the ship begins taking heavy damage. Consoles blow out, monitors spark and die.

Reed: "Hull plating is gone!"

T'Pol: "Return fire, Ensign evasive action, get us out of here."

Travis tries to comply, but to no avail.

Travis: "Helm control gone Sub-Commander!"

The ship gets hit again, a fire breaks out along the aft starboard side of the bridge, there is a tearing sound from above and Travis and T'Pol look up in time to see the main bridge lighting give way, they both jump out of the way as it comes crashing down onto the helm station. In engineering, the warp core goes dark as Trip shuts it down to avoid a breech, the deck is taking heavy damage.

In Jons interrogation room, the Reptilian has returned, he orders Jon transferred to a detention center where he will stay, along with any of his crew that survive that attack on their ship.

Degra: "Call off this attack. Or we will inform the council."

Rep scoffs: "By the time the council hears of this, it will be too late, their ship will be dust."

Still arguing, the Xindi depart, leaving Jon alone.

Reed: "Hull breaches on C, D and E!"

T'Pol: "Seal them off."

Reed struggles with the controls "Bulkheads not responding, we're venting atmosphere!"

In engineering, Trip is fighting the fires that have broken out, behind him he hears a scream and as he turn he sees one of his crew on fire, he sprays him down with the extinguisher.

More Xindi ships arrive and begin to open fire on the Enterprise, shattering her starboard nacelle, punching holes through the ship's hull, blowing crew into space. In Engineering more alarms begin to go off.

Trip: "Coolant leak! Evacuate the room, everybody out!"

As Enterprise loses control and begins to drift, Xindi ships continue to fire, a large section of the hull is blasted away, pulling more crew into space.

T'Pol clutches the arms of the Captain's chair with all her strength, the Bridge is in flames.

T'Pol: *_I cannot do this, It is too much, Aisha, Jonathan, where are you_?*

_*Jon opened his eyes, and stretched, he revelled in the feeling of warmth and comfort, looking up at the ceiling, it took him a moment to notice it was different, the structural support beams were laid out wrong, quickly glancing to his right, he saw that this desk which should have been there was now gone, and was that actual sunlight streaming in through the window? What the hell was going on here? Jon quickly sat up and stumbled from the bed, this was most definitely not his cabin on the Enterprise._

_Jon walked around the room, looking at things he recognized as his, and some things that weren't, his statue of Zephram Cochrane, had a broken off leg, some of his books. Jon walked past a small mirror hung on the wall, and then backed up to look into it again, what he saw shocked him even more._

_It was his own reflection, but his hair was now tinged with silver, and there were more lines around his eyes and mouth. He reached a hand up and touched his face, watching how the reflection mimicked the movement._

_Jon was really confused now, the last thing he remembered was reaching for T'Pol's hand in the corridor, and then being tossed off his feet by the spatial anomaly. But, that was only a few minutes ago, wasn't it?_

_Jon turned as he heard the sound of what seemed to be dishes clattering against each other came from another room. Slowly he left the bedroom and walked down a short corridor, he took quick notice that there seemed to be just the one bedroom and bed in this place._

_As he slowly exited the short hall, he saw the figure of a woman standing with her back to him, at a counter, She had long brown hair that was pulled back into a simple pony tail, she was wearing a pair of light grey pants and a red blouse that seemed to hug her curves, he called out to her._

_Jon: "Hello?"_

_She turned and Jon's breath was taken away, he knew her, he knew who this woman was. It was T'Pol__._

_T'Pol: "Good Morning Jonathan, please sit, breakfast is almost ready."_

_Jon looked at the table where T'Pol had indicated him to sit, and saw that there was indeed, breakfast dishes already out. Jon warily made his way over to the table and sat down._

_T'Pol: "I am sure you have many questions, and I promise, I will answer what I can, but only after you've eaten."_

_Jon nodded absently, and took a sip of what tasted like orange juice that she had set before him, he watched as she ladled out a helping of what appeared to be scrambled eggs onto a plate and also set that before him, Jon simply sat there and watched her. He watched as she returned the pan to what looked to be the stove top, and then watched as she took a seat by him and lift a cup to her mouth and take a drink._

_T'Pol looked at Jon as she placed the cup back down. It was going to be another long day._

_T'Pol: "Jonathan, please eat. I have much to tell you."_

_Jon: "I…I'm really not hungry…T'Pol."_

_T'Pol sighed: "Very well, what is the last thing you remember?"_

_Jon thought for a moment, then answered "We were in a corridor, on Enterprise, there was an anomaly, you were trapped I freed you."_

_T'Pol: "Anything else?"_

_Jon: "No, wait, after freeing you, I reached for your hand, but the ship was hit by another anomaly, that's the last thing I can remember before waking up here."_

_T'Pol: "Jonathan, that happened 7 years ago. You were injured in the second anomaly, it deposited a type of parasite into your brain, they inhibit the production of long term memories. You can remember everything up to the moment of the accident, but everything after that fades after a few hours."_

_Jon looked scared and shocked at the news, he didn't know what to say. He looked around the room again and then back at T'Pol__._

_Jon: "Where are we?"_

_T'Pol: "We are in a colony on Ceti Alpha V, we have been here for 6 years."_

_Jon: "Where's the ship?"_

_T'Pol: "Enterprise patrols this system, it is never very far away."_

_Jon: "Why are you here with me? Why aren't you commanding the ship?"_

_T'Pol: "When it was proven that your illness rendered you no longer able to command I had taken over as Captain, but when we arrived here, I decided it would be best for you to remain on the surface, and that you would need a caretaker, someone you were comfortable with, and that you would trust. It was only logical that I be that person."_

_Jon got up and walked around the room, looking at the furniture, and other odds and ends. _

_Jon: "What about Earth?"_

_T'Pol hesitated only a moment before answering. "Destroyed__,__ along with all other colonies and outposts."_

_T'Pol watched as Jon collapsed into a chair. She wanted to go to him, to hold and comfort him, but knew from past experiences, such gestures would only serve to confuse him more._

_Jon: "How many of us are left?"_

_T'Pol: "Less than 6000"_

_Jon buried his face in his hands for a few moments, the stood and faced her, as he was about to say something she interrupted him._

_T'Pol: "This is usually the point where you say you are the victim of some elaborate hoax. I assure you, you are not."_

_Jon closed his mouth and looked at the floor before speaking "The thought had crossed my mind."_

_He turned and began heading back into the bedroom, he had to get out of here, this was wrong. Before he made it more than five feet, he was stopped by two words._

"_Margaret Mullen"_

_Jon slowly turned and looked at T'Pol_

_T'Pol: "Margaret Mullen, you met her when you were in Starfleet Academy, you had become quite attached to her, you asked her to marry you, but she turned you down, saying she didn't wish to end up a Starfleet widow."_

_Jon just stood there staring at her "How the hell do you know this?"_

_T'Pol: "You've told it to me on many occasions. Over the years our, relationship, has evolved."_

_Jon: "Just how much has it evolved?"_

_T'Pol looked at him with one of her trademark stares before answering_

_T'Pol: "Jonathan, 6 months ago you helped me through the Vulcan mating urge known has Pon'farr."_

_Jon nodded: "I've heard of it."_

_T'Pol: "Indeed, you are quite a vigorous lover. The experience was very, pleasing, to say the least."_

_Jon smirked a bit. And then blushed as he realized, he'd had sex with her, with his First Officer, his Vulcan first officer.._

_T'Pol then held up her left hand, on the third finger shone a small gold band, Jon felt his heart stop._

_T'Pol: Last month you made me your fiancé, is that a satisfactory answer to your question?"*_

Jon awoke with a start. He tried to stand up straight but the restraints on his wrists prevented him from doing so. This was the third time he'd had a dream about that strange time when he and T'Pol had been living together. An alternate reality, she had once called it. Jon looked over and saw he was still being monitored by his Xindi captures, he wondered how the ship was doing.

Enterprise was dead in space, her engines were out, she was venting atmosphere from various hull ruptures. The three remaining Xindi ships kept circling her like hungry sharks, taking the occasional pot shot, punching another hole in her unprotected hull, when suddenly, they stopped, turned and headed back to into the system.

T'Pol shakily stood from the command chair and looked at the destruction around her. The bridge was a shambles, those crew who were still able to stand helped the ones who were wounded, Travis was trying to work around the shattered lighting grid that lay over the helm station, still trying to restore helm control.

T'Pol went over to assist in helping two wounded crew from the Bridge, taking over from Lt Reed.

T'Pol: "Return to your station Lieutenant, try to get the bulkheads closed, I will assist the wounded."

Reed nodded at her and went back to his own console. T'Pol glanced around her one final time before leaving the Bridge through the aft hatchway, the scattered fires were being brought under control, and what crew remained were attempting to restore the damaged systems.

T'Pol: *_This should never have happened, I should have ordered us out of the system_*

Back on the reptilian ship, Jon is still in his holding cell, he looks around at the sound of the door opening, expecting to see the Reptilian commander again, but is instead surprised to find instead Degra and other Xindi, all of whom are armed. Degra motions for one of his men to free Jon. Once this has been done, Jon stands and rubs his sore wrists, he shoots a confused look at Degra.

Degra: "If I'm not mistaken, it seems we were interrupted last time. You were correct is saying you had made an impression. We have called for a meeting of the council, we have been able to call off the attack on your vessel and delay your being taken to the detention center."

Jon was about to thank Degra when he was stopped

Degra: "Do not say anything yet, there are still some of us who do not believe what you have told us, you will have to be very convincing when you tell it to the rest of the council. We have contacted the Aquatics and let them know what happened. Come, we must go."

Degra motioned to two others who grabbed Jon and escorted him from the room. They walked down the hall and boarded Degras ship. Once they were secure, the ship undocked from the larger vessel and made its way to Azati Prime. Shortly the ship arrived at its destination and Jon was transported to the council chambers to meet with the rest of the Xindi.

Jon and Degra stood outside the main chamber, from there they could hear the arguing going on, Jon could hear the voices of the two other Xindi he had met earlier, they were arguing for him to be heard. Jon could also make out the sounds of the Insectoid Xindi and what he assumed to be the Aquatics, they sounded like whale song. Jon glanced over at Degra.

Degra: "The Insectoids want you killed immediately, my companions are trying to tell them you should be heard first. The Aquatics agree with that."

Jon: "No Reptilians? "

Degra: "No, due to the nature of what you've told us, we decided to leave them out of this meeting."

Jon: "How thoughtful."

Degra: "Come, it is time for us to go in."

Jon and Degra walked the rest of the way into the chamber. Once the rest of the council caught site of the Human in their midst, silence ensued. Too bad it was all too brief. The Insectiod slammed his claws on the counter and stood, chittering wildly. Degra translated.

Degra: "He says you should be killed where you stand. Fortunately for you, the council has overruled him. I suggest you try to, convince us."

Jon looked around at the assembled Xindi, he knew he was in for a long day, plus the fact that his beating at the hand of the Reptilians had taken a lot out of him.

Jon: "I know I'm not the first person you expected to see here, and I know that our two races haven't gotten off on exactly the right footing, but I'm here now to tell you, we face the same enemy. We need to put what happened behind us and try to work together against our common foe."

One of the Aquatics sung something, after a moment Degra translated it.

Degra: "They want to know what enemy you speak of."

Jon: "I'm talking about the ones who built the spheres. They're a race of trans-dimensional aliens who want to reshape this area of space so they can invade. They're the real enemy, not Humans, and not the Xindi."

The dark skinned Xindi Jon had met earlier spoke up "You mentioned this before, yet the only proof you bring us is a medallion you claim comes from the future. What further proof do you have?"

Jon looked down, he was tired he needed to rest, but knew he was unable to.

"I've been to the future, I've seen the war that these, sphere-builders cause. I've also been to the past. And I've seen Reptilian soldiers on my planet, trying to create a bio-weapon to infect my people with."

Aquatic (translated): "Impossible, we have forbidden the use of bio-weapons"

Jon: "I was there, I've seen it. I have the reptilian bodies in my ships morgue if you want more proof."

Jon spent the next few hours trying to prove to the Xindi they needed to call off their attack and to not launch the weapon. Finally after much arguing, it was decided that Jon would be taken back to his ship and there he would show two representatives from the council more of his proof. It was decided that Degra and an Arboreal will accompany him to his ship and relay what they find to the council.

On Enterprise, Reed had finally found a way to enable the bulkheads to close, shutting off the hull breaches. T'Pol was in sickbay helping Phlox and his staff with the wounded. During a quiet moment, after they had finally gotten the last of the injured crew looked after, Phlox went over to where T'Pol was and gestured for her to sit, she looked exhausted, even for a Vulcan.

Phlox: "T'Pol, perhaps you should go and get some rest."

T'Pol shook her head "I am unable to return to my cabin, that area of the ship was heavily damaged, only a few cabins in that area did not sustain any damages at all, ironically the Captains was among them, and he will…will not be returning to use it."

Phlox caught the pause in T'Pols sentence, and it seemed to him, her voice was heavily laden with, sorrow.

Phlox: "T'Pol, may I ask, what are you feeling right now? And you can skip over the Vulcans don't have feelings, you and I both know the truth to that."

T'Pol paused for a minute before answering, her reply was so soft Phlox had to lean closer to hear her.

T'Pol: "I, I am unable to function correctly, Jonathans decision to sacrifice himself for his planet, has saddened me greatly. I can no longer sense him through our bond, and that forces me to admit he is gone. I am angered that he chose this course of action, even after telling me he would always be here with me, that he would never leave me. I am unused to these emotions Doctor, I no longer know what to do."

Phlox: "I truly am sorry T'Pol, but you know how the Captain is, he couldn't order anyone to do this, it was something he had to do himself. As for leaving you, perhaps he did it knowing you would at least still be alive. He did it to protect you."

T'Pol looked at Phlox and was about to continue when the doors opened and Reed and Trip walked in, both men were dirty and their uniforms showed many burn marks.

Trip: "Well, we've done what we can, but main power is still down, we have no weapons, atmosphere is being restored to all habitable areas. And we've uh, we've done a head count."

T'Pol: "How many Commander?"

Reed answered before Trip could

Reed: "We've lost about 20 people, or about a fifth of the crew."

T'Pol nodded: "How long to restore main power?"

Trip: "Didn't you just hear him? We've lost 20 good people, and all you want to know is how long till we have full lighting again?"

T'Pol: "Getting emotional will not bring back the dead Commander."

Trip: "Ya know, you're right, Jon should never have left, cause by doin' so that put you in charge, and we've had nothin' but trouble since."

T'Pol: "Then I suggest you file a complaint with Starfleet when we get back, until then focus on restoring this ships capabilities."

Trip just stood there and looked at her, his face was getting redder by the minute, he looked ready to explode, all Reed and Phlox could do was to look on in silence and watch as this power struggle played out.

T'Pol: "Do I need to tell you to 'get out' again Commander?"

Trip shut his mouth and narrowed his eyes, instead of replying he turned on his heel and left, slowly followed by Reed.

T'Pol looked at the floor, and slowly let out a long sigh.

T'Pol: "Doctor, I believe I will take your advice and go get some rest, it appears I am in sore need of meditation. I will be in the Captains…in Jonathans cabin if I am needed."

Phlox nodded and watched as T'Pol left sickbay, he wished there was something he could do for her, but knew that she would have to deal with the problems of losing her mate and the damages to the ship on her own and in her own way.

About an hour later, T'Pol was called to the Bridge, reluctant to leave Jons cabin and her memories of him, she made her way to the Bridge. Once she arrived she looked over at Malcolm, the one who had called her.

Reed: "Sub-Commander, we have another visitor."

T'Pol went over to the tactical station and looked at the sensor display. It showed one ship approaching. It was Xindi, but it wasn't the same as the ships that had attacked them. By the signature, it appeared to be Degra's ship.

T'Pol: "What are they doing?"

Malcolm: "I would say, they are looking us over, seeing if it's safe enough to dock."

T'Pol: "Status of the docking ports?"

Malcolm: "The starboard dock is still functioning. And it appears that they've figured it out also, they are heading there now."

T'Pol: "Have a team of MACO's meet me there. I will go and greet our guests. Any readings on how many there are?"

Malcolm studied his board for a minute before replying. "I'm reading, four Xindi"

T'Pol nodded and headed for the aft exit, as the turbo lifts were still down. As she reached the doorway, Malcolm called out again,

Malcolm: "Ma'am, they have docked, and I'm now able to get a better reading on the life forms."

T'Pol: "I thought you had said there were only four onboard?"

Malcolm: "Yes ma'am, but with the damages, scanners are not fully operating, there are still only four Xindi, but there's something else. I'm also showing another life sign, it's Human."

T'Pol: "Human? Are you certain?"

Malcolm: "Yes Ma'am, readings show, 100 percent human."

T'Pol felt a wave of joy run through her, could it be him? And if it was, why could she still not sense him? T'Pol turned and left the Bridge, she made her way at a fast walk towards the starboard docking hatch, for a Vulcan, she was practically running.

When T'Pol reached the starboard dock, she found the team of MACO's already deployed, they looked as battered and as bruised as the rest of the crew, but they were there to do a job and seemed to put everything else out of their minds. The six soldiers had taken up positions on either side of the corridor and facing the hatch, T'Pol nodded to one of the soldiers who began the sequence to open the inner hatch.

Once the door was open, T'Pol was greeted by a strange though familiar site. Standing in the hatchway were Degra, his three assistants, and another Xindi she hadn't seen before, but knew was referred to as an Arboreal.

Degra: "May we come aboard?"

T'Pol made a quick hand signal, and the soldiers dropped back a few steps allowing the Xindi to enter the ship. As the Xindi cleared the door, T'Pol made out a patch of blue, a Starfleet issue jumpsuit. As soon as the four Xindi had cleared from her vision, she could at last see who it was. A wave of joy and relief shot through her and threatened to send her to her knees, it was him, he had come back to her. T'Pol wanted so badly to go to him, to touch him, to hold him in her arms and make sure he was real. But knew she couldn't.

She stood there, her 'mask' firmly in place, and studied him, Jon had been beaten, his face was bloodied and bruised, his uniform was torn and he looked to be standing on will power alone. Jon looked up and saw he was under her scrutiny, all he could manage was a weak smile.

Jon: "Permission to come aboard Sub-Commander?"

T'Pol restrained herself from hitting him: "Permission granted Captain, it is, pleasing to see you are well."

Jon: "It's good to see you to, I'll expect a full report on what happened here later, but first I need to take these people to sickbay and the morgue."

T'Pol: "Captain…"

Jon: "It's ok T'Pol, they may actually be here to help us."

T'Pol nodded: "Respectfully sir, I request you be accompanied by a guard?"

Jon shook his head: "No, we need to start learning to trust each other."

T'Pol nodded again and dismissed the soldiers, T'Pol watched Jon guide the Xindi toward sickbay, winding them around damaged sections, as she turned to head back to the bridge she was stopped by something. It was a flicker, like the brushing of a butterfly's wings against your skin. And then she realized what it was. It was Jonathans presence in her mind. She could once again sense him in their bond.

Jon: *_I am so very sorry T'Pol, I'll make it up to you somehow. I love you_*

T'Pol almost wept again at the feeling of his mind linking with hers. *_Indeed you shall, I cherish thee as well Aisha.*_

Jon led the Xindi to sickbay, he passed many damaged areas, he counted himself lucky that the ship was still here, it looked like if the attack had continued much longer, nothing would have been here but some debris.

Jon stopped briefly in helping a crewmember move a corridor support beam that had fallen, the crewmember smiled as he saw who had helped him, then the smile quickly faded as he saw who was following the Captain.

Jon and his guests made it to Sickbay, where they found Phlox still tending to the wounded. Phlox looked up as the doors opened, as soon as he saw the Captain, his face broke into that creepy Cheshire cat like grin, he went over and grabbed Jon's hand.

Phlox: "Ah Captain, I can't begin to tell you how good it is to see you again."

Jon smiled and patted Phlox's shoulder, he looked back at the Xindi and saw they were looking at all the wounded crew.

Jon: "We'll get caught up later doc, right now I need to take these people to the morgue, and show them our other, guests."

Phlox: "Yes, I understand Captain. I trust you can find your way? I still have much to do here."

Jon nodded and led the Xindi into another room. Jon went along one wall and hit a certain button as he went along, as he reached the other side of the room, he turned and watched as three containers partially slid out from the wall, laying in each was the body of a Reptilian soldier. Degra walked over and looked down at the bodies.

Degra: "You say that these are the ones you found in the past on your world?"

Jon: "Yes, they were the ones who were working on the bio-weapon behind your backs."

Graylik: "Do you have any other proof besides these bodies?"

Jon nodded, he turned to a console on a small table and punched up the scans he and T'Pol had taken while they were in Detroit. He motioned the two Xindi over and let them look for themselves. After a few minutes, Degra and Graylik stood and walked back to the doorway, there they stood talking with each other for a while. Finally they returned to Jon.

Degra: "We need to send this information to the council for their review; we need a copy of this information."

Jon nodded and sent a copy of the scans to Degra's ship. He then turned back and pointed at the three bodies still in their containers.

Jon: "Do you want them transferred to your ship as well?"

Degra: "Yes, we will need to do scans of them to use as proof as well."

Jon nodded and went over to a COMM box and called for some crew to move the bodies. Jon, Degra and Graylik went back to Degra's ship, following along behind the crew moving the bodies. Once there Degra turned to Jon.

Degra: "We will remain docked with your ship while we confer with the council, I will contact you as soon as a decision is reached."

Jon nodded and watched as the four Xindi entered their ship. Once the door had closed Jon dismissed the crew back to their duties, he turned and headed for the bridge. He needed to find out just how bad off the ship was.

As Jon climbed the emergency ladder to the bridge, he could feel what he had been through begin to take their toll on his body, he was so tired and sore. Eventually he reached 'A' deck and crawled around the debris to enter through the aft hatch. When he peered through the dim lighting and saw the condition of his Bridge, he'd almost wished he hadn't come up here. It was going to take a lot of work to get everything back to normal.

Jon could see a cleanup crew at work, doing their best to clear everything away. The helm station looked to be covered in the upper lighting grid, Travis was working with Hoshi and Malcolm looked to be busy under his tactical station. T'Pol was the only one currently not doing anything, she was simply sitting in his chair. Jon was able to walk right up beside her without her turning around, the noise of what was going on covered his steps.

Jon: "Correct me if I'm not mistaken, but I'm pretty sure I left the ship in somewhat better shape than this. Think it's still under warranty?"

T'Pol turned the chair to face him, while at the same time Malcolm, Hoshi and Travis all looked up at him. They all broke out into smiles when they saw Jon, well, all but T'Pol. Hoshi leapt from her seat and grasped Jon in a bear hug. She was squeezing him so tight he had trouble breathing.

Hoshi: "Oh Captain, I'm so glad you're back."

Jon: "Thanks Hoshi, now let go so I can breathe."

Hoshi blushed and stepped back, Travis was next and grabbed Jon's hand, as did Malcolm.

Jon: "I'm glad to see you all are ok. We have a lot of work to do so I won't keep you. Hoshi please call Commander Tucker to the bridge, have him report to the ready room when he gets here. T'Pol, please join me."

Jon headed for his ready room, T'Pol stood and followed him, a few steps behind. Jon stopped just inside the door, his ready room was a mess, his books were all over the floor as were the disks that were on his desk. Jon walked further into the room, and waited for T'Pol to enter and the door close.

As T'Pol entered she began to speak, but Jon held up his hand to forestall her.

Jon: "Right now, I'm the Captain and you're the XO, don't say anything until I give you permission, understood?"

T'Pol simply nodded.

Jon: "Good. What the hell did you do to my ship! You should have left the system, gone into hiding! Once I had left you should have taken every step necessary to protect this ship!"

T'Pol stood there, her eyes briefly flicking from side to side.

Jon: "You may speak now Sub-Commander."

T'Pol: "We stayed as we had not detected any sign of the weapons destruction. I had decided that if we hadn't heard from you or seen anything, then I would take a shuttle pod into the system and try another course of action."

Jon: "You acted recklessly T'Pol"

T'Pol: "I acted recklessly? You were the one who undertook a mission where the odds of your returning were low. You were the one who would not consider an alternative plan even when it was presented to you. Forgive me Captain, but I was not the one who acted reckless."

Jon: "It was my call to make. I couldn't order anyone else to do this."

Jon had begun to shout, and T'Pol wasn't too far behind, Jon went and sat down. "This is getting us nowhere, let's just agree that we both made errors in judgment. I have to ask though, how many crew did we lose?"

T'Pol: "About a fifth."

Jon sighed and put his head in his hands.

T'Pol: "Captain, you should go get some rest, perhaps…"

Jon: "I'm done being the captain right now, now I just want to be Jon, and I want to spend a few minutes with my fiancé."

Jon held out his arms and T'Pol just looked at him for a minute before going to him. Jon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

Jon: "I'm sorry Aisha, I didn't mean to hurt you."

T'Pol: "Do not worry, you are back now, and if I have to seal you in the brig, you will not be pulling such an illogical stunt again."

Jon reached up and brushed her hair back behind her ear, she leaned into his touch and placed her own hand on top of his, holding it against her face and closed her eyes. Jon was about to lean in and kiss her when the chime went off. Quickly T'Pol got up and moved a step away. She called out for the person to enter.

Trip entered the room without looking up "Well it's pretty much bad news…"

Jon: "How bad, Trip"

Trip stopped and looked up "Jon! When? How? What's goin on here?"

Jon stood and shook Trips hand "Glad to see you too. Explanations can wait for later, give me a report."

Trip: "Ok, uhm let's see, the starboard nacelle, is shot, it took a pretty bad beating. Warp drive is out, the reactor is down, impulse is shot, no idea yet on how long before we get movin' again. We still have some coolant leaks to close off. I'm gonna need a day at least just to get back into engineerin'"

Jon: "I'm sure you and your team will be up to the task Trip. I just wanted you up here to let you know I'm back and some things have changed. I think the Xindi are coming over to our side."

Trip: "I wondered why they were docked with us."

Jon: "Hopefully, we can work something out. But we'll discuss that later, I really need to get some rest. Trip I'm putting you in charge for now. T'Pol and I are going to take a few hours off."

Trip simply nodded. T'Pol looked at Jon and raised her eyebrow.

Jon stood and took her hand in his and walked out of the ready room, as they entered the bridge, T'Pol tried to disengage her hand from his, but he held on. The rest of the crew on the bridge looked on in astonishment as their captain and first officer walked to the aft exit hand in hand. Reed turned and smiled at Hoshi and Travis.

Reed: "Well, I believe you both owe me 20 bucks."

Jon and T'Pol lay cuddled together in Jon's bunk, they had lain in silence, no words needed to be said, they both just enjoyed the company of the other.

"Bridge to the Captain"

Jon reached over and hit the button

"Archer here."

"Sir the Xindi have requested to speak with you again"

Jon: "Ok have them escorted to the Command Center, I'll meet them there in 30 minutes. Archer out."

Jon looked down at T'Pol who had been watching him. He ran his hand along her cheek then leaned down and kissed her, she returned the kiss with such fire and passion that Jon was momentarily shocked, when they ended the kiss, Jon gave her a questioning look.

T'Pol: "Am I not allowed to show affection for my mate?"

Jon smiled: "Sorry Aisha, it still kinda shocks me a bit when you do show it. I'm gonna hit the shower….wanna join me?"

T'Pol's face and the tips of her ears turned a slight green: "I would, enjoy that."

Jon smiled again and led her to his bathroom.

T'Pol: "So, in this dream of yours, how did it end?"

Jon: "I'm not sure, it didn't last long enough for me to find out. Now quit stalling and get your incredible body in here, you're letting all the hot water run out."

T'Pol stepped into the shower and Jon began rubbing soap all over her body. Jon thought to himself that this was even better than the dream he'd had about the two of them in decon.

30 minutes later, Jon promptly enters the command center, to find only Degra awaiting him. Jon dismisses the two soldiers who were stationed at the door and walks over to where Degra is.

Jon: "I'm hoping you have good news."

Degra: "The council has reviewed the data you provided us. From it we have been able to determine that we have all been manipulated. The council has called off the attack on your world. We are even now beginning to dismantle the weapon."

Jon let out a breath: "Thank you for trusting me."

Degra: "It wasn't only that, lately as we neared the completion of the weapon, I've found myself thinking on how many of the people who would be killed in the attack, would be total innocents, and children. I've been questioning myself if it was actually worth it."

Jon: "It's never easy to do what we do. At least now we can begin to work past this and begin to form a better understanding of each other's races and perhaps work towards a friendship."

Degra: "That may be harder than you think, both the Reptilians and the Insectoids harbour strong feelings against your species. Eventually they may be brought around. But I must be getting back to my ship, I find myself wishing very much to see my family."

Jon nodded and walked Degra back to his ship. Once there he held out his hand to Degra, who just looked at it.

Jon: "This is a gesture among my people, we use it in greetings and in farewells."

Degra nodded and reached out his own hand, Jon grasped it and gave it a brief shake.

Jon: "Since we're still pretty much dead in the water here, I hope you won't mind us remaining here while we work on repairs?"

Degra: "No, you may remain as long as you like, I will even speak to the council about sending you some help if you wish."

Jon: "Help would be appreciated"

Degra nodded and turned to the hatchway, Jon worked the controls and watched as Degra's ship detached from Enterprise and headed back into the system. Jon turned and headed for the bridge, he'd need to inform the crew, what's left of them, that they'd done it. He also needed to see if Hoshi could contact Starfleet or not. Admiral Forrest needed to be updated on a few things.

Jon chuckled: "He's gonna flip when I tell him about T'Pol and I."

Jon made his way onto the Bridge, he saw Hoshi, Malcolm and Travis hard at work along with their Beta shift counterparts, everyone was hard at work trying to fix the damages. Jon looked over at Ensign Marks, who took over T'Pol's station whenever she was away or in command, her blond hair was wound about her head in a rather messy bun, and she looked quite frazzled.

Jon went over to her and stood in front of the science station.

Jon: "Take a break Ensign."

Ensign Marks looked up: "It's alright sir I would like to remain here."

Jon stared at her: "I don't want to have to make that an order."

Ensign Marks frowned then nodded, she put the station on automatic and left the Bridge.

Jon turned to the rest of the Bridge crew: "I've just been informed by Degra, that our mission….is over. They are not going to launch their weapon. He's even offered to send some of his people to help us out. I want to commend you all on the fine work you've all done. We couldn't have made it this far with out it. Hoshi, if you can, try to contact Admiral Forrest through the subspace buoy, I need to talk to him. Malcolm, we may have more visitors, but this time they'll be here to help, try not to shoot at them."

Malcolm smiled a bit: "That shouldn't be a problem sir, weapons are off line."

Jon nodded: "Travis, try to keep us on an even keel, Trips teams will thank you when they have to go out and do an EVA survey. I know I hated walking on a ships hull when the background was spinning like a top."

Travis: "I'll do my best Captain. I still don't have full helm control."

Jon turned and headed for his ready room. Once inside he set to work at the task at putting everything right.

Jon had just finished putting the last of his disks away when Hoshi contacted him.

Hoshi: "Captain? I have Admiral Forrest for you sir, the signals a bit degraded, the subspace transceiver is still damaged."

Jon: "Good work Hoshi, patch him in here please."

Jon went and sat behind his desk as the monitor flickered and he saw Admiral Forrest's face appear. Hoshi was right, the signal was loaded with static.

Forrest: "Jon? I can barely see you, what's going on? It's not the normal time for our weekly communication."

Jon: "Sorry about the signal Admiral, we've been in a rough spot here. The ship just barely made it through a battle with the Xindi. There's lots of damage."

Forrest: "How bad?"

Jon: "Bad. Warp and impulse engines are out. Engineering is uninhabitable for now, multiple hull breaches, the starboard nacelle is shot, among other things"

Forrest: "How's the crew?"

Jon: "We lost a few, about 20,"

Forrest: "I'm, I'm sorry Jon. I have to ask, what about the mission?"

Jon: "The mission's over Admiral."

Forrest: "What do you mean?"

Jon: "I mean, it's over, we've been able to reach an agreement with the Xindi, they will not be sending their weapon."

Forrest: "Well, that's great news Jon. How'd you do it?"

Jon: "It'd take to long to explain here Admiral. I'll send my log reports as soon as I can update them. It looks like we may have a new friend, and we're going to be here for a long while yet. I'm not sure how long it'll be before we get warp drive again. So that'll give me lots of time to talk with the Xindi."

Forrest: "Well I want to congratulate you on a fine job, you did what you set out to do. Good work"

Jon: "Uhm…there's something else Admiral. I may as well tell it to you now."

Forrest: "What is it Jon?"

Jon: "Remember the rules about how people on a Starship shouldn't become involved with each other. About how fraternization is frowned upon."

Forrest: "Yes, what are you getting at Jon? Don't tell me some of your crew have become involved?"

Jon: "Well I can't say for certain about my crew."

Forrest: "Then what are you talking about?"

Jon: "I'm talking about myself Admiral, I broke the rule."

Forrest: "With who?"

Jon: "Well, we always knew that once we got out here, that we'd be meeting new races and forming friendships with them, and maybe even relationships with them, it was pretty much inevitable it would happen."

Forrest: "Don't tell me you've fallen for some alien you've met out there."

Jon: "In a way, but I didn't meet her out here, I…I sorta brought her with me."

Forrest's eyes grey wide: "You don't mean your first officer?"

Jon: "I do mean her, and I do mean it."

Forrest: "But Jon, she's a Vulcan."

Jon: "I'm quite aware of that Admiral."

Forrest: "I've known you for a long time Jon. Are you sure this is something you want to be doing?"

Jon: "I'm sure Admiral, more sure than I have ever been about anything. I'm so sure about it I asked her to be my wife."

Forrest: "You what?"

Jon: "You heard me Admiral. She said yes"

Forrest: "Jon you know I won't be able to keep this between us, I will have to inform the Command Council. You know what they'll say, she's not only a Vulcan, she's also your science officer and your XO"

Jon: "I am aware of the regulations Admiral. I'm not giving her up. I can't"

Forrest: "I know you won't Jon. It's not who you are. Look, I'll do what I can for you on this end. But I don't think things will come out to rosy. I'll have to inform the Vulcans of this."

Jon: "Actually sir, T'Pol has requested that she be the one to inform them if that's alright."

Forrest sighed. "Fine Jon. I should go, you've left me with a fine kettle of fish here to deal with. I do want to say on a personal note, I'm happy you've found someone to be with. It's about time. And good job out there. I'll keep you informed about the Command Council's decisions. I am on your side in this."

Jon: "I know, and thank you Admiral, Enterprise out."

Jon watched the screen click off, and sat back in his chair. He ran his hand across his face and up through his hair.

Jon: "Well that went easier than I thought it would"

T'Pol: *_Perhaps it will be as easy when I converse with Soval_?*

Jon: *_I've told you we need to work on your humour, do you want me to be with you when you contact him_?*

T'Pol: *_While I enjoy your company greatly, I feel it would be best if I were to do it alone, your presence may only serve to be detrimental to the situation_*

Jon: *_You could have just said Soval doesn't like me_*

T'Pol: *_I believe I did_*

Jon smiled and went back to work, he still had to update his logs and send them to Starfleet.

T'Pol sat at the desk in Jonathan's cabin, she was awaiting for Ensign Sato to finish putting her communication through to Ambassador Soval at the Vulcan Consulate on Earth.

Finally after a few delays, Hoshi announced she had been able to re-route the call. T'Pol felt a brief sense of, trepidation as Soval appeared on screen, but quickly suppressed it.

Soval: "Greetings T'Pol. What can I do for you?"

T'Pol: "Greetings Ambassador, it is agreeable to see you again. Since we have not communicated in some time, I felt it was necessary to inform you of two things. One, that the Enterprise has completed its mission. Captain Archer has managed to come to an understanding with the Xindi and they will not be sending their weapon against Earth."

Soval: "Indeed. I must admit that I did not have the confidence that Captain Archer would be able to handle this mission. What is the other thing you have to inform me of?"

T'Pol: "I have found a bond mate."

Soval looked shocked, in other words, he raised an eyebrow. "I see. I am at a loss to understand how this can be, since there are no other Vulcan ships in the Expanse."

T'Pol: "I did not say my mate was a Vulcan Ambassador."

Soval: "Then one of the species you've met while there?"

T'Pol: "I did not say that either."

Soval: "T'Pol, what species is your bond mate?"

T'Pol: "I thought that would be logical Ambassador. My bond mate is Human."

Soval: "I told you that if you went with them you ran the risk of being contaminated by them and their emotions, I even informed you that by going into the Expanse that it would affect you. I see now that it has."

T'Pol: "Your logic is flawed Ambassador."

Soval: "Explain."

T'Pol: "Venturing into the Expanse has had nothing to do with my choosing a Human for a mate. I realize now that the one I have chosen was the only logical one for me to have chosen."

Soval: "Are you going to tell me who it is?"

T'Pol: "Captain Jonathan Archer."

Soval: "And how would you say he is the most logical one. Humans are all the same. They are an emotional and often barbaric species."

T'Pol: "Over the past 3 years I have come to trust Captain Archer implicitly. We had formed a close friendship, and I found that I had come to care for him deeply. It was only logical that I inform him of this, and he told me that he had romantic feelings for me. I deemed it wise to continue to develop our, relationship."

Soval: "And how far has this relationship evolved?"

T'Pol: "Captain Archer helped me through my Pon'farr. He was the only one I would accept."

Soval: "Just because he helped you, I still see no need for you to have taken him as your mate, there could never be any lasting…"

T'Pol: "We have formed a mental bond. I feel his presence in my mind at all times, we hear each other's thoughts and share each other's, feelings. We converse with each other through the link."

Soval sat back in his chair and placed his hands together and steepled his fingers. He sat that way for a time, before continuing.

Soval: "As you know, the Vulcan Science Directorate had proven that Humans could not form a telepathic bond."

T'Pol: "I have come to discover Ambassador, that there have been more than a few things which the Science Directorate has been, misinformed about. Humans can not only form a telepathic link with Vulcans, but it grows stronger every day."

Soval: "Are you certain you wish to proceed with this course of action T'Pol?"

T'Pol: "I am, I have accepted his kun-ut so'lik. His marriage proposal

Soval: "Humans have a limited life span. What will you do once he dies and the link is severed. You also realize that if you marry him you will become vre'kasht, an outcast. Most likely to never be able to return to Vulcan until after his death."

T'Pol: "Kaiidth, what is, is. I will go on or not. It matters not how others will perceive us. He is my Aisha, to use the ancient term we are k'hat'n'dlawa."

Soval: "Understood. You leave me with little choice in this matter T'Pol."

T'Pol: "Not so, you also have the choice to work to bless our union, which would be good for both our species."

Soval: "I will meditate on this, I will also inform the Vulcan High Command, even though you no longer fall under their jurisdiction, what you have done must be brought into consideration. Know T'Pol, that I do not bear you ill will."

T'Pol: "I understand Ambassador."

Soval nodded once: "Live long and prosper T'Pol"

T'Pol: "Peace and long life to you Ambassador."

T'Pol switched off the monitor and rose to her feet. She had accepted her decision, now she must go and inform Jonathan of what she has been told.

Jon had at last finished updating his logs with what had happened after his departure from Enterprise up to his calling Admiral Forrest to appraise him of the current situation, He had just asked Hoshi to send the logs along with the full scans done of the weapon by Trip and Travis to Starfleet.

Jon leaned back in his chair far enough that his shoulders touched the wall, he laced his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes, and promptly fell asleep. This is the position T'Pol found him in when she entered the ready room. Jon had been sleeping so deeply that he had missed hearing both the door chime, and the door opening and closing.

T'Pol stood silently for a few minutes, she often watched him while he slept. It amazed her the way the lines on his face would disappear as he slept. T'Pol cleared her throat, still he slept, she tried again, louder. No reaction.

T'Pol: "Jonathan."

After trying a few more times to wake him, T'Pol tilted her head to the side and remembered a scene from one of the old black and white movies Commander Tucker had shown once. She walked closer to Jonathan, bent down, and softly blew in his ear. It had the desired effect. Jon sat up and looked around the room, finally settling his eyes on her.

T'Pol stood there simply looking at him. Jon smiled at her and she raised her eyebrow, the closest she would ever come to smiling.

Jon: "Didn't I tell you it was rude to wake someone who was sleeping?"

T'Pol: "Incorrect, you said it was rude to wake someone who was having a wonderful dream, as you put it."

Jon smirked: "Ok I stand corrected. Was there something you wanted?"

T'Pol: "I wished to inform you that I had contacted Ambassador Soval."

Jon: "Oh? And what'd you tell him?"

T'Pol: "I informed him of your success in stopping the launching of the weapon, I also informed him of our bonded status, and of my accepting your proposal."

Jon: "I see, and how'd he take that?"

T'Pol: "Based on his expressions and the tone of his voice, I would say he was not, pleased about it."

Jon: "Yeah, neither was Forrest, but I think he'll support us."

T'Pol: "Unfortunately, I do not see the same from Soval. He mentioned that in the time you and I would be married, I may be considered vre'kasht, or an outcast. I would be exiled from Vulcan."

Jon stood and went over to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders, he was mildly surprised when she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close, hugging him. While T'Pol occasionally initiated their contact, it was still rare enough to surprise Jon when it happened.

Jon: "T'Pol, I'm sorry, I didn't know that they would do this."

T'Pol: "It has not been done yet, Soval still had to inform the High Command about it, it will be up to them to decide what will happen. He did say however he bared no ill will."

Jon: "Still T'Pol, to never be able to return home."

T'Pol: "My home is where ever you are Jonathan Jon. Be it on Enterprise, Earth, Vulcan, or any other world."

Jon felt the truth to her words through their bond. That was one of the advantages, you could not lie in the mind. Of course it also had its downsides. It was rather hard to keep something from the other if you wanted to. Jon leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Jon: "Everything will be ok, no matter what the outcome. I have a good feeling about this."

T'Pol: "Another one of your 'gut feelings' Jonathan?"

Jon smiled: "Perhaps"

T'Pol: "Then we are indeed in trouble."

Jon: "Ha ha."

T'Pol: "Jonathan, I am concerned about something."

Jon: "Oh, what is it?"

T'Pol: "Earlier, when you and I walked through the Bridge, you would not release my hand. And a few crewmembers saw us holding hands. Was this intentional?"

Jon thought for a moment before answering. "I guess it was. I knew that we were going to have to tell our superiors about it. I also knew we'd have to eventually tell the crew. I decided to subtly let them know about it now, rather than have them distracted by rumours and innuendo while trying to work on the repairs. I just figured it would be easier to do it quickly."

T'Pol: "I see. I believe I mentioned to you about the fact that Vulcans do not show affectionate gestures in public, aside from the meeting of the fingers. I also believe that you agreed to that."

Jon: "I know and I'm sorry. It won't happen again, if it does, I guess you'll just have to punish me."

T'Pol: "Very well"

Jon: "Uhm, T'Pol, I was kidding there, you know that right?"

T'Pol looked up at him "Of course Jonathan, I know that you were attempting to be humorous. But as you know, Vulcans do not joke."

Jon: "Sure T'Pol, tell me another one."

T'Pol: "I shall tell you anything you wish, so long as you tell me what another one means?"

Jon sighed: "Nevermind."

T'Pol: "Very well. I should go, Commander Tucker asked me to assist him in restoring power to the air purifiers in engineering."

Jon nodded and released her from his hold. T'Pol however was not quite ready to release him yet. She pulled his head down and kissed him deeply. Once the kiss was over Jon smiled at her as he caught her thoughts.

Jon: "I'm here to stay T'Pol, I won't disappear if you let me go."

T'Pol: "I know, I just wished to make certain."

T'Pol reluctantly released Jonathan and left the ready room. Jon sighed and thought that a lifetime spent with someone who held back her emotions and let them out only when they were alone, was going to be rather challenging.

Weeks had passed, Enterprise was now in orbit of the water world where the weapon had been. Repairs were slowly proceeding, warp drive was still down but Trip figured he could have the reactor back up in a few days, warp drive itself however was another matter, with the starboard nacelle still damaged from the attack, Trip could only give them a figure of warp 2 at the most. At that speed it would take them quite a bit longer to get home.

Most of the breaches in the hull had been sealed, Degra had proved true on his promise of help, the Xindi-Arboreal, were quite the capable engineers. It took the crew a little while to get used to working with them but after some rough starts everything settled down. A memorial was held for the crew that had been lost in the last battle. Jon had a hard time dealing with it, more crew lost on this mission. T'Pol did her best at helping him through it.

Jon was on the bridge with the rest of Alpha shift, still trying to repair the last of the damages, long range sensors were still down, as were hull plating and the torpedo launchers. Hull plating was pretty much useless with there still being so much of the hull missing, Jon had asked Malcolm to focus on other things instead.

Jon had finally heard back from Admiral Forrest concerning his relationship with T'Pol. Right now, he was not in any hot water, Admiral Forrest had backed Jon on this and had convinced the Command Council that it would in no way have any effect on their work. Although, Forest had mentioned that Jon may have to face a review board when they got back to Earth. T'Pol's situation however, was not as good. She still had heard nothing back from Soval, and even though she said time and time again that it had no effect on her, Jon knew through their link, that she was a little concerned.

Main power had finally been restored to most of the ship and it seemed less like a tomb now. Jon had lost count of how many times he'd run into the support beams in the ready room while they were on emergency lighting. Phlox told him he should either wear a helmet, or walk crouched over while in there.

As Jon sat in his command chair on the Bridge and thought about recent events, Hoshi perked up and pushed a few buttons on her console, which was one of the first things that had been fully repaired. She pressed the receiver into her ear for a minute and then looked over at Jon

Hoshi: "Captain, I think we're getting a signal. But it's a little jumbled."

Jon: "Is it from the Xindi?"

Hoshi: "No sir, it's coming from just outside the system."

Jon: "Can you put it up?"

Hoshi: "On minute sir, there I think I have it now."

The view screen came to life and Jon's eyes widened.

"Greetings again, pink skin"

Jon narrowed his eyes: "Shran!"

Shran: "Now now, don't get all mad and angry, I know you're still upset over our last, meeting. But I was only following my orders. I honestly wanted to help you"

T'Pol: "I find that highly unlikely"

Shran: "Ah the Vulcan, still as becoming as ever I see."

Jon: "What are you doing here?"

Shran: "Well, we were still in this expanse when a while back we seemed to have inadvertently intercepted a communication from you to your planet. It said you had completed your mission but that your ship had sustained some extensive damages. I felt that this would be a good chance for us to, assist each other again. Isn't that how alliances are formed?"

Jon: "How do I know you're not here for something else, you've tried this once before."

Shran: "That is true, however, would it interest you to know that I disobeyed a direct order to come back here?"

Jon: "Why?"

Shran: "To help."

Jon: "I'll think about it and get back to you."

Jon gestured for Hoshi to cut the communication, and the screen switched back to a view of the planet.

Jon: "I'm open to suggestions."

T'Pol of course was the first one to speak up. "I believe it would be unwise to place your trust in him again."

Reed: "I agree with the Sub-Commander sir. Remember what they did to our systems the last time they came to 'help' us."

Hoshi: "Still, someone from their ship did send us the scans of the firing matrix. I think only someone in their command structure would have been able to do that."

Jon called down to engineering and informed Trip of the situation, and asked for his advice.

Trip: "You know how I feel about the blue heads Cap'n, I trust 'em about as far as I can throw 'em. But they do great work, we could really use their help, along with those Xindi. It's funny though, the plasma injector I got from Shran was the only piece of equipment that wasn't damaged and is still working perfectly."

Jon sighed and told Hoshi to open the channel again. Once Shran was back on the screen Jon just stared at him.

Jon: "Alright Shran, we accept your offer, but there will be conditions. Each member of your crew that sets foot on this ship will be scanned along with any equipment they bring aboard."

Shran: "That sounds reasonable."

Jon: "I'm not finished. Also every Andorian who comes aboard this ship will have a guard. And they will be watched very closely."

Shran: "Understood."

Jon: "Fine. Now you stay there and I'll contact the Xindi and let them know you're only here to help."

Shran: "I await our next conversation Captain."

Jon nodded and Hoshi killed the communication.

Jon: "Hoshi, call the Xindi and let them know the Andorians are here only to help us. Ask them for permission to let the ship enter the system, once it's been given, contact Shran and let him know."

Hoshi: "Aye sir."

T'Pol: "Are you certain this is a wise course of action Captain?"

Jon: "No I'm not. But we do need their help."

Malcolm: "Sir, about the guards on the Andorians."

Jon: "I know Malcolm. It will reduce the number of our own crew able for repairs."

Malcolm: "It's not that sir, I simply wanted to know, if they would be armed?"

Jon smiled, good old Malcolm: "Yes, arm them, but make sure all weapons are set to stun only. I'll leave it to you to coordinate with Major Hayes on how you want it to be done."

Malcolm nodded: "Very good sir."

Hoshi: "Sir, the Xindi have allowed the Andorian ship into the system, they should be here soon. They did have some conditions though, The Andorians had to power down their warp reactor, and all their weapons."

Jon: "I'm guessing Shran didn't like that one bit. Once they get in closer, have them route to the starboard docking port, the port one is still damaged."

Hoshi: "Aye Captain"

Jon stood and went over to T'Pol's station

Jon: "Sub-Commander, you have the bridge, I'm going to go and meet with our guests. Malcolm, have a security detail meet me there."

Malcolm nodded and T'Pol rose from her seat and went to the center chair.

T'Pol: *_Be careful Jonathan_*

Jon: *_I will be, you know, why didn't you tell me you really didn't like the Andorians_?*

T'Pol: *_I neither like nor dislike them Jonathan, I am merely being, cautious, as you should be_*

Jon: *_I'm trying love, I'm trying_*

Jon stepped into the turbo lift and headed for E deck, he was glad Trip had finally restored power to the lifts. It was getting tiring climbing those ladders to get anywhere. Although, T'Pol had remarked it had greatly improved his physique. Jon figured that was her way of saying she thought he had a kick-ass body.

Jon reached E deck and was met by two MACO's; he knew who they were, Corporals Chang and Cole. Jon had been glad that Amanda had not been among the crew who had been lost in the attack. She and Trip were really getting along great. It was rare for Jon to not see them together during their off hours. Trip had even told Jon once that they were planning on spending time together when the ship returned to Earth, he was even thinking of introducing her to his family.

The three of them walked the short distance to the hatch and waited for the Andorian ship to appear. After 10 minutes the ship finally began its docking manoeuvres. Jon waited as the ships joined together with a loud clang that reverberated through the deck. As Jon watched the light by the door slowly changed from red to green and the hatch cycled open.

As soon as it was open the two soldiers had their scanners out and were busy scanning Shran and his Lt, Jon had to struggle to remember her name. Talas, that was it. Soon, the soldiers shook their heads, the Andorians were not carrying anything other than the PADDS in their hands

Shran: "Well, does this mean we can come aboard pin…Captain?"

Jon looked at Shran and wanted to hit him again, but held back. "Yes come aboard. But don't plan on staying too long Shran."

Shran: "That is a pity, I had hoped we could share another drink together, I still have a few bottles of ale left."

Jon: "Maybe as a toast for when you leave."

Jon turned and hit the COMM button "Archer to the bridge"

"T'Pol here Captain, is everything alright?"

Jon: "Everything's fine T'Pol, Put Mayweather in charge and I want you and Malcolm to meet me in the Command Center, Contact Trip and have him join us as well."

T'Pol: "Understood Captain."

As Jon was about to acknowledge her, T'Pol ended the COMM line, Jon thought that she was starting to pick up his bad habits. Jon turned and motioned for Shran and Talas to follow him, they in turn were followed by Chang and Cole. Something which didn't escape Shran's attention

Shran: "Surely you don't think we're going to try anything Jonathan?"

Jon: "It's Captain Archer and yes I do. Call it a lesson learned from the last time you offered your help."

Shran: "But I already apologised for that, misunderstanding. I really don't see a need for the guards."

Jon: "Well I do, and since it's my ship, then they stay. I told you that each member of your crew that is aboard this ship will have guard. I meant it. Two of you, two guards."

Shran smiled: "I see you're finally learning, pink skin, well done."

Jon didn't say anything and the rest of the trip to the Command Center was in silence.

Once the five of them had reached the Command Center, Jon let them enter first and had the soldiers come into the room and stand on either side of the door.

Shran: "It's going to be quite crowded in here don't you think?"

Jon: "Feel free to leave at any time."

Shran: "You'll forgive me if I stay."

They were joined shortly by T'Pol and Malcolm, and then a moment later, Trip. Malcolm locked eyes with Lt. Talas and then looked away, Jon caught the look and saw Talas look at her feet, she seemed ashamed.

Jon nodded to T'Pol who sat at the table and began to work the computer controls. On the main screen an upper and lower dorsal plus a side schematic of Enterprise appeared, much of the ship had parts that flashed red, these areas indicated damage. Jon didn't like how much of the ship was red. Jon nodded to Trip.

Trip: "As you can see, we took a pretty bad beating. We're still a long ways off from bein' able to leave this system. Impulse is still down, all we have right now is thrusters, Warp drive is out till we can get the reactor back on line, and we can't enter warp until the hull is patched and sound."

Shran: "I'm surprised you even survived such a battle in a ship as primitive as this."

Trip: "Hey, this ship is the best that we have, if you don't like it…"

Jon: "Trip!"

Trip backed down but Jon could see he was still ready for a good fight.

Jon looked at Malcolm who indicated the ships offensive and defensive capabilities.

Malcolm: "Phase cannons and torpedo launchers took a beating, hull plating is a no go until we have a hull again. Our targeting scanners are off line. Right now we couldn't target the planet below if we wanted to."

Jon turned to Shran: "Think you can help?"

Shran looked at all the damages and thought for a moment.

Shran: "Besides the holes in your hull, the damage is only moderately worse than the last time we assisted you., I believe it shouldn't take too much work to get your ship working again so you can go home to your hero's welcome."

Jon: "We're not heroes, we just did our jobs. Are you going to help us or not?"

Shran: "I said that's why we were here didn't I? Yes we'll help, it may take some time to get your hull patched, but with the added help of these….Xindi, I'm certain you'll be underway in oh, say a month."

Trip: "A month is pretty good Cap'n, I was figurin we wouldn't be ready to go for another 3 months at minimum."

Shran: "Yes, well pink skin, be glad we showed up when we did."

Jon: "That's enough Shran."

Jon turned for the door, once it opened he spoke to the soldiers outside.

Jon: "Escort Commander Shran and Lt Talas back to their ship."

Jon looked back at Shran: "We'll work out a schedule, you provide us with a list of crew that will be helping. Before any of them step foot on this ship you will clear it with either myself or T'Pol, understood?"

Shran: "Clearly, Captain. But I wish you would believe me, I am truly sorry about our last meeting, I am here to help."

Jon: "Prove it to me after everything is done and there's no sabotage to our systems this time. Then maybe I'll think about believing you."

Shran sighed and walked out, followed by Talas, Jon looked at his officers.

Jon: "Trip, I want you and Malcolm to work on a way to integrate the Andorians into your work teams, right now I want emphasis placed on three things, Impulse, warp, and hull, Sorry Malcolm but the weapons will have to wait."

Malcolm: "I understand Captain."

Jon: "Once you have the schedules completed, submit them to T'Pol and she and I will look them over. Dismissed. Sub-Commander please stay a moment."

Trip and Malcolm exchanged a quick look with each other and left the room.

T'Pol: "You wished to see me Captain?"

Jon: "You're not happy with my decision to let them stay are you."

T'Pol: "For me to be happy about something would be illogical. Happiness is an emotion."

Jon: "Sorry, how about, you're not pleased with it."

T'Pol: "I believe that is an emotion as well"

Jon could tell she was teasing him now, trying to calm his mood, he smirked.

Jon; "Alright then tell me what you think"

T'Pol: "I think that allowing them to remain here after what occurred at our last meeting, was a mistake."

Jon: "I'm allowed to make mistakes, I'm human."

T'Pol: "Indeed you are"

Jon let that one pass: "Why would you call this a mistake?"

T'Pol: "To put your trust in them again so soon, and without any proof that there will not be a repeat of their actions is, illogical."

Jon: "Illogical huh? Hmmm, can't have a human acting that way now can we?"

T'Pol: "Jonathan please be serious for a moment. I do not see that levity will help the situation. I, feel that we may be inviting more trouble."

Jon: "Would that be a gut feeling Sub-Commander?"

T'Pol raised her eyebrow: "Perhaps"

Jon: "Well, when a Vulcan gets one of those, maybe it would be best for me to heed her advice."

T'Pol: "It would be beneficial."

Jon smiled at T'Pol: "Have I told you lately how much I love you Sub-Commander?"

T'Pol: "No Captain, you have not expressed the depth of your feelings for me since the last occurrence 2.5 hours ago."

Jon walked over to her and took her into his arms

Jon: "That long huh, almost an eternity. Mabey I should rectify that"

T'Pol: 'It would only be logical"

Jon: "It would huh? Well then, I love you, T'Pol of Vulcan, the future Mrs. Jonathan Archer."

T'Pol: "You are assuming that I would desire to take your last name."

Jon: "Let me guess, they don't do that on Vulcan"

T'Pol: "Normally, the mate who had the most to offer into the joining would be the one whose last name was kept. But, seeing as you could most likely neither pronounce much less spell my last name, I believe it would be wise for me to take yours."

Jon: "What is your last name anyways?"

T'Pol pulled Jon's head down and whispered into his ear, Jon's eyes got wide and then he got a confused look on his face.

Jon: "Yeah…we'll definitely be going with mine. I'd hate to try putting that on the invitations."

T'Pol laid her head against his chest. "I cherish thee Jonathan"

Jon kissed the top of her head: "I cherish you also"

T'Pol: "Jonathan, our shift on the Bridge ended 8.4 minutes ago, Do you have any plans?"

Jon grinned: "Not at the moment no."

T'Pol: "I find that I am in need of someone to walk me back to my cabin, the way is still strewn with debris."

Jon: "I would be honoured to escort you T'Pol."

T'Pol: "Once there, I may have further use for you."

Jon: "Oh I think I can be persuaded to stay, and be of use."

T'Pol: "I have been told I am quite adept at persuasion."

Jon smiled and led T'Pol out of the Command Center.

The next few days passed rather quickly, the Andorians, Xindi and Humans all working together to bring Enterprise back up to trim. There were a few instances of Shran trying to object again to his people being guarded by the MACO's, but Jon told him he'd agreed to the conditions himself.

With the help of the Andorians, Trip and his engineering staff had at last gotten the warp reactor up and running. Trip now figured that with the extra power provided by the reactor to the ships main systems, repairs could proceed more quickly. Right now the repair teams were divided, half were working on the impulse drive, and the other half were working on the starboard nacelle.

There were scattered teams working inside the ship itself, restoring burned out systems and repairing structural damages. The main lighting grid on the bridge had just been replaced the day before, however Jon figured that they still needed to do more work on the air filters, he could still detect the strong smell of smoke and burned circuits in the air.

T'Pol had actually had to go to Phlox for another dose of her nasal inhibitor, she said the smell was beginning to bother her. Jon had jokingly asked if it was the smell of him or the ship. She had just raised her eyebrow and told him 'perhaps'. Jon resolved to take more showers after that.

"Engineerin' to the Bridge."

Jon: "Go ahead Trip."

Trip: "Just though ya'll would like to know that we finally got impulse power back up n runnin."

Jon: "That's good news Trip. How's warp drive looking?"

Trip: "Well…that's still gonna take some time. We're looking at having to rebuild the warp coils, but with the blue heads…sorry, the Andorians here, it looks like Shran was right, we'll be up n ready for warp speed inside of 4 weeks."

Jon: "How're the repairs on the hull looking?"

Trip: "Well, that's another story, we can't go past warp 2 without having the hull in good shape or we'd tear the ship apart. And there are lots of holes in our hull. Good thing is that now that we have impulse power back, I can divert the crew that was working on that to the hull work."

Jon: "Good work to you and everyone else down there Trip, keep it up, I'm sure we'd all like to head home."

Trip: "Aye Cap'n."

Jon smiled, well things were definitely looking up.

Hoshi: "Sir we have an incoming transmission, over the subspace buoy."

Jon frowned "Who is it ensign?"

Hoshi looked puzzled "Sir, It's a…it's a message from Ambassador Soval, for the Sub-Commander."

Jon raised his eyebrows and turned his chair to look at T'Pol, she looked at him but didn't say anything.

Jon: "Would you like to use the ready room T'Pol?"

T'Pol: "Thank you Captain, but I believe I know what the message concerns. I will view it here."

Jon: "Are you sure about this?"

T'Pol: "I am."

Jon nodded and turned back to the view screen, as T'Pol left her station and came to stand beside his chair.

Jon: "Ok Hoshi, put it through."

The bridge crew looked on as Sovals stern looking face appeared on screen, Soval took a moment to survey the scene before him, then spoke.

Soval: "I would speak with you T'Pol."

T'Pol: "I believe you are Ambassador."

Soval: "I would request privacy T'Pol."

T'Pol: "I do not see the logic for your request, there can only be one reason why you have contacted me, I suggest you continue."

Soval: "Are you certain you wish for these, others, to hear of this?"

T'Pol: "If not now, then they will find out soon enough."

The Bridge crew looked at each other, wondering what exactly was going on. They had an idea it had something to do with the way the Captain and the Sub-Commander had been acting towards one another in the past weeks. But other that speculation there had been no hard evidence of anything.

Soval: "Very well. It has come to the attention of the High Command that Captain Archer's superiors on Earth have accepted this decision of yours."

T'Pol: "That is correct."

Soval: "I have been instructed to inform you that the High Command has also come to a decision."

Jon looked at T'Pol and saw that her face remained the same, however he knew from her thoughts that she was nervous.

Soval looked at Jon "Captain, I have some questions for you, do you agree to answer them?"

Jon nodded

Soval: "Jonathan Archer, you have bonded with a Vulcan, T'Pol claims you share each other's thoughts. Is this so?"

Jon: "Yes, T'Pol and I share each other's thoughts."

The rest of the crew look surprised.

Soval: "You wish to enter into marriage with T'Pol, is this correct?"

Jon not quite knowing where this was leading, again indicated it was so.

Soval: "I see, then I have no choice but to carry out the orders of the High Command."

T'Pol: "Ambassador…"

Soval: "T'Pol, please do not interrupt me."

Soval bowed his head and began speaking in Vulcan, once the words became clear to T'Pol, she looked shocked, and reached out and grasped Jons hand.

Soval spoke with his eyes closed and his head bowed for some time. Jon thought that if T'Pol squeezed his hand any harder she was going to crush it, just as he was about to alert her to this, Soval raised his head and looked at them both.

Soval: "It is done." He held his hand up in the ritual Vulcan greeting. "Live long and Prosper T'Pol and Jonathan."

The screen blinked off and silence settled onto the Bridge.

Jon: "Uhm….T'Pol, would you mind telling me what just happened here?"

Jon looked around at the bridge crew, everyone looked shocked, everyone but Hoshi, she had tears in her eyes.

T'Pol: "Captain…Jonathan… Soval has just performed the Vulcan bonding ceremony. In the eyes of my people, we are officially bonded."

Jon looked at her: "So..that's good news right?"

T'Pol: "Indeed, our bond is now officially recognized by both our worlds."

Jon looked down at his hand which was still clutched in her grasp, T'Pol caught his look and released his hand. Jon looked at the rest of the crew.

Jon: "Ok, I guess it's time for an explanation. Yes it's true, a few weeks ago, T'Pol and I entered into a relationship, Something happened and I helped her through it, we became bonded by her customs, now we're married…kinda, does this bother anyone?"

The three main officers looked at each other, then back at Jon and T'Pol.

Reed: "I believe the only objections we have sirs…would be if we were not invited to the wedding."

Jon began laughing and T'Pol raised her eyebrow, Jon thought that this was going to be a good day after all.

A few days later, Jon was leaving the Command Center and returning to his cabin for a much needed break. Shran had been getting better and better at finding the right buttons to push and Jon really needed to get away from him. Jon sighed, it wasn't that Jon regretted having the Andorians help, it just seemed that to Jon, Shran was acting like the Humans owed them their very lives for showing up when they did. To top it all off, Jon still had to meet with Degra and the rest of the Xindi council on an almost daily basis, keeping them updated on the ships repairs and also working out some type of treaty between the two species.

Jon had tried to get the Xindi to wait until Earth could send another ship with a fully trained diplomat onboard to do the real work, but it would take too long before that happened, and the alliance with the Xindi was already beginning to show signs of strain. The primary problem was unfortunately, once of the best sources of help for the Humans, the Andorians.

Three times since they had arrived, the Xindi had caught someone trying to break into their database and find the location of the weapon, which was still being dismantled. Investigations into the matter had found that the scans had come from the area around where Enterprise and the Andorian ship were orbiting, but not from either ship. Jon had taken Shran to task about it, but Shran had been able to prove that he had no knowledge of it.

That left Jon with another mystery on his hands, was the same one responsible for sending the scans of the firing mechanism to Enterprise, the same one doing the scans now? And if they were, who were they and who were they working for? Jon thought this all over as he walked down the hall to his cabin, another thought popped into his head, T'Pol had made the suggestion on them beginning to share a cabin, they had already begun to keep things in the others cabin, T'Pol had even gone so far as to make up a small bed and space for Porthos in her cabin, though Jon hadn't yet brought the dog there to spend any length of time.

Jon for his part, had Trip redesign his cabin, he had removed the chair that was beside the bed and also moved the bed over, this gave Jon more floor space and let him use it as a meditation area for T'Pol. Once he had shown T'Pol what he did, she hadn't said anything. Jon was crushed when she simply left his cabin. He was actually surprised when she promptly returned with her meditation pillow and candle, and placed them in the space provided. And in typical Vulcan fashion, she had simply stated it was adequate.

Jon knew that at this time, T'Pol was on the bridge and that would give him some alone time, she had shown him how to shield his side of the bond when he needed to be alone. She had understood when he had asked her to show him how to do this. She explained that at times, she did it as well. She apologised to him saying she still needed a break now and then from the near constant assault of his emotions. Of course Jon had immediately felt bad and had tried to apologise to her for any distress he had caused, She had reached out, placed her fingers over his mouth, silencing him, then she had moved her had to softly caress his jaw line, and told him "You are only Human, And I would not have you any other way."

Jon entered his cabin and was greeted by Porthos, the beagle jumped up and placed his paws on Jons leg and barked at him. Jon reached down and picked his dog up and gave him a brief hug.

Jon: "Sorry we've all been a little too busy to pay a lot of attention to you boy. Hopefully things will calm down soon and we can get back to normal."

Porthos: "Whine"

Jon placed the dog on the floor and looked around the cabin, everything was nice and meticulously neat, just the way T'Pol wanted it. Jon smiled at that. He'd usually try to keep his living area neat, but being a bachelor naturally made that impossible, now he found himself cleaning his cabin almost daily. Jon swore it was T'Pol's influence.

Jon made sure that Porthos was fed and watered before sitting down at his desk. He decided to take his mind off his troubles, at least until the next batch cropped up, by reading an old favourite of his. Jon grabbed a PADD and cycled through the ships library until he came to the collection of stories he was looking for. J.R.R. Tolkien's: The Lord Of The Rings. It had been many years since Jon had last read these books, he had always meant many times to read them again, but something else always got in the way.

Jon felt that now would be as good a time as any to read them, they offered him the needed diversion and the chance to escape into the fantastic worlds that were contained in the novels. He had never told anyone, but one of the first things that had popped into his mind when he had laid eyes on T'Pol in Starfleet medical, other than the fact he was restraining himself from knocking her on her ass, was that how much she looked like Arwen to him. Jon knew she was as far from the type of character Arwen was portrayed as as someone could get. But it was just the way she looked, of course the pointed ears helped the fantasy a great deal. There were even times he saw himself as Aragorn to her Arwen. But when they first started on this mission, all those thoughts and dreams had been cruelly shoved aside, in order for Jon to focus on nothing but the mission.

Now that the mission was all but over, Jon decided, that since he had finally gotten his Arwen, that it was a good time after all to re-visit the worlds and stories that had lent themselves to some of his fantasies.

Finally, after so long, the big day was here, most of the ships repairs had at last been completed, there was still some minor hull work to be done, but everything else had been completed. Jon and T'Pol had informed the rest of the crew of their new status as a bonded couple, the news was met with gladness by most if not all of the crew, Jon knew some still harboured some type of resentment towards the Vulcans, but he figured they'd eventually come around.

Jon and the rest of his A shift crew were on the bridge, Shran's vessel and the Xindi ships had undocked and were standing by a few thousand kilometres away. Jon looked around the bridge and got the sign from his officers that everything was ready. Trip was down in engineering, at the side of his beloved engine. Today they were going to see how well the repairs worked and take the ship into warp.

Jon: "Alright Travis, set a course out of the system full impulse."

Travis: "Aye sir, course plotted, full impulse."

Enterprise gracefully arced away from the planet and picking up speed, headed for deep space. Within minutes it had cleared the last of the planets and was in the out of the system.

On the bridge, Jon pressed the COMM button on the arm of his chair.

"Jon to Engineering, Trip, we're all set up here you ready?"

Trip: "Everythin's all set down here Cap'n, just waitin' on yer order."

Jon looked at Travis, who had turned to await his captains command.

Jon: "Mr Mayweather, warp speed."

Travis grinned and turned back to his console, he pressed the buttons that initiated the sequence, and Enterprise leapt into warp.

Travis: "Warp 1"

Jon: "T'Pol, monitor hull stress, Trip keep a close eye on everything down there, I don't want anything to happen now that we've come this far."

Both T'Pol and Trip acknowledged their orders.

Jon: "Travis, keep giving her the gas."

T'Pol: "The gas captain?"

Jon: "Just an expression T'Pol, it means more speed."

T'Pol: "Hmm, how very, human."

Travis: "Warp 2.…..2.5.…..warp 3"

Jon: "How's everything down there Trip?"

Trip: "We're showing some minor deviations in the warp field, but nothing that isn't out of the ordinary."

Jon: "Good, keep going Travis."

Travis: "Aye sir. Now at warp 3.5.….warp 4.…warp 4.5.…"

Jon sat on the very edge of his seat, his fingers were gripping the edge of the armrest so tight, the knuckles were white.

T'Pol: *_Jonathan, please relax, you will cause injury to the ligaments in your hands if you continue to hold your chair like that_*

Jon: *_Sorry, I'm just excited_*

Jon forced his hands to release their death grip on the chair. No sooner had he sat back in his chair that he began to feel a not so subtle vibration, it began in the soles of his feet, then he could feel it throughout his entire body. Quickly he looked over at T'Pol, she had her head turned away from him and was peering into her viewer.

Travis: "We've reached warp 5 captain."

T'Pol: "The vibration is being caused by greater instabilities in the warp field."

Jon: "Trip, what's going on?"

Trip: "Ah it's the plasma injectors, the ones we replaced for the starboard nacelle, gimme a minute to lock em down."

The vibration began getting worse, Jon was beginning to get a headache.

Jon: "Trip"

Trip: "One minute Cap'n"

Jon: "I don't think we have a minute Commander, I'm taking us out of warp, Travis, drop to impulse."

Travis nodded

Enterprise dropped from warp with its usual starburst effect, as the ship slowed, the lighting along the starboard nacelle, flickered, and then went dark. A moment later it flickered back on.

Trip: "Engineering to bridge, We got the problem fixed Cap'n, it wasn't one of the injectors, it was one of the flow regulators, we should be fine now."

Jon: "Nice to fix the barn door after the horses have come home Trip" Jon said with a smirk.

He turned to Travis and had the young man plot a course back to Azati Prime. This time however he told him to keep the speed to warp 4.

He looked around the bridge with a smile on his face.

Jon: "Great job people, we'll be on our way home shortly, first I want to take us back and thank both the Xindi for their help and their understanding, and to collect the Andorians, I have a feeling the Xindi wouldn't take it to kindly if we left them behind."

Jon stood and patted Travis on the shoulder, telling him to get underway, he then turned to Hoshi and had her send a message to Starfleet, saying the ship was once again warp capable and they were heading home.

Hoshi: "Should I give them any time of our planned arrival sir?"

Jon thought for a moment before answering. He really couldn't say when they'd be back home, it had taken them 7 weeks at high warp to just get from Earth to the boundary of the Expanse, and once they were here, it had taken them months to find the weapon.

Jon: "No, just let them know we'll keep them informed of our progress. I really don't plan on having us make a beeline for home. I know how much you all want to get there, but there are a few places I think we should stop first."

T'Pol: "And what places would those be Captain?"

Jon smiled: "Well, I thought that after all we've been through in the last while, the repairs, the battle, the crashed Insectoid ship, and the rest, I just thought that the crew could use a little down time again. I was thinking of stopping off at that planet we visited a while back."

T'Pol: "Captain, the crew had shore leave there not two months ago."

Jon: "Yes, I know, but this time, I was thinking of making it longer, there's no longer the rush to find the weapon, now we can take our time."

Jon touched his fiancé's mind *_Besides Aisha, I was hoping we could have an impromptu honeymoon, seeing as we were just recently married by Soval_*

T'Pol didn't reply, but instead began to look around and then turn her head and body away from the rest of the crew and peer into her scanner. Jon knew he had made her blush.

Reed: "Sir, that sounds fine, but where else were you planning on stopping?"

Jon: "We have a planet of humans out here Malcolm, we promised them that once this was over, we'd go back and see how they were doing. Besides, I know how you love to handle weapons, I thought this time maybe you like to try some horseback riding and wear a six gun, haven't you ever wanted to be a cowboy?"

Malcolm's face brightened a bit at that. "Once sir, a long time ago"

Jon smiled.

Soon the _Enterprise_ had returned to Azati Prime, Jon had thanked the Xindi and had promised that Starfleet and Earth would be sending another ship with trained diplomats, and they would help to work out the rest of the problems between the two species.

To Jons surprise, Shran was more than willing to depart this area of space. However he declined Jons invitation to journey with them, saying the _Enterprise_, while a fine ship, for the Humans, was still a bit too slow for him. Now that he was assured they Humans were alright and their planet was no longer in danger, he was happy to take his own ship and crew home.

Jon thanked Shran for all the help, and hoped they would meet again, if not as friends, then as allies. Shran said there were always possibilities. After making sure there were no Andorian people, tools or equipment left onboard Enterprise, Shran bid them farewell, and the bridge crew watched as the Andorian vessel jumped to warp on its own journey home.

Finally, Jon turned to his own crew, he looked them over and thought that he had been right. When he had told them that of all the captains who would sit in his chair, none would be more proud of his crew than he was. Even thought they had suffered losses, and hardships, they had help up well. And he was glad that he was able to bring them home. Jon stepped up to the helm and stood beside Travis. He took a quick glance over at T'Pol, she raised her eyebrow at him, a sign to get on with it. Jon smiled. He placed his hand on Travis's shoulder.

Jon: "Well Ensign, are you ready?"

Travis: "Yes Captain, helm is answering, all controls are green"

Jon: "Very well, you know where we're going, take us out"

Travis nodded, and Enterprise began her journey home.

Later that night Jon sat up in his bed, sweat streaming from him. Quickly he turned and hit the COMM button by the bed "Archer to T'Pol!"

Jon waited a few moments, when there was no immediate reply, he was about to call again when to his relief, her voice came back over the line.

"T'Pol here Captain, is there a problem?"

Jon: "No, no problem, I Just wanted to make sure everything was alright"

T'Pol: "The bridge and ship are operating efficiently, are you sure you're ok?" *_Aisha, I can sense your distress, what is wrong_?*

Jon: "I'm fine thanks" *_I'm sorry for disturbing you, I had a bad dream, I just wanted to make sure that you were, still here_*

T'Pol: "Understood Captain." The COMM line clicked off, but T'Pol still touched his mind

T'Pol: *_Jonathan, do you wish me to come to you_?*

Jon: *_No, that's ok, just knowing you're alright and feeling your presence in my mind again is already making me feel better_*

T'Pol: *_Your presence in my mind has a, pleasing effect on me as well Adun_*

Jon: *_Thank you Adun'a, I'm sorry for bothering you, we'll talk more when your shift is over, I'm gonna try and get some more rest_.*

T'Pol: *_You are never a bother to me Aisha.*_

Jon smiled and closed his eyes, he lay back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while as he tried to figure out what had caused the dream he'd just had. He knew that he'd had reservations in the beginning about what effect this would have on T'Pol concerning her relationship with her people, but he'd though that he'd overcome them all, apparently he hadn't, the dream he'd had still showed that he was still afraid she'd be taken from him.

Jon checked the time, 0130 hrs, T'Pol had taken over the graveyard shift for a few nights while Lt Ramirez was recovering from a nasty bug that Phlox had said he'd picked up from one of the Xindi. It was much like the flu in its symptoms and Phlox had assured Jon that it was neither life threatening nor contagious. Jon sighed, he and T'Pol, while not yet actually sharing a cabin, had been spending more and more time just using Jon's, he missed the feel of her with him in bed, he missed how warm her body was.

Jon thought back to the first night he had been back onboard after he'd been returned by the Xindi, T'Pol had escorted him to his cabin and told him to wait for her return. This had puzzled Jon but he said he would wait. She then had nodded and left him alone. While he was waiting, Jon had decided to change out of his torn and bloody uniform. *_Why do they always beat me up?* _He thought to himself.

Because he was so sore and tired, Jon hadn't gotten very far in the removal of his uniform by the time T'Pol returned. She found him sitting on his bed with the top of his blue overall lying about his waist, and his black under shirt half unbuttoned. Jon looked up at her as T'Pol entered, he saw that she had brought back one of Phlox's medical bags.

T'Pol: "I thought you had agreed to await my return?"

Jon shrugged: "Was only trying to get outta this. Where'd you get that?"

T'Pol: "Sickbay, the doctor was busy dealing with the other injuries and appeared to be quite rushed, I concluded he would be too busy to help tend to your wounds."

Jon weakly smiled: "So you stole his medical bag?"

T'Pol: "I did not steal it, I borrowed it, I shall return it, later."

Jon laughed "T'Pol, you took it without his permission, back home we call that stealing."

T'Pol: "If I had awaited the time it would have taken to ask his permission, it would have taken too long and you would no doubt have tried to do something foolish, as such I see it had taken long enough."

Jon shook his head. And gave up, just like the old saying goes, never argue with a woman, especially if she's a Vulcan.

T'Pol saw that Jon had admitted defeat and set to work. She opened up the med kit and began to remove the items she would require. Then she undid the remaining buttons on Jonathans shirt and carefully slipped it from his body. As she looked at his chest she let out a small gasp, his ribs were covered in bruises, although by the looks of it, none of the injuries seemed to be severe, no broken ribs this time.

T'Pol carefully began to clean Jon's face with an antiseptic cloth, Jon hissed a bit and winced as the cloth passed over the cuts on his face. T'Pol stopped and asked if he wished to go to sickbay instead. Jon shook his head and told her to continue. T'Pol did, but tried to be more careful. Once she was done with his face, she moved down to his chest, she cleaned his entire upper torso and back. Jon tried to not wince every time T'Pol passed the cloth over a bruise.

T'Pol put the cloth away and tended to Jon's cuts on his face by placing the appropriate bandages on them. Luckily, none of them were severe enough to warrant sutures, which was beyond her limited medical skills. She then ran a small scanner over Jon's chest and back to determine the full extent of his injuries there.

Jon: "I see you 'borrowed' one of his scanners as well."

T'Pol raised her eyebrow: "It was necessary for me to find out how badly you were injured."

Jon: "Ok, I was only teasing you, so how does it look?"

T'Pol: "There are no severe internal injuries, but you do have multiple bruises, which should heal within a few days. Are you experiencing any pain?"

Jon: "Yes, some."

T'Pol gave Jon a hypo spray, and then another one.

Jon: "Why two?"

T'Pol: "The first was an agent to help your body to heal faster, the second was both a pain reliever and mild sedative to help you sleep."

Jon: "The way I feel right now, I don't think I needed the sedative, I'm about ready to fall asleep standing up."

T'Pol: "To sleep standing up is both undignified and hazardous."

Jon: "It's only an expression T'Pol."

T'Pol stood and repacked the things she had used into the med kit. "I see, I will return this to the doctor now, I will return shortly, do you feel up to a shower?"

Jon: "I was just thinking of tossing on some pj's and hitting the sack"

T'Pol: "I would recommend the shower Jonathan, your scent is most, disturbing. I am sorry but I would more prefer to be by your side if you had a shower."

Jon: "Oh, I didn't realize you were going to stay the night. I'm sorry."

T'Pol: "I had no intention of leaving you tonight, besides my cabin is blocked by debris, unless you would have me sleep someplace else?"

Jon: "No i want you to stay here, I'm sorry."

T'Pol: "Your apology is unnecessary, I to was only teasing you. I shall return shortly."

T'Pol then left the cabin and Jon stood and removed the rest of his uniform. He stood in his cabin clad only in his boxers, as he stretched, trying to loosen up the kinks in his back Jon had discovered T'Pol was correct, he was beginning to smell a bit, ripe. Jon made his way slowly to his bathroom and started the shower, T'Pol had returned as he was finishing and the two of them curled up on the bed, Jon looked over at T'Pol, who raised a questioning eyebrow,

Jon: "You know, I was right."

T'Pol: "About what?"

Jon: "That you'd make an excellent nurse."

Jon had thought that that night had been pretty special, it was one of the few times that T'Pol had gone out if her way to do something for him, like the time he spent the night in sickbay to be with Porthos, she had brought him something to eat. It hadn't been until much later when he was looking through the Vulcan data base for something when he had come across a reference to this particular habit. It seemed that Vulcan females only brought food to someone they were either interested in or were already mated to.

Jon had filed that little reference away for future use, and then promptly forgot it in the wake of the attack on Earth. Jon stretched again and looked over at Porthos who was lying in his dog bed, he was on his back with all four feet splayed out to the sides. It always amazed Jon at the many ways the pup could sleep, sometimes he envied the dogs apparent ability to fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

Jon looked at the time again, 0200 hrs. He sighed. Perhaps he should get up and go try to work off some emergy in the gym. Yes, that sounded good, a bit of running would tire him out again, it was either that or go to sickbay and ask Phlox for a sleep aid, and if he did that then he'd have to endure the questions about why he needed it, and then he'd end up talking about the dream, and Jon didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. He should contact T'Pol again, and see what their ETA to the shore leave planet was.

Jon changed his mind and got up and changed in the dark, putting on a dark t-shirt and a pair of shorts, he headed for the gym, he knew by habit that the place would be empty at this time of night. Jon walked the darken corridors of the ship and tried to shake the feeling of déjà vu, it was too much like his dream. He eventually arrived at the gym only to find it wasn't as deserted as he'd hoped. As Jon went over to the treadmill, he saw that Amanda Cole, the MACO that Trip had been seeing, was using one of the stationary bikes.

Jon: "Evening corporal, what brings you here at this hour?"

Amanda: "Evening Captain, just feeling a bit restless I guess. May I ask why you're here at such a late hour?"

Jon: "Uhm, same reason, couldn't sleep and thought I'd run off some of my extra energy."

Amanda nodded and Jon began his run, everything was quiet for about 15 minutes when Amanda looked over at Jon.

Amanda: "Sir, may I speak freely?"

Jon: "Be my guest"

Amanda: "Are you excited to be returning home?"

Jon: "Yes I am, why, aren't you?"

Amanda: "I am, and I'm not. I'm glad that most of us are going back home, that we've accomplished what we came here to do, but on the other hand, I'm kinda nervous."

Jon: "About what?"

Amanda: "Well, I guess you know that Trip and I have become quite close, with you two being such good friends and all."

Jon smiled: "Yeah he's mentioned something about it"

Amanda: "Well, Trip's invited me to meet his family when we get back to earth, and that's what's making me nervous. Meeting the family is a really big step."

Jon: "I'm guessing that you may think he's taking everything just a little too fast?"

Amanda: "Kinda sir."

Jon: "I wouldn't worry too much about it, I have a suggestion though, we're going to be back on M 82406, soon for shore leave, why don't the two of you spend some time away from everyone else there and, talk about things. I will tell you this. Trip never introduces someone to his family unless he's very serious about them."

Amanda: "I see, and in the time you've known his sir, how many women has he introduced to his family?"

Jon: "Hmm…I'd say, one"

Amanda stopped her exercising and stepped off the bike, she stood for a moment and then headed for the door, but before she left she turned and looked at Jon.

Amanda: "Thanks for the advice Captain, I'm sure it'll come in handy."

Jon nodded and watched the young woman leave. Jon smiled and thought that Trip and Amanda would work out just fine. They came from almost the same area, liked the same things, heck it was almost too good a match. Jon chuckled and continued his running.

Instead of taking the quick straight course back the way they had come, Jonathan had ordered a longer detoured course, this was in order to bypass the region where Phlox had to put the crew to sleep, and also to allow for more repair time to the ship. Whenever Jon took a walk around the ship, which he had become accustomed to doing in order to reacquaint himself with the crew, he had noticed a lot more eagerness in the crew.

Jon had talked about it with Phlox during his latest checkup, Phlox had surmised that the enhanced mood of the crew was due to the lack of such a stressful situation, such as they had just been through. Phlox had said it was a perfectly normal reaction, and that once they reached their current destination, the crew would settle down more as they prepared for extended shore leave. Jon had told Phlox that he expected to see the doctor down on the surface with everyone else. Phlox had agreed, it had been some time since he had been planet side and was looking forward to the chance to 'stretch his legs' to use the Human saying.

Phlox put his tools away and then looked at Jonathan for a moment. Jon began to get a little uncomfortable under the Denobulans gaze. Normally it was him who was giving people hard stares, and being on the receiving end of one reminded him too much of his days back in the academy.

Jon: "Uhm…something bothering you doc?"

Phlox: "Not at all Captain, your scans are all positive, all traces of your recent injuries have completely vanished you are in fine health. I see that you have finally begun to get more rest and eat more. You have gained 10 pounds since we left Azati Prime. Although I am happy to report, your exercising has kept that weight gain to muscle mass and not body fat."

Jon: "Yeah well, when you have a Vulcan who can talk to you in your mind for a mate, it gets kinda hard to skip meals and workout times, and sleep periods."

Phlox: "Interesting, and how is everything progressing with you and the Sub-Commander Captain?"

Jon shrugged: "Fine as far as I know, we've been spending lots more time together, I plan on asking Trip if there were some way of enlarging my cabin to accommodate the two of us. Even with changing it around there's still not enough room. Why? Has T'Pol mentioned anything to you?"

Phlox: "Well, I saw her yesterday when she came in for her normal dosage for her nasal numbing agent, and in making small talk, she mentioned that she had been teaching you the Vulcan neuro pressure that she had been performing on Commander Tucker, She said she had been impressed with how quickly you had caught on to the technique, much faster than Commander Tucker had."

Jon: "Oh she did huh?"

Phlox: "Yes, in fact she went so far to say that when you performed it on her, that it almost seemed as if you had been trained for years in the art. She said she regrets not having shown you how to do this much earlier."

Jon smiled and blushed a bit, recalling back a few weeks before when T'Pol had reminded him of her offer to teach him the neuro pressure. He had at first turned it down, but she had become rather insistent, saying it would greatly improve his health and his mood. She had told him there were many other methods that could be shown, other than the simple relaxation ones she had shown Commander Tucker. Jon had finally given in, and one night she had performed the technique on him, and he had been surprised at how he had felt.

T'Pol had shown Jon many other methods, which he also performed on her, after some coaching on proper positioning of his hands. After about their third or fourth session had ended, Jon's blood was running like fire through his veins and by the look on T'Pols face she was under the same influence, they had made love that night, it was more intense and passionate than it had been since her Pon'Faar. Many hours later, when they were cuddled in each other's arms, she had apologised to him, Jon had been confused, so T'Pol had confessed that the technique she had shown him, was sometimes used by bondmates to heighten their mating sessions.

Jon had smiled and forgiven her, telling her that with her sharing his bed, there would be no need to heighten his passion for her, at least not for many many years to come. After that, they worked the same technique into their routine once a week. Jon looked up and realized he'd been daydreaming. Phlox looked at him with a mischievous grin and told him he was free to go. Jon apologised to the doc and left sickbay. Since Alpha shift was about to start Jon decided to head to the Bridge and put in an appearance.

He'd pretty much kept away from the bridge the last few days, leaving it up to the junior officers unless anything important came up. He had spent most of his time in the Command Center, this time he wasn't pouring over scans of the spheres or diving into the Xindi database, he was simply trying to catch up on all his paper work. As captain of Earths first warp 5 Starship, there were many reports to be filed, logs to record, evaluations to finish, even after three years out here, Jon had a feeling he'd still be filing reports on Enterprise long after he had retired.

As the lift door opened, Jon walked onto the bridge and stopped short, all the normal crew were present, but something was different. Hoshi was manning the helm, Malcolm was at communications, and Travis was at tactical, and looking totally nonplused by it all, T'Pol sat in the center seat. As the left door closed she turned and nodded to him and then looked back at the view screen, which only showed the image of stars streaking by at warp. Jon walked over to stand by his chair.

Jon: "Mind telling me what's going on Sub-Commander? "

By the tone of his voice, T'Pol knew it was the Captain, not Jonathan, who was questioning her

T'Pol: "An, exercise. Captain"

Jon: "An exercise, in what?"

T'Pol: "I deemed that it would be more beneficial if the bridge crew were to be trained on doing more than just their primary duties. It would be a valuable asset if another crewman were unable to perform their tasks due to an attack or were otherwise incapacitated."

Jon: "I see, and how is this, exercise, progressing?"

T'Pol: "Ensign Sato has shown remarkable achievement in her piloting skills, while Ensign Mayweather could use more training on the targeting sensors. Lt Reed however is adept at handling most communications, he does not have Ensign Satos, ear for it."

Jon smiled, it was rare that T'Pol made a joke, and even more rare, when she did it in public.

Jon: "Well, so long as Travis doesn't blow us up by accident, or Hoshi doesn't fly us into a star, I think they should continue as they are for the rest of the shift."

T'Pol: "Agreed"

Jon: "Very well, I'll be in the ready room if you need me, Hoshi patch..sorry, Malcolm think you can manage to get me Admiral Forrest?"

Malcolm looked rather insulted at that but nodded his affirmation.

Jon smiled and told him to put it through to his office when ready. Jon reached over and patted T'Pols hand as he walked by her and headed for the entrance to his ready room, she simply raised her eye brow at him. Jon winked at her.

Once inside his ready room and seated behind his desk, Jon poured himself a cup of coffee from the thermos that was waiting for him, he knew T'Pol had brought it, after a few lessons, he had shown her how to make it properly, not like that stuff she had poured down his throat when they had all been affected by radiation from a black hole they were studying, Jon grimaced at the memory.

Malcolm: "I have Admiral Forrest for you sir"

Jon: "Thanks Malcolm, good work, patch him in here."

Rather quicker than he had thought, Forrests face appeared on the monitor, he smiled at Jon as he saw the other man caught in the middle of taking a drink of coffee.

Forrest: "Good Morning Jon,"

Jon quickly put his cup back down: "Morning Admiral, How's things back home?"

Forrest: "Pretty quiet right so far, but that can and usually does change. Anything new to report?"

Jon: "Nothing since our last regular communiqués, almost all of the ship is now repaired, there are some cosmetic stuff left but Trip should have that finished soon. We're on course to a planet where I've authorized extended shore leave for the crew. Then after that we plan on stopping by the planet where the Humans are and seeing how things are going there."

Forrest: "I see, well you know everyone here would like to have you all back home as soon as possible, we're all very grateful for what you've done. Starfleet is keeping a lid on the fact that you've completed your mission, but of course somehow the news leaked to the media and they're clamouring for clarification, even calling you all heros."

Jon frowned: "We're not hero's, we just did our jobs. All those who aren't coming back, those are the hero's"

Forrest: "I know, and once again let me say how sorry I am for the losses you and your crew have suffered. We're planning a memorial for them when you return."

Jon: "Thank you Admiral, they would've liked that."

Forrest: "On to other news, are you sure you want me to pass on this request to General Casey?"

Jon: "Yes, I've already discussed it with Major Hayes and Lt Reed. Inviting the MACO's on this mission helped a great deal, there are times I'm sure that we wouldn't have gotten by without their help. I want to extend that invitation to a permanent posting on the Enterprise for all of them or those that wish to stay. With your approval of course sir."

Forrest: "Certainly, if you feel they could be of continued help to you, maybe I'll even see about stationing some of them on our other ships."

Jon: "I think it would help sir, I know of a few of them who would like to remain on the ship if given the chance."

Forrest: "Alright, I'll pass on your request. Also as to that planet of misplaced humans, we've dispatched some cargo ships to them, but because they aren't as fast as Enterprise, it'll be some time before they'll be able to get there. I don't think they'll be getting a chance to come back to earth for at least a couple more years."

Jon: "I think they'll just be happy to be finally coming home as well."

Forrest: "Well Jon, it's been good to hear from you again, I have a meeting with the Command Council so I'll have to sign off."

Jon: "Understood Admiral, Jon out"

The screen slicked off and Jon sat back in his seat. He knew that more than a few of the humans on that Skagarran planet would be a little nervous at returning to earth, after all, much has changed. Jon sighed, much had changed for him and his crew as well. It was going to be hard to go back to a life of exploring and first contacts after what they'd been through, Jon wondered how long it would be before they got to do that. Knowing the bureaucrats who ran Starfleet, he figured they'd be in for a month or more of debriefings when they got back.

Jon also planned on making it official as soon as they hit earth orbit, He planned on marrying T'Pol before they stepped off the ship. He had already talked to Forrest about it and the old man had happily agreed to come up to the ship and perform the ceremony. Now all Jon had to do, was talk T'Pol into the idea.

Enterprise effortlessly glided into orbit of the planet the crew had been looking forward to seeing again for so long, well, besides Earth. Jon took a look at the faces of his bridge crew and smiled, on each of their faces he could see nearly restrained enthusiasm for the upcoming shore leave.

Jon: "Travis put the helm on automatic, Hoshi open a ship wide channel for me please."

Jon waited a moment before Hoshi nodded to him that the channel was open.

Jon: "This is the captain speaking, we've just arrived at planet M 82406, where we'll be spending the next 10 days on extended shore leave, only a skeleton crew will be remaining on board the ship to oversee the critical functions, that crew has already been picked, as for the rest of you, I'm sure I don't have to tell you I'm proud of you all and I hope you all have a great time."

Jon clicked off the COMM and looked at the bridge staff.

Jon: "Ok boys and girls, time to go have fun, now go on, get off my ship."

Jon smiled warmly as Hoshi, Travis and the other crew practically bolted for the turbo lift. T'Pol stepped away from her station to come and stand by Jon's chair as Malcolm once again voiced his opinion.

Malcolm: "Sir, do you think it's wise to have so many of the crew away from the ship at one time?"

Jon chuckled a bit: "It's alright Lt, T'Pol, myself, Doctor Phlox, as well as Trip and Major Hayes and a few of the MACO's will be staying on the ship, that is until our reliefs take over in five days, I'm pretty sure we can handle anything that crops up."

Malcolm: "I understand that sir, but still, perhaps I should remain…"

Jon: "Malcolm, go, take a break, have some fun. Don't make me order you to have fun."

Malcolm frowned, then smiled as he caught the joke. "No sir, I'm going, I hope you all will not have too much fun up here without us."

Jon nodded and smiled as his tactical officer left the bridge, once the door to the lift shut, Jon reached over and pulled a surprised T'Pol into his lap, he placed a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

Jon: "See, I told you I'd find a way to get you to sit in my lap on the bridge."

T'Pol: "Practically ordering the crew off the ship does not count Jonathan. Besides we cannot remain here, we must meet the others and go over our assigned duties for the next few days."

Jon: "Really T'Pol, how hard can it be, Phlox took care of the ship all by himself for four days, I think that between the hand full of us it should be no problem."

T'Pol gave Jon her exasperated look, two eyebrows raised, before replying

T'Pol: "I have found that whenever you or Commander Tucker say that something should be 'no problem' then I should inform Doctor Phlox or security, as there will indeed be problems."

Jon helped T'Pol back to her feet and stood up himself. "Ha ha very funny. Ok let's go"

Jon and T'Pol headed for the mess hall where they were to meet the rest of the crew that would be staying on the ship for the next few days. Jon knew it would take some time for the two shuttle pods to ferry the crew from the ship to the planet, Trip would be flying on of them so that way they would have s shuttle at both locations, one on the ship, and the other on the planet, the flights would start at the completion of the meeting. To cut down on the transit time, Jon had approved the use of the transporter for any crew that wished to go down that way, much of them had declined.

Jon followed T'Pol into the mess hall, and waited for the rest of the staff to arrive, one by one they were joined by them. Phlox as usual lagged a few minutes behind the rest. He came bustling in muttering apologies, saying he'd had to ask one of the crew to be sure to take along the proper med kits.

Jon nodded and then got down to work, it mostly involved who would be doing what jobs and who would be replacing whom on the shifts. It was decided that they would all work A shift together at their various stations, Trip would handle engineering, while Jon would watch the bridge joined by Hayes at tactical and T'Pol, who would cover both her station as well as communications.

Trip: "Uh hey Cap'n, that ain't at all fair, you got two people to keep you company, while I'm stuck all by my lonesome in engineerin'."

Jon: "Trip, if you'd just let me finish, T'Pol and I discussed the crew placements thoroughly. So just be patient."

Trip nodded

Jon: "Ok now as I was saying, while the three of us will man the bridge, Trip will be in engineering, assisted by the corporals Cole and Chang, both of whom have some engineering experience. Phlox of course will be in sickbay or roaming around checking up on us. And since Chef will be down on the planet, we will have to take turns on who does the cooking."

Phlox: "Mmmm, if you wouldn't mind Captain, it would be my pleasure to provide the meals, I don't often have the chance to practice my culinary skills."

Jon: "Anyone object to the doc doing the cooking? No well ok then doc, looks like you're the new chef, for now. Now back to the scheduling, Everyone works Alpha shift, Beta shift, as well as Charlie shift will not be fully manned, stations will run on automatic as they did when the doc was taking care of things, however, I want someone to volunteer to keep an eye on things, or we could switch off on doing it."

T'Pol: "Captain, I would request to be allowed to monitor the ships systems during the latter two watches, Vulcans need less rest than Humans do."

Jon frowned. "Ok T'Pol, you're it." Jon decided then that she wouldn't be doing it alone, he'd be joining her, after all, it wasn't that hard of a job.

The meeting quickly ended and they all filed out of the mess hall to go to their respective duties, Trip headed to the launch bay after giving Amanda a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, Phlox went to sickbay to feed his animals, and while Jon, T'Pol and Hayes went back to the bridge.

After exiting the lift Jon went to the helm and double checked that it was set for a standard orbit, finding nothing amiss, he sat back in his chair. Hayes had gone over to the tactical station and had begun to run a full sweep of the area, while T'Pol was busy slaving the communication functions to her own science station, that way she didn't have to move between them. She also set up a program where any incoming signals would be routed to either hers or Jons cabins when the bridge was unmanned.

Hours later when the last of the crew were off the ship and Trip was bringing back shuttle pod 2, Jon had decided to take Porthos for a walk, well he walked and Porthos ran, although not very far ahead. T'Pol had retired to her cabin for her meditation and had told Jon she would join him later for tea in the mess hall. Porthos had run around a bend in the corridor and Jon walked a little faster to catch up to him, once Jon came around the bend he smiled as he saw his dog busy attacking one of his small toys, standing over the scene smiling happily was Phlox.

Phlox: "Ah captain, I was just coming back to return one of Porthos's toys when we, ran into each other. I must say he has quite a bit of energy today."

Jon: "Yeah, he's been full of energy for a few days now, I can't figure where he's getting it from."

Phlox: "Perhaps he is merely happy that this mission is over and we are returning home, same as the rest of the crew?"

Jon smirked: "Maybe that's it."

Porthos played with his toy, flipping it up in the air and trying to catch it, or tossing it down the hall and racing to grab it again, he wished his owner would hurry up and be finished talking so they could go and visit more of the metal neighborhood. Porthos was having fun, he hadn't been allowed to run free like this since the time everyone was asleep.

Porthos: "Rowf"

Jon: "Ok boy settle down, we're going, see ya later doc, thanks for bringing back the toy."

Jon followed Pothos as the pup wandered off ahead, carrying his toy. Phlox smiled again and headed back to sickbay, it was feeding time for his own collection.

Jon and Porthos finally came to the darkened mess hall, once inside Jon turned the lights up and grabbed two cups, he placed them in the resequencer and in a moment had two hot cups of green tea. Just as he was placing them on the table, the door opened and in walked T'Pol. Jon stood and looked at her, she had changed into a dark pair of slacks with a red low cut blouse.

Upon seeing her in this outfit, Jon had a flash to the image of an older T'Pol, the one from the alternate timeline that had been created and reset a few months ago when an anomaly had hit the ship. The outfit T'Pol had been wearing in that was the very same one she was wearing now. Jon had to admit, in either timeline, she was just as stunningly beautiful, he wondered if he could get her to grow her hair longer.

Porthos also had noticed T'Pols arrival and had run over to her and placed his front paws up on her leg. She simply looked down at him and raised her eyebrow.

T'Pol: "Porthos, please sit."

To Jons surprise, the dog did just that. He looked back up at T'Pol and she didn't say anything, she merely walked over to the table and sat down.

Jon: "How'd you do that?"

T'Pol: "If given the proper instruction, even the most basic life forms can follow simple commands."

Jon wondered what else he had missed when he had shut himself away from his crew, besides the fact T'Pol had apparently befriended his dog.

T'Pol: "Jonathan please sit, I do not wish to strain my neck looking up at you."

Jon muttered an apology and quickly sat, he noticed that Porthos had come and lain by T'Pols side of the table. He decided to change topics.

Jon: "How was your meditation?"

T'Pol: "It was, relaxing. My offer still stands."

Jon: "And which offer would that be?"

T'Pol took a sip of her tea before answering: "To instruct you in meditation techniques. I believe you would benefit from it."

Jon smiled and had a glint in his eye: "Would I benefit as much as I do from the neuro pressure sessions we've been doing?"

T'Pol's cheeks and ears turned a dark shade of green, Jon smiled.

T'Pol: "While it has been, pleasurable to teach you those techniques, I believe that guided meditation will help you to release more of the built up tension I sense in you."

Jon: "Well, at least we're now sure it's not sexual tension, but you're right, even with the mission over, and us finally heading home, I've still been feeling tense, it's almost as if, I have a feeling like it's still not over, that there's still something left unfinished. Still more for us to do before we get to actually go home."

T'Pol, sensing through the bond they shared that Jonathan was being truthful, tried to lighten his mood,

T'Pol: "Jonathan, must we again discuss these gut feelings of yours?"

Jon smiled, but it didn't quite make it to his eyes "I wouldn't really say it's a 'gut feeling', just, well I don't know what to call it. I guess it seems like our work is far from over."

Jon looked up at her and met her eyes, this time when he smiled she could feel it through the bond.

Jon: "I'm sorry, I must be getting to sound like a broken record, always dropping back into what the crew called my 'airlock Archer' mode."

T'Pol: "Do not worry Aisha, I shall not let you become that man again. He was quite, illogical, and it was not your true self."

Jon: "I know and I don't think I'll ever be over saying I'm sorry for the way I was. No, let's talk about something more pleasant shall we?"

T'Pol: "Very well, I noted in our scans of this area the first time we passed through, that there is what appears to be a class 8 nebula only a parsec away. This type of nebula has been rarely encountered, It would be prudent to return to our original mission and, explore it, before we leave this area."

Jon smiled: "Well that wasn't quite what I had in mind, but you're right, I did say we should get back to exploring more. Ok we'll do it."

T'Pol: "Was there something else you wished to discuss Jonathan?"

Jon took a long drink from his tea before replying. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small velvet covered box, T'Pol wondered what he was doing. Jon looked up at her and began to blush.

Jon: "Sorry, I'm a bit nervous."

T'Pol: "What reason would you have to be nervous?"

Jon: "Well, remember back a while ago, before we reached Azati Prime, I asked if you would become my wife, and you had said yes."

T'Pol: "I do"

Jon: "No that part comes later, anyways, I had just realized after we got that message from Soval, that I hadn't made it official."

T'Pol: "Made what official Jonathan? Please explain"

Jon: "I'm trying to, I may have asked you to marry me, but on my planet, there's also something that goes along with it."

Jon opened the box and showed T'Pol what was inside. It was a small band of metal with what, by T'Pol's estimation, appeared to be some type of clear stone set in it. The stone was quite large for such a small band of metal.

Jon: "My father gave this to my mother on the day they were engaged, and now I'm giving it to you. I would be very happy if you would consent to wearing it."

T'Pol didn't know what to say to this, Jonathan had already given her a very valuable piece of jewelry, she wore it almost every day, it fit perfectly just under the collar of her suits. She was unsure of what to do, Vulcans normally wore little to no jewelry at all, unless it was some type of ceremonial function. Yet Jonathan was asking her to wear not one, but two pieces. She touched the bond they shared and saw that he would be more than pleased if she wore this.

T'Pol: "I will wear this for you Aisha, but I have one question, where do I put it?"

Jon almost laughed but held it back, instead he merely moved from his chair and knelt before her, he took her left hand in his right and gently slipped the ring onto her third finger, it fit perfectly.

Jon: "I uh, got Phlox to help me with the sizing of your fingers from your medical files."

T'Pol held up her hand and turned it slightly from side to side, almost mesmerized by the way the stone caught and reflected the light, it was very pleasing indeed.

Of course, fate had a role to play in this as well, and this was the perfect time for it to make an appearance. Trip walked into the room after just returning from the surface, he had only been meaning to stop for some coffee before heading to engineering. What he saw made his jaw drop.

Sitting there pretty as you please was T'Pol with a huge diamond ring on her finger, and on his knees in front of her was his friend Jon.

Trip: "Well, if you two don't make the prettiest little couple this side of Mars, then I'll be a monkey's uncle."

Jon stood faster than if he'd been shocked, and T'Pol merely raised an eyebrow.

T'Pol: "Commander, I fail to see the logic in declaring yourself to be the relative of a primate."

Trip: "Sheesh, T'Pol, ya always gotta take everythin so literal, it's only a saying."

Jon: "Um. What's going on Trip?"

Trip smirked: "Maybe I should be askin you that Jon?"

Jon began to blush and tried to reply, but every time he opened his mouth, nothing would come out. T'Pol noticed this and felt through her link with Jon that he was having trouble coming up with a suitable reply looked at Trip.

T'Pol: "Commander….Charles, Jonathan and I as you know, plan to be married in a Human ceremony when we reach Earth, Jonathan was merely, completing the traditional engagement presentation."

Both Jon and Trip looked a little shocked at T'Pols use of Trips first name, something she had very rarely done before. Trip recovered first. He reached over and grabbed Jon's hand and gave it a vigorous shaking.

Trip: "Well shucks Jon, I'm happy for ya"

Jon: "Thanks Trip, I suppose now you want to be invited?"

Trip: "Invited? Heck Jon, I'm gonna be yer best man!"

Jon: "Oh really?"

Trip smiled and went over to grab a cup of coffee: "Well of course, I am your best friend an all, who else could it be?"

Jon: "I don't know, I was thinking maybe about asking Malcolm."

Trip spun around: "Malcolm? Why would you go an do a fool thing like that….Oh ha ha very funny."

Jon was chuckling at Trips reaction.

Trip: "Ya go ahead, laugh it up, I've gotta get down to engineerin, check on things. I'll see you two later."

Jon: "Have fun Trip"

The rest of the shore leave went off without too many problems, there was one minor incident when Phlox hit the wrong button in engineering and caused a ship wide radiation lockdown. It trapped him and Jon in engineering and the others throughout the rest of the ship. If it weren't for Jon's bond with T'Pol, he figured he would have gone nuts listening to Phlox chatter on and on.

Days later, once everyone had returned from shore leave and the ship was headed for the Skagaran colony world to once again visit the humans there, Trip and Jon were sitting in the captain's mess watching the latest water polo game sent to them from Earth, Jon remembered a conversation he had with Amanda.

Jon: "Hey Trip, How's things between you and Amanda?"

Trip: "Pretty good"

Jon: "Pretty good? That's all?"

Trip: "Uh, yeah, why do you wanna know?"

Jon: "C'mon Trip, this is me you're talking to here, I had an interesting talk with Amanda a while ago, she told me that you're planning on taking her to meet the family when we get back"

Trip: "Oh, that, well…yeah I guess I am"

Jon: "That's good, I know there aren't a lot of girlfriends you've taken home for the meeting. You must think pretty highly of her."

Trip: "Yeah, I guess I do, we've gotten really close these last few months, She's pretty special, I guess, she may be the one Jon."

Jon: "Well if you think that, why don't you tell her that?"

Trip: "I don't know, I guess I'm still a might nervous about it."

Jon: "You'll never know unless you try, give it a shot, you may be surprised at the results."

Trip: "Jeeze Jon, when'd you get to be such a know it all on women, I don't think I've seen you date more than 2 women in all the time I've known you, not countin T'Pol of course."

Jon smiled and ran his hand through his hair: "I wouldn't say I know it all, heck I think I knew even less now. It's just that when I look back and see what I would have lost if I hadn't taken the next step, it scares me. I just don't want to see you go through that with Amanda."

Trip: "Yeah, I know."

Jon: "So, who won that pool?"

Trip looked a little embarrassed at that.

Trip: "Oh that, uhm well…Travis did."

Jon almost spit out the drink he had taken, after taking a minute to recover he looked at Trip.

Jon: "Travis?"

Trip laughed: "Yeah, Travis. It's pretty funny actually, None of the rest of us ever came close to figurin out how the two of you would finally get together."

Jon: "How close did he come?"

Trip: "Well old buddy, from what you told me, he hit the nail on the proverbial head."

Jon: "Hmmm..interesting, what'd he win?"

Trip: "Ah nuthin much, just he got a special dinner made by Chef."

Jon: "Chef was in on this as well? How many of the crew did you have in on this?"

Trip: "Not many, Just, all of em"

Jon: "The whole crew?"

Trip: "Well yeah, we're a closed community here, always better to have everyone involved don't ya think?"

Jon just sat there shaking his head.

Trip: "Oh hey that reminds me, some of us were talkin, and we, we were wonderin if you'd be willin to authorize a party."

Jon: "A party? For what?"

Trip: "Cause we did what we were supposed to do, Cause we're goin home."

Jon got a sad look on his face for a moment: "Not all of us Trip, Not all of us are coming home."

Trip: "Yeah, I know, and that's another reason we wanted to do this, for them."

Jon: "I think it's a good idea, when did you want to do it?"

Trip: "I was thinking this Saturday night?"

Jon: "Alright, you have my full support"

Trip: "Good, that mean you n T'Pol are gonna be there right?"

Jon: "Of course we are."

Trip: "Good." Trip stood up to go, the game having finished a few minutes before, "Oh an Jon, It's formal dress only, and that don't mean yer dress uniform."

Jon: "That's no problem for me, but, I doubt if T'Pol has anything formal to wear, other than her Vulcan diplomatic robes."

Trip: "Well with all the other women onboard, I'm sure they can help her come up with something. See ya later Jon."

Jon nodded as Trip left the room, Jon then turned the lights down low and sat back in his chair, Even after all this time, even with the stress of the mission gone, he still seemed to prefer to be up during the late shift. He reached out to see how T'Pol was doing and encountered a sense of peace and calm where her thoughts were. That meant she was either meditating, or sleeping. Jon looked at the time and decided that she was probably sleeping, he and Trip had been here for quite a while.

*_Aisha, tu bolau fam nam-tor_….*

Jon: *_T'Pol, please speak English, I'm still not too proficient in Vulcan_*

T'Pol: *_My apologies, I was merely trying to say you need not be afraid to talk to me, I was meditating, not sleeping_.*

Jon: *_I was always taught it wasn't polite to interrupt someone_*

T'Pol: *_You were taught well. I can sense that you seem troubled, what is it_?*

Jon smiled, both in his thoughts and on his face *_Have you ever been to a formal party_?*

T'Pol wondered briefly why this question would cause so much amusement for her mate *_Jonathan, all Vulcan gatherings are formal_*

Jon: *_I don't mean Vulcan, I mean have you ever been to a Human gathering where you had to dress, fashionably_.*

T'Pol: *_I still do not understand your question, explain_*

Jon: *_Have you ever worn anything besides your ceremonial robes or uniform to a party_?*

T'Pol: *_Why would I? Both my robes and my uniform serve their purpose_.*

Jon smiled *_The crew have planned a special gathering this coming Saturday night in the mess hall, and it's formal, that means to attend you must dress in fancy clothes. I gave my approval for it and I said we would attend. And after seeing your wardrobe my love, I think you're going to have to find someone to help you find something appropriate to wear_*

T'Pol sighed *_Very well Adun, I shall do this, but only because you have asked me to, I fail to see the logic in dressing a certain way for short durations_.*

Jon *_You'll have my everlasting thanks T'Pol_*

T'Pol *_Indeed_*

The rest of the week went by rather quickly, and before Jon knew it the day of the big 'shin dig' as Trip called it, was upon them. Jon was lucky, he had something to wear, a black tuxedo that he had first brought on the ship to use for diplomatic functions where wearing his uniform would have been considered bad taste. After pulling it out of his locker where it had stayed for the better part of a year and trying it on, Jon found he had to have it altered slightly, he still hadn't regained the weight and mass back he'd lost.

T'Pol on the other hand was almost lost in trying to find something suitably appropriate, finally with her logic failing her, she turned to one whom she considered a friend for advice, Ensign Sato. Hoshi was thrilled when T'Pol approached her in the mess hall on day after their shift had ended.

T'Pol: "Good evening Ensign"

Hoshi: "Good evening Sub-Commander, how can I help you?"

T'Pol: "May I sit?"

Hoshi: "Certainly"

T'Pol sat and looked like she was struggling to find the right words to say when she finally blurted out what she needed.

T'Pol: "Ensign, I find I am in need of your assistance in acquiring something suitable to wear for the crew gathering coming up."

Hoshi was surprised that T'Pol would come to her for help. Then she was happy that it had been her she'd chosen.

The two of them had gone back to T'Pol's cabin and looked through the data base for something that would suit both T'Pol and the party. After turning down many of Hoshi's choices and narrowing down their selection, Hoshi finally found something that, while not quite what T'Pol was looking for, would turn people's heads, especially Captain Archers, the dress looked very glamorous and tasteful. Hoshi thought it was perfect, T'Pol thought it was totally inappropriate.

Hoshi: "What do you mean inappropriate? It looks perfect"

T'Pol: "I cannot wear this, It is much too…..revealing."

Hoshi looked closer at T'Pol, she couldn't believe it, T'Pol was actually embarrassed by the thought of wearing this dress.

Hoshi: "Sub-Commander, this is a very beautiful dress, you'd be the highlight of the night if you wore it."

T'Pol: "Thank you for the kind words Ensign, but It would not be logical for me to indulge myself by wearing this."

Hoshi tried another tactic: "So don't indulge yourself, indulge the Captain. I'm sure he'd be very pleased to see you in this dress. Not to mention it would make every guy on the ship green with envy."

T'Pol: "It would be illogical for the male members of the crew to change colour."

Hoshi: "That's not quite what I meant. I meant they would be jealous of the Captain at having you at his side all night"

T'Pol: "I see, you think that by me wearing this, that the Captains standing amongst the crew would go up?"

Hoshi giggled to herself *_When the Captain sees you in this, that's not all that'll go up_*

Hoshi: "Uhm, yeah, that's what'll happen"

T'Pol: "Very well, I shall wear it for his sake"

T'Pol had already decided to wear the dress when she had first seen it, she knew that Jonathan would be quite pleased with her choice, she wished to see the expression on his face, illogical as the feeling was. Besides, the necklace Jonathan had given to her would accentuate the dress even more.

Jon had planned originally to meet T'Pol at her cabin and escort her to the festivities, but Hoshi had voted that one down, she had told T'Pol it would be better for T'Pol to show up by herself, that way she could see how everyone thought of the dress at once, including the Captain. So here was Jon, patiently waiting the arrival of his fiancé, while trying to keep up a conversation on human traditions with Phlox and Trip. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, the neck was way too tight, seemed like he was wearing his dress uniform. He was listening to something Phlox was trying to explain about Denobulan gatherings when the room went suddenly quiet.

Jon turned to look at where everyone else was looking and felt his heart stop. T'Pol was standing just inside the door, and she looked absolutely incredible. She was wearing a black strapless gown that hugged her every curve, Jon felt his mouth begin to dry up. He couldn't believe that she would wear something so daring, so stunning, so…..revealing. The dress left a great deal of her upper chest bare, though T'Pol had added a black shawl to the dress, it still did little to hide her, features.

Jon almost as an afterthought, noticed T'Pol was wearing the necklace he had given to her. It shone brightly against her skin. After picking his jaw up off the floor, Jon walked across the room to T'Pol, and took her hand in his.

Jon: "You look absolutely lovely T'Pol"

T'Pol: "Thank you Jonathan, you look most handsome as well. I am, pleased that you like my choice of garments."

Jon: "Oh I like it alright, I just wish you hadn't picked one that was so…open"

T'Pol looked at Jonathan with a hint of confusion: "But Ensign Sato said that this dress would be perfect."

Jon: "Oh it is, it is. I'm just feeling possessive. After all with you in that dress, every guy in here has his eyes on you."

T'Pol: "I believe that was the desired reaction, was I incorrect?"

Jon smiled: "No, you weren't, you look great. Come, let's get something to drink."

T'Pol: "Remember, nothing alcoholic please."

Jon: "I know, you don't like how it makes me smell. Will I be allowed to have some champagne? You said you didn't mind that too much?"

As Jon and T'Pol walked across the room she sent out a thought to him.

T"Pol: *_Perhaps, if you are very good_*

Jon handed T'Pol a glass of fruit juice and took a glass for himself, Together the two of them made their way around the room, They stopped and talked with a few of the crew. Jon and T'Pol finally came to where Trip, Amanda, Hoshi, Malcolm and Travis were sitting. Jon could have sworn he saw Malcolm and Hoshi holding hands, but the embrace had ended the second Malcolm had spied them coming their way. Travis was sitting next to a pretty young Ensign from engineering, Jon was wracking his memory in trying to come up with her name, fortunately T'Pol helped him out.

T'Pol: *_Ensign Samantha Lourdes_*

Jon: *_Thanks_*

Trip was the first to say something as usual.

Trip: "Wow T'Pol you sure do clean up pretty."

T'Pol just raised her eyebrow, slightly confused at his statement. Amanda simply hit Trip in the shoulder. Malcolm and Travis both also stated that they thought T'Pol looked quite fetching. Jon escorted T'Pol to an open seat at the table the rest of the crew were sitting at, he then took another seat next to her.

Jon looked around at the way the room was decorated, at all the crew who had dressed in the finest they had, or what they could get their hands on from ships stores, and he tried to remember who had talked him into this. Oh yes that's right, good old Trip. Jon looked over at his friend, who was wearing something similar to what Jon was wearing, black formal pants, a no neck white shirt with a black jacket, the only difference was in the style of the suits, and that Jon was also wearing a vest. Upon reflection, Jon realized that all the male members of the crew were wearing variations on the same thing, cept for Malcolm, who wore his dress uniform.

Jon: "Trip, this was a great idea. Thanks for talking me into it."

Trip: "No problem Jon, was my pleasure, 'sides, it gave me a chance to see all these lovely ladies dressed up so fancy an all." He said with a huge grin.

Jon glanced at T'Pol, who was trying to arrange her shawl in such a way that it covered most of what the dress was designed to show off. This struck Jon as oddly amusing, considering that her choice of everyday uniform was a formfitting suit that left almost nothing to the imagination. He hid his smile by taking a sip of juice.

T'Pol: *_Aisha, I fail to understand why women from your world wish to show off so much of their bodies in occasions such as this. Something like this would seem to be better suited for a time of privacy and intimacy.*_

Jon almost choked on his juice: *_T'Pol, it's called an evening gown, they're worn during times like these I guess so that woman can, show off. That dress you're wearing was designed to accentuate and highlight a woman's, natural charms.*_

Jon felt himself beginning to blush trying his best as a man to explain something like this to her.

T'Pol: *_It is very illogical to confine one's body into a restricting garment.*_

Jon: *_Uh…don't you do that anyways? What about your uniforms_?*

T'Pol: *_My uniforms provide me with freedom of movement and are quite durable. This, gown, is quite restricting in the amount of give it provides in my chest area. I am also having difficulty in keeping the dress from_

_displaying more of me, than would be socially acceptable_.*

Jon coughed to hide his startled laugh, Trip and Malcolm looked over at him.

Malcolm: "Are you alright sir?"

Jon: "Yes, yes thank you, just swallowed the juice wrong. I'll be ok in a minute."

Jon: *_If you don't like the dress T'Pol, why'd you choose it_?*

T'Pol: *_I did not choose it, it was chosen for me by Ensign Sato, she stated that it would 'turn heads' and that I would be the highlight of the night_.*

Jon: *_Well she was correct in that, you certainly turned heads when you first came in, and I don't know about being the highlight of the night, but you sure look stunning in it to me*_

T'Pol: *_Ensign Sato stated that I should wear the dress more for you, than for myself.*_

Jon looked over at Hoshi who was looking in their direction, when she saw the captain look at her, she quickly blushed and turned away. Jon then turned his attention back to T'Pol.

Jon: *_While I thank you for choosing it. You should have chosen something that you liked, not something you thought I would like_.*

T'Pol: *_Very well, next time I shall do precisely that_*

Jon and the rest of his friends and crew enjoyed the party and they even had a moment of silence to commemorate those crew that had been lost on this journey, those that weren't fortunate enough to be returning home with the rest of them. Jon stood and made his way to the center of the room. There he looked over the crew that were there.

Jon: "We hold this gathering for two reasons, the first is simple, we've made it, we came out here and accomplished what we set out to do, and in doing that, perhaps we've made a new friend, only time will tell. Now we're going home, where we can go back and spend some much needed time with our friends and families." Jon took a small pause and then continued. "The second reason is to honour those that won't be returning home, those of us who've fallen along the way, those of us that were lost in trying to do the right thing. They were my crew, but they were also your coworkers, your shipmates, your friends. It is for them that we gather here tonight as well."

Jon reached into his pocket and brought out a small piece of paper, he had spent some time going through the ships database on something fitting to read. He hoped those present, and no longer present would appreciate it.

Jon: "Do not stand at my grave and weep, I am not there, I do not sleep. I am a thousand winds that blow, I am the diamond glints on snow. I am the sunlight on ripened grain, I am the gentle autumn's rain. When you awaken in the morning's rush, I am the swift uplifting rush. Of quiet birds in circled flight, I am the stars that shine at night. Do not stand at my grave and cry, I am not there I did not die."

Jon calmly folded the paper and put it back in his pocket, then he bowed his head and silence ensued, it lasted for a minute, then he looked up again, he could see the sorrow on the faces of the crew, some were dabbing at tears in their eyes.

Jon: "I want to say that I am very proud of you all, and that I am very honoured to be your captain. If we get the chance to come back out here and get on with our original mission, I would be doubly honoured if you all came back out with me."

Jon turned and was about to go back to join T'Pol, when Trip stood and started clapping, he was immediately followed by Malcolm and Travis, then the rest of the room stood and began applauding. Even T'Pol stood, although she simple stared at him. Jon smiled and began to blush, after a moment her put his hands up and motioned for them to stop, when they finally did he spoke.

Jon: "I thank you, but not for me, don't clap for me, do it for them, for all those who never made it back."

This time the applause was more restrained, but Jonathan joined in, after a moment so did T'Pol. Once it had ended, Jon went back over to the groups table and sat down. He took a drink and was surprised to find that someone had switched the fruit juice he had for champagne, he looked over at T'Pol, she merely raised her eyebrow.

Trip: "That was a mighty touching poem there Jon, where'd you get it?

Jon: "I found it in the database, but it didn't have an author, I felt it was appropriate."

T'Pol: "It was indeed, Vulcan customs at times like these are solemn occasions, it is, unusual for me to participate in this way, however, it is, fitting."

Jon: "You're a part of this crew as well T'Pol, a big part. It wouldn't seem right without you here. A lot of the crew look up to you."

T'Pol: "Thank you Jonathan, I am honoured to be a part of the crew." *_And your life_*

They stayed there for many hours, late into the night. Trip got nice and drunk and was the life of the party, He had most of the crew laughing all night. Jon was happy to see that his crew had found happiness in these dark times, Travis had apparently been dating Ensign Lourdes for quite some time, apparently since before they entered the Expanse. Hoshi and Malcolm had only recently begun exploring a relationship and Jon hoped the best for them.

Finally it was time to say good night, Jon knew this when T'Pol returned to their table, after having a discussion with Hoshi about her choice of wardrobe, and held out her two fingers to Jonathan. Jon was surprised at this public display of affection from her. Not wanting to lose the moment he quickly joined his fingers to hers. Hoshi almost yelped in delight.

T'Pol: "I find that I am growing fatigued my husband, would you please escort me back now?"

Jon slowly rose to his feet, shock clearly evident on his face at her use of the word husband, his fingers still joined with hers. "I would be honoured to escort you, my wife."

With their friends and crew looking on in somewhat astonishment, the couple walked out of the room, joined fingertip to fingertip.

Hoshi seemed to be bursting with excitement. Malcolm looked at her in surprise.

Malcolm: "What was that all about?"

Hoshi: "You see what T'Pol did?"

Malcolm: "Yes, what's it mean?"

Hoshi: "It means that she has publically declared the captain is her mate. That's not something you see Vulcans do very often, actually it's very rare. It was so beautiful."

Malcolm: "I still don't understand, weren't they already mated, and bonded by that thing the Ambassador did a while ago?"

Hoshi looked at Malcolm, wondering how he could be so dense yet so charming at the same time.

Hoshi: "While they've been bonded for quite a while now, and they were officially married according to Vulcan law, T'Pol has never once shown any sign in public that the captain was her mate. I mentioned this to her while we were talking, I also told her that much of the remaining crew were unaware of her and the captains true status. I also mentioned that some of the female crew had certain thoughts about the captain, and that perhaps T'Pol may want to do something about it. That's what that whole display was."

Malcolm thought about it for a long moment, it certainly didn't help that his brain was more than a little fuddled from the alcohol. Then it dawned on his, and he began to laugh. Soon he was joined by Hoshi and Trip, although in fairness, Trip had absolutely no idea what he was laughing for.

Time passed, the lives aboard Enterprise continue, The ship and crew once again return to the Skagaran colony world to remind the humans there that they weren't forgotten. Jon let them know that Earth had dispatched ships that should arrive in about 2 years to bring them all home, if they still wish to come back. After spending a short stay there, the ship moved on, resuming its course home.

The crew once again settled into a set routine, with the urgency of finding and stopping the Xindi weapon now behind them, Jon has decided to do some exploring, they passed up numerous discoveries in the course of this mission, Jon was determined to rectify that. Jon knew that T'Pol was pleased with this decision, Jon smiled to himself, nothing pleased a Vulcan like doing scientific work, well almost nothing.

While the rest of the crew goes about their duties, Jon finds that once again he is left with little to do outside his normal work, for once he has caught up with his reports and paper work. He finds himself spending more time again in the Command Center, going over the information they were able to recover about the spheres. The memory of being on the future version of Enterprise with Daniels, and seeing the battle being fought there with the sphere-builders, and how Daniels said it had grown to 50,000 light years, kept returning to him. He studied everything they had on the spheres, Jon was trying to find out if there was enough firepower on the ship to destroy enough of them to disrupt the aliens plans of reconfiguring the Expanse.

Unfortunately, a side effect of this was that Jon was beginning to return to his old habits again, time apart from the crew, missing meals, loss of sleep. T'Pol had sensed something different in her mate, and had tried to discuss it with him once, but Jon had been able to calm her concerns, he had briefly returned to the man she knew and preferred. Now however while the ship was in the midst of studying a proto-star cluster, T'Pol had found her attention also focused more on that task, and she missed Jon's return to his 'broody Archer' phase.

It was only after weeks had passed and Jon and T'Pol saw less and less of one another and her attempt to contact him through both the ships COMM and their bond to show him the results of their discoveries so far, failed, that she became concerned again. T'Pol found him in the Command Center, dead asleep, from the amount of work displayed and the pots of coffee, it was apparent that he had been there for quite some time. T'Pol took herself to task for not keeping a closer eye on her mate. She had taught him to shield his side of their bond too well.

T'Pol not so gently shook Jonathans shoulder, attempting to wake him. Jon lifted his head up and blinked his eyes a few times, a confused look on his face.

Jon: "Huh? T'Pol? What's going on?"

T'Pol: "Jonathan, I have been trying unsuccessfully to contact you for quite some time, I became concerned for you."

Jon: "Oh, I'm sorry I guess I got a little engrossed in my work."

T'Pol was actually quite angry, and was a little surprised he couldn't sense it.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, I believe we've already had a discussion concerning the amount of time you are once again spending here. You assured me that it was nothing to be worried about. However, now I find that you have shielded your side of our bond, and also not taken this along with you." T'Pol held up Jon's communicator, which he usually carried in one of his pockets.

Jon: "I'm sorry T'Pol, I just didn't want you to be worried, it's just that, there has to be a solution to destroying those spheres here somewhere, according to the scans you took a few months ago, this region of space will be totally reconfigured in under a year and a half, much too late for us to save the human colonists, or any of the other races we've encountered here, including the Xindi."

T'Pol: "Jonathan, Aisha, you must stop taking so much unto yourself. It is not healthy, nor is it wise, I believe both myself and the Doctor have informed you of this. You are once again becoming withdrawn from the crew, and myself. I have, missed you, Aisha. In both my thoughts, and our bed."

A few weeks earlier, shortly after their visit to the Skagaran world, Trip had finally worked out a way to please both senior officers. He simply took the now empty cabin beside Jon's and knocked the wall down. There by giving them enough space where they could sleep, and relax, T'Pol now had more than enough room to do her meditation in, without being bothered by Jon or Porthos.

Jon: "My god, I hadn't realized just how bad I had become, I was obsessing again wasn't I?"

T'Pol: "Indeed, and if you continue, you leave me little choice but to inform the Doctor of this."

Jon: "T'Pol, you wouldn't do that, would you? "

T'Pol: "I most certainly would, it is the only logical course of action, this has once again begun to affect your health. If necessary, I would seek to have the doctor remove you from duty for treatment."

Jon became deadly serious: "T'Pol, you're talking about mutiny."

T'Pol: "I disagree, I am talking about saving the health and possible sanity of the captain of this ship."

Jon sat back and just stared at T'Pol for a few minutes, thinking over what she had said. He knew she was right, he just wasn't willing to admit it, at least, not yet.

Jon: "You know, according to Star Fleet regulations, I could have you charged with insubordination for even talking about what you're thinking of doing. And just because you're my fiancé, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to toss your ass into the brig."

T'Pol raised her eyebrow "I should hope that our personal relationship would have no bearing on what you see as your duty. But I would request an answer to a question before you incarcerate me."

Jon merely nodded.

T'Pol: "Do you see your duty, being more to yourself and this, obsession you have, or to this ship and her crew and returning them home as you told them you would do."

Jon shook his head, she was good. Jon sat there thinking, he gazed at T'Pol, who coolly returned it with her natural Vulcan calmness. Jon stood suddenly and went over to a COMM box, As his thoughts were still partially shielded from her, T'Pols shoulders slumped slightly, she assumed he was about to call security to escort her to the brig.

Jon: "Jon to, Phlox"

Phlox: "Phlox here, how may I be of service captain?"

Jon looked over at T'Pol, and smiled at her, and opened up his side of the bond again "Doctor do you have some free time? I've just been informed by my first officer that there is a crewman who needs some attention and a checkup."

T'Pol felt Jon's love wash over her, and sent hers back to him.

Phlox: "Certainly Captain, I have some time open right now, who is the crewmember you wish me to, mmm, help?"

Jon: "The crew person is me Doc, I'll be right down, the first officer will be escorting me to make sure I make it there."

Phlox: "Very well captain, I will see you shortly."

Jon: "You make a convincing argument Sub-Commander."

T'Pol: "It was only logical Captain."

Jon nodded and smiled, he held up the first two fingers on his right hand, T'Pol raised her eyebrow, then walked over and joined her hand to his. Jon felt the sense of peace and calm wash over him, as it always did when they touched this way.

Jon: "Thank you, Aisha."

T'Pol: "For what Jonathan?"

Jon: "For helping me to find my way again"

T'Pol: "I shall always be ready to assist you Jonathan."

Jon broke the connection and stepped out into the corridor followed by T'Pol.

Jon: "Why don't you leave the rest of the studies to your science team, they can inform you of anything major. I was thinking that after my visit with Phlox, that you would join me."

T'Pol: "For what reason?"

Jonathan: "I find that I've missed you as well, I thought we could take some time and get, reacquainted." he said with a sly grin.

T'Pol: "I find your invitation to be most, agreeable."

The two of them continue on to Sickbay, their conversation continues, but this time, no one but them can hear it.

Captain's Log; April 8 2154:

"Today marks a momentous day in our journey home. Today we pass back through the hyperbaric cloud layer that surrounds the Expanse. As soon as it appeared on our sensors, my thoughts flashed back to what the pirate said on one of our first encounters in this region of space. He mentioned something about that they tried to get out as well, but the cloud layer wouldn't let them leave. I will admit that I was more than a little worried when it appeared on the view screen again after so long. The problem with the spheres and the possible destruction of life within the Expanse has been passed on to the Xindi to deal with. I spoke to Degra about it over long range comms, and he assured me they would be dealt with. I'm happy to say that we've encountered no problems so far and are only a few minutes away from leaving this area behind and beginning the final 7 week journey towards home."

Jon finished his log entry and got up from behind his desk and stretched, finally finished with this final task of the day. Jon moved out from behind his desk, and with a quick glance out the window of his ready room, headed for the bridge. As he stepped onto the bridge, he called out to T'Pol who was rising from the command chair and heading back to her station.

Jon: "Report?"

T'Pol: "All stations are normal, we are now 10 minutes away from the boundary to normal space."

Jon nodded and sat down, he crossed his legs and thought how happy he'd be to see 'normal' space again. No more spheres, no more spatial anomalies that could wreck the ship, or infect you with memory stealing parasites, no more worries about pirate attacks. Just a nice leisurely cruise at warp 4 home. Heck maybe he'd talk to Trip and see if they could push it to warp 5.

As the minutes passed, Jon found himself becoming tense, and nervous. He looked over at T'Pol, she only looked up from her scanner briefly and raised her eyebrow at him, one of these days he was going to get around to asking his future wife just what it was supposed to mean when she did that.

Jon turned back to the view screen, and watched as the cloud layer simply, faded away. It was like coming out of a particularly thick patch of fog, into clear day. One minute they were enveloped by the stuff, the next they were free and clear, nothing ahead of them but open space.

Travis: "We have cleared the boundary, Captain."

Jon smiled: "I see that, nice flying Travis. If engineering is ready, set a course for home."

Travis: "Aye sir, what speed?"

Jon thought for a moment and then grinned: Open it up a little Travis, warp 4.5"

Travis grinned like a kid in a candy store: "Yes sir, warp 4.5 for home."

Enterprise gracefully aligned herself to the new heading, and with a burst of blue light from her nacelles, tore the fabric of space/time and leapt into warp drive.

Shortly after the ship reached its cruising speed, there was a call to the Bridge.

Trip: "Engineerin to the Bridge, who jumped on the gas pedel?"

T'Pol: "Gas pedel?"

Jon grinned and looked over at her, he smiled even harder at the look of utter confusion on her face, well, the Vulcan look of confusion, which consisted of two raised eyebrows.

Jon: "I'll explain later." he turned and hit the COMM button on the arm of his chair. "Trip, I thought you wanted to get home?"

Trip: "Sheesh Cap'n course I do, everyone on the ship wants to get home, but least you could give us some warning before you sent my engine into overdrive."

Jon smiled: "Your engine? May I remind you Lt Commander, that this is my ship?"

Trip replied with amusement in his voice as well: "Respectfully speakin an all Cap'n, it may be your ship but without my engine, it'd still be sittin home on its thrusters."

T'Pol: "Captain, is this, debate, really necessary? This ship is neither yours nor is the engine Commander Tuckers, It is the property of Star Fleet."

And with that, Jon's and Trips little fun, came to an end.

Jon: "My apologies Sub-Commander. Trip, how about you keep an eye on Star Fleets engine, and I'll keep an eye on the rest of Star Fleets property."

Trip stifled a laugh: "Sounds good to me Cap'n, engineerin out."

Jon looked over at T'Pol: *_Happy Aisha_?*

T'Pol: *_I can be neither happy nor unhappy. But I am, pleased you have ended your childish behavoir_.*

Jon was about to reply when Hoshi interrupted his thoughts.

Hoshi: "Sir, We're receiving a long rage communication."

Jon: "Who is it from ensign?"

Hoshi: "It's from Star Fleet Captain."

Jon trying to lighten the mood: "They must want an update on how their property is holding up."

Hoshi: "I don't think so sir, it's encrypted, Captain's eyes only."

Jon sat up straight in his chair, he looked at Hoshi, then at T'Pol. Then he stood quickly.

Jon: "T'Pol, you have the bridge. Hoshi route it to the ready room."

Hoshi: "Aye Captain, sending it there now."

Jon headed for his ready room without even looking to see if T'Pol had acknowledged his order. He was feeling very nervous again, they had been out of touch with earth since the first entered the cloud boundary. The only other time he had gotten a message that was this urgent, was a year ago, when the Earth had been attacked. Jon entered the ready room and sat down behind his desk, he gave the computer his code and the signal came through. On the screen Admiral Forrest's face appeared. He didn't look to be in that good a mood.

Forrest: "Jon! It's about time, we've been trying to get ahold of you for a while now."

Jon: "Sorry Admiral, we've only just emerged from the Expanse, we're on our way home now, we should be there in about 7 weeks. What's so urgent that you're sending a captain's eyes only message?"

Forrest: "There isn't any way you could be here quicker is there?"

Jon shook his head: "We're at warp 4.5 now Admiral, any faster and it could begin to cause damage to the engines. Why the rush?"

Forrest: "Jon, I'm now officially ordering you to push your ship as much as possible, I want you back here as fast as you can."

Jon: "Understood Admiral. We'll do our best. But once again, why the rush?"

Forrest: "Alright Jon, I was just coming to that. There's been an, incident here on Earth."

Jon: "What kind of incident?"

Forrest: "Jon, the President of Earth, has been assassinated."

Jon: "My god, that's horrible, but why do you need us back home so fast, I'm sure it's not to investigate this, you have people there who could do it."

Forrest: "Jon, it's not just the matter of him being murdered, it's a matter of how it was done, and by whom."

Jon: "I'm sorry Admiral, I still don't understand. Why do you need _Enterprise_ there so fast for a simple murder investigation?"

Forrest: "Jon will you just, shut up a moment, quit interrupting me and I'll tell you. The President was killed a few days ago after visiting the Vulcan compound here in San Francisco. He was meeting with Ambassador Soval regarding a new treaty he wants to get pushed through the senate. This treaty would see a greater, joining between our two peoples."

Jon: "Forgive me Admiral, But I'm still missing the point of this."

Forrest sighed. "Jon, the President was killed, by a Vulcan."

Jon: "You can't be serious. Vulcans are bred to peace."

Forrest: "I'm deadly serious Jon. The assassin was killed by the Presidents guards moments after he shot the President. We have the body here at Star Fleet Medical. It's been examined by both our doctors and the Vulcans. As far as our doctors can determine, the assassin was a Vulcan male in his early 20's by our standards. The only problem is, the Vulcans aren't sharing anything of what they discovered. We want the _Enterprise _here in case anything else happens. Maybe that doctor of yours can give us a hand."

Jon still shocked to hear that someone was murdered by another person from a race of pacifists, Nodded slowly, then spoke

Jon: "Understood Admiral, we'll be there as soon as we can. Jon out."

Jon clicked the screen off and sat back in his chair. He reached over and hit the COMM switch "Jon to Bridge"

"T'Pol here"

Jon: "Increase speed to warp 5, if Commander Tucker questions it, tell him it's orders from Star Fleet, if he doesn't like it, ignore him."

T'Pol: "Understood Captain, increasing speed to warp 5" *_Aisha, what is wrong?*_

Jon: *_Trouble at home, the Earth President was killed, by a Vulcan_*

T'Pol: *_Jonathan, that is impossible, a Vulcan would never resort to this_*

Jon could feel her shock through the bond.

Jon: *_That's what we're going to find out.*_

Jon stood and crossed to the window, leaning his forehead on it, his mind whirled around what he'd just been told. He stayed like that for a long time, as _Enterprise_ raced home.

Jon walked back out onto the Bridge, he looked over at Hoshi.

Jon: "Ensign, we'll be receiving a packet from Starfleet, once it comes in send it down to the Command Center right away."

Hoshi: "Aye Captain"

Jon turned and headed for the turbo lift "T'Pol you're with me, Malcolm you have the Bridge."

T'Pol gracefully stood and followed Jonathan into the turbo lift. As the doors closed she waited for him to say something pertaining to his communication with Admiral Forrest, but it appeared he wouldn't be forthcoming with any information.

T'Pol: "Captain…"

Jon: "Not here"

As soon as the lift stopped, Jon quickly stepped out and proceeded at a brisk pace toward the Command Center, T'Pol had little choice but to follow along, almost running to keep up with him. Quickly the two entered the Command Center, Jon went over to the COMM and hit the button.

Jon: "Jon to Bridge."

"Hoshi here sir"

Jon: "Has that packet come in yet?"

Hoshi: "Yes Captain, I am routing it through now."

Jon looked over at T'Pol "This is from Starfleet Security, it contains what both our governments have discovered so far. I want you to go over it and report your findings to me. This supersedes anything else you're doing right now Sub-Commander."

T'Pol: "Understood Captain."

Jon left T'Pol to her work and headed for Sickbay. Once he arrived, the dark look on his face dampened any greeting Phlox was about to give him.

Jon: "Sorry Doctor, no time for pleasantries right now, I need you to look over a report from Starfleet Medical. Review it and report back to me as soon as you can."

Phlox: "Certainly Captain."

Jon watched for a moment as Phlox took the Padd and headed over to a work station, Then Jon turned and headed for the bridge. Jon stepped off the turbo lift and went right to the ready room. He stayed there going over the reports from Earth. About 4 hours later, the chime went off, announcing someone was at the door. He called out for the person to enter.

T'Pol came into the room and stood before the desk with her hands folded behind her.

T'Pol: "Captain I have finished analyzing the data and have found some, inconsistencies."

Jon: "Like what T'Pol?"

T'Pol: "The Vulcan in question who performed the assassination, was apparently unknown to the other Vulcans living in the compound."

Jon: "Perhaps he just arrived and no one had time to get to know him?"

T'Pol: "That is another inconsistency; it would appear that there were no orders for any new staff at the consulate. Also there was no record of anyone matching his description on any of the transports between Vulcan and Earth."

Jon sat back in his chair. "So who do you think he is?"

T'Pol: "I am unable to come to a sufficient conclusion as to the person's identity. There is not enough data provided for me to say who he was or why he committed the act."

Just then, the chime went off again. Jon bid the person to enter and in walked Phlox.

Phlox: "Ah Captain, Sub-Commander. I have reviewed the medical records you provided me, and I must say thank you for such a perplexing mystery."

Jon looked confused: "What do you mean Doc?"

Phlox: "Well, I examined the autopsy report on your President, it was fairly straightforward, he was killed with a single shot from a Phase weapon set on kill. However in reviewing the report on his killer, I came across a number of little details that didn't seem to match up."

T'Pol: "How so Doctor?"

Phlox: "Well in all respects the man appears to be Vulcan, the features, the pointed ears and eyebrows, the placement of organs, the copper based physiology."

Jon sighed: "What do you mean appears to be?"

Phlox: "Well, in studying the DNA sequencing that came along with the files, I noted a strange base pair drift. It would seem as if he were not actually a Vulcan, but a very close relative of the species."

Jon looked over at T'Pol: "A cousin of your species that no one told us about?"

T'Pol: "I am, perplexed Captain. I know of no other race that exhibit's the same physical characteristics as the Vulcans."

Jon: "Doctor, why wasn't this discovered by Earth authorities?"

Phlox: "I am unsure, perhaps they have already decided the assassin was a Vulcan and they didn't do as detailed a report. They would have had to go beyond the normal range of scans to find the genetic drifting."

Jon: "Ok, but what made you do such a deep scan of the DNA?"

Phlox: "I was simply being thorough Captain

T'Pol: "Curious, why would the Vulcans not have detected this themselves? No offense intended Doctor, but our medical sensors are much more sophisticated than what is available on Enterprise."

Phlox: "None taken Sub-Commander."

Jon: "Admiral Forrest mentioned that the Vulcans didn't seem to be to open in reporting what they had found. Perhaps this is one of the things they found."

Jon sat and thought for a moment, then looked up "Thanks for your work doc, you're dismissed, I now have to report this to Starfleet. T'Pol, remain a moment please."

Phlox nodded and turned and left, once the door was shut Jon gestured for T'Pol to take a seat. T'Pol nodded once and took the seat opposite from Jon, she calmly folded her hands in her lap and waited for Jon to speak. Jon seemed lost in thought and after a few minutes T'Pol gently nudged him through their bond. Jon looked up then smiled.

Jon: "Sorry, What are your thoughts on this?"

T'Pol: "I find I am, confused as to the actions of my government. In such a case as this, it would only be the logical course of action to provide as much aid as we could to your government. Withholding such seemingly crucial evidence from Starfleet and Earth's government is quite simply, illogical. I can see no reason for it."

Jon: "When I report this to Forrest, I am going to include Phlox's report. Forrest will immediately go to Soval and try to find out what's going on. Any ideas as to what Soval might say?"

T'Pol: "With so little information available, and my not knowing the motives for my government's actions, it would be unwise for me to comment on what the Ambassador may or may not say."

Jon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He stood and went over and looked out the window at the stars rushing past at high warp. T'Pol also rose and stood beside her mate, she placed her hand on his arm, a sign that she would be there for him.

Jon: "You know, here I was thinking we'd have a nice leisurely cruise back to Earth, the crew could relax, you and I could really begin to plan our wedding when we got back. And now this crops up. I don't know about you T'Pol, but it seems to me that there's someone out there who has definite plans for us and this ship."

T'Pol: "Jonathan, rarely do our lives go the way we would have them. Being Earths first and so far only warp 5 Starship, other matters would surely have arisen that needed to be dealt with. Our Earth wedding can wait until an appropriate time comes available. Your planet has need of you and this ship again. I would be remiss in my duties as first officer if I did not point that out."

Jon: "I know we're needed, I know things can wait, It's just that after all we've been through in the Expanse, that you'd think the universe could have given us a break first before tossing us to the lions once more."

T'Pol: "Tossing us to the lions? I do not understand this phrase Jonathan."

Jon: "Sorry, it's from ancient Earth, if you have time you should look up how ancient Roman's amused themselves in a place called the Coliseum."

T'Pol: "Fascinating."

Jon turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Think you can look after the Bridge for a while? I need to pass along this information to Starfleet."

T'Pol: "Of Course. I will be only a thought away if needed."

Jon smiled and released his hold on T'Pol and watched her as she left his office. He really did appreciate the way her uniform fit her.

Jon: *_Okay, down boy, no time to have my libido rear up. I have to focus on my talk with the Admiral. There's time enough later for, other things_*

Jon smiled to himself and sat back down at his desk, using the comm system he placed the call to Starfleet himself.

After a brief wait, Jon was once again speaking with Admiral Forrest, suffice it to say, he hadn't taken the news of the possibility of the assassin being not a Vulcan, but another race genetically linked to them very well.

Forrest: "Why wouldn't they tell us this?"

Jon shrugged: "Maybe they didn't want to cause needless worry and blame."

Forrest: "Well there's been some blame leveled at the Vulcans already, the media has been crying for some type of statement from them yet they remain silent."

Jon sat quietly for a moment, then spoke: "Admiral, I have an idea, What if Starfleet were to release a statement saying the attacker was someone who had been altered to look like a Vulcan, would that take off some of the heat until we get back? Maybe that would give you and Soval time to find out who really did this and why"

Forrest: "That doesn't sound too bad, we'll give it a shot. Keep us posted on your ETA, oh Jon, I want you to send us back everything you've discovered, as well as the stuff we sent you. It won't help matters if this discovery your doctor made were to get out. Also it would be best if you told the same to your crew. Keep us updated on your ETA, Forrest out."

Jon stood and went out onto the Bridge, he felt it was time to make a statement to the command crew.

Jon: "I'm guessing all of you are wondering what's been going on, with the emergency communications, and other things going on. There's been an incident back home. The President of Earth was assassinated."

The bridge crew was shocked at the news.

Reed: "Do they know who did it sir?"

Jon: "Yes, the assassin was killed by the Presidents security team shortly after the attack. We've been ordered back at top speed to try to help in the investigation."

Reed: "Investigation? I'm afraid I don't follow you sir, if the assassin was killed why would they need us back so quickly, shouldn't the authorities on Earth handle it?"

Jon began to pace, he walked over to his chair, then to Reeds station. Then he turned to face the crew once again.

Jon: "Things are a little more complicated than they seem Lt. You see, it would appear that the attacker, was a Vulcan."

As soon as he said that, Jon noticed everyone immediately glance over to T'Pol, and then back to their stations.

Jon: "I said it appeared he was Vulcan, the assassin turned out to be someone surgically altered to look that way."

Hoshi: "But why would someone do that?"

T'Pol: "Logically, the motive would be to foster animosity and mistrust between our two governments. Do not forget Ensign, there is still much distrust of my people by yours."

Jon: "That's one of the reason's we're going back so fast, it's hoped that with our return, that attention will be diverted off the murder, over to the completion of our mission, allowing the authorities more time to find out who actually did this."

Jon walked over to T'Pol's station "Sub-Commander, we've been ordered to send back everything we have on this, please make sure it's done, I want no trace of this left in _Enterprise's_ database."

T'Pol: "Understood Captain." She then turned and began punching in commands on her station.

Jon walked back over to his chair and sat down.

Jon: "Travis, what's our ETA to Earth?"

Travis checked his board and then replied. "Barring anything out of the ordinary, or engine troubles, we should get back home in 5 weeks."

Jon: "Hoshi, send a message to Starfleet, tell them when to expect us, and I want a constant report sent to them."

Hoshi: "Aye Captain."

Jon hit the button on the arm of his chair and opened a COMM line to Engineering.

Jon: "Jon to Engineering."

Trip: "Enginieering here Cap, what's up?"

Jon: "Trip, can we sustain warp 5 for the entire voyage back to Earth?"

Trip: "Hmmm, with all the repairs we've done in the past while, I would be doubtful we could keep this speed up for more n a few days. However, with the parts we got from the Andorians and the Xindi, so long as we reduce to warp 4.5 for a day or so, say once a week, to reduce the strain on the engines, I don't think it would too much trouble, we'll just have to keep a closer eye on things down here."

Jon: "Understood, keep me or the Sub-Commander informed of any changes. Bridge out."

Jon then turned his attention to the tactical station: "Malcolm, I want you and your replacements to keep constant short, mid and long range scans going. I don't want anything to impede our trip home, like last time."

Everyone on the Bridge knew that Jon was referring to the last time they had been called home for an emergency, when the ship had been surrounded by Suliban cell ships, and Jon had been taken from them to meet with someone important.

Meanwhile, in another part of the quadrant, a large cruiser type ship silently orbit's a lifeless moon. The ship is a warship, with a crew compliment of a few hundred. The ship has a familiar design. It belongs to a race encountered by Enterprise last year, The Romulans.

Commander Maiek, the ship's Captain, headed to his Bridge, once there he looked around and saw that everyone was at their posts. The ship was operating in silent mode, main power was kept to minimum, so lighting in most area's was dim.

Maiek: "Report"

Sub-Commander Talierra, the ships first officer stepped up to her Commander and quickly saluted him, her right hand closed in a fist and struck against the left side of her chest. Maiek simply nodded.

Talierra: "Commander, the plan has succeeded, The Terran President has been killed by our operative, and there is now distrust brewing between the Terrans and the Vulcans."

Talierra uttered the last word as if it had left a foul taste in her mouth. Maiek smiled.

Maiek: "Very good, I will inform the Praetor of the success. I will also advise him we proceed to the next phase of our plans. Return to your station."

Talierra nodded her head once and with another salute, which Maiek returned this time, she returned to her post.

Maiek smiled once more. After two of their ships had encountered the Terran ship in orbit of one of their colony worlds last year, the Romulan Praetor had ordered a close eye kept on the species known as Humans. In the eyes of the Senate, they were now becoming a bothersome race, allying themselves with the Vulcan's, then offering friendship to the Andorians.

The Praetor had decided that with all these alliances forming, that the balance of power in the region would quickly begin to shift, and that could mean trouble for his people. As they were not yet in a position to confront them directly, it had been decided to utilize subterfuge to sow distrust among the Terrans and Vulcans. And so far it was working.

Maiek thought of the glorious day when the Romulans would openly oppose the Terrans and their expansion into the galaxy. Soon, very soon they would be ready. Maiek chuckled and walked off the Bridge and to his cabin where he would make the report to his superiors.

As he walked off the darkened Bridge, he passed through a brighter lit corridor, the lights caught his features for a moment, his dark hair, the sharp planes of his face, his upturned eyebrows, and the pointed tips of his ears.

Maiek: *_Very soon, the Romulan Star empire shall bring this region of space to a standstill. And everyone will look upon us as a force to be reckoned with_*

Captain's Personal Log, 0930 hrs:

"We are now 3 weeks out from Earth, the last few weeks have been fairly quiet, much of the crew has been keeping Hoshi busy transmitting messages back home and are eager to once again see their families. The first week out of the Expanse was filled up with status reports on the investigation, other than what we found and sent back we've basically heard nothing more on the subject. Admiral Forrest keeps saying that we'll know more when they know more.

This morning we completed our resupply and recovery with the S.S Leighton, a supply ship that met us to pick up the bodies of the deceased crew. We had devised a novel way of storing the remains, seeing as we only have a limited amount of space in the morgue, Phlox suggested that we shut off all life support to one of the cargo bays, the sub-zero temperatures would preserve the bodies until they could be transferred off the ship. I have to admit it was a good idea.

I haven't seen much of my fiancé in the last few days, with the crew shortage she has taken it upon herself to man C shift, and did up the duty roster so I would man A shift. I think it's payback for my slip back into my brood phase when we were still in the Expanse. We try to spend some time together during B shift, but with her meditation, and the other ships duties we have, all we get is maybe an hour or three here and there. Oh well, this is what I get for signing off on the duty roster.

T'Pol informed me yesterday that during her Bridge watch tonight, she will try to contact the Vulcan High Command and try to get any further information regarding the assassin. Good luck in her efforts, she still isn't very popular with them, one because she resigned her commission to remain with us, and two, she's marrying me. Well I'm getting that feed me or I'll maul your leg look from Porthos so time to end this entry."

Sub-Commander T'Pol's Personal Log, 0245:

"My efforts in contacting the High Command in order to aid in the search for the assassin of the Earth President, has been less than successful. My request was routed to 3 different individuals, and theirs answers back were most, perplexing. I was informed that all my requests were from now on, to be handled through Ambassador Soval's office. This is both highly irregular and illogical.

I have sent a request for assistance to the Ambassadors office and now await the reply. End log entry.

T'Pol sat on the Bridge, the lighting was muted due to late hour. Commander Tucker had explained to her once the reason behind the reduction in bridge illumination. She had found his reasoning to be quite, logical from a Human point of view. To her, it mattered little what the lighting was. She took a moment to glance at the other crew who were working this shift with her, all main stations were manned and Ensign Jones who was manning Tactical had reported nothing in their vicinity.

The ship was currently travelling at warp 4 to reduce the stress on the engines that the sustained warp 5 velocities were causing. As T'Pol signed off on another fuel report and logged in for Captain Archers final approval, the Lt. who was manning communications looked at T'Pol.

Lt.: "Ma'am? We have an incoming message from you from Earth, It's from the Vulcan Consulate."

T'Pol nodded: "Transfer it to the ready room."

T'Pol rose and entered the ready room, she quickly seated herself behind that desk and hit a button on the monitor. The small screen blinked to life, on it was the emotionless face of Soval.

T'Pol raised her hand in the Vulcan greeting: "Greetings Ambassador."

Soval returned the greeting: "T'Pol, I have received your messages regarding the investigation into the assassination. I would speak with you on this. Is the channel secure."

T'Pol pressed a few buttons and nodded back to Soval.

Soval: "The High Command had informed me of your, requests for information. I have been instructed to provide you with your answer."

T'Pol: "I have more questions Ambassador."

Soval nodded, giving her permission to ask them.

T'Pol: "Why was the information concerning the genetic makeup of the assassin not forwarded to Starfleet, it would only be logical to provide them with as much information as possible would it not?"

Soval: "It had been determined that to do so would have only caused an already volatile situation to further escalate."

T'Pol: "I fail to see your reasoning Ambassador. You are claiming that our government provided false information to the Humans. You lied."

Soval: "It was not a lie, it was an omission."

T'Pol: "Logic would dictate that we offer our full support to the Humans at such a time, with holding required information would seem to be, duplicitous."

Soval: "Sub-Commander, you are unaware of the facts in this matter, it is your logic and arguments that are flawed."

T'Pol: "Indeed? Explain."

Soval: "Our medical experts provided all the information they had amassed at the time to the proper authorities. It was not discovered until much later that we had been, misled. We had already found the genetic differences in the corpse by the time the information had been passed on to Enterprise."

T'Pol: "Are there any clues as to which race the assassin belonged to?"

Soval: "There is one, but we are reluctant to, discuss it with the Humans."

T'Pol: "For what reason?"

Soval: "T'Pol, your curiosity will get you into much trouble, if I am not mistaken it has on numerous occasions before."

T'Pol: "Be that as it may Ambassador, again I ask, for what reason does our government withhold crucial information from the Humans?"

Soval closed his eyes briefly and emitted a small sigh: "Sub-Commander, what I shall tell you is to be held in the strictest confidence, you will impart this to no one."

T'Pol: "I cannot guarantee that Ambassador. I will have to inform Captain Archer."

Soval: "Understood. We believe the assassin was a member of a reclusive race, one with we have had little to no contact with. They are aggressive and highly territorial. To our knowledge, there has been no official contact with them by any species which we know of, except one."

T'Pol: "Which species encountered this unknown race Ambassador?"

Soval: "Humans. They were encountered a little more than one solar year ago by the ship which you are serving on."

T'Pol quickly ran back though her memories of the various races they had encountered during that time.

Soval: "If I may be of assistance, your ship had been damaged when it encountered a minefield around a colony planet."

T'Pol raised her eyebrow. "The Romulans."

Soval: "Indeed, your ship met with not one vessel but two, and survived. Our information is incomplete, but it is decidedly accurate in stating that few ships survive encounters with their vessels once they have encroached on space they claim as their own."

T'Pol: "For what reason would they have to perform such an act?"

Soval: "Unknown. We are currently endeavouring to find out what type a threat they pose to Earth and when we have more information as to why this was done and the reasoning behind it, then we shall bring it to the attention of the Humans."

T'Pol nodded: "That would be only logical. Ambassador, are there any visual records of a, Romulan?"

Soval: "None that we have been able to locate. Our hypothesis is that the assassin was altered to not only appear Vulcan, but have his genetic profile altered as well."

T'Pol: "I had not thought that possible."

Soval: "According to our medical staff, it is quite dangerous and has a high improbability of success, but it can be done."

T'Pol: "I understand, As I stated, I will have to pass this information on to my Captain."

Soval: "It would be the logical course of action." He held his hand up in the salute. "Live long and Prosper T'Pol."

T'Pol held her hand up, her fingers in a split v: "Peace and long life, Ambassador."

The transmission ended, leaving T'Pol to think about the information that had been delivered. She momentarily touched her link with Jonathan to assess his location, she then reached over and hit the button on the COMM panel.

"T'Pol to Archer."

After a moment, Jon's sleepy voice came back over the line.

Jon: "Go Ahead'

T'Pol: "I apologise for disturbing you Captain, I have received news concerning the incident on Earth."

Jon: "Is it important?"

T'Pol: "Moderately yes."

Jon sighed: "Very well, Command Center, 20 minutes, Jon out."

T'Pol sensed through the link with her mate that he was more unhappy at what her news may bring than her waking him up. She quickly accessed the Vulcan database and transferred all the information it held on the Romulans to the main console in the Command Center. It was more efficient to do it this way than to call up the information there.

Once it was finished, she stood and headed back onto the Bridge, she transferred the conn over to Lt Houle and made her way to the mess hall, the 20 minute time limit would give her enough leeway to get some coffee for the Captain. If his mood she was sensing was correct, then he would be needing it.

Roughly 20 minutes later, a freshly showered and dressed Jonathan Jon entered the Command Center. He blinked at the bright lighting, he was still bleary eyed. He smiled at T'Pol as he walked over to where she was sitting. He noticed a pot of coffee sitting on the table and his smile got bigger.

Jon: "You didn't have to get that, but thanks."

T'Pol: "There is no need for thanks, it was little trouble."

Jon smiled again, it was still going to take a long time to get used to this. He poured himself a cup of coffee and offered T'Pol one, she declined, never having acquired a taste for it, caffeine having little effect on Vulcans.

Jon: "So, what was this all important news that you had to wake your captain up at 3:30 in the morning?"

T'Pol: "My apologies Captain, but I had a transmission from Ambassador Soval concerning our efforts in trying to find any further information on the assassin. From what my government has been able to determine, it may have been done by a race we have already encountered."

Jon: "If the Vulcan's had already encountered them, why didn't they know who did this earlier?"

T'Pol: "Forgive me, I did not mean to imply it was Vulcan who had met this race, rather is was us, _Enterprise_."

Jon: "I'm not sure I'm following you here, what do you mean a race we met, we've met a lot of races in the past few years, I don't think we made any of them mad enough at us to do this, though I'm sure we came pretty close a few times."

T'Pol only raised her eyebrow. "Humour aside Captain, do you recall when Enterprise was damaged when it encountered a minefield and Lt. Reed was injured when another mine pierced his leg?"

Jon thought for a few moments, then his face lit up with recognition "You don't mean, those Romulan people did this?"

T'Pol: "That is the belief our government is working on."

Jon: "I guess you weren't aware that they looked so much like Vulcans were you?"

T'Pol: "Unfortunately, there are no records of what a Romulan looks like, apparently we are one of the few vessels to survive an incursion into their territory. The Consulate medical staff has determined the assassin was altered at the genetic level to resemble a Vulcan."

Jon: "Wow, I didn't think anyone could do that."

T'Pol: "It is rare and extremely dangerous but it can be done."

T'Pol pulled up the files they had on the Romulans, both from the Vulcan database, and Enterprise's sensor logs from more than a year ago. Jon looked it over and then looked at T'Pol.

Jon: "Not a lot here is there? Highly territorial, yeah we learned that the hard way. Aggressive, hmm it looks like you were right, anyone who's crossed them in some way, never came back. Wonder why they gave us so much leeway."

T'Pol: "Perhaps they were studying us, if you recall, they did not open fire until after their second warning to leave their space, they could have easily appeared and begun to fire first."

Jon: "Just what did they shoot at us?"

T'Pol: "It was a form of high energy packet that would disrupt whatever it contacted, it could have done serious damage to the ship if they had actually hit us."

Jon thought for a moment before speaking. "Thanks for bringing this to me T'Pol, now I'm going to have to pass it along to Starfleet."

T'Pol: "Again, thanks is unnecessary, you are the Captain, it was only logical I inform you."

Jon nodded. "I'm going to try to get another few hours of sleep before I report this, would you like to meet for breakfast when your shift ends?"

T'Pol: "That would be most, agreeable."

Jon smiled: "Good see you in a few hours T'Pol"

T'Pol: "Sleep well Jonathan"

Jon nodded and left the room.

T'Pol closed down the terminal and rose, she had missed the company of her mate in the last while, but due to the crew shortages, they both had to make sacrifices. She allowed herself a brief sigh and returned to her watch on the Bridge.

Jon walked back to his cabin deep in thought. He couldn't understand why a race they had met only briefly and exchanged only a handful of words with, would do something like this. It was so, so, illogical. He grinned slightly at his use of that word. He keyed open his door and stepped over the threshold, and found himself someplace completely different.

He looked around and saw that he appeared to be in some type of meeting room. There was a long slightly curved table with about a dozen well-padded chairs situated around it. On one wall was what seemed to be a glassed in garden, while the other was taken up by a row of windows looking out into space. There were doors situated at either end of the room and what looked like small view screens set into wall beside the row of windows.

Jonathan turned around as someone walked through the door behind him, as he saw who it was, he frowned.

Jon: "Daniels."

Daniels: "Good Morning Captain. I apologise for bringing you here, but what I have to tell you is of the utmost importance."

Jon shook his head: "It always is. Where are we now? On board some other future version of the Enterprise?"

Daniels: "No, just a simple space station. We're actually not that far ahead of your current time, a couple of years at most."

Jon was getting tired of being pulled from his time and jumped around all over the place to do someone's bidding.

Jon: "Why the hell can't you people leave me alone! I've had enough of trying to fix these mistakes you keep telling me about. I'm not some inter galactic time traveling saviour, putting right things that you say have gone wrong. I just want to go home, I think after all me and my ship have been through we've deserved that at least."

Daniels: "I understand that Captain, I'm not here to have you do something for us, rather I'm here to pass on a warning."

Jon's anger quickly faded, and turned to confusion: "A warning? About what?"

Daniels: "Do you remember when I told you that you'd play a pivotal role in the birth of the Federation? Well something is coming, something very bad, and you're going to be a major player in this as well."

Jon sighed: "Just get to the point already."

Daniels: "First I must tell you, that we can't interfere at all in this. What is going to happen, must happen, it's part of history and leads directly to the forming of the Federation."

Jon: "Yeah, yeah, the Federation I help bring about. What's going to happen!"

Daniels: "War Captain. Earth is about to be drawn into a war that will last four years, this war will be devastating to both sides. There is nothing you can do to stop it. The events have already been set into motion that will bring it about. One of the main ones you already know about, the other, you'll have to ask the Vulcan's about, it happened in the late 2140's."

Jon: "I already know about? You're talking about the assassination, you can send me back in time, like you did a few months ago, I could stop it, and maybe end this war."

Daniels shook his head: "I'm sorry Captain, I can't. As I've told you, this has to happen. This war is the catalyst that will bring about the Federation. There is nothing you or I can do."

Jon: "Then why the hell did you bring me here? To tell me that a war is coming and there isn't a damned thing I can do about it?"

Daniels: "You can tell your superiors, Earth is in no way ready for a war, you've got one warp 5 ship that will need months of refitting and repairs once it reaches Earth, another not even finished building, and a few smaller slower ships. Someone will have to let Earth know they need to start mobilizing."

Jon: "And you picked that someone to be me."

Daniels: "Yes, your leaders are more likely to believe you than someone from the organization I work for."

Jon sighed: "Alright, what do I do?"

Daniels: "Nothing, you go about your life and routine as normal, when you get back to Earth tell them what I've told you, Earth must be made ready to fight a war. But don't try to change anything. It won't work."

Jon: "Fine, I'll let them know, now send me back to my ship, and from now on, leave me the hell alone."

The next thing Jon knew, he was standing back in his cabin, Porthos was sitting at his feet looking up at him with his head cocked slightly to one side. Jon turned and hit the COMM button.

Jon: "Jon to Bridge."

T'Pol: "T'Pol here Captain, is there a problem?"

Jon: "Get me Admiral Forrest at Starfleet, Priority channel and patch it to my cabin."

T'Pol: "Understood Captain. *_Jonathan, what is wrong, I can tell that you are, angered_.*

Jon: *_I had another meeting with Daniels, I'll tell you about it after I talk with Forrest_.*

T'Pol: *_Very well. Hoshi informs me the call is now being relayed to you now_*

Jon: *_Thank you, talk with you soon_.*

As soon as Jon broke the mind link with T'Pol, the screen on his desk blinked on and a tired looking Forrest stared back at Jon.

Forrest: "Jon, you really have to start thinking about the time difference when you place these calls."

Jon: "Sorry Admiral, but it was important."

Forrest: "I figured that out when you used a priority channel. What's going on?"

Jon: "Admiral, how close is the NX-02 to being finished?"

Forrest: "About a couple of months from leaving dry dock, then she begins her trials. Please don't tell me you use a priority channel to check up on your competition?"

Jon: "No Admiral. What I'm about to tell you, I hardly believe myself. I'm assuming you've read my reports about Crewman Daniels?"

Forrest: "The one who is supposed to be from the future? Yes I've read them, and honestly Jon, I'm still having trouble believing them."

Jon: "He's never been wrong yet Admiral, even though he's admitted to making mistakes, the information he's passed on, has always panned out."

Forrest: "Let me guess, you've had another meeting with him. Is this why you're suddenly interested in fleet information?"

Jon: "Admiral, how ready is the fleet for war?"

Forrest: "War? Are you kidding me?"

Jon: "I wish that I was Admiral. But that's what Daniels told me is coming. Within the next couple of years, Earth is going to be plunged into a war with an alien race, and it's going to be pretty bad."

Forrest: "Did he say who this alien race was?"

Jon: "No he didn't, but he did say that it would last for about four years and we needed to be better prepared for it."

Forrest: "Well, I'll have to take a look at the fleet stats, but I don't think we are that under prepared for anything. As I said the NX-02 is almost finished, what I didn't say was that the NX-03 and NX-04 have both begun construction at different sites, with some new techniques that the Vulcans have decided to share with us we can have then finished an just over a year."

Jon: "I'm guessing that we'll have some time then to prepare more for what's to come, is there any way that we can get a hold of more ships?"

Forrest: "I'm not sure, I'll have to check the regs and see what we can do, thanks for the information Jon, I'm still not sure I believe it though."

Jon: "Neither am I Admiral, Enterprise out."

Jon sat back in his chair and thought about what Daniels had told him. He was still thinking when the door opened and T'Pol walked in. She had to tap him on the shoulder to get him to respond to her presence.

Jon: "Huh? Oh I'm sorry T'Pol, I was distracted."

T'Pol: "I seem to recall a time when it was I who distracted you more often than a, blank monitor."

Jon smiled." You're still a distraction, an always welcome one at that."

T'Pol: "I also recall you mentioning you were going to get some rest."

Jon: "Yeah well something came up."

T'Pol: "Does this something, have anything to do with the priority call you placed to Starfleet?"

Jon: "Yes it does, and I also think I said I'd explain what it was."

And Jon did just that. He told T'Pol about how he had returned to his cabin, only to find himself someplace else. He told her everything Daniels had told him, and he told her everything Forrest had told him.

T'Pol sat for a few moments before replying.

T'Pol: "It would seem to be a daunting task indeed. How to prepare for a war with an aliens species without knowing which species it is, or why it is even happening."

Jon: "Yeah, it gives me a headache to think about it, and no I don't need to go see Phlox, it's a figure of speech."

Jon stood and straightened his uniform, as he walked towards the door, T'Pol reached out and grasped his arm.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, where are you going?"

Jon looked at her, puzzled

Jon: "C shift is over, A shift is beginning, you're in charge of C shift, I'm in charge of A shift, with both of us here, it means someone's late for his shift."

T'Pol: "I take it then you have not reviewed today's duty roster yet, which I gave to you at the start of B shift."

Jon: "No I'm sorry T'Pol, I had forgotten about it, I was still sending out letters to the families of our lost crew. I'll look at it right now."

T'Pol: "There is no need. I have removed you from the roster today. Lt Reed can stand your watch."

Jon: "Why did you take me off duty?"

T'Pol: "With the crew shortages, we've had to make some changes to the command structure and who stands which shift. I had thought that we would be able to get by with the revised roster, but I am mistaken. Lately I have found something, missing in my day to day experiences. Something I no longer wish to, go without."

Jon stepped closer to T'Pol, he can sense her heightened feelings through their bond, chief among them, is her desire. He reaches his hand out and softly strokes her face, T'Pol leans her head into his touch.

Jon: "Oh, and just what have you been missing Sub-Commander?"

T'Pol: "You, Jonathan. I have missed you."

T'Pol reached up and grabbed Jonathans uniform, and pulled him to her. She covers his mouth with her own and kisses him with an intensity he has only felt a few times before.

The two spend a frantic few minutes removing each other's clothing and Jon picks T'Pol up and carries her to their bed, The next few hours are spent in a mix of heated lovemaking and tender caresses. Eventually once they are sated, they fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Jon wakes up and leans over and plants a kiss on the tip of T'Pol's nose. He looks over the still sleeping form of his bond-mate and smiles to himself. He leans back on the pillow and closes his eyes again. He thinks about what Daniels told him concerning this upcoming war. Another war, they just came out of one, a war to save his planet, and now they're going to be thrust into another one, and they don't even know why.

Jon wished that this wasn't going to happen, or that at least Daniels could find someone else to impart this information to. Jon had been sincere in one of the things he had said to Daniels, he desperately wanted to go home. He needed a rest. Even with how much he loved being out here, and wanted to return to exploring, after the events of the last year, it would hardly bother him to step off this ship for a few months, and not look back.

Jon was glad to hear that soon they would have three more ships in their little warp 5 fleet. He had been slightly amazed by Admiral Forrest's revelation that the Vulcan's had given Earth some technology and tips on how to improve the ships build time. Jon sighed and rolled over, putting his arms around T'Pol and snuggling closer to her. He breathed in the faint lemon scent that was T'Pol, and smiled once again. Within moments, he was asleep once more.

In Engineering, Commander Tucker was fussing over his engine. The other engineers on his staff knew that when he was like this, it was best to give him a wide berth. The near constant travel at warp 5 was putting a strain on the engines. Trip had to literally beg Jon to drop the ship to impulse so they could do some maintenance on the pylons. Trip looked over his engine and grinned. Lately things seemed to be going right with it, no plasma leaks, no burned out injectors. Trip was glad the ship was going to be in dry dock for the next few months while it underwent a major overhaul.

Trip looked over at the entrance to Engineering as he heard the door open, and his face lit up, Amanda Cole had just walked in. Trip called her over and she came to stand just below him as he was at the main engine controls at the front of the reactor.

Trip: "Hey there, what brings you down here?"

Amanda: "I thought I'd stop by and say hello, with all the down time the Major's given us, stripping and cleaning your weapons gets pretty old pretty fast. I was wondering if you were free for the movie tonight?"

Trip: "Yeah, I really didn't have anything else planned for tonight. Who's pickin' the movie?"

Amanda: "I think Ensign Sato picked it. But I haven't heard what it is yet. I was going to go and try to find out after I came here."

Trip thought back to the last time Hoshi had picked the movie for movie night. With a mostly male crew, Love Story, did not go over too well.

Trip: "Ya wanna grab dinner first? Or wait till after the movie?"

Amanda: "I think I'd prefer to have dinner after the movie, that way you'll have something else to talk about, besides your engine."

Amanda winked and smiled at him as she turned and headed back for the door.

Trip: "I'll see ya at 1900 hrs."

As he watched Amanda leave, he thought about her last remark.

Trip: "I thought she liked hearin' about my engine."

On the bridge, Lt. Reed was sitting in the command chair and reading over the daily reports. He flagged the ones he thought the Captain should review, and signed off on the rest. He glanced up and saw that Hoshi had wandered down from her station and was talking with Travis, Malcolm sat up and paid more attention to what they were saying.

Travis: "So what'd you pick for movie night tonight?"

Hoshi: "We'll, seeing as none of you liked my last pick, I asked around. I asked the Captain if there was any preference he liked, and he said anything was ok with him. Malcolm here, said anything with explosions. Trip wanted another horror movie, and you wanted a comedy.. Phlox said he wouldn't mind seeing something called Star Trek, but I'd never heard of it, and it wasn't in the database. So I tried to please most of the people I asked and I made my choice. I picked, Air Force One."

Malcolm: "Ah, that is a very good movie Hoshi."

Hoshi: "I know, thanks."

Travis: "If you wanted something with Harrison Ford in it, you should have picked the fourth movie of the Raiders of the lost Ark series. Now that was a great movie."

Hoshi: "Maybe next time. He's a great actor and I like him in all of his movies."

Malcolm: "Yes well, hopefully the rest of the crew will appreciate you pick tonight Ensign, but until then, perhaps you should return to your station? The Captain mentioned yesterday that Starfleet wants to be kept updated on our progress daily, and it's just about time for them to call."

Hoshi nodded and went back to the communications console. "You know, I'm still waiting for someone to ask me to go to the movie tonight."

Malcolm fidgeted in his seat for a moment, as Hoshi looked back at him.

Malcolm: "Yes, well. I was, merely waiting for the right time. You would like to go wouldn't you?"

Hoshi: "Yes I would, thanks for asking."

Malcolm: "Jolly good."

The rest of the day passed with little to no surprises. Starfleet got its update from Enterprise, and relayed a message to them if they would check on a supply convoy in their area that was overdue. Enterprise checked out the request, but found no trace what so ever of the convoy, no ships, no logs, no debris. It was another of the growing mysteries being heaped on the shoulders of Starfleet.

Jon looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. Starting movie night up again had been a morale issue, Jon didn't mind going to it, but it kinda got tiring seeing all those old black and white horror movies Trip liked so much, There were times Jon had considered handing it over to someone else, someone who understood, not everyone liked black and white movies.

T'Pol had no opinion either way. She enjoyed his company at the movie, but other than that, she still failed to see the logic in them. She went more for Jon's benefit than her own, so finally Jon asked her if she really liked going to the movies. T'Pol had told him that she neither liked nor disliked the movies, but that if given a choice, she would choose to no longer go to them. Jon had understood, and told her she had always had a choice. It wasn't mandatory attendance, at least not yet. She only raised one eyebrow at that.

However, tonight Jon had decided to ask her, and she surprised him by saying yes. She had explained that they had spent little time together the last while, other than spending the day in bed, and if they wished to spend more time together, this was the logical choice.

So here he was, standing in their bathroom, getting ready to go on a date with his fiancé. Why did he suddenly feel like he was 16 again and going on his first date? Jon shook his head and wiped away the last bits of shaving cream from his face. He put on some of the scented oil T'Pol had given to him a few weeks ago. She had had it ever since they left Earth and had intended to present it to him for Christmas. T'Pol had calmly explained that Vulcan's used the oil to keep their skin from dehydrating in harsher climates. She had said that the scent suited him.

Jon finished getting ready and went into the other part of their enlarged cabin to see if T'Pol was ready, she was. He walked into the room to find her seated on the couch, feeding Porthos small bits of cheese. Jon found it funny how attached T'Pol had come to Porthos. He had asked her about it one night when they lay together, she was silent for a minute, then she spoke. She had said that it was only logical. Jon couldn't argue with that.

Jon: "Are you ready or did you want to give Porthos more cheese?"

T'Pol: "I am ready and that was his final piece for this week."

Jon: "Well then, shall we go?"

T'Pol merely nodded and headed for the door. Jon quickly followed her and soon caught up to her.

Jon: "Did you get a chance to look over the scans of the convoy's route?"

T'Pol: "I have reviewed them and I found nothing to indicate why they have disappeared or if they were attacked by anyone."

Jon: "We're still a couple of weeks out from home, there have been some reports of missing ships in this area. Maybe Starfleet could send another ship this way to do a closer investigation. Who knows, maybe we found the outer space version of the Bermuda Triangle."

T'Pol: "I do not understand."

Jon: "It's a place on Earth, located between Bermuda and Miami Florida, where ships and planes and people have gone missing in for about 200 years or more. Even now, we're still hearing reports of small ships and sailing craft that have vanished there."

T'Pol: "And what causes this?"

Jon: "No one knows, many theories have been put forth, everything from, undersea earthquakes, to magnetic anomalies, to the lost city of Atlantis. Even Aliens have been blamed for it. The truth is, no one really knows how it happens or why. Speaking of aliens, you wouldn't by chance know if any of these people or ships have turned up on Vulcan would ya?"

T'Pol: "I am sorry Jonathan, I do not. But I will place a request with the Consulate as soon as possible."

Jon laughed for a moment: "I was only kidding T'Pol."

T'Pol: "I see."

Jon: "I've said it before and I'll say it again, you really need to work on your humour."

The two reached the mess hall and took a couple of seats in the middle of the room. Jon grabbed a couple of bowls of popcorn and T'Pol merely raised her eyebrow.

T'Pol: "Vulcans do not eat with their fingers."

Jon: "I know, that's why I grabbed two, and got you a fork as well. I don't want you spearing me with it."

T'Pol: "How, considerate of you."

They were actually one of the last few people to arrive. Once everyone was seated, Hoshi got up in front of the screen and explained a bit about the movie. Once she was done, the lights lowered and the movie began to play.

Everyone was just getting into the movie, when from the back of the room came a woman's voice.

Amanda: "Trip if you don't move your hand, I promise you, you won't have one to remove."

T'Pol: "Corporal, please moderate the level of your voice."

Amanda: "Sorry Ma'am."

Jon: "Everyone knock it off, especially you Trip, just watch the movie, save play time for later."

The movie progressed without any further incidents, T'Pol would occasionally lean close to Jon and comment quietly about something, but other than that she seemed engrossed in the film. Once the movie was over, Jon and T'Pol headed for the Captain's mess and had a quiet dinner, where they discussed various points of the movie.

T'Pol: "Why did the President not simply give the captors what they wanted?"

Jon: "Because then he would have gone back on his word. He had given a promise that his government would not negotiate with terrorists. To go back on that so soon would have hurt both him and his government."

T'Pol: "It was an illogical decision. A Vulcan axiom dictates that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one. In choosing to fight against the captors, he caused needless deaths and suffering."

Jon: "From a certain point of view that could be true. But he did was he thought was the right thing. And it worked out in the end. He saved his family, and the bad guys were all beaten."

T'Pol: "With the amount of violence that seems inherent in your species, I am frequently fascinated that you have managed to persevere."

Jon smiled: "On behalf of my violent species, I'll take that as a compliment."

T'Pol merely raised her eyebrow.

Jon: "So I was thinking of extending movie night to three times a week, what do you think?"

T'Pol: "While it would benefit the crews moral, do you not think that it distracts them from the still much needed repairs?"

Jon: "Aisha, we're only a few weeks out from Earth, once we get there, this ship will be going onto dry dock for at least the next five months. What repairs we do now, is just going to be torn apart and redone then anyways."

T'Pol: "Jonathan that is certainly no excuse to allow the crew to become lax in their duties."

Jon: "Hey I never said I was doing that. I feel that it would be best if they concentrated on something other than repairs. Enough of the ships main systems are functional enough to allow us to briefly do what we originally came out here to do, explore."

T'Pol: "I see, forgive me for mistaking your intentions."

Jon: "You're forgiven. But next time try to let me finish what I'm trying to say." He said with a grin.

T'Pol: "Indeed"

Jon and T'Pol finished their dinner and took a stroll to the aft observation lounge.

T'Pol: "Why have we come here Jonathan?"

Jon: "I haven't been in this part of space in almost eight months, I want to look at some familiar stars. And I thought you'd like to look at them with me."

T'Pol: "That would be a satisfactory arrangement."

Captain's Log, Supplemental.

"Enterprise is now only a few hours out from Earth, the crew is eager to finally be returning home after such a long and near disastrous mission. The ship has been scheduled for an extensive refit. I'm told it will be at least five months before she'll be ready to be taken out again. That should put us into running contention with the Columbia, who gets finished first?

Trip says he's only taking a week or so off, then he'll be back here overseeing the teams on the ships refit. Malcolm and Hoshi also say they wish to oversee the repairs of their respective department, both of them have new ideas they wish to incorporate. I have given them all my permission. Travis and Phlox are both going off world for their leaves, Phlox is going back to Denobula to visit with his extended family and Travis is doing the same, he told me it's already been too long since the last visit."

Jon stood and exited the ready room, as he stepped onto the Bridge, he couldn't help but feel the restless energy being generated by his crew.

Jon: "Travis, what's our ETA?"

Travis: "Well Captain, we've just passed Saturn, if you'd give me permission I could have us home in five minutes with a warp jump."

Jon smiled: "Sorry Ensign, Starfleet wants us to take our time coming through the solar system, something about the news media getting their fill."

Travis: "Aye sir."

Jon: "Hoshi, is the space dock ready for our arrival?"

Hoshi: "Yes Captain, everything is set, all we have to do is dock and they'll handle the rest."

Jon: "Very well, contact Starfleet and let them know when we'll be docking."

Jon sat in his chair and touched a control on the arm "Trip? How are things coming down there?"

Trip: "We're all set down here Cap'n, As soon as we dock, all power relays will be transferred to space dock, and then the fun can begin."

Jon: "Just try not to scratch the paint this time."

Jon looked over at T'Pol, she raised one eyebrow at him.

Jon: "Are the sensors getting a good look at everything?"

T'Pol: "Most of your system has already been charted, both by Earth and by Vulcan, however as we passed Saturn we were able to catch an interesting storm in the upper atmosphere, it will prove quite a challenge to study it's behaviour."

Jon: "Well, so long as you're happy."

T'Pol choose not to respond, knowing that he was only trying to tease her.

Soon enough, the ship glided into orbit of its home planet. Jon thought he could almost feel the ship give a sigh of relief of its own.

Jon: "Ship wide please Hoshi."

Hoshi nodded

Jon: "This is the Captain, as you are all by now aware, we have achieved Earth orbit. We are now on our way to meet with space dock and after that, well that's up to all of you, after debriefing, you are all given five months R & R. Don't get into trouble. Well, not too much."

Enterprise came into range of space dock, Travis matched orbits and with little effort, docked the ship into the grid like structure.

Jon: "Nice work Travis, Now I'm probably not going to say this to you for a few months so, you're all dismissed. Now get off my bridge."

The crew smiled and stood up from their stations, Jon stood with them and shook their hands as they left the Bridge, finally it was just him and T'Pol left alone.

T'Pol: "Jonathan, we must finish packing if we are to make the meeting time with Admiral Forrest."

Jon looked around the Bridge and then smiled. "I know, I just wanted one last look, knowing Starfleet engineers, we may come back to an entirely different ship."

The two turned and entered the turbo lift, shortly they entered their cabin, Porthos trotted over and sat down in front of Jon, he smiled and bent down and petted him. "Later boy, we're going home, remember"

Porthos: "Rowf"

Jon smiled at T'Pol, who simply turned away to finish packing her suitcase.

Finally the time came for them to depart the ship, they made their way to the launch bay and climbed aboard shuttle pod 2, they were the only ones on board, the rest of the crew were either still packing, making plans, saying goodbye to friends. Most of the crew would be utilizing the space docks shuttles to get planet side, they were larger than the one's _**Enterprise**_ carried.

The shuttle dropped effortlessly toward the surface, Jon put the pod on automatic and leaned back in his seat, gazing out the window.

Jon: "There were a few times out there, when I was certain we were never going to see this sight again."

T'Pol: "Jonathan, you got the crew home, you completed what you set out to do."

Jon nodded then took the controls again, soon they were flying over San Francisco Bay and gliding by the Golden Gate Bridge. Jon landed the shuttle pod at the pad behind the Command Center, he and T'Pol exited the pod and found a welcoming party coming to meet them. Although the party consisted of only two people, Admiral Forrest and Ambassador Soval.

Forrest: "Jon it's good to see you, I know you're eager to get some rest, and let me be the first to tell you, you and your crew have certainly earned the time off, but we do need to discuss some things."

Jon: "It's good to see you as well Admiral. I expected the debriefing. T'Pol and I will join you in your office as soon as we get our things stored before we head to my apartment."

Soval: "Actually Captain, I wished to speak with T'Pol in private."

T'Pol: "For what reason?"

Soval: "I wish to relay a message from the High Command."

Jon: "T'Pol, it's ok, you can go if you want. I don't think the Admiral will keep me long."

T'Pol: "Very well, I shall accompany you Ambassador."

T'Pol turned to Jonathan and held up the first two fingers of her right hand, Jon smiled and touched the fingers of his right hand to hers. Forrest looked confused, Soval looked annoyed, for a Vulcan.

As Jon and Forrest watched T'Pol leave with Soval, Jon spoke first.

Jon: "Tell me Admiral, have things calmed down any since our last transmission?"

Forrest: "A little, but not much, of course having the Andorians here isn't helping things much."

Jon: "Wait a minute, there are Andorians here?"

Forrest: "Yes, a delegation of them arrived a few weeks ago, they're interested in opening up a dialogue with us, right now a bunch of them are looking for a suitable location for an embassy, on the other side of the bay from the Vulcans of course."

Jon shook his head "That's all we need, with everything going on surrounding the death of the President, we don't need the Andorians and the Vulcans starting trouble with each other as well."

Jon and the Admiral had arrived at Forrest's office and sat down, the Admiral had his aid bring in some refreshments.

Forrest: "That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. The Command Council has decided that you be kept off anything else dealing with the investigation."

Jon: "Why?"

Forrest: "Face it Jon, you and your crew are just too public right now, the media loves you. If you took part in the investigation, it would hamper it more than help it. From the moment you walk out of this office, you are on official leave until further notice."

Jon: "Admiral, I don't understand, I had thought the reason you wanted us back here so quickly, was to aid in the investigation."

Forrest: "I'm sorry Jon, but the Command Council decided that you're being back on Earth, would shift the media away from the Presidents death, and give us more breathing room. I hope you understand."

Jon: "Yeah, I understand. You will be kind enough to let me know if you find anything else won't you?"

Forrest: "I'll see what I can do."

Jon stood and shook Forrest's hand and then turned and left, he would wait for T'Pol at the front of the building, besides he bet Porthos needed a walk about now.

Meanwhile, Soval and T'Pol were walking along the grounds surrounding the headquarters building.

T'Pol: "What is the message you have for me?"

Soval: "Are you content with your choice?"

T'Pol: "That is the message?"

Soval: "It is a question."

T'Pol: "I do not understand the context."

Soval: "Are you content with the choice you have made?"

T'Pol: "I believe my answer would be better determined if I knew of which choice you were referring to."

Soval: "The High Command wishes to know if you would be interested in assuming your former duties and rank."

T'Pol: "How does this have any bearing on whether I am content or not?"

Soval: "If you re-assume your duties and rank, you may be separated from Archer. In all likely hood, you would be transferred back to Vulcan and given a job with the Science Directorate. Would Jon be willing to return with you?"

T'Pol: "I am, uncertain. Jonathan's dream is being out in space. It is his life. Why would I not be posted back to Enterprise?"

Soval: "The High Command believes that so much time among the humans has, negatively influenced you. They believe by returning home, your talents would be of better use."

T'Pol: "And What of Jonathan? If he were to join me, what would he do?"

Soval: "I do not know."

T'Pol was quiet for a moment.

T'Pol: "Please convey my regrets to the High Command, but I decline their offer. I believe I may inquire as to solidifying my position with Starfleet."

Soval: "You are once again acting rashly Sub-Commander, but I will abide by your decision. Live long and prosper."

T'Pol: "Peace and long life Ambassador."

T'Pol turned and walked towards the front of the building. A few minutes later she caught sight of Jonathan playing with Porthos. He was tossing a ball and Porthos was running for it and bringing it back for Jonathan to toss again.

T'Pol watched for a moment before speaking up.

T'Pol: "What is that you are doing?"

Jon: "It's called playing fetch."

T'Pol: "It seems a rather illogical exercise."

Jon: "Yeah, but it's fun, what did Soval want?"

T'Pol: "The Ambassador wanted to inform me that the High Command wished to re-instate me, if I were to accept a posting back to Vulcan, they even offered to let you join me there."

Jon: "I see, what'd you tell him?"

T'Pol: "I informed him I had no desire to return to Vulcan. I also informed him I may seek to formalize my position with Starfleet."

Jon: "Really? Well I'm sure I could talk to Forrest, we could probably keep you out of basic training."

T'Pol: "That would be, acceptable."

Jon: "Good, I'll call him first thing next week, right now, I want to show you our new home, and get re-acquainted with San Francisco."

Jon reached down and picked up the ball, Porthos eagerly followed them as they began walking.

Jon: "I've arranged for our stuff to be sent to the apartment. It's a good thing I live close to here."

The two walked off down the street, Jon pointing things out to T'Pol along the way.


End file.
